


Call me Mistress

by Tales_of_a_lesbian



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Body Worship, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Community: bdsm_fandom, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominatrix, Domme, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femdom, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Heavy BDSM, Jokes, Kink, Kinky, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Memes, Mistress, NSFW, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Smut, Submission, Submissive, Subspace, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Bondage, Worship, bdsm love, bdsm relationship, bdsm story - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, heavy dom/sub, lesbian bdsm, lesbian dominatrix, lesbian submissive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 84,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_a_lesbian/pseuds/Tales_of_a_lesbian
Summary: This is a story of BDSM relationships between women. Published chapter by chapter (still publishing) on Tumblr first, this novel talks about love in a rough, honest and sensual way. Woman discovering their kinks, sexualities and love. This is not a story about unrealistic relationships; this is about humans falling in the arms of real BDSM and never wanting to leave.The protagonists of this story are Helen, an attorney, Tarah, an artist, Allaryce, a forensic, Naoko, a tanatoaesthetic, Minny, a waitress, and Gina, a computer technician.Are you ready to experience real BDSM and discover your wild side?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm A, the author of this novel. This is a project in which I want to portray real BDSM and realistic characters, so you readers can feel identified (maybe) with them and engage in their stories. Even though it is a novel basically about sex and love, it also contains mystery, friendship, domestic life, fluff, and many other things you will discover as you read it. The chapters vary in length, but they are not too long. I hope you like it and I am 100% willing to read your comments, so feel free to leave them if you want to. You can also find me in:
> 
> Tumblr (where I first began to publish this story. I also post Q&A and messages there):  
> https://tales-of-a-lesbian.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/Mistress_Tales
> 
> I post a new chapter every Sunday. Happy (wet) reading!  
> Att: A.

This story begins with Helen Stevens, the perfect definition of perfection, as redundant as it may sound; she was always a good student, a good daughter and later the best attorney one could desire to hire. But there is always a thin line between normality and boredom that this kind of people never dare to cross. That was not the case of Helen; she hid one big secret: she was a dominatrix, a secret she would not dare to share with anyone. Well, actually she shared it with her ex-boyfriend, Mathew, but the relationship died years ago. Anyways, that is not what I want to tell you, at least right now.

 

It was not her dominatrix side what worried her in that moment; Helen had something that ran through her mind day after day  _ “Why does this redhead girl always insist on dating me?” _ . That insistent redhead was Tarah Jones, who fell in love at first sight with Helen and could not stop asking her for dates since the first day, although Helen always rejected the multiple offers.

It all began the day Tarah went to a trial about gender abuse. In her free time, the redhead went to trials, since she found them quite interesting. Her main hobby was painting tho, which she did everyday in the afternoon after her working shift at McDonalds; a job she did not like at all, but it was useful to pay the bills, since she did not get much money from her paintings. Going back to the trial, Tarah attended it as it was the only one which was open to the public that day. She sat in the middle of the big room, in one of those uncomfortable, wood benches. Her brown, curious eyes darted all around the room, but soon they found a place to stop and admire; a tall, gorgeous, blonde woman entered through the lateral door. Her long legs made Tarah feel the desire to climb them and reach those prominent breasts she had. Tarah's erotic thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the hit the judge made with his tiny mallet, which made Tarah jump a little from the bench. By that time the redhead spent daydreaming, Helen was already sitting at her place, next to her client, who was the woman that had been abused. The trial began, and Helen defended the woman so fervently that Tarah could not stop listening to her. From that day on, the horny redhead always attended to all the trials Helen participated in; not only because she admired her as an attorney, but also because Helen turned her on like nobody else did ever before.

 

After a month of looking at Helen from the bench, Tarah decided to shorten their distance, literally. She stood up and went to congratulate Helen for winning the trial. Her steps were quick, although her heart was beating faster. Helen was talking with another attorney, which seemed to have a friendly relationship with her since they were smiling. Tarah hesitated a bit before interrupting the conversation, but she thought she had already been waiting too much. Her freckled hand touched softly Helen's arm, which made her turn around with a confused expression.

 

“ May I help you?” Helen said, a serious expression on her look, a little upset to be honest; She hated being interrupted.

 

“ Umm... Sorry, I'm Tarah and I have been attending to lots of trials lately in which you participated. Congratulations for winning this one, too. You are amazing at your job” Said Tarah, too excited, nearly seeming a fangirl of a rockstar. Well, she actually was worse than that.

 

“ ...Thank you?” Helen said even more confused, since it was the first time she faced a situation like that. She never thought someone could be a fan of her job “Wait, at how many trials did you come?”

 

“ A lot, actually... It's been a month since the first one” Tarah said, slightly embarrassed and not aware of how much a stalker she seemed.

 

“ That's fucking weird” Helen's friend said as he laughed.

 

Helen made him shut up, telling him that he did not need to be disrespectful with the lady. Tarah felt her heart skipping a beat when Helen defended her in front of her friend. The redhead believed in cheesy romance stories, so Helen in that moment seemed one knight rescuing her princess from an ugly dragon; at least from Tarah's perspective.

 

“ Okay, so... Thanks for coming to the trials and your support” Helen said in a polite tone “I have to leave now”

  
  


“ Wait!” Tarah said, a little too loud, which made everyone in the room turn around.

 

“ W-What do you want?” Helen said, embarrassed and upset. She loathed to be the centre of attention, and even more in a trial room.

“ A date!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen between Helen and Tarah? Will Helen accept the invitation to go on a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers,
> 
> thank you for such a warm welcome to the site with your views and kudos. I hope you like the second chapter too! I'll post a new chapter every Sunday. However, if you want to read more, in my Tumblr blog there are more chapters posted. Here's the link: https://tales-of-a-lesbian.tumblr.com
> 
> Happy reading!

Helen could not believe what was happening; a girl, who she did not know, had just somehow confessed her crush, in front of everyone in the trial room by asking her for a date. Her mind was full of mixed feelings; Helen was upset, embarrassed, a little flustered, afraid... all at the same time. That big, brown eyes were looking straight at hers, waiting for an answer. To be honest, Helen was completely lost about what to do. She usually found it easy to talk in public, to argue with the other party's lawyer, but this was beyond all her limits.

 

“ A date? You don't know me at all, and we are in a trial room! You just can't ask a woman for a date in front of all these people” Helen said softly, but with a very bothered tone.

 

“ Oh... umm... s-sorry?” Tarah stuttered and looked down, feeling sad to be rejected.

 

Tarah was not the kind of woman who gets rejected and accepts it without saying anything. In fact, all the museums rejected her at first, and she insisted until they let her show her art. And that moment, when Helen rejected her for the first time, it would not be an exception to her stubbornness; Tarah decided to keep insisting until she finally agreed. Even if it meant to keep asking for weeks, months or even years, the redhead was determined that the blonde attorney, with those sexy legs and vivid eyes, had to be for her.

But that day was not the day Tarah would achieve her goal. After that, she ran back home like the teenager caged in an adult body that she was, and called her best friend, wanting some emotional support.

 

“ HOW DID IT GO, TARAH?! DID YOU GO ON A DATE WITH HER?” Her best friend asked, excited.

 

“ No, she r-rejected me, N-Naoko” Tarah said as she sobbed.

 

“ Ooooh... I'm so sorry, cutie. Maybe it was too soon, and she felt overwhelmed” Naoko tried to comfort her “I'm sure next time it will go better, just give her some time to get to know you. Did you tell her your name?”

 

“ No”

 

“ Are you stupid, Tarah?”

 

“ Heeeey, don't insult me, I need comfort” Tarah kept sobbing

 

“ Sorry, sorry” Naoko chuckled a little “Are you going to try again?”

 

“ Of course, who do you think I am?”

 

“ That's my Tarah. Come on, wipe your tears and paint something beautiful. I'm sure she'll like you someday” She said kindly.

 

“ Thanks, Naoko” The redhead smiled a little “I'll keep trying.”

  
  


Week after week, Tarah went to all Helen's trials, just to see her, and was convinced of how much in love she actually was. On the other side, Helen was more creeped out, feeling the redhead's eyes following here all those times. She was not sure whether she should call security or ask her why she was so interested. At the beginning, Helen lost all the trials, getting nervous by Tarah's presence. And she was especially mad by that, since it was a huge problem, not only losing the cases, but also not being able to calm down and control her emotions. Actually there were times Helen turned around to sit at her place, saw the redhead, and covered her face with her file folder, swearing behind it. But actually, a day came when Helen did not feel nervous anymore; on the contrary, she felt challenged. She wanted to be more strong than Tarah, win her by winning the case and go back to her normal self. But unfortunately for the blonde, her life was not going to be the same anymore. That day, she took a deep breath and ignored Tarah's presence; she defended her client like she usually did, studying the case meticulously before so the other part had no little chance of winning. Her smile could not be brighter when she won the case; but she noticed someone smiling even more widely in the room; Tarah. Helen felt her heart racing, her mind filling with thought of “Why the fuck is she smiling so bright?! Why don't I feel like I have won against her at all?! What is this hell of a feeling?! Why it makes me happy to see her smile?!” But of course, the blonde will not say that out loud, so she faked the best she could to seem calm.

Helen went home, and as soon as she arrived she grabbed her pillow and kicked it, making a mess with the feathers. She was so confused, so furious, so... crushed. But she refused to accept it. She thought  _ “No way it's a crush, no fucking way! I don't even know her, and she is a creep! A cute creep-WHAT THE FUCK, NO!” _ she shook her head and took a cold shower. And, obviously, she cleaned the mess as she kept swearing in her mind.

Time passed and it all remained the same; Tarah going to see Helen and leaving without saying a word. Helen, on the other hand, was more curious every day, and her thoughts raced on her mind all the time. She even thought she was going crazy, obsessed with that redhead who never failed to come to see her.

 

Tired of so much overthinking, what was not typical of her, Helen decided to talk to Tarah after two months, wanting some answers. When the trial finished and the redhead was about to leave, the blonde stopped her.

 

“ Can I ask you something? Why do you always attend to my trials, see me and then leave without saying a word?” Helen asked, between curious and annoyed.

 

“ Because I like to hear you, and see you. And I think it's enough for now, since I don't want to be a bother or... make you feel embarrassed again” She said, remembering of the first time they spoke, which was a total disaster.

 

“ But I don't really get it. You don't know me at all and you come here every time. And even if you don't say anything, I know you are waiting for an answer to your date question”

 

“ Oh, so you are going to accept the offer?” Tarah said excited.

 

“ No way”

 

“ Oh..” Tarah looked down, pouting slightly. She didn't even do that with an intention; she was just the pouty kind of girl.

 

“ I'm sorry, but I don't usually go out with someone I don't know at all” Helen explained, feeling a little touched by that pout.

 

“ We can arrange that! I'm Tarah Jones, I'm 25 and I paint!” She said and shook Helen's hand.

 

Normally, Helen would have ran away, annoyed, but somehow Tarah did not feel like an stalker or someone with bad intentions. She was just honest, like too honest in the blonde's opinion, and straight-forward. But Helen admired her slightly for that; thing she would not ever recognise. Thus Helen shook her hand back, looking at Tarah with curious eyes, yet a bit of mistrust.

 

“ Okay, so...I'm Helen Stevens, 31 and an attorney. Nice to meet you, Tarah”

 

If Tarah could explode, she totally would have done it in that exact moment. Feeling Helen's hand on hers was beyond all her dreams. The girl she admired was holding her hand, and even if it lasted two seconds, it felt like hours for the redhead. But of course, hand-shaking was not enough. She wanted to know more about Helen; she wanted to know everything about her. But even if Tarah did not know how to control herself from talking, she did that time, and kept her questions for later. Well, at least those personal questions.

 

“ So, now we know each other. Will you make up another excuse or want to go for a coffee?” Tarah said and smiled; that pure, sweet and honest smile of hers.

 

“ Hey, I don't make up excuses!” Helen said, not annoyed anymore; she was having a little fun actually.

 

“ That's a yes?”

 

“ Fine, let's go for a coffee” Helen said and they both went out of the trial room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the date between Helen and Tarah go? Will Tarah confess her attraction for her? If so, what will Helen say?  
> Two new characters are introduced in this chapter: Allaryce and Naoko. Who are they and what is their relationship?  
> All the answers are in this chapter...more or less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> I'm so happy for the support you are giving me. All the kudos and hits are so appreciated! Remember that you can also find me on Twitter and Tumblr. Feel free to leave comments or send me messages on this site, Twitter or Tumblr!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mistress_Tales  
> Tumblr: https://tales-of-a-lesbian.tumblr.com

Helen was still a bit reluctant about the whole situation; crush or not, Tarah was still just an acquaintance. However, she decided to go with the flow for once in her life. The redhead seemed so naïve that she thought there was no danger in going to drink a coffee with her. While Helen was thinking all of that with her usual calm expression on her face, Tarah was filled with nervousness. She peeked from time to time to the blonde, wondering what she was thinking or if she was regretting going on a date with her. Moreover, the redhead was not sure yet about Helen’s sexuality  _ “maybe she is straight and didn’t reject me because she is polite, or even worse… she didn’t reject me because she feels sorry for me” _ , she thought as he walked side to side to the attorney. Tarah looked at herself after looking at Helen, and she sighed softly, thinking that a woman like her, beautiful and elegant, would not ever date someone as messy as she was. Both their thoughts were interrupted as soon as they reached the café. Helen opened the door and let Tarah go inside first. The redhead blushed slightly as she walked inside the place, thinking that Helen was like a gentleman. However, Helen was actually looking at the redhead’s ass, unconsciously to be honest  _ “nice ass” _ she thought, followed by a  _ “what the fuck are you looking at and thinking, Helen?”  _ self-thought, still keeping her poker-face.

The café was a small and cozy place, with round wooden tables and comfy armchairs in red velvet and brown. It was warm inside, which made one want to stay all the afternoon drinking a coffee or reading a book by the big windows. It was not too crowded, which Helen was thankful for; she hated to be in a loud place full of people. Tarah did not mind to be in sonorous places; she actually was used to it. As a rock music lover, she went to all the concerts she could, sometimes sneaking in without paying. The redhead was not the not-paying kind, but sometimes she did not have enough money for concerts, so it was the only solution she found to be able to hear live the music she loved so much.

They sat at a table at the back of the café, under a bookshelf full of all kinds of literature. Helen looked around with curious and delighted eyes; it was a cute place indeed. A waiter soon came to ask what they wanted to drink, and they both just ordered a coffee. It was obvious that they were nervous and that none of them knew how to start the conversation. But, after a minute that seemed like two hours, Helen decided to talk.

 

“It’s a very nice place. Do you come here often?”

 

“ Yeah, I come here to find drawing references. I try to draw the people as they talk or drink, when the expressions are natural and relaxed” Tarah said, looking around as she was a little embarrassed to be in front of Helen.

 

“ Are you an artist?” Helen asked, impressed.

 

“ I paint a lot, it’s my passion, but I can’t make a living of it, yet” Tarah said, with a soft blush on her cheeks.

 

It was the first time they were face to face, and Tarah could not help but feel the butterflies flying around her stomach; or more precisely, biting her insides. The blonde took the chance to observe Tarah with more detail. Despite being quite obvious, Helen did not notice the freckles in the redhead’s face, which went down her pale neck. She wondered if she had freckles everywhere, but that was not something she could ask. Her red, wavy hair was a complete mess, but it did look natural on her, giving Tarah that young and fun look she had. One clear thought ran through Helen’s mind  _ “she’s cute, very cute actually. Her freckles seem like tiny stars and constellations all around her face. She’s a natural beauty, her lips look so red without even wearing a bit of makeup. They look so kissab-“ _

 

“ Your coffee, ladies” The waiter interrupted Helen’s thoughts, which she was thankful for, as they were turning a little bit ‘weird’.

 

“ Thanks, Jack” Tarah smiled and add some sugar to it.

 

“ Do you know him?” Helen asked, curious, once the waiter left.

 

“ Well, I come here often, and since it’s a small place there are not many workers” Tarah said, giggling a little at the blonde’s question.

 

“ Oh, sure” Helen said and took a sip of her coffee “It’s good”

 

“ The coffee or the waiter?” Tarah joked, trying to guess Helen’s sexuality in a subtle way; she did not waste a chance. Never.

 

“ The coffee, of course” Helen laughed a little, thinking Tarah was a dork. A cute dork, though.

 

Tarah chuckled, relieved that Helen answered that. She wanted to ask so many questions to the attorney that she did not know where to start. Tarah was that kind of person who never stops talking; she was social by nature. But Helen’s presence commanded her. The black suit made the blonde look very elegant, and Tarah noticed she was wearing small pearls as earrings. She was so beautiful and stylish, like a model from an expensive fashion brand, from the redhead’s eyes.

 

“ Why do you like attending to trials, Tarah?” Helen took another sip of the coffee, really enjoying the taste of it.

 

“ It’s fun” Tarah shrugged “I guess that I like the tension in the air one can feel in a trial. Everything could change for the accused in a minute”

 

“ Isn’t that what happens to all of us? Our lives can change in just a minute, or even a second”

 

“ Oh umm… yeah, sure. You are right” Tarah said, feeling silly.

 

“ Sorry, I didn’t said it to make your opinion not valid” Helen apologized, noticing that Tarah was feeling uncomfortable “Sometimes I’m too straight forward with my opinion. It’s part of my job”

 

“ Don’t worry” Tarah chuckled, looking now at Helen “Helen, that guy who you were talking with the first time we talked… Is he your boyfriend?” She asked, as straightforward as Tarah was.

 

“ W-what? No” Helen laughed “He is my rival, actually. We are in the same department and we are always competing on who wins more trials”

 

“ So, are you single?” The redhead asked with a softer voice tone; a little bit of fear could be noticed in her words.

 

“ Yes, I am” Helen answered, a little bit embarrassed by the sudden question. She wanted to know if Tarah was single too, but her reserved nature did not let her do so.

 

“ Good to know” Tarah giggled. Now that she had the information she wanted, she decided to leave the other love questions for later “So why did you became an attorney?”

 

“ Well, it’s a long story” Helen smiled softly.

 

“ I have all the afternoon” Tarah said, making herself comfortable in the armchair, ready to listen to Helen.

 

“ Okay” Helen giggled and took a sip of the coffee “It all began when I was little, and my parents divorced. My father lost almost everything in the trial, and it was actually my mother who was cheating on him. So I decided I would not let such an injustice happen again, and I went to a University where […]”

 

***

 

In another part of the city, Naoko almost finished work. She was cleaning all the tables and the makeup brushes, leaving everything ready for the following day. She also made sure all the corpses were at their place, properly cooled.

 

“ Checking on the customers? It’s not like they are going anywhere, kitty” A gentle voice said from behind Naoko, which made the tanatoaesthetic turn around; it was her girlfriend, Allaryce.

 

“ Boo! What are you doing here?” Naoko said as she hug her girlfriend, who was dressed all in her usual black, goth clothes, except for the white lab coat with  _ ‘forensics’ _ written on it at the back.

 

“ I finished work sooner than expected, and decided to visit my beautiful kitty” Allaryce said, caressing the Japanese’s cheek sweetly “I want to invite you to have dinner too”

 

“ You are so sweet” Naoko smiled and kissed the forensic’s lips, which was corresponded.

 

“ I’m not wearing makeup tho, can you arrange that?” Allaryce said, placing her arms around her girlfriend’s tiny waist.

 

“ Here? Now? You are crazy” She said, giggling.

 

“ That’s why you love me, don’t you?” The goth said and laid on one of the steel tables.

 

“ This is the makeup I use for the corpses, are you sure about this?”

 

“ Wait” Allaryce said and she crossed her arms on her chest, imitating the typical corpse pose “better now? Feeling more inspired like this?”

 

“ You are an idiot” Naoko laughed.

 

“ Watch your mouth, kitty. You could be punished” Allaryce smirked and closed her grey eyes.

 

The Japanese bit her own lower lip, loving that dominant side of her girlfriend. Allaryce and Naoko had been dating for a year and a half already. They met at work, since they both worked at the same building. Sometimes they met at the elevator, and the goth could not keep her eyes off of the tanatoaesthetic, finding her very cute and sexy. Neither could Naoko, who was helplessly attracted to those big eyes that followed her all around the hall when they stepped out of the elevator. However, they had never talked, apart from the typical  _ ‘good morning’ _ or  _ ‘good night’ _ at the beginning or the end of the day. It was not until a Saturday night, at a BDSM club, that everything began. Let me explain you what brought each of them to that place. Allaryce had been a dom since she was in high school. She discovered the BDSM world through the internet, and was instantly seduced by it. She wanted to learn more and more, and put it into practice. Sadly, she could not share her sexual interests, neither her sexual orientation, with others, since she was afraid of social rejection. However, when she was an adult, she discovered a club called  _ Roses&Ropes _ , which changed her life; she was an usual customer, and had a few subs with whom she could practice the stuff she learnt. But, even though she had a lot of candidates to be her girlfriend, Allaryce did not date any of them; they were just friends sharing their sexual taste. On the other side, the Japanese girl discovered BDSM through the internet too, but she felt scared the first time. And the second; even the third. She wondered how people could enjoy suffering; the girls cried and looked like they were in huge pain. It was not until she met Tarah that she changed her mind. They both met at the Fine Arts school of the city. The redhead was four years older than Naoko; she had to work a lot to save up in order to be able to pay the classes, that's why it took her extra years. Naoko admired her a lot for that; she thought Tarah was a fighter. Their friendship grew more and more to the point they became best friends, and that meant sharing secrets. The redhead admitted loving BDSM, and the Japanese began asking her questions about it. It was then when she realized that what she saw on the Internet was fiction; actors who played it to the extreme. She learnt an important lesson: BDSM, like everything in life, is different for everyone; it does not mean the same for every sub, neither for every dom. From that moment, Naoko dared to investigate more, and try stuff with Tarah like tying up each other just for fun and learning. In fact, it was the redhead who encouraged Naoko to go to  _ Roses&Ropes _ the night she met Allaryce. And both their lives changed; It was in the exact moment when the Japanese crossed the club's hall when Allaryce saw her, while she was sitting in a black leather armchair. Chills ran through Naoko's whole body, specially between her legs, when she saw the attractive forensic from her laboratory, smirking at her under the red light.

 

“ That reminds me of the first time we met. You punished me for real” Naoko giggled as she grabbed the makeup and a few brushes.

 

“ You asked for it, and I didn't hear you say  _ Osiris _ ” Allaryce said, eyes closed, but with her characteristic smirk on her lips.

 

“ Of course I didn't, it felt really good”

 

The Japanese sat on the forensic's lap and grabbed the foundation brush. She began applying carefully the cosmetic all over Allaryce's soft skin; she was focused on it, so focused that she didn't realize her girlfriend has other plans in her mind. The goth girl moved her hands slowly on Naoko's legs, sliding them under her pink skirt so she could caress her thighs. Allaryce felt the hot skin against her fingertips; she made slow movements on the pale thighs, never reaching too high, which made Naoko desperately horny; and of course, Allaryce knew it. The Japanese took a deep breath, trying to do her girlfriend's makeup.

 

“ This is unfair” Naoko said, pouting a little.

 

“ Shh, stay focused” Allaryce whispered, without opening his eyes.

 

As sadistic as Allaryce was, she was enjoying it a lot. Teasing her girlfriend was one of her favourite hobbies. Naoko's body became warmer, specially where Allaryce was not touching. She grabbed the red lipstick and the lip brush as she panted a little; she was sure that Allaryce's teasing game would drive her crazy. As soon as Naoko pressed the tiny brush on Allaryce's mouth, her girlfriend separated her lips slightly. The Japanese, seeing that, could not resist it anymore. She leaned down and kissed Allaryce with passion and hunger, wanting to devour and be devoured. The goth kissed Naoko with the same passion; it had been hard for her to hold herself from doing anything, she had been waiting for that all day long. However, even if she wanted to touch her so badly, she rather enjoyed making her suffer. The forensic caressed Naoko's butt, going down slowly but as soon as she was about to touch her vagina, she went back up.

 

“ For God's sake, touch me already” Naoko demanded, desperate; her panties getting wet.

 

“ Do you think that's the proper way to talk to your mistress?” Allaryce said, opening her big, grey eyes “Beg for it properly”

 

Naoko opened her mouth to protest, but before she could say anything, she felt a hard spank on her ass. She moaned in both surprise and pleasure; she was not expecting that, not that she complained though.

 

“ S-Sorry mistress” Naoko apologized. She sat up and lifted her skirt, looking at her girlfriend in the eyes “Please... P-Please, fuck me, my mistress.”

 

“ Good girl” Allaryce smirked.

 

The goth girl pinned the Japanese to the steel table, getting on top of her. She loved that Naoko wore buns, because her neck was completely exposed; and that was her target at the moment. Allaryce leaned down to kiss Naoko's neck, biting on it, leaving marks of lipstick and passion. When she was satisfied with her marking masterpiece, she went down, not quitting the eye contact with her girlfriend, who was already so horny that forgot where they were. Allaryce lifted up the skirt and bit on the panties' string, pulled them down with her teeth. She threw them to the floor, and looked proudly at Naoko's vagina, enjoying to see how wet she was from the teasing.

 

“ You are so lewd... Getting like that from only some caresses and bites...”

 

“ Y-Yes, mistress...”

 

Allaryce kissed Naoko's thighs, where she had touched before. She got closer to her pussy, leaving a path of bites. She smirked at her horny girlfriend and bit her lower lip, which Naoko corresponded with a moan from the huge shiver she felt going down from her neck to her wet vagina. The goth licked the delicious fruit from down to top, slowly, enjoying the taste of her girlfriend. She moved her tongue's tip on Naoko's clit, making small circles on it. Naoko grabbed her own legs, spreading them more for her mistress, as she moaned to every tongue movement she felt. Her mind was going blank, not able to think; the pleasure was too much to care about anything else. On the other side, Allaryce was still in reality, that was a dom's duty after all; keeping the mind clear so the sub can let her mind fly away from pleasure. The goth rubbed two fingers against the vagina's entrance, and when they were wet enough, she pushed them inside Naoko, speeding up her tongue movements. The Japanese girl moaned louder, feeling almost about to cum. Allaryce knew her girlfriend's body language at a proficiency level, so she knew she was close. She moved her fingers faster on the g-spot, as she put more strength on her tongue's tip, which was rubbing the clit up and down. Naoko moved her hips, tightening her legs as she felt her orgasm coming.

_ 'It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M' _ sounded loudly just then; it was Naoko's phone ringing, which made the Japanese girl scream even louder, thinking someone entered the room. Allaryce stopped too, and could not help it but laugh hard at her girlfriend's high pitched yell. The Japanese rolled her eyes as she sighed; she was so close... Allaryce stood up and grabbed the phone.

 

“ It's the carrot”

 

“ I'm going to fucking kill her” Naoko said as her girlfriend passed the phone to her.

 

“ Watch that mouth, or I will put it to better use” Allaryce warned and licked her own lips.

 

“ Tarah, you are dead” Naoko answered the call and touched the speaker icon.

 

“ Hello to you too, how are you, Tarah? I'm fine, thanks for asking. What about you, grumpy Naoko?” Tarah joked.

 

“ I just lost one of the best orgasms in the world because someone decided to call me”

 

“ Oh shit! Sorry!” Tarah apologized.

 

“ Apologies accepted, carrot” Allaryce said.

 

“ How many times do I have to tell you not to call me carrot?! Naoko, control your girlfriend's mouth”

 

“ She was using her mouth awesomely until you called”

 

“ Okay, fine, you are upset. We will talk later” Tarah sighed “Sorry again”

 

“ It's okay” Naoko smiled a little “what happened? Why did you call?”

 

“ I had an amazing date with Helen! We talked a lot about our hobbies, our passions and stuff” Tarah explained, very excited.

 

“ Did you have sex with her?”

 

“ No, Allaryce” Tarah rolled her eyes.

 

“ That's really cool, Tarah. I'm happy that you finally could talk to her” Naoko said, happy for her bestfriend “Have you set another date with her?”

 

“ Well... Helen is a bit busy preparing the next trial, but after it she agreed on another date” The redhead smiled wide.

 

“ Is she how you think she would be?”

 

“ She is even better, Naoko! She's so interesting and smart... I feel like I could listen to her for hours”

 

“ It sounds like it went very well, I'm ha-aah!” Naoko suddenly moaned; Allaryce went back to what she was doing before the call, hating to leave 'work' unfinished.

 

“ What the... was that a moan?” Tarah was between weirded out and surprised.

 

“ Allaryce, aah stop! W-wait!” Naoko moaned as Allaryce sped up her movements again.

 

“ Woah woah woah, I don't want to hear you both fuck. I'll call you later” Tarah said and ended the call.

 

Naoko left her phone on her side as he arched his back, finally reaching her orgasm. Allaryce licked her pussy and looked up at her girlfriend.

 

“ Better now, kitty?” she asked, kissing her thighs sweetly.

 

“ Y-yes... That was great... but you could have waited a little”

 

“ You and me know that when Tarah begins talking, there's no end” Allaryce went up and hug Naoko, leaving soft kisses on her cheek.

 

“ You are right” Naoko giggled.

 

“ We should get going. I made a reservation for 10 o'clock” Allaryce said as she stood up. She picked Naoko's panties and put them back on her carefully.

 

“ B-But I didn't do anything to you” Naoko sat up, looking at the goth.

 

“ Stay at home tonight, and after dinner we can keep going” Allaryce smirked, leaning close to Naoko's lips.

 

“ It's a deal” Naoko kissed her tenderly.

 

***

 

As soon as Tarah ended the call with Naoko, she noticed she had a text message. She opened it, and his heart skipped a beat when she saw who it was from.

 

_ 'Change of plans. Would you mind meeting me the day after tomorrow? We need to talk. Att: Helen' _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does that message from Helen mean? What does she want? And, how will Naoko and Allaryce's dinner go? Will they be able to keep their hands off of each other?

Tarah almost fell off her bed, realising what the message from Helen meant  _ “she wants to end this, I knew it! Or... she wants to see me as soon as possible because I'm irresistible?...Nah... probably not... maybe something happened to her?” _ Tarah sighed out and texted Helen.

 

“ _ Sure! Is everything alright?” _

 

“ _ I don't know... We need to talk” _

 

“ _ About what?” _

 

“ _ About us. I don't want to talk about this through the phone, please Tarah” _

 

“ _ Fine... See you the day after tomorrow” _

 

“ _ See you” _

 

Tarah bit her chapped lower lip and closed her eyes  _ “About us... huh... I fucking knew it”.  _ She stood up and walked to her studio. Her body felt heavy, like all her limbs were huge stones; but what felt the worst were her stomach and her mind. She had had a feeling that Helen would be the one, but it now seemed like a fantasy; a romance movie than only happened in her head. Her long, red curls fell on her face when she sat on her wooden stool, and tears fell down like rivers do during the thaw. She grabbed her legs and hid herself between them, like a tiny rabbit who hides inside its cave. Her heart was broken; it was not the first time she had an unrequited love, but this one hurt more than others. Tired and feeling miserable, she only could cry her lungs out. Tarah felt stupid for falling in love with someone that was so obviously out of her league. Helen was successful, independent, smart, beautiful... and she was a disastrous artist who worked at a fast food restaurant and could not even sell a portrait. In her mind, she saw the film she imagined with Helen, all her expectations and dreams like tiny frames burning inside a huge fire. That night, Tarah fell asleep on her desk with a paintbrush on her hand which was not able to put colour to her world.

 

***

 

Meanwhile, Helen was about to grab her car and drive wherever Tarah was, but she did not know where she lived. She felt the urge to tell her the truth, to stop this stupid flirting; she wanted the real thing: she wanted Tarah. Helen realised that as soon as she left from the café. Her mind was all busy with curls that had the colour of the autumn leaves, that smile, those beautiful, cheerful eyes... She was completely sure that Tarah was not a crush; she was in love with her. Deeply in love with her, actually. She wanted to know everything about her: her fears, thoughts, opinions, her favorite movies, her past,... Helen was afraid to become obsessed with that redhead stalker, but she had nothing to be scared of; she was already obsessed, indeed. She caught herself smelling her jacket, which she had lent to Tarah when she was cold _ “Am I a fucking creep? What the bloody hell! But... it smells like her... like sweets and fruits”  _ Helen blushed and sighed  _ “I'll have to wait to tell her and I don't even know what she'll say... The only thing I'm sure of is that I love her.” _ She turned off her phone and walked towards the bathroom  _ “Showers have always been awesome to think about speeches.” _

 

***

 

Allaryce and Naoko were in their way to the restaurant. Naoko loved it when her girlfriend brought her to have dinner outside, especially after work. Being a tanatoaesthetic was not easy at all, but she loved her job. Once she had to prepare a kid, who had died from cancer. It was the hardest day of her life, but Allaryce was there for her. She was always there for Naoko, even when she did not know she was needed. She had a fifth sense, somehow, when it was about her girlfriend; Allaryce was able to know when Naoko was in trouble or sad with only looking at her eyes. Some of their friends claimed that she was outstanding, but Allaryce shrugged and said  _ “It's a good girlfriend's duty to be there” _ . Naoko peeked at Allaryce as she drove, her grey eyes set on the road. Suddenly, she smirked.

 

“ You can't take your eyes off of me, can you?” she joked.

 

“H-How did you know I was looking?”

 

“ You stopped breathing, and suddenly you took a deep breath. That's so cute”

 

“ Shut up! It's embarrassing that you know me so well”

 

“ Haha you are the cutest, kitty” Allaryce giggled “I'm taking you to an Italian restaurant, is that okay with you?”

 

“ You know it is, silly. I love pasta”

 

“ I will have to do something with that dirty mouth of yours, my lady. Calling your girlfriend silly and telling her to shut up...such bad manners for a young girl”

 

“ You are stupid” Naoko laughed.

 

“ There you go again, I might have to put a gag on you” Allaryce smirked.

 

Naoko felt shivers going down her back, stopping at her breast and crotch. That smirk drove her crazy, and the word  _ gag _ ... it was her thing, and her girlfriend was completely aware of it. Naoko moved her hand to Allaryce's leg and caressed it softly, making her way to touch the goth's crotch. Allaryce grabbed Naoko's hand, stopping her.

 

“ No way, kitty. I would love to receive some caresses, to be honest. But I'm driving, I don't want to put you in danger”

 

“ Fine...”

 

“ You are so desperate to touch your Mistress?” Allaryce smirked again.

 

“ Huh? You are the one who is asking for it” Naoko said, embarrassed

 

“ How am I asking for it if I'm driving? Admit it, you want to touch me so badly” She teased.

 

“ T-That's not...Well, yes! It is! I want to touch you! It was not enough what we did before, and we were interrupted...” She admitted, her pale cheeks were red as strawberries are in summer.

 

“ Don't worry, my little kitten. Tonight no one will interrupt us, no matter how much you scream”

 

“ Fuck...” Naoko whispered, getting turned on by Allaryce's words.

 

After a while, they both arrived at the Italian restaurant. It was the biggest and most famous of the city. They made the best pizza of the world, or at least that's what Allaryce thought. She was a huge lover of Italian food, and Naoko was too, so that was their most visited restaurant. They went inside and sat at their usual place, next to the window. Naoko looked at Allaryce.

 

“ I don't know why you even look at the menu, you always order the same” She giggled.

 

“ I look at it because I want to make sure that what I always order keeps being the best thing” Allaryce chuckled “What will you eat tonight? Ravioli?”

 

“ How did you know?”

 

“ You always order the same too, don't play dumb” Allaryce laughed. Just then, the waiter arrived.

 

“ Hello ladies, welcome again. What will it be today?”

 

“ Giant cheese pizza” Allaryce smiled wide.

 

“ Vegetable ravioli for me”

 

“ Allaryce, you should stop eating so much cheese, you'll make us run out of it” The waiter joked.

 

“ Don't tease me or I'll ask it with double cheese”

 

“ You are incredible” The waiter laughed and left.

 

“ You'll get fat if you eat so much cheese” Naoko teased

 

“ You'll be punished for that comment” Allaryce made like she was upset, but she wasn't.

 

“ Come on, it was a joke”

 

“ Mine wasn't” She smirked, like she always did when she said something sex-related.

 

And there were the shivers again running down Naoko's body. Allaryce was the sexiest woman on Earth; she was not only attractive, but also her personality was very seductive. Naoko fell for her like a butterfly gets trapped in a spider web. However, she did not care about being trapped; she actually wanted to be tied up, unable to move, while her Mistress punished her just how she loved. She had craved for Allaryce's touch all the time since the first time they did it at the club. The way her girlfriend moved her hands on her skin; her grey eyes looking straight at hers while saying what she'll do to her; her smirk, painted in the most lustful, red lips; her own taste on her Mistress' mouth when they kissed after licking her; her moans when Allaryce let her please her; the way she pulled up her hair...everything drove her crazy. Naoko felt how horny she was actually getting thinking about that; she could feel the hotness of her fluids going out of her vagina, wetting her panties. She crossed her legs, moving her hips a little under the table while tightening her thigh's muscles. A little huff scaped between her lips, which made Allaryce look up from her phone. She could not believe what she was seeing; Naoko was not the kind who liked to do sexual stuff in public.

 

“ What are you doing?” Allaryce said, with a voice tone that almost seemed like a cat's purr, delighted to see her girlfriend so horny.

 

“ N-Nothing, I'm not doing anything, why?” Naoko said, blushing brightly from being caught.

 

Allaryce looked at her watch  _ “It's 22:10... we ordered five minutes ago, so this gives me 15 more minutes to take care of her...Perfect” _ she thought as a wide smirk formed on her lips. She stood up and grabbed Naoko's hand, pulling her to the bathroom. Once inside, she locked the door and walked towards her girlfriend, slowly, who was leaning against the wall.

 

“ You were giving yourself pleasure and you didn't invite me to the party? That's not something polite, you know?”

 

“ I wasn't doing anything, I told you” Naoko looked down as she bit her own lip.

 

“ Don't lie to me” Allaryce pulled Naoko's head up, using just one finger “You were masturbating”

 

“ Y-yes, Mistress... I was thinking about you and I got wet” she confessed, avoiding eye-contact with Allaryce.

 

“ I see... You don't need to be embarrassed, it actually makes me really happy that you got horny because of me” Allaryce smirked and grabbed her face a little tight, by the chin “Tell me what you were thinking about”

 

“ No way”

 

“ How do you dare to say no to your Mistress? You are behaving very badly... bad girls should be punished, and you ain't going to be an exception”

 

Allaryce made Naoko bend on the sink, in front of the mirror. She got behind her and pulled her hair up, forcing her to look at her own reflection on the mirror.

 

“ Pull up your skirt, now” Allaryce said, looking at Naoko's eyes through the mirror.

 

Naoko obeyed, feeling embarrassed, but also incredibly horny. She pulled up her skirt, leaving her butt exposed to her Mistress. Allaryce kept pulling her hair up, making sure Naoko was looking at her own reflection. Just then, she spanked her ass hard, making her girlfriend moan.

 

“ Don't you dare to close your eyes or look away”

 

“ No, Mistress, I won't do that”

 

Allaryce spanked her again and again, harder each time. Her pale skin began to get pinkish from the hits as she moaned to every one she received. She raised her hips and spread her legs more as she stared at her lustful self on the mirror. Allaryce took off the panties, which were dripping wet, and put them inside Naoko's mouth as a gag.

 

“ We don't want all the restaurant to hear your moans, do we?”

 

Naoko shook her head, biting onto her own underwear, tasting her own flavour on her tongue. Allaryce took off her belt, making sure Naoko was aware of that. Her brown eyes widened as she tried to cover her own ass. Allaryce put her hands on the sink.

 

“ Don't move them from where they are, or it will get worse”

 

Allaryce pulled up Naoko's hair again and hit her ass with the belt. Naoko moaned loudly, tears rolling down her cheeks from pleasure and pain. The air in the room switched from cleaning products to the clear smell of sex. Naoko was sweating, enduring the pain Allaryce was giving her. The pleasure was too much; she felt her mind going blank. She could only see her reflection and Allaryce's. Her Mistress had her sexy smirk on her face as she hit her, and Naoko saw herself made a huge mess, her mouth dripping from not being able to swallow, but that was not the only thing that was dripping. Allaryce put two fingers inside Naoko as she touched herself too; the hand that was pulling Naoko's hair now was inside her black pants. She thrusted her fingers against her girlfriends G spot without mercy, loving to see how Naoko's back was arching and her hips moving without control; her orgasm was taking her away from the real world, making her brown eyes look blank.

 

“ F-Fuck!” Allaryce moaned as she came, feeling Naoko's squirt on her hand.

 

They both panted, giving themselves a few seconds to get back to reality. Allaryce took off Naoko's panties from her mouth, and she panted heavily, her breasts going up and down as the air entered frenetically in her lungs from the intense orgasm. Allaryce put her belt back on her pants and caressed her girlfriend's butt, which was red with a slight purple shadow.

 

“ Was it too much, my love?” she asked sweetly as she kept caressing.

 

“ It was... it was perfect... “ Naoko smiled, biting her own lip.

 

Allaryce smiled and pulled her girlfriend up, hugging her tightly. She left kisses on her lips, cheek, neck and chin, treasuring her sub. Naoko was in fact a treasure for Allaryce; she might be the dom, but she made sure her girlfriend felt like a goddess all the time. Naoko smiled tenderly at the kisses and leaned closer to her Mistress' lips, making them both melt in a long, sweet kiss.

 

“ We should get back, boo. I don't want to eat cold ravioli” Naoko whispered.

 

“ I don't want cold cheese neither” Allaryce giggled “Are you alright? At 100%?”

 

“ Yes, I am”

 

Allaryce caressed Naoko's cheek and washed her hands. They both went out to eat their delicious dinner, which was already waiting patiently for them on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> I'm amazed that my works has had so many readings and kudos, and it's increasing every day! Thanks for the support.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarah and Helen will meet to talk, or have a date, or both. What will happen?

The most awaited day finally arrived, and Tarah could not be more nervous. She woke up at her phone notifying her a new message. It was Helen telling her the time and the adress of her house. She inmediatly jumped off the bed and got inside the shower  _“Okay, I have only seven hours until I have to be there and I DON’T EVEN FUCKING KNOW WHAT TO WEAR! Okay, Tarah… relax… you have lots of nice dress- I DON’T HAVE ANYTHING, BITCH!”_  She thought as she washed her big amount of red, curly hair. Once she made sure she was properly clean, she looked at herself in the mirror, after cleaning it with her hand  _“You are so nervous and maybe it’s for nothing. Yeah, he might have said it’s about you and her what you have to talk about, but it could be that something is wrong and she doesn’t want to see your freckled face anymore. Or worst, she might have been discovered talking with you and she got fired.”_ Tarah sighed and punched the sink, which she regretted inmediately  _“Don’t be so pessimistic, Tarah. You can do this! Imagine she wants to kiss you but she doesn’t dare to do so on the outside, or she wants to go further…”_  She giggled and blushed  _“That would be sooooo great… She’s so hot.”_ Between overthinking and picking something to wear, she wasted five hours; she could be very impulsive sometimes, but not in these situations. She wanted to look good for Helen, even if she was going to be rejected. Also she decided that she had cried enough already two nights ago when she got the message, so it was about time to put a smile on that face. In the end, Tarah chose jeans and a t-shirt, which was her usual look, but also it was the one in which she felt more confident. She looked at the clock as he finished drying her long hair  _“Just on time, I need to take the subway.”_

 

Helen was very nervous too, but she kept it on the inside as always. She woke up before the sun did, and made sure her house was the tidiest place in the world. Everything was at its place, every room had a fresh fragance and so did Helen, who took a long while in the shower too. Always looking at the clock, calculating every minute she spent on doing something, Helen did everything on her list (because yes, she made a list) on time, so she had some extra minutes to make sure she looked perfect.  _“I don’t even know how this will go, but if it goes well, I need to be prepared for it. And if it doesn’t… Let’s not think about that, focus! Kitchen… done! Bathroom… done! Bedroom… done!…”._ Helen texted Tarah, making sure she was coming.

 

“Are you on your way already?”

 

“Yes! I’m taking the subway right now. I’ll be there on time”  
  


“Ok!”

 

Tarah’s heartbeat increased every minute that passed, realizing she was a minute closer to knowing the truth. She did not know how she should feel; it felt like a mix of fear, pain, stomachache, happiness,  nervousness… Tarah tried to calm down a little if she wanted to get to Helen’s house alive. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes, but nothing worked. The fact was that she was going to know what was going on once and for all; and that made her as curious as nervous. After a while that felt like an eternity, she stepped down and went out of the subway. Her brown eyes looked around, amazed  _“this people is rich indeed. These are really fucking big houses!”_ She grabbed her phone  _“okay Tarah, you didn’t come here to appreciate the view. Helen is waiting”_. Once Google Maps began to work, she typed the adress and walked around, trying to guess which would be Helen’s house. She followed the directions, but every house she passed by it seemed that her goal was further than before “Am I going in the right side of the way? This arrow looks like the cars should go down but it goes up… Where’s the name of the street? Ugh… All these house seem the same and this shitty blue spot doesn’t move at all even if I walk!” She sighed, frustrated, knowing that she was already 20 minutes late…

 

Helen was already worried, wondering if something had happened to Tarah on her way. Maybe someone tried to steal her bag or worse… She tried calling her, but there was no signal. Walking around nervously, she thought about the options she had “okay, I might go to the station and ask there for her, but I don’t know which line she took… maybe she will have signal soon….” Helen looked at her watch and could not wait anymore; she grabbed her purse and went out of her house, determined to find Tarah at all cost. However, her rescue did not take her longer than opening the door. She saw Tarah yelling at her own phone two houses far from hers. She chuckled and walked towards her.

 

“Why now? You are so stupid, Google Maps! I have places to go to, but take your time, yeah, don’t worry, I can be an hour late for sure!! Why does this happen to me?! I’m sure Helen thinks I’m the worst person ever for being so late!”

 

“I think she doesn't” Helen said, reaching her as she kept chuckling “the signal doesn’t work here very well, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before”

 

“Woah, Helen! Y-You scared me” Tarah was as red as her hair, embarrassed that Helen saw her during a nervous crisis against the Google industry.

 

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention. My house is that one” She said, pointing to a white house with a garden which was meticulously taken care over.

 

Tarah followed Helen, amazed at how beautiful she looked, as they kept a small talk about the subway. Once they reached the house, Helen opened the door and let her in first, which Tarah accepted. The house was way more clean than hers, which made her feel a little bad but happy; Helen was indeed a person who was not only elegant in clothing, but also in housing taste. Everything was decorated in gold and white tones, making the house look like one from decoration catalogues.

 

“You can sit on the sofa if you want. What do you usually drink? Water, wine, soda..?”

 

“Do you have vodka?”

 

“Vodka…? Em… I don’t think so”  
  


“I’m kidding, Helen” Tarah chuckled. She had the worst sense of humour when she was very nervous. “Water is fine, thank you”

 

“Ice?”

 

“Sure!”

 

Helen went to the kitchen and took a deep breath, realizing the time to be honest had arrived. She went back to the living room and placed two glasses over fashionable coasters, and served water for both of them. She sat on the sofa next to the one Tarah was sitting at. She saw her grabbing the glass and drinking the refreshing drink like she had not drunk in ages, which made her giggle in realisation that probably Tarah had walked all around the neighbourhood before arriving where she found her. But soon, her soft laughter stopped.

 

“Helen… What did you want to talk about? I… I’m really sorry if I made something wrong or if going with me to the café caused you trouble at work”

 

“No, no! There’s nothing like that. On the contrary, I enjoyed going to the café a lot, and no one at work knows”

 

“Oh, good to know” Tarah smiled, relieved. But then, she was even more confused “If it’s not that, what is it?”

 

“Well… How should I start…?” Helen took a sip of water, forgetting all the speeches she planned. Confessing was very hard actually; even more if that person was staring at you straight in the eyes, wanting an answer. “Umm… Tarah, I….”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Helen find the courage to confess? If so, how will Tarah react?

“Umm… Tarah, I…” She took a deep breath, trying to find the exact words

 

“You what? You killed someone?”

 

“What?! No, no, that’s not it”

  
“Then what? You robbed a bank and want me to help with the alibi?”

 

“No way!” Helen laughed

 

“Yeah, I don’t think you would do anything like that, but you looked so tense that I wanted to make you laugh”

 

In that exact moment, Helen knew that Tarah was the one. She had never met anyone so kind, warm and selfless before, and she did not want to loose this opportunity. Tarah was like a ray of sun who managed to melt the ice Helen put around herself to not get hurt again.

 

“Listen, Tarah. I… I think that-” Helen began to confess, but Tarah interrupted her.

 

“Helen, I don’t care whatever you have to tell me, because even if you did the most horrible thing, I would still like you” Tarah smiled as she blushed; she was straight-forward, but confessing was embarrassing even for her.

 

“Wait, what? Y-You like me?” Helen stuttered

 

“I think it’s obvious since I asked you for a date, but yeah, I do like you in a romantic way”

 

“Oh… OH! I realise it now… Well, I… I like you too, Tarah, but…”

 

“But what? Am I too young?”  
  


“No! I’m okay with that. It’s just that… I have a big secret, and if I tell you, you probably will run away and never talk to me again” Helen sighed, nervous about it.

 

“Hey, I have just told you that no matter what you have to tell me I will still like you” Tarah hold Helen’s hand “You can tell me, and if you need an alibi…”

 

“I don’t need one!” Helen laughed as hold Tarah’s hand back “I told you that I had an ex, right?”

 

“Yeah. Do we really need to talk about him right now?” Tarah said, a little annoyed.

 

“It’s not what you think. What I want to say is that he is the only person who knows about my secret nowadays, and it took me years to tell him. So it’s not easy”

 

“We have known each other for less than two months… Aaaw you really like me” Tarah giggled.

 

“Shush it, it’s embarrasing!” Helen blushed brightly, but continued with her speech “I have specific tastes… like… very weird tastes”  
  


“Oh no, don’t tell me that you like to put pineapple on pizza, because I’ll run away”

“I don’t!”

 

“I was joking, I love to put pineapple on it”  
  


“You are the weird one, Tarah”

 

They both laughed, and Helen felt so comfortable around Tarah that she was not nervous anymore. She was convinced that Tarah would accept her.

 

“Okay, I’ll stop joking, I’m all ears”

 

“I’m… I’m a dominatrix, Tarah. Do you know what that means?”

 

Tarah froze for a second. She looked at Helen straight in the eyes as her jaw slowly dropped. Helen began to feel nervous  _“Oh fuck, she didn’t expect that. Well… I knew that this will happen, but… she was all I ever wanted…”_  Helen thought as she felt how Tarah pulled away her hand. But as Helen looked up, she saw that she did not pulled away in disgust, but to cover her mouth from a very, VERY loud laughter.

 

“What the fuck?! Am I the luckiest woman on the planet or what?! I have just fucking won the lottery!” Tarah said very loudly, what made Helen very confused.

 

“W-What? Aren’t you… scared or something?”  
  


“Why would I be? Oh thank god!”

 

“Well, because it’s not normal?” Helen said, not really understanding Tarah’s reaction.

 

“Helen, I’m a fucking sub. Actually I am the biggest sub you probably find in the world”

 

“You are what?” Helen was shocked

 

“A sub” Tarah repeated as she giggled softly

 

“That was unexpected… It seems like…”

 

“Destiny?”

 

“That’s very cheesy” Helen chuckled

 

“Well, I’m very cheesy actually”

 

“I have to confess that I’ve never been with a girl before, so I don’t have much experience…” Helen admitted, not wanting to disappoint Tarah.

 

“Oh, really? Well, I have been with some, but never in a relationship. I mean, I have friends who like BDSM, and we tried some things to know if that felt good or not. My bestfriend, who is called Naoko, is a sub too, so we tried lots of things ” Tarah giggled “it was a huge mess, actually. But she has a girlfriend now, well, it’s been a while already, so we don’t do anything sex-related anymore. Once they offered me to for a threesome, because her girlfriend wanted to try to dominate two subs at once. I think it was a punishment for Naoko somehow, but it was fun. And another time…”

 

Tarah kept talking, as she always did when she was nervous or passionate about something; and in that moment, she was both. Helen listened at her, or she tried to; Tarah spoke very quickly and giggled in between, so it was a little difficult to follow. Moreover, Helen wondered if being dom and sub and liking each other made them friends with benefits or something like that. She did not know, but she was sure that Tarah’s lips looked as kissable as always, and she wanted to kiss them.  _“Will she ever stop? When will she kiss me? Or… Maybe I will have to make the first step… She keeps going on about ropes… Well, I’m the dom after all, I should act like one, but… It’s the first time I kiss a girl, and Tarah is so beautiful that it makes me feel embarrassed.. What the hell, I AM the dom! I have to be the one initiating things and make her feel embarrassed! Okay, Helen. Take a deep breath and make that gorgeous woman shut up for once… Actually I think it’s the only way she will stop talking… Does she even breath? Helen, don’t distract yourself, go for it!“_. Helen leaned closer, acting the best she could to look dominant , and kissed Tarah’s lips softly. Tarah shut up, opening her eyes wide, not expecting the kiss. But, she loved it, so it did not take her even a second to kiss her back. She placed her hands on Helen’s cheeks, which made Helen think that Tarah was indeed a cheesy nerd. They both melted into the tender kiss, enjoying the feeling of how the first kiss is like. Soon, their kiss stopped being sweet to be deep and messy, both tongues playing with each other. Tarah made a move and sat on Helen’s lap, placing her legs around the other woman. Helen corresponded, and grabbed Tarah’s butt firmly, forgetting her good manners to become the sadistic, lustful dominatrix she was. After a while, Tarah pulled away a little to catch some air and opened her eyes to find the most beautiful shade of green staring at her.

 

“Do you want to do it?” Tarah said softly

 

“Yes, I do. But let’s go to my bedroom”

 

They both stood up, and Helen grabbed her hand, leading the way. Tarah followed her, feeling that she could not wait anymore to see that beautiful body without any clothes  _“I’m sure she looks even better naked, with her hair messed up and ordering me stuff… oh shit, she’s so hot… I can’t believe she likes me too”_. Helen opened her bedroom’s door. It was a spaceous room, all in white and pastel pink tones, decorated with a very elegant taste, as always. As soon as Tarah saw the big, fluffy bed, she jumped on it.

 

“It’s so comfortable! I’m jealous!”

 

“I’m glad you find it comfortable, because you’ll spend a long while on it” Helen got on top of Tarah.

 

“Who are you and were did Helen go?” Tarah giggled and stole a kiss from Helen’s lips.

 

Helen kissed her back, embracing her with both arms. She felt Tarah’s arms quickly pull her closer by getting around her neck. Sliding her hands down slowly, Helen caressed Tarah’s right breast, which made the girl moan softly into the kiss. Her lips separated as they both panted.

 

“We need a safe word and I need to know your limits”

 

“About limits, I’m okay with discovering them while we do it, it’s part of the fun. And the safe word it’s up to you, Helen”

 

“What about ‘fire’?”

 

“Fire? I like it” Tarah smiled and reached Helen’s lips again.

 

Helen took off Tarah’s shirt. Her red hair falling on her chest were like flames going down a vulcano; a hot, unstoppable and dangerous vulcano which made Helen forget all the unforgettable manners her parents put so much effort on teaching her. She was fire, and Helen wanted to get burned for the first time in her life.

  
“You are so hot, Tarah…” Helen whispered before kissing her neck.

 

“Mmh… Helen… Take off your shirt too”

 

“Don’t call me Helen, call me Mistress” Helen said, looking at Tarah as she unbottoned her white shirt.

 

Tarah nodded as she watched the long fingers reveal the most beautiful breasts she had ever seen. She reached them slowly and caressed the soft skin. She sat up and kissed one of Helen’s nipples, moving her tongue around it as she slided her hands on Helen’s back. As Tarah kept playing with the nipple, Helen set her hair free and tangled her fingers on Tarah’s; she felt more pleasure than ever before, and the world was slowly fading into a dream… Until her phone rang. Tarah sighed.

 

“Karma is a bitch”

 

“What?” Helen said as she panted a little.

 

“I called Naoko while she was having sex and interrupted her, I guess that this is karma for that”

 

“Oh, I see” Helen chuckled “I have to pick up the call, just in case it’s work stuff. Wait for me, I won’t take long”

 

Helen kissed Tarah’s lips softly before leaving the bed. She walked to the living room and looked at the phone; it was her father.

 

“H-Hi daddy” Helen said, nervously.

 

“Hello, my little princess. Did I call you in a bad moment?”

 

“Oh, no… I was… I was working on something”

 

“I’m sorry! I can call you later. You should take a little rest, it’s Saturday”

“Don’t worry. It’s not that stressful. Are you alright?” Helen said, feeling really bad for lying to him.

 

“Okay, princess. I’m so proud of you, I have always been. But don’t work too hard, okay? What do you think about coming next week for lunch? I could make your favorite cake”

 

“That would be great, daddy. See you then”  
  


“I love you, my princess”

 

“I love you too”

 

Helen ended the call and sighed. She had never lied to her father before, and she felt like shit for having done that. But she couldn’t tell him she was about to make love to a girl. Her father was the only person she could trust, but she was still in the closet. Just in that moment, she remembered something from her childhood. She was 6, and came back from school. Her father was waiting for her and gave her a big hug, like he always did. That day, Helen had had an argument with another girl, and she wondered whether she should tell him about it.

 

“Daddy, will I go to hell if I lie?”  
  


“Of course you won’t, my little princess. But don’t ever lie to me. If you ever wonder to do something and that means you would have to lie to me, don’t do it, because it will be a bad thing. And I don’t want you to do bad things, you are my sunshine and that would make daddy sad”

 

“I had an argument with a girl, but I didn’t hit her. I apologized after it. I promise I won’t ever lie to you”

 

“Good girl” he smiled and hug her tighter.

 

Helen felt her stomach hurting and her heart skipping a heart beat. She had just broken that promise, the only thing he had ever asked her. Helen sat on the sofa and looked up at the picture she had of her and her father on the shelf over the fireplace. Her rational mind came back, filling with guilt all the spaces that lust occupied.  _“I have disappointed my father… I hurt the person who always was there for me…”_ She wiped with her hand a little tear that rolled down her cheek, feeling frustrated and sad. Helen liked Tarah, a lot actually, but that meant that she had to lie to her father, the person who stayed by her side when her mother left them both after the divorce to live with her lover, who was a woman.  _“I can’t do this to him. He will remember about mother…”_. Helen sighed and stood up, walking back to the bedroom where Tarah was waiting for her, still half naked. As soon as she saw her expression on her face, Tarah got worried.

 

“Helen, what happened?”

 

“You have to leave, Tarah… I’m sorry…” Helen said softly, not daring to look at her.

 

“But what happened? Can I help you?”

 

“No, you can’t, just leave me”  
  


Tarah stood up and walked closer to Helen, wanting to hug her to comfort her, but Helen pulled her away.

 

“Leave me alone, Tarah. I can’t do this neither now, nor another time”

 

“Wait, what?! Why not? You said that you liked me before, and I like you too. Whatever happened will not change that, Helen”

 

“You can’t like someone who you don’t know, Tarah! It’s just stupid! You think you like me, but you don’t! It’s all about lust!”

 

“That’s not it at all!” Tarah grabbed Helen’s arm, trying to make her look at her.

 

“It is!” Helen looked at Tarah “Will you fuck with a stranger?! It won’t be difficult for you to find another one if that’s how you are”

 

Tarah’s eyes filled with tears, and Helen’s heart broke seeing that. She had not realised what she had just told Tarah until it was already said.

 

“Tarah, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to say all of that, I was blinded by negative feelings”  
  


“You already said it, Helen” Tarah put on her shirt and walked out of the room.

 

“Tarah! Tarah, don’t go! Let me explain myself!” Helen said while walking after her.

 

“You have hurt me enough already, Helen! If you didn’t want to see me again, congratulations! That’s what you will get!” She was crying even more than before.

 

Tarah rushed out of the house, making a loud noise shutting the door, as Helen fell on the floor, bursting into tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Allaryce was writing in her room. She was working on a fantasy novel at the moment, which she enjoyed a lot as she was a huge fantasy lover. Soon, she smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. Naoko stayed all the weekend at her girlfriend’s flat; her flat mate was throwing a party, so she asked her if she could have the flat alone. Obviously, Naoko agreed, because that meant spending more time next to Allaryce. She took her cat, Yuki, along with her, who was napping with Allaryce’s cat, Anubis. Naoko and Allaryce have that kind of calm relationship, in the sense of being together but working on their own things; they kept each other company, sharing a comfortable silence, which they both loved. However, they were very clingy too, and attracted to each other, so that calm silence soon would turn into moans most of the times. Allaryce stood up from the chair and walked to the kitchen, curious about what Naoko was cooking for dinner. Once she was there, she hug Naoko from behind, and left soft kisses on her bare shoulder, which made the sub smile tenderly.

 

“What are you cooking, kitty?”

 

“I’m making tofu with veggies, and I made happy cow hamburguers”

 

“It smells delicious, but you smell way better” Allaryce rubbed her face against Naoko’s head slowly.

 

“I don’t know why you call me kitty, you are the one who most resembles a cat” Naoko giggled

 

“I call you kitty because you are cute, soft, sweet, demanding and disobey everything I say”

 

Naoko laughed and tilted her head a little to be able to kiss Allaryce. The goth kissed her back, soon adding more passion into the kiss. She bit Naoko’s lower lip, which made the sub moan softly.

 

“Boo, I’m trying to cook”

 

“Stop cooking for a minute… or ten minutes” She smirked.

 

That smirk was very difficult to resist, so the sub stopped cooking. She turned around and kissed Allaryce deeply, running her hands through her long, black hair. The goth picked her girlfriend up, placing her on the counter. She kissed her neck, biting on it, making Naoko even more horny. They had been together for a long while already, but Allaryce always had new ways to turn Naoko on; she knew which buttons press, and what made her girlfriend go crazy. Both their hands were desperately moving on their bodies, looking for skin to caress. Allaryce looked at Naoko with lust.

 

“I really want to make love to you right now… But we better go to the bed”

 

“Whatever you want, but do it already”

 

“So thirsty… You didn’t have enough this morning, huh?”

 

“I have never enough of you, Mistress” Naoko bit her own lip.

 

The sub had this habit of biting her lower lip, which made Allaryce desire her even more. She took off Naoko’s shirt, wanting to tease her a little before going to the bedroom. One hand caressed a boob slowly, moving her fingers around the pierced nipple, but without touching it. Naoko looked down at her girlfriend, wanting to be touched so badly. Allaryce smirked and licked the nipple, putting it in her mouth, sucking gently. Her expert tongue moved on the sensitive, tiny mountain, making circles around it.  _“Aah… Mistress… aaah… so g-good”_  Naoko moaned, closing her eyes to feel better the pleasure. The red lips opened a little more, revealing the white pearls, which pressed the nipple, pulling on the piercing. Allaryce’s hands were grabbing firmly Naoko’s legs, which the girl placed around her dom’s waist. The tongue made its way again on the nipple, licking it from down to top, making the sub’s underwear wet. Allaryce enjoyed playing with her girlfriend’s boobs, both because it was one of her favourite Naoko’s body parts, and because it made her beloved sub moan a lot. She looked up at her while pressing her tongue harder on the nipple, finding her girlfriend’s eyes enjoying the view of her dom having fun with her nipple. Allaryce reached up to french kiss her girlfriend, her hands playing where her tongue was. She opened her grey eyes slightly, wanting to see Naoko’s face, which was making a very lewd expression.  _“Ficken…”_  the dom whispered, and hurriedly picked her girlfriend up. With one hand, she put away the stuff that was on the table and laid Naoko there. She grabbed her legs, pulling her hips closer to hers. The sub looked at her, wondering what she would do next; but whatever she did, she was sure she was going to enjoy it a lot, since Allaryce’s eyes were filled with lust. The dom smirked and run to the bedroom. She grabbed the strap on and was walking back to the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. Allaryce almost jumped, not expecting the strong sound at that time of the night. She went to the kitchen.

 

“Are we waiting someone?”

 

“No… Did you see who it was?” Naoko asked, putting on her shirt as Allaryce shook her head.

 

“I will go”

 

She walked to the door and looked through the peephole; it was Tarah. Allaryce rolled her eyes and opened the door.

 

“Carrot, it’s the second time in a week that you catch us having sex”

 

“Allaryce…” Tarah said very softly before beginning to sob.

 

The goth opened her eyes wide and after throwing the strap on to the floor, she hug Tarah tightly.

 

“What happened? Are you hurt? Did someone do something to you?” She asked, very worried.

 

Tarah could not answer, she was crying like a kid would, pressing her face against Allaryce’s chest. The taller woman rubbed the other’s back sweetly, trying to comfort her, like the ‘mother friend’ she was to the redhead. Allaryce might call her carrot, and make her angry in a playful way, but she deeply cared for Tarah; they were good friends, and seeing the little one like that made the goth both worried and angry with whoever that did anything to her. Naoko heard the whimpers and went out of the kitchen. She caressed Tarah’s messy hair and looked at her girlfriend, wondering what happened. Allaryce shrugged and mouthed quietly “make tea please, kitty”. Naoko smiled softly and pecked her girlfriend’s lips. She went back to the kitchen and put water to boil.

 

“Let’s go to the living room, cutie” Allaryce said sweetly, wiping Tarah’s tears.

 

The redhead nodded and followed the other woman, which had one arm placed around her. The goth sat down and placed Tarah on her lap, hugging her again.

 

“Can you tell me what happened?” She asked, looking at Tarah in the eyes.

 

“I… I went to Helen’s house and-” Tarah began to talk, but Allaryce interrupted her.

 

“Did that asshole do something to you?! Where does she live?!”

 

“No, no… It’s not like that. We were alright, and I confessed to her, she confessed to me… We kissed and went to the bedroom to have sex, but someone called her… She came back, looking scared, like she was traumatized or something… and she told me to leave….”

 

“Do you know what happened to her?”

 

“No… She freaked out and somehow called me slut…”

 

“I’m going to kill her” Allaryce frowned.

 

“You are not going to kill anyone, I can’t fuck you in prison” Naoko said as she brought a cup of tea for Tarah, which the readhead picked and drank a little.

 

“Fuck, that’s true…”

 

Tarah giggled softly hearing them, which made the other two smile tenderly. She calmed down a little and sighed, not understanding what happened at all.

 

“You should talk to her and find out what happened”

 

“I don’t want to talk to her, Naoko. She called me slut”

 

“But she didn’t mean it, she was angry”

 

“I don’t care, I won’t let anyone insult me”

 

“I agree with the carrot”

 

“Well… What will you do then?”

 

“…I will forget about her, even if I liked her a lot… Even if I still like her after all…”

 

Allaryce kissed Tarah’s forehead when she began to sob again. Naoko caressed her leg, both trying to comfort the redhead. The goth looked at her girlfriend and mouthed “she should sleep here tonight”. Naoko nodded “yeah, I don’t want to leave her alone. We will leave the sex for tomorrow”. Allaryce giggled quietly and caressed the sub’s cheek.

 

***

 

The next day, went on quickly. The three women spent it watching the TV, talking and comforting Tarah everytime she had a breakdown, which was a little often. When it was afternoon, Allaryce was scrolling through her Facebook wall when she saw that Roses&Ropes, the BDSM club, was having a special party that night. She looked at the other two, who were playing cards.

 

“There’s a party tonight at Roses&Ropes, I think you need to go out and distract yourself a little, Tarah. It would be good for you to have a little fun”

 

“I’m not sure… Besides, I didn’t bring any clothes, I can’t go there in jeans”

“I will lend you something. Come on, it will be fun”

 

“What is the party about, boo?”

 

“Vampires”

 

“I’m up for it then! Please Tarah, we should go”  
  


“… Okay, fuck it. I’ll go and get drunk!”

 

“That’s the spirit, carrot”

 

They all got ready for the party, dressed in black, kinky clothing. Allaryce drove to the club and parked the car near it. Once inside, Tarah went directly to buy a drink, while the couple went to the dance floor. Everything was decorated with spider webs, red lights, fake blood, and more stuff which made Allaryce think the owners rescued everything from the Halloween party’s decoration. Naoko looked at her.

 

“What are you thinking, boo?”

 

“It’s nothing” She giggled “Have I told you that you look very beautiful tonight?”

 

“No, you didn't” Naoko smiled and kissed her.

 

Tarah asked for three tequila shots, and drank them all one after the other. She wanted to get so drunk that she could actually forget about Helen. After two shots more, she was beginning to feel dizzy and everything seemed to be very funny. A man stood next to her, and ordered a drink for himself. He looked at Tarah.

 

“Hello, I haven’t seen you before here”

 

“I-It’s been a while since I c-came heeeere for the last time, you know? “ Tarah was indeed drunk already.

 

“I didn’t know, but now I do” The man chuckled, finding Tarah very funny and beautiful “I won’t offer you a drink, but maybe we could dance a little together”

 

“Why not a drink? Do youuuu think I had e-enough?! I can t-take more!”

 

The man ordered a drink for her and he began a small talk with her, although it was difficult to talk to Tarah at that moment. He tried to make a move, stealing a kiss from Tarah. She hurriedly pulled away and slapped his face.

 

“W-what the fuck?!”

 

“I thought we were flirting! You didn’t need to hit me though, it was only a kiss” The man caressed his own cheek, red from the hit.

 

“I wasn’t asking f-for it, bastard! If a woman is n-nice to you, it doesn’t mean t-that she wants to s-suck your dick!” Tarah left the drink “F-fuck you!”

 

She went out of the club, wobbling due to the dizziness caused by the alcohol. She saw people on the outside, smoking and making out, and she began yelling.

 

“YOU ALL W-WANT THE SAME! YOU TEASE AND T-THEN CALL THEM SLUTS!!”

 

Allaryce saw that Tarah walked away, and Naoko and her followed the redhead. As soon as Tarah began shouting, the goth pulled her by the arm.

 

“Tarah, stop! You can’t yell, there are neighbours around here!”

 

“I DON’T FUCKING C-CARE! HEEEEAAAAR MEEEEEE, NEIIIIGHBOOUUUUURS, I DON’T GIVE A FUUUUUUUUCK!!!”

 

“Tarah! Stop it already!” Allaryce tried to cover her mouth, but Tarah moved a lot.

 

“WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO?! CALL THE P-POLICE? I DON’T FUCKING CARE!”

 

Tarah actually hit the nail on the head, and before long, a police car parked in front of the club. The policeman went out of it and walked towards the redhead. Allaryce kept trying to calm Tarah as Naoko walked to the policeman.

 

“Sorry, sir. Our friend isn’t dangerous, she’s just drunk. We will bring her home”

 

“I’m sorry, lady. But the neighbours called and I have to arrest her”

 

“What? She was only shouting, you can’t arrest her for that”

 

“Emm… she took off her shirt right now”

 

Naoko turned around and saw Allaryce trying to dress Tarah again, running after her. Naoko rolled her eyes.

 

“What the- Allaryce! Get her!”  
  


“I try!”

 

“I’m very sorry, lady. But now I have more than one reason to arrest her for public scandal”

 

“Isn’t there anything I can do so you don’t arrest her?”

 

“No, I’m sorry. She will have to spend the night at the police station”

 

The policeman walked towards Tarah and put handcuffs on her. She looked at him  _“I’m not in the mood for something kinky right now, and less with someone dressed as a policeman! Do you think that’s hot?!”_  she yelled, which made the policeman upset. He brought her to the car after Allaryce managed to put the shirt back on Tarah. Once at the police station, they made her sit in a room alone . She sighed out, resting her head on the steel table, feeling the effect of the alcohol disappear  _“What the fuck… I can’t believe I got arrested… I can’t fucking pay the fine, and I don’t want to make Allaryce nor Naoko pay for it… I shouldn’t have drunk so much…”_ she thought when a policeman entered.

 

“Hello, my name is John” he sat in front of her “They didn’t tell me what happened, so you’ll need to tell me. Who do you want to report?”

“Emm… I’m the one who got arrested, I don’t want to sue anyone” Tarah looked away “I got arrested for public scandal”

 

“Oh… I see… okay, so you will need an attorney if you want to go out tonight instead of spending the night here, which I guess you don’t want”

 

“I just want to go home…Do whatever you have to do” Tarah rest her head on the table again.

 

The policeman went out to make a call, which Tarah could hear since her hearing was more developed due to the emerging hangover  _“…Yeah, she is here now… It was not too much, so a public defender will be enough…. yeah, she is just a young girl, nothing serious… what? Everyone?… Okay, then send me whoever is not busy… Thank you.”_  Tarah rubbed her own head, trying to soothe the strong headache she had. The redhead felt the minutes passing like hours, hearing the clock’s  _tick tack_  as it was a hammer hitting her head. After fifteen minutes, she stood up, not able to stand it anymore. She wanted to go out to ask if someone was coming to help her, so she made her way to the door. Her hand was reaching the door when it opened; in front of her, a woman was standing up, looking at her straight in the eyes.

 

“Tarah?!”

 

“Helen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this earlier because on Sunday I won't be able to. 
> 
> Thanks for all your support <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen after this (unfortunate?) encounter?

 

“ Tarah?”

 

“ Helen!”

 

Both of them were shocked to see each other in that kind of situation. Tarah might had had a bad day, but Helen went through a lot too. From the moment of the argument, she could not stop thinking about what she should do; Helen was afraid of talking to her father about the situation, because it was a difficult topic to come up with. She also spent good part of the day driving around the city, looking for Tarah in every Mc Donalds she saw, but she was not in any of them, so she went back home to try to rest. Nevertheless, the image of her crying and leaving like she did, did not stop appearing in her head. She even had to take pills to calm her anxiety, and her house became a chaos from all the thinks she threw while panicking. She did not have any sleep, and she also had to prepare the next trials she had to face. Helen thought that she was going to die, and she was not exaggerating; she did not eat neither. She felt a huge knot on her stomach that did not let her eat nor drink a little bit of water, which she threw up after drinking it. The situation was too much for her; she had to face the most difficult decision of her life: coming out of the closet to her father. For some people this might be easy, but that was not the case here. It is always difficult to come out to an homophobe, and even more if he had lost his wife because she was secretly a lesbian. Helen was not afraid that he would hit her or something like that, he was not violent. But she was terribly afraid of loosing him forever, because he was her only family left. However, she also thought that sometimes one is better alone than with someone with whom she could not be herself, but in fact she did not have anyone else. She thought that if she lost him and Tarah, she would be alone. Helen never made friends easily actually, because she was introverted and too matured for her age, so the other kids did not want to be with her. Her exboyfriend was the only person ever who tried to flirt with her, and she accepted just because she thought he would be the only one doing so in all her life. Now that she had Tarah face to face, she felt the knot getting even bigger, and she tried hard to not throw up the coffee she had just drunk to stay awake at that time of the night. When Tarah saw Helen, she was very angry at first, as well as shocked, but when she saw her without any make up, big eye bags, without her usual earrings and her hair tied uo in a messy bun, she knew that she was not well at all. However, Tarah was very stubborn, and despite seeing her like this, she was not going to forgive Helen so easily.

 

“ What are you doing here? Did you get arrested?”

 

“ That's quite obvious, isn't it? And I don't need to give you explanations about what happened.”

 

“ You have to tell me what happened, I'm your attorney now”

 

“ Fuck...” Tarah sat back on the chair.

 

“ Did you get in trouble?” Helen sat in front of her.

 

“ If I didn't get in trouble, I wouldn't be here”

 

“ Tarah” Helen sighed “Can you please stop this passive-agressive shit and tell me what you did?”

 

“ Passive-agressive shit?! I think I have a reason to be angry, Helen!”

 

“ Being angry won't take you out of here!”

 

“ I was fucking arrested because I got drunk until I couldn't think of you anymore, fuck!” Tarah began to cry, covering her face “I couldn't forget you... even if you insulted me, I still thought of you”

 

“ Tarah... I'm sorry about what I said, I didn-” Helen got interrupted.

 

“ I don't want your fucking apologies, Helen! You called me a slut!”

 

“ I didn't want to say that! I was too angry to think! I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry!”

 

“ Even if you are, you already hurt me! I just wanted to be with you, and everything was going well until all of a sudden you came back and called me slut. How do you think I feel?!”

 

“ My... my father was the one who called me.” Helen looked down, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. She had never opened up to anyone before, and doing so hurt too much.

 

“ And what?” Tarah looked at her “What does that have to do with you insulting me?”

 

“ I already said that I didn't mean that! Fuck, why are you so stubborn?!” Helen sighed “I was about to open up to you, but nevermind, you won't listen. I'll pay the fine and you'll go home” Helen stood up and walked to the door.

 

“ Helen, wait” Tarah grabbed her wrist and sighed “I'll listen... what happened?”

 

“ Fine...” Helen sat back on the chair “He called me to meet next week, and I told him I was working, not with you”

 

“ Did you lie to him? That's why you got like that?” Tarah thought that it was not something to be so upset about, she lied a lot to her father and it was not a big deal.

 

“ I told you that my mother ran away, but not why” Helen bit her own lip, nervous “I haven't come out of the closet because my mother left my father for another woman.”

 

“ Oh shit...” Tarah opened her eyes wide, understanding the situation.

 

“ When I met you, I was so happy that I didn't think about him. I felt like I was betrayomg him by lying about us, but I can't lose him, he's my only family, Tarah”

 

“ Helen, if you tell him, I think he'll understand. You aren't your mother”

 

“ He's an homophobe, and he has always been. My mother made it worse.”

 

“ I'm sorry, Helen, but I don't blame your mother. She only wanted to be happy, and she probably was more scared than you when she came out and left. She had a daughter and a comfortable life to to lose. I'm sure it was very difficult for her, and even more being secretly a lesbian next to an homophobe.”

 

“ I...I never thought about that...” Helen realised it and began to cry more, feeling bad for blaming her mother all these years.

 

“ Helen, I think you should talk with your father. He loves you, and maybe in the beginning it will be difficult, but he'll accept you soon or later. You are his only family too.”

“ That's true but...He'll be very angry and disappointed... I'm his only reason to be happy and proud”

 

“ He might be happy now, but what about you? Doesn't your happiness matter?”

 

“ I... You are right, but it's difficult!” Helen sighed

 

“ It's difficult, but not impossible. Just try it.”

 

“ It seems impossible to me tho...”

 

“ Helen, you have to set up your priorities. Do you want to live a life in which you please the others by sacrificing your own happiness? Because I'm sure that this kind of life has to be a huge shit, and way worse than facing reality.”

 

“ It's difficult for me, Tarah! I have never made something wrong in all my life!”

 

“ It's not something wrong to be gay, Helen. You didn't choose that. You won't ever change your life without doing something by yourself and for yourself.” Tarah frowned a little “I guess I'm not that important for you when you are wondering if telling him or not. If I was enough, you would have told him already.”

 

“ Don't begin with the passive-agressive thing again. You are important to me, otherwise I wouldn't be wondering about it!” Helen looked at Tarah.

 

“ Call me whenever you talk to him, if you do. I won't forgive you until you have come out of the closet. I have had enough drama in my life already” Tarah looked away.

  
“You are incredible” Helen stood up and went out of the room.

Tarah sighed and hug her knees to her chest, crying again. It was hard to say all that to her, but she was convinced that Helen would not come out if she did not have an impulse. Helen paid Tarah's fine and left home, thinking about the whole thing. She picked her phone and called her father.

“ Sweetie? Are you okay?! It's so late!”

“ I'm sorry, daddy. Can we meet sooner than what we had planned?”

“ Of course, come whenever you want. Is everything alright?”

“ Emm... we need to talk.”

***

The next morning, Allaryce and Naoko went back to work together. They spent the night worried about Tarah, but the policeman did not let them go to see her. Naoko looked at her girlfriend, who was driving.

“ Boo, when does your shift end today?”

“ I don't know, kitty. I have lots of things to do today. Why?”

“ I was just curious. Maybe we could take the break together at two o'clock.”

“ Sure, we can eat together.”

“ Yuki is at your home, so I'll have to go back with you”

“ Of course. Come to the lab when your shift finishes, just in case mine didn't yet”

“ Okay, boo” Naoko smiled and looked through the window.

“ Kitty, I've been thinking about something for a while... Can we talk about something a little bit serious now?”

“ W-what is it?” Naoko looked back at Allaryce, nervous about whatever she had to tell her.

“ Well...” Allaryce parked the car in the building's parking lot “We have been dating for a while, and there's something that bothers me a lot actually.”

  
“ Something that bothers you? About me?” Naoko was even more nervous.

 

“ No! Not about you” Allaryce giggled a little and hold her hand sweetly “It bothers me to have to leave you at your house everytime we meet.”

“ I can take a bus if that's the problem”

“ No, that's not it, kitty. I'll explain myself” Allaryce giggled again “I want to live together with you. I want to share all my free time with you, and see your beautiful face every morning.”

“ A-Allaryce...” Naoko cried from happiness and hug her tightly “of course I want to live with you too!”

“ Oh god, I'm relieved now. I was so nervous to ask” Allaryce hug Naoko too, happy that she agreed.

“ Why were you so nervous? It's obvious how much I love you, silly”

“ Well, it's a big step actually, and I wasn't sure if you would be comfortable with it.” Allaryce bit her shoulder softly “Don't call me silly”

“ Hey” Naoko laughed “So... do you want to look for houses this afternoon if you end your shift early?”

“ That would be great, kitty” Allaryce smiled.

They both spent a while kissing in the car and talking about houses and decoration, until it was time to start working. They got in the elevator together, and Naoko stepped out before her girlfriend. Two floors later, Allaryce went out. While she was walking to the lab, she got a message on her phone.

  
“ _ Hello Allaryce! How have you been? I'm back from holidays, so we could meet someday soon! Egypt was great, I'll show you pictures! I hope Naoko and you are great!” _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Tarah and Helen solve their problems? Is Helen actually meeting his father and telling him the truth?

Three days passed and Tarah did not get a call nor a message from Helen; it seemed like she had disappeared from her life forever. However, the image of her crying and leaving the police station's room did not run away from Tarah's mind. She spent the days going from work to home, without painting, without meeting anyone. She actually regreted so much what she told to Helen _“I shouldn't have pushed her... Who did I think I am to force her to came out? She also was right about the passive-aggressive thing... I don't even know when I became like this... “_ she thought as she was brushing her teeth. It was early in the morning, and Tarah was still dressed in her pajamas, which consisted on a t-shirt with a peach on it and orange underwear. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and frowned _“I'm a fighter, what am I waiting for? I forgave her as soon as she told me the truth! I should call her and tell her everything is fine! I will tell her that I'll be next to her whenever she comes out! Yeah, that's what I should do!”_ She spit the toothpaste and ran to her bedroom. She grabbed her phone and called Helen. She sat on her bed, pulling her t-shirt down so much that the peach seemed like a banana; she was nervous, actually anxious. She wondered if Helen would forgive her, or at least let Tarah see her again. But no one answered the call. She tried calling again and again, but Helen did not answer the call. Tarah sighed _“maybe she's angry with me... I would be angry too if someone spoke to me like I did to her...”_ she looked at the clock and opened her eyes wide _“shit! She might me working at this time! I hope her phone didn't ring in the middle of a trial... Nevermind, I'm not surrendering!_ _I'll go to visit her at work, where all began!”_ Tarah jumped from the bed and got dressed faster than ever before. She did not even comb her mane, she did not have time for that, so she quickly tied it in a messy ponytail and went outside. She walked to the bus stop, and saw that it had already left, so the next one would be there in more than thirty minutes. Tarah frowned, but suddenly got an idea. She made a call.

 

“Carrot! How are you?”

 

“Allaryce, I need you to bring me somewhere right now please please please!”

 

“Woah, wait a minute. Why are you in such a hurry? Is everything okay?” She was worried.

  
“I need to see Helen right now, I want to apologize!”

 

“I think that's great, Tarah. But I'm afraid I won't be able to bring you there. I'm still working, and I have a corpse here waiting for an answer about his death”

 

“Why are you so gross?”

 

“That's how I am” Allaryce giggled “I'm sorry, cutie. Can't you pick the bus or a cab?”

 

“It's okay, I'll run!”

 

“Are you crazy? “

 

“Yes! I really need to see her now”

 

“Good luck, carrot” Allaryce smiled and ended the call.

 

Tarah put her phone inside her back and began running down the street. Her side hurt as she was not used to do sport, but she did not care. She kept running, out of breath, and after twenty minutes, she arrived at her destination. After taking a deep breath, she walked in and asked for Helen.

 

“Excuse me, is Helen Stevens here today?”

 

“Who is asking?” The receptionist looked at Tarah over her glasses.

 

“A friend. I really need to see her, it's important”

 

“I'm afraid she isn't here today. She asked for some days free, actually”

 

“Do you know why or where she went?”

 

“I'm not allowed to tell this kind of information to you” She went back to her paperwork.

 

Tarah rolled her eyes, and when she was about to yell to the receptionist, a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around and saw a face she knew.

 

“Hello again, Tarah”

 

“How do you know my name? I just saw you once” She was confused and upset.

 

“Helen told me about you “ He smiled “Come with me, please”

 

“I thought you were rivals!”

 

“Well, we have always been rivals since college, that's how our friendship works. By the way, my name is George”

 

Tarah and George walked to his office. He closed the door behind them and offered a seat to her. She accepted the offer and looked at him, who sat behind his desk.

 

“Why did you came here, Tarah?”

 

“That's none of your business. I just want to know where Helen is”

 

“Why so grumpy? I promise I'm a good person” George chuckled “ I don't know where Helen went, to be honest. But she hasn't ever asked for free days, so I'm worried. Did anything happen?”

 

“I don't know if I should tell you. Helen told me you were rivals”

 

“Tarah, I have known Helen for many years. She dated my best friend, Mathew. We all went to the same university, that's where I met her for the first time.”

 

“Okay... I believe you” Tarah sighed “We argued, and I kind of pressured her to go to talk to her father about something that I can't tell you”

 

“Her father? Why? He is such an asshole” George rolled his eyes “I hate him”

 

“Wait, what? Helen adores him” Tarah was really confused.

 

“Helen doesn't know who he really is. He's such a manipulator. I'll tell you the truth, Tarah. But you have to promise me you won't tell Helen”

 

“You are worrying me...”

 

“I had a huge crush on Helen when we were at college, but as I told you, she ended up dating my best friend. I have always had a nice relationship with my father, so I told him when she rejected me for Mathew, because I was pissed”

 

“That must have hurt, George. I'm sorry to hear that” Tarah smiled a little.

 

  
“Thank you, but it's okay. If I had dated her, I wouldn't have met the love of my life, who is now my wife” George took a sip of his coffee “As I was saying, I told my father about her. He then told me her name was familiar to him, and asked me to tell him her full name. When I told him she was Helen Stevens, my father's face became dead serious. She was the lawyer who defended Helen's mother when her parents divorced. He accused her of cheating with another woman, which was true, but that's not the whole truth. Helen's father, David, mentally and physically abused Helen's mother for years. He took all the chances he could to do so when Helen wasn't at home, so no one could support her wife's version”

 

“What the fuck...” Tarah was shocked.

 

“An asshole, I told you. So when the trial for their divorce took place, he had payed a huge amount to more than half of the jury so they would accuse Martha of cheating, so he would be innocent. My father fought really hard to win, but it was just impossible. However, he managed to convince the judge to give Martha a big part of their mutual belongings. Nevertheless, David told her own version to Helen, which consisted on her mother abandoning them for her lover. Martha just run away from a living hell, and she wanted to take Helen with her, but David got the full custody. I didn't tell the truth to Helen because I thought it was none of my bussiness, and I didn't want her to thing I was talking shit because she rejected me “

 

“That's horrible... George, I really need to find Helen. If she went to see her father, she is in danger” Tarah stood up from the chair “Tell me the address, please!”

 

“Tarah, calm down. He loves Helen, he won't do anything to her and she hasn't ever done anything wrong, so he has no reason”

 

“Helen is about to come out of the closet for me, George. I sent her to hell without knowing it” Tarah began crying, feeling a huge anxiety attack incoming.

 

“What?! Oh fuck!” George hug Tarah “No way you are going there alone, I'll bring you with my car”

 

George grabbed his car keys and run towards his car with Tarah. They both sat inside and he began driving fast. Tarah tried calling Helen again, but there was no answer.

 

“Fuck... What did I do, George? This is all my fault... if anything happens to her, I don't know what I'll do...” Tarah covered her face, anxious and desperate, not able to stop crying.

  
“Tarah, it's not your fault at all. And nothing will happen to her, okay?” George tried to calm her.

 

“How are you so sure about it?”

 

“Because... I don't know, Tarah. But we won't get anything from getting anxious”

 

They drove all along the highway, hoping that Helen will be alright when they arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Tarah and George find when they arrive? Is Helen...alive?

Tarah was such a nervous mess; just imagining Helen being beaten up made her both angry and anxious. She texted Allaryce, trying to explain her what was going on the best she could. However, Allaryce was working, so she could not text back, which made Tarah sigh. She peeked at George, who seemed worried too, but he somehow managed to stay calm. She thought that probably he was very nervous as well, but he hid it to try to calm Tarah  _ “He is a good man, she even offered to bring me there. I should thank him afterwards inviting him for a coffee or something” _ she thought. Resting her back on the seat, her brown eyes darted from tree to tree that run fast in the opposite direction. In the distance, Tarah could already see a big house, which she guessed it belonged to Helen's father. It was surrounded by a huge forest and there was a lake on the left of the main path that led to the mansion. For some people, it might have looked like a beautiful landscape, but for Tarah it seemed like a creepy place; she did not like the isolating atmosphere that seemed to be smothering her, like two long hands choking on her throat. Once the car stopped, George looked at Tarah with a worried look.

 

“ The time has come, Tarah. We should go out before it's too late”

 

“ I-I guess so” Tarah tried to hide her fear, but actually her hands were getting cold as her heart beat faster, creating a knot on her neck.

 

They both stepped out of the car and walked towards the main door. It was a big, wooden door, painted in maroon, which made it not less scary for Tarah. George rapidly thumped on the door, but there was no response. Nevertheless, the door opened with a loud creak, sending a strong shiver down Tarah's spine. She looked at him, trying to find an answer to the question “ _ should we go inside?” _ , and George, seeming like he could read her mind, nodded in silence and went inside. Tarah hid behind his back; she wanted to rescue to Helen, but that place was scary indeed. She could not help being afraid, neither could George. Even though it was noon, the house was dark; there were not windows at the corridor, and all the doors were closed except one. A slight peak of light went out like a candle in the wind, making visible the dust in the air. As they were getting closer, they could hear a manly voice coming from inside, who was mumbling something that could not be understood; he was speaking for himself probably. Tarah tried hard to keep her nerves steady, having a battle inside between fear and the will to save Helen. She took a deep breath, although it was not as deep as she wished since her throat seemed to be narrower than normal. She went away from George's back and slammed the door open. A man was standing in the middle of the room with a glass of whiskey on his right hand. He was tall and fat; his shirt was fighting really hard to remain inside his pants. His blue eyes looked at Tarah through golden, round glasses like he had no emotions at all. The thin lips were almost hidden in the white beard, but she could clearly observe the most sadistic smile she had ever seen. She wanted to yell at him, but the knot on her throat was so big that not even a tiny sound escaped from her lips. Tarah was terrified and paralyzed with fear; her muscles seemed not to respond to the command of running away. Instead of that, she turned her head a little to the left. From the big, brown sofa that was in front of the fireplace, she could see a white hand resting on its arm. Her eyes opened in shock as she recognised clearly the golden bracelet that was around the immobile wrist.

 

“ Helen!” Tarah shouted “What did you do to her?!”

 

The old man looked at Tarah, clearly proud of himself. She was so angry that her muscles came back to life, making her able to move again. As soon as she took a step towards the father to hit him, a strong hand gripped her arm. She turned around and saw George looking at her like the devil itself.

  
“ Thanks for bringing her, George”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> this chapter is short, so I'm making a double update today; chapters 10 and 11 are posted together.  
> I hope you had a nice weekend.  
> Att: A.


	11. Chapter 11

Helen was determined to talk to her father  _ “He loves me, and even if it will be hard at the beginning, he'll accept it sooner or later. He is my father after all, and I'm his daughter, I can't hide this from him. Tarah is right, we won't ever have anything if I'm not out of the closet. I don't want her to go through what my mother and her lover did. After talking to him, I should make an effort and talk to my mother again. I was wrong all this time and I have to apologize... If it wasn't for Tarah, I wouldn't have found the courage to talk to both of them...”  _ She sighed and got dressed to visit her father. They had agreed to meet in the morning, so she could stay for lunch and spend the day together. Her father insisted on her staying more than one day, but Helen was completely sure that, after hearing the news, her father would want to be alone. She grabbed her car keys and walked out, trying to calm her nervousness. Before trials, Helen always got nervous; her work was very important for her and she wanted to be the best. Moreover, she wanted to do her job perfectly for her clients, people who put all their trust on her. She usually meditated before entering the room, in her office, or drank some tea; she had many ways to stay calm and focused. However, that day, nothing seemed to work; she could feel her heart beating so hard that it seemed it would run away from her chest. Since she decided to make this big step of coming out, she had been nervous; she even asked for some days free at work, something she never did before. George asked her if she was alright or if he could help, and Helen could not lie to her friend; it was actually like a rehearsal for the big deal. Surprisingly, George accepted it and congratulated her for coming out, promising to not tell anyone about it; in the past, he was a little bit of an asshole, but they were friends after all.

Helen got inside her car and began driving towards her father's house. It had been two days of hesitating and planning how to tell her father about her sexuality; she thought of many speeches, but none seemed to convince her perfectionist mind. It was not until some hours ago, that she found the perfect words  _ “Father, I'm gay” _ . It were the most obvious words indeed, but they were not only effective, but also easy to understand without giving too many explanations. So there she was, in her luxury car, driving down the highway, about to face her worst nightmare. After a long while, that seemed even longer than what it really was, Helen parked the car in the private garage of the mansion. She took a deep breath, grabbed her purse and made her way to the main door. Before she could knock, a butler opened the door.

 

“ Hello, Mrs Stevens. Your father is waiting for you at the living room. Mind if I take your coat?”

 

“ Oh, sure, thank you” Helen gave her coat to the butler “Are you new? I didn't saw you before”

 

“ Yes, Mrs Stevens. Your father hired me when the last butler had to quit due to health issues”

 

“ He didn't tell me anything tho... Anyways, nice to meet you”

 

The butler walked away through the long corridor and Helen looked around; the house was different somehow, or at least felt different. She spent almost all her life there, so it should feel like home, but actually she felt out of her comfort zone at the moment. The walls were the same, the furniture did not change neither, but the atmosphere was cold and unwelcoming. Her legs made their way towards the living room slowly, but her mind was racing. She knocked on the door and opened it with care, being as polite as always, even when nervous. Her father was sitting on the sofa, waiting for her. He stood up and smiled tenderly, happy to see his daughter again.

 

“ Welcome home, my little princess” He hug her.

 

“ Thanks, daddy” Helen hug him back, trying to hide her shaky hands “How have you been?”

 

“ Great, although if it wasn't for the golf club, I would be very bored here all alone”

 

“ Oh, I'm sorry daddy. If I could, I would come to visit you more often” Helen looked at him apologetically.

 

“ It's okay, princess. Do you want a drink or something?”

 

“ Yes, thank you. Water would be nice” Helen sat on the sofa.

 

“ Okay, wait a minute. Walter! Come here!” Her father shouted.

 

“ Yes Sir?” The butler appeared all of a sudden, and it was obvious that he ran to get there as soon as possible.

 

“ Water. Now” He did not even look at Walter.

 

“ Yes, Sir” He nodded and left to the kitchen.

 

Helen tried to make herself comfortable on the sofa, even though her nerves did not abandon her. Her father sat next to her, and before she could speak, Walter came back with the glass of water. Helen took a long sip and looked down.

 

“Daddy, I have something to tell you”

 

“ What is it, princess?” He looked at her in confusion.

 

“ Well... I... I knew someone not long ago, and it seems like this will become something formal soon” Helen blushed softly “But I'm afraid you won't like what I have to tell you”

 

“ Don't worry, Helen”

 

“ What do you mean?” Helen began to feel very dizzy suddenly “Oh, I feel sick”

 

“ I mean that I already know about it. And don't worry about the dizziness, you'll feel better soon” He hold her hand “I'll solve this for you, there's nothing to worry about, my princess”

 

“ W-What? Da-” Helen could not talk anymore. She felt how her muscles did not obey to her brain's orders.

 

Helen was petrified on the sofa, panicking as she was still concious about everything surrounding her. She saw how her father stood up, served himself some whiskey and walked behind the sofa. She heard him texting, as the keyboard made sounds, and she wondered who he might be talking with. Suddenly, she heard the door opening, and two people slowly walking towards the living room. Just in that moment, she heard a very familiar voice; it was Tarah.

  
  


“ Helen!” Tarah shouted “What did you do to her?!”

 

“ Thanks for bringing her, George”

 

Helen was shocked  _ “What?! What is Tarah and George here too? And why did my father thank George just now?!” _ She thought, and her mind filled with racing thoughts  _ “Oh shit, I told George about Tarah and me... maybe he was the one who- no... it can be... George is my friend! He has brought Tarah here because she doesn't know the address... yes, that's it. I'm sure it is!” _ Helen wanted to move or at least talk, so she could warn Tarah about the danger. But George was there too, so she thought that nothing bad could happen to her.

 

“ It was a pleasure, Mr. Stevens” George spoke in a very sadistic way.

 

“ Helen is not able to move, and she won't be for a while. I'll take her where I told you, and after that she'll be your forever”

 

“ It has always been a pleasure to do business with you, Mr. Stevens”


	12. Chapter 12

“ Call me Dad already, George”

 

“ Wait wait wait” Tarah interrupted them “What the fuck are you two talking about? I mean, I don't care about your daddy issues, George, but I would like to know what the fuck is going on!”

 

“ Shut the fuck up, dyke!” George slapped Tarah, which made her fall on the floor.

 

“ What the hell?!” Tarah stood up and kneed him on his crotch, which made George bend in pain.

 

“ For fucks sake” Mr Stevens grabbed Tarah by her hair, leaving her without strength and making her bag fall to the floor “And this brat is what my daughter chose? She has a horrible taste”

 

“ Indeed, dad” George looked at her and slapped her harder as payback.

 

“ You two motherfuckers, you will pay for this!” Tarah yelled as tears of rage ran down her cheeks.

 

“ Not really, do you know why?” George smirked maliciously “No one will ask for you when you never go back, and Helen will marry me”

 

“ No way!”

 

“ He is right, stupid bitch” Ms Stevens tightened his grip on her hair “Helen will go to a psychological institution where she'll be healed. She'll forget about you and the sins you put in her head”

 

“ And after that, she'll be mine forever, and there's nothing you can do about it” George grabbed her face tightly “How do you want to die, Tarah?”

 

“ Eat shit and die!” Tarah spitted on George's face, which made his anger worsen.

 

Helen wanted to move so badly, she wanted to safe Tarah; they were going to kill her for real. She took a deep breath and fought against the pain she felt on her whole body. She made all the strength she could and turned her head a little, noticing Tarah's bag was near the sofa, on the floor  _ “I have to grab her phone, but I need to be careful to not be caught” _ . Her hands managed to move a little, but it was exhausting. However, Helen was determined to safe her, so she made a huge effort to move her hand further. The pain was almost unbearable, her head began to spin a little again; her consciousness hung by a thread, her brain was almost making her pass out to not suffer so much. She leaned down and when she was almost grabbing the purse, she heard something heavy fall on the floor. Her heart skipped a beat  _ “T-Tarah...? Did they..? FUCK!” _ She slided her hand inside the purse and for once she was glad that Tarah was so reckless; her phone did not have a code to unlock it.

 

***

Allaryce stretched her arms, happy to have finished work before planned. She turned her head to the door when she saw it opening. Naoko smiled as she walked inside.

 

“ Did you finish?” She kissed her girlfriend.

 

“ Yes! And before planned, so we can leave home already, kitty” Allaryce kissed her back.

 

“ How was your day?”

 

“ A little busy. There was a huge car accident last night, so guess who had to analyse all those corpses” She sighed as he grabbed her phone “Huh? I have three messages...”

 

“ Only three? I thought you were more popular” Naoko giggled.

 

“ Silly” Allaryce giggled too “Woah, one is from Minny! She's back from Egypt already!”

 

“ That's great, we should meet her as soon as possible, I want to know everything about her trip!”

 

“ Me too! I'm sure she saw lots of interesting stuff. We should go there too someday, kitty”

 

“ Yeah, that would be fun!” Naoko smiled “And the other messages? Is it spam like always?”

 

“ No, they are from Tarah. She told me she was going to meet Helen, and I couldn't bring her there because I was about to enter the lab. I wonder what she wants”

 

“ Then open them, I want to know if it went well. How strange she didn't tell me anything”

 

“ She went to her father's house? With a workmate? I don't like this” Allaryce raised an eyebrow.

 

“ Can you read it aloud, please?”

 

“ Sure:  _ Allaryce, I'm going with George, a workmate of Helen's, to her father's house. She's in danger. I told her to come out and she's about to do it, but her father is an homophobe and he is dangerous. I'm a bit nervous, but I think that I'm safe because I'm not alone. I hope she's alright tho... I'll call you later and tell you how it goes. _ ” Allaryce got worried.

 

“ Holy shit... What does the second say? Are they alright?” Naoko asked, worried too “Read it aloud too please”

 

“ I hope she's alright, let's see...” Allaryce opened the message “She sent me a location and she says:  _ Tarah is in danger _ . Oh fuck!” Allaryce grabbed all her stuff “let's go!”

 

“ Where are we going? To the police?” Naoko followed Allaryce to the elevator.

  
“ No, we are going to that motherfucker's house!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Allaryce and Naoko arrive?

Naoko and Allaryce arrived to the mansion and saw that the main door was open and a car was outside. Allaryce parked her car next to the door and both stepped out quickly. Naoko walked next to her girlfriend as they went inside.

 

“This place is fucking huge” Allaryce whispered.

 

“Yeah, it will take a while to find them” Naoko whispered back as she looked around.

 

“Not really, actually” Allaryce pointed to the open door “I hear voices coming from there”

 

Suddenly, they saw a young man coming out of the room. He frowned as soon as he saw them and ran towards Allaryce. She just stood there, waiting for him to come. When George was closer to her, he raised his fist to punch Allaryce, but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making him yell from pain. He kneeled on the floor and Naoko hit his neck with a karate movement, so he passed out. They both looked at each other and got inside the room. They saw a man over Tarah, who was laying on the floor unconscious, tying her wrists. Allaryce walked fast towards him and kicked him on the face. Naoko lifted Tarah up after checking she was indeed unconscious. Allaryce looked around and saw Helen, barely moving, and picked her up too. They both ran away with the women in their arms to the corridor. George was awake already and put his hand inside his jacket. He saw them ran along and he pulled out his revolver. He shot once, with his vision unsteady from the hit, but he did hurt Allaryce on the leg. She kept running even though the pain was huge, but they managed to get in the car. However, Naoko noticed her losing blood, so she stopped her from driving.

 

“Stop, you can't drive like this! You have blood coming out of your leg!”

 

“I'll be fine! We need to get away from here!”

 

“Allaryce, listen to me. If you drive in this state, you could lose too much blood and faint, so we could have an accident.”

 

“Fuck” Allaryce groaned.

 

On the main door, George appeared still with the gun in his hand. He shot the car, but his aim was not very good, so he hit the side of the it. Naoko freaked out and looked at Allaryce, wondering what they should do since they had no weapons with them. George was getting closer to the car when a police siren could be heard. Allaryce looked at Naoko shocked and she smiled a little; she was the one who warned the police while they were driving towards the mansion. George tried to shoot them again, but a police officer shot him first, aiming on his leg. Three police officers ran towards him and arrested him. Naoko went out of the car to ask for help for Allaryce, whose wound did not stop bleeding. Another police officer called three ambulances for Allaryce, Tarah and Helen.

  
  


***

 

Two days later, Allaryce went out of the hospital; the wound was not as deep as it seemed, so she was able to leave sooner than expected. However, Helen and Tarah had to stay for longer, since they needed to be checked to sue George and Helen's father having proof of what happened. Naoko walked to the hospital to pick up Allaryce in a taxi, and she brought a flower bouquet for her. Allaryce smiled wide when she saw her and walked towards her using crutches. Naoko kissed her girlfriend and gave her the flowers.

 

“Aaaw, they are so beautiful, thank you!” Allaryce smiled tenderly.

 

“I'm glad you like them, they were expensive you know” Naoko giggled.

 

“Hey!” Allaryce hit her leg softly with one crutch and giggled too “Let's go home”

 

“Mine or yours?” Naoko asked as they both walked to the taxi.

 

“Mine, I want to get changed. This clothes smell from the fight”

 

“Okay” Naoko smiled.

 

They both got back home and Naoko prepared the bed for Allaryce to lay and rest, but the goth had other plans in her mind. When Naoko was trying to make her lay on the bed, Allaryce pulled her and pinned her to it.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Naoko blushed as she looked at her girlfriend.

 

“Isn't it obvious, kitty? I want you” Allaryce caressed Naoko's side.

 

“It is, but you are injured. I don't want you to hurt yourself”

 

“That's so sweet of you, but my tongue and hands are perfectly fine”

  
“ Oh God” Naoko giggled and kissed her girlfriend.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Tarah are still at the hospital, when will they woke up?

After three days, Tarah woke up; the drug was so strong that it made her go through almost a coma. She opened her eyes slowly, disoriented. All she could see was a white roof, although the bright lights hurt her eyes a little so she closed them rapidly. Her little nose detected the particular smell hospitals have, which made her even more confused  _ “Why am I in a hospital? Who brought me here?...I don't remember much... I remember getting into a fight with those two assholes and Helen was...wait... HELEN! WHERE IS SHE?!”  _ Tarah opened her eyes again and sat up too quickly, which made her saw tiny fairies flying in front of her. As soon as they disappeared, she looked around and realised she was alone; not technically, because she was in a shared room and clearly there was someone on the other side of the white curtain  _ “Oh my god, what a way to snore... so loud...” _ . Tarah looked on the nightstand next to her and saw flowers and a carrot plushie, which made her giggle. There was a small note next to that which said  _ Welcome back, Tarah! Naoko and I have left the hospital already, but we'll visit as soon as you call us. If you want us to bring your art materials, we'll bring them to you, although I think you'll be out soon too. Get better, carrot! Att: Allaryce and Naoko. _ Tarah sighed happily  _ “These dorks... they are so sweet” _ she grabbed her phone with a smile on her face and called Naoko.

 

“Tarah! You are awake!” Naoko sounded very happy “Babe, come here, Tarah is awake!”

 

“Carroooooot! You made it! WOOHOOO!” Allaryce talked once Naoko put the speaker mode on.

 

“Allaryce could you not be so loud? My head hurts, idiot” Tarah chuckled.

 

“Sorry, sorry” Allaryce laughed “How are you feeling?”

 

“I feel like I had been hit by a huge lorry” Tarah sighed “What happened? Do you know anything?”

 

“Allaryce and I went for you as soon as we saw the message on the phone. We kicked those two men and they are both in prison now, waiting for the trial” Naoko explained “The judge needs your version of what happened as well as Helen's to confirm everything”

 

“T-thank you so m-much girls” Tarah sobbed a little from happiness, feeling the luckiest person on Earth for having such friends.

 

“Aaaaaw don't cry, Tarah. Invite us for dinner when you get out and that's it”

 

“You are so silly, I swear to God” Tarah chuckled.

 

“Insulting your savior? So mean, carrot”

 

“Naoko, can you put a gag on her mouth or something?”

 

“I'd be punished for that” Naoko laughed

 

“You don't sound like you mind tho, kitty” Allaryce laughed too.

 

“If you both are going to get horny while talking to me again, I'll end the call”

 

“Sorry Tarah” Naoko chuckled “We'll visit you soon, okay?”

 

“Okay.. but, Naoko... Do you know what happened to Helen?” Tarah was worried “Did she survive?”

 

“Yes, she's fine. She's in the same hospital as you, alive. You both will be out soon” Naoko smiled

 

“Thank you” Tarah sighed, relieved “I got so angry when I saw her there, immobilized...”

 

“I can imagine... You were really brave, but don't go alone again”

 

“Well I wasn't technically alone. George was with me, but I didn't know he was part of that”

 

“Yeah, that's true” Naoko sighed “I'm glad everything went well tho”

 

“Me too. I want to see Helen, so I'll ask where she is. I just want to check if she's alright and chat a little with her. It felt like the world would end when I saw her paralyzed. She means a lot to me, Naoko, more than I thought. I would do anything for her. Although I'm still hurt because she called me a bitch, you know?” Tarah frowned a little.

 

“Why can't you forget that?!” The white curtain suddenly opened; it was Helen, blushing, who opened it.

 

“W-what?! Helen?! Were you listening?! Oh fuck....” Tarah hid her face, embarrassed.

 

“I'll leave you two to talk, byeee” Naoko chuckled and ended the call.

 

“W-wait no! Naoko, save meee!”

 

“Save you from what exactly?” Helen looked at Tarah “Am I an ogre or something?”

 

“Well, you do snore like one and...I'm still a little hurt” Tarah looked away.

 

“You are incredible” Helen rolled her eyes and threw a pen to Tarah.

 

“Hey!” Tarah threw it back to her and they both chuckled “I'm glad you are alive”

 

“Me too, and that you are alright too” Helen smiled “Thank you for coming to rescue me, if it wasn't for you... I would be in a mental institution right now”

 

“Let's not think about that, okay?” Tarah tried to stand up and got closer to Helen's bed; luckily, they were close “You are here, we are safe and those bastards will be in prison” she sat on Helen's bed.

 

“Yes... Those motherfuckers...” Helen looked at Tarah “So I mean a lot to you?” She teased.

 

“I made a huge effort to sit here right now and you pay me with teasing? What kind of monster are you?” Tarah chuckled

 

“That's true, you are my savior after all, I should give you a reward or something”

 

“Actually it was Allaryce and Naoko who saved us”

 

“Shush, silly. Don't ruin my line” Helen chuckled.

 

“Hey” Tarah chuckled too “Okay, yeah, I deserve a reward. What will it be?”

 

“Come closer, I'll tell you” Helen smiled.

 

“Sure” Tarah got closer to Helen's face.

 

Helen caressed Tarah's cheek sweetly and they both kissed, forgetting about the world and all that happened for a short while.

  
  


***

 

“I think Tarah got in trouble” Naoko giggled and sat on the sofa, placing her head on her girlfriend's lap.

 

“What do you mean?” Allaryce looked at her while caressing her turquoise hair, which had already some black roots.

 

“She didn't know Helen was in the same room as hers and she said fluff stuff”

 

“I imagine her face got even more red than her hair” Allaryce laughed.

 

“Yeah, probably” Naoko laughed too and looked at the injured leg “Does it hurt much?”

 

“Not really, the medicine they give me hits hard so I don't feel anything” Allaryce smiled.

 

“Anything?” Naoko tickled her side “What about this?”

 

“S-stop silly!” Allaryce laughed again and grabbed Naoko's hands “No tickling”

 

“No tickling or what?” Naoko smirked.

 

“Or I'll punish you” Allaryce smirked too.

 

“Look at me, I'm trembling”

 

“Tickling and now teasing... someone is really needy”

 

“Needy? You are needy!”

 

“Of course I am, seeing such beauty here, helpless, all for me” Allaryce hold both of Naoko's wrists with one hand.

 

“It's not fair at all how big and strong your hands are!”

 

“You don't complain about that when my fingers hit your spot so hard that it makes you cry from pleasure” Allaryce lifted up Naoko's shirt.

 

“F-fuck, Mistress... that was hot...”

 

“You are hot, kitty” Allaryce smirked and leaned down.

 

Her tongue licked one nipple and sucked on it, making Naoko moan as she closed her eyes, submitting to her Mistress. Allaryce moved her tongue around it while her hand caressed her girlfriend's tummy. Her hand gripped tighter on Naoko's wrists as her other hand slowly sneaked under her shorts.

 

“No underwear again? Were you expecting this, kitty?” Allaryce bit her own lip “you are kinda wet already... just by feeling a slightly bit of my dominating skills makes you this horny?”

 

“Yes... yes Mistress... you are so hot and you turn me on so much...”

 

“Good girl, today you are very into submitting, I should give you a treat, kitty”

 

“Thank you, Mistress... I'm yours to play with”

 

“I know you are, you are my toy” Allaryce smirked.

 

Her middle finger found Naoko's clit, and began moving in small circles on it. The sub moaned softly and spread open her legs, wanting it. Allaryce pulled down the shorts so she could see her girlfriend's pussy while playing with it. She caressed the shaved skin with her fingers and then slided one inside Naoko's vagina, moving it in and out very slowly. Allaryce looked at her.

 

“If you want me to get faster and rougher, beg for it”

 

“B-but that embarrassing, Mistress...” Naoko blushed.

 

“It's up to you, kitty” Allaryce kept teasing her.

 

“..fine... f-fuck me, mistress” Naoko mumbled.

 

“I didn't hear that” Allaryce stopped moving her finger to touch the shaved skin again.

 

“Fuck...” Naoko looked at her, determined but embarrassed “Fuck me, please, Mistress!”

 

“Good girl”

 

Her middle finger began to rapidly move on her clit, firmly touching it. A loud moan left Naoko's throat and she began to move her hips. Two of Allaryce's long fingers penetrated the sub, and roughly hit her spot, making her mind go fast into the subspace. The dom kept fucking her hard, enjoying the view of her helpless kitty moaning as she was getting fucked hard. Naoko opened her eyes to look at Allaryce; there was a lot of lust in them.

 

“Mmmh...aaah Mistress... feels so good, thank you aaah”

 

“Good girl, moan for your Mistress”

 

Allaryce moved her fingers again to Naoko's clit and rubbed it fast, wanting to please her until she begged for release. It did not took long for that to happen, and Naoko, barely able to speak, asked for it.

 

“aah aah aah m aaah mis aah mistress aaah can I aaah cum? Aaah aaah please aaah” Naoko was such a moaning mess, but she managed to ask for permission as she tensed her thighs, trying hard not to cum.

“Yes, you can cum” Allaryce smirked “I want the neighbours to hear”

 

Naoko arched her back while all her body trembled, possessed by the intense orgasm her Mistress was providing her. She panted heavily, while Allaryce sucked her own fingers.

 

“Such a good and delicious kitty” Allaryce let her wrists free.

 

“T-thank you, Mistress...” Naoko sat up after catching some air and kneeled in front of Allaryce, spreading her legs.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I want to please my Mistress to, I want to thank my Mistress for the pleasure she provided me”

 

“Did you ask for permission?”

 

“Sorry Mistress...” Naoko looked down “Can I please you, Mistress”

 

“Please me, kitty. It's an order”

 

“Yes Mistress, thank you” Naoko tried to hide her excitement, but it was difficult.

 

She stroked Allaryce's sides while kissing her mount of Venus over the black, lace knickers. The dom smirked as she observed the sub trying to please her, which was not only hot but also gave her that kind of feeling when a dom lets a sub do as she pleases; it's freeing, and also a challenge to the dom side. Naoko pulled down the lingerie and licked Allaryce's wet slit, sending shivers all through the dom's body, which went directly to her vagina and nipples, giving her an electric, horny feeling. Naoko moved her tongue on her Mistress' clit, looking up at her, wanting to make eye contact to turn her on. Allaryce bit her own lip and took a grip on Naoko's hair, which made the sub moan against the pussy. The dom let out a soft huff and moved her hips a little, pressing her girlfriend's mouth more against her crotch; she wanted to be pleased by her so much. The sub moved her tongue faster, sucking on the clit a few times, while two fingers sneaked inside Allaryce. As she was getting closer to her orgasm, the dom asked for it to be faster, which Naoko obeyed, hoping that it will please her Mistress. Allaryce grabbed the sub's her tighter, cumming as very loud and high pitched moans escaped her red lips.

 

“G-good girl” Allaryce smiled as she panted “Come here”

 

“Yes Mistress” Naoko straddled her girlfriend's lap.

 

Allaryce hug her and kissed her sweetly, which Naoko corresponded. The goth's lips moved to her girlfriend's cheek, leaving lots of kisses, which made her giggle. Allaryce rubbed her back softly and looked at her.

 

“Are you alright, kitty?”

 

“Yes, I am. What about you?”

 

“I'm better than ever”

 

“You always say the same” Naoko giggled and kissed her.

 

“That's because you get better every time” Allaryce kissed her back and smiled, cupping her cheeks “You know that I love you, don't you?”

 

“I know” Naoko smiled and hug her.

 

“Sleepy?”

 

“Always”

 

“Me too” Allaryce reached for the fluffy blanket that was always on the top of the sofa and covered them both with it “Let's nap, babe”

 

Naoko nodded and closed her eyes, feeling relaxed as she heard her girlfriend's heartbeat. Allaryce smiled tenderly and closed her eyes too, both falling in Morpheus' arms peacefully.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoko and Allaryce are having dinner, when suddenly they remember a phone message was not answered.

Allaryce and Naoko were setting the table for dinner. It was almost night outside and the sky looked like it was on fire; it was a very beautiful sunset. Naoko was closing the curtains when Allaryce asked her a question from the kitchen.

 

“Kitty, would you like to have strawberries as dessert?”

 

“Yes! I love them!” Naoko smiled wide and wiggled while going to the kitchen.

 

“Okay!” Allaryce washed the little, red fruit “Maybe we could eat them with melted chocolate”

 

“Erm...” Naoko raised an eyebrow “I know where this is going, babe”

 

“You caught me, don't you?” Allaryce laughed.

 

“Yeah, you wanted to put the melted chocolate on my naked body and eat the strawberries dipping them into the chocolate” Naoko chuckled and finished setting the table.

 

“It's not fair that you know me so well! You just ruined my dessert plans!” Allaryce laughed again as she brought the dishes to the table.

 

“Sorry not sorry” Naoko smirked.

 

“Your ass will be sorry tonight” Allaryce smirked back.

 

They sat at the table, in front of each other, next to the window. As they were eating and chatting, Naoko suddenly remembered.

 

“Babe, didn't you get a message from Minny a while ago? Did you reply to her?”

 

“Oh shit!” Allaryce opened her eyes wide “I totally forgot about it! I should reply to her as soon as possible before she thinks I forgot about her”

 

“Come on, Minny is not that dramatic” Naoko chuckled.

 

“She is” Allaryce rolled her eyes “Once she was crying on the street because I was late and she thought I forgot about our meeting even though I sent her ten messages saying I was on a traffic jam”

 

“Oh my god” Naoko laughed “I didn't think she was such a crybaby”

 

“Now you know, kitty” Allaryce stood up to grab her phone, but Naoko stopped her by grabbing her hand.

 

“Where are you going? We are in the middle of dinner”

 

“I was about to pick the phone and reply her”

 

“Well, I guessed that, but you know the rule” Naoko looked away.

 

“I know, no phones while eating” Allaryce sat back on her chair “But I'll forget later if I don't do it now”

 

“I'll remind you, but now we are having dinner. If you text her, food will get cold, babe” Naoko looked back at her “and whenever you are on the phone, it feels like you go away and forget about me” Naoko pouted.

 

“Oh come on, I'm not forgetting about you, and it would have taken me just a minute” Allaryce kept eating.

 

“Well, only a minute to reply, but then hours checking every social media you have, which is every one that exists”

 

“Fine, no phones” Allaryce giggled “I only want to pay attention to you now, bossy kitty”

 

“Hey! Don't call me that” Naoko giggled too.

 

“The food is delicious by the way” Allaryce smiled “Such I pity my grumpy dessert isn't up to have chocolate on her”

 

“Stop” Naoko laughed “You know I don't fancy having food on me”

 

“I know, and that's a pity” Allaryce laughed too.

 

Once they were finished, the goth went to wash the dishes while Naoko got comfy on the sofa; that night there was on TV a program she really liked,  _ Great British bake off _ . Allaryce went to sit next to her after finishing and texted Minny.

 

“ _ Hey Minny, how have you been? I'm sorry I didn't reply your message when I read it, but crazy shit happened. It's better if I tell you while having tea or something, so we could all meet one afternoon that you don't have to work at the café. I didn't forget about you in case you were already crying ;)” _

 

It did not take long for Minny to reply.

 

“ _ First of all, fuck you. Second, it would be great to meet Naoko and if you happen to come too, well what can I do? I'm kidding, shithead ;). I don't have to work this Thursday afternoon, so would that work for you both?” _

 

“ _ First of all, I'll get fucked, thank you for worrying ;). Second, Naoko and I can meet on Thursday afternoon after work, which will be more or less 6pm, dickhead.” _

 

“ _ Perfect then, asshole. See you on Thursday, have fun tonight ;)” _

 

“ _ I will ;)” _

 

Allaryce left the phone on the coffee table and put her legs on Naoko's lap, relaxing and watching the TV with her.

 

“We are meeting Minny on Thursday after work, okay kitty?”

 

“That's fine” Naoko smiled “Where?”

 

“Fuck, I forgot to ask her” Allaryce laughed “Well, I guess it will be at her workplace like always”

 

“Yeah, that sounds logical since she didn't say where” Naoko caressed her girlfriend's soft leg.

 

“Mmmh.. that feels nice. Can you give me a massage on the legs? My right knee hurts again”

 

“Sure thing” Naoko smiled again “But I might get distracted with the TV”

 

“So you didn't want me to get distracted with the phone and you are now admitting you'll stop paying attention to me for a baking TV program? Not fair!”

 

“But it's a good show” Naoko laughed and kissed her leg sweetly “You know I wouldn't”

 

“I know you would” Allaryce laughed.

 

“Well, that's quite true. I'll try my best to focus on you”

 

“You better” Allaryce smirked “Or your ass will be in pain later”

 

“Is it me only or are you always thinking about my ass?” Naoko looked at Allaryce.

 

“But it's a good ass” Allaryce imitated how her girlfriend said a similar sentence before.

 

“Hey!” Naoko hit her leg lightly “Stop mocking me”

 

“You'll get definitely spanked later” Allaryce smirked and hit her arm lightly.

 

“Not that I mind tho” Naoko smirked and laughed.

 

“Neither do I” Allaryce laughed along with her.

  
Suddenly, the phone vibrated; it was Minny again saying  _ “By the way, I have something important to tell you. She is visiting soon and I haven't found the courage to tell her about anything”. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarah and Helen finally go out of the hospital and Allaryce and Naoko meet Minny.

The day finally arrived; Tarah and Helen were walking towards the main door of the hospital, about to go back to their homes. They were both silent, not knowing what to do or say; they had spent some days together at the hospital and now being apart seemed difficult and sad. Once outside, Tarah looked down in embarrassment, but found the courage to speak first.

  
  


“Helen, I...” She swallowed “That was crazy, wasn't it?”

  
  


“Yes, it was” Helen did not know what to say, she was too embarrassed to speak her mind “But I'm glad we are both safe now”

  
  


“Yeah, me too...” Tarah took a deep breath “To be honest, I'm kind of scared that they might come back for you or me”

  
  


“That's not going to happen, they are both arrested”

 

“I know, but they might have some dangerous friends and they might have told them about us and found my house or yours and-”

 

“What the fuck” Helen interrupted Tarah and placed her hands on her cheeks “I said that nothing wrong is going to happen. Calm down, okay? I mean, we can spend a while together this afternoon until you feel better”

  
  


“That would be great, but... I actually don't want to leave your side...” Tarah blushed “Can I spend the night with you today? I could go to your house and leave tomorrow morning”

 

“Oh no! W-wait, I mean...” Helen remembered that her house was an actual mess after she lost her shit when Tarah and her fought “I want to stay with you, but what if we go to your place? I... I want to see your paintings”

 

“Aaaw, that's so sweet of you. You wanted to see my art so badly, huh? You could have say it, I would have let you come to see them” Tarah giggled.

  
  


“Well, I'm actually doing you a favour by staying, so no teasing or I'll leave to my house” Helen raised and eyebrow.

  
  


“Woah, so meeeeean” Tarah raised an eyebrow too “I'm doing you a favour too, I know that you want to stay with me soooo badly and also see my beautiful paintings”

  
  


“Who is the mean one now?” Helen chuckled and spanked Tarah's ass softly “Let's go already”

  
  


“It's the other way, asshole” Tarah laughed, but she was embarrassed for the ass spank.

  
  


“I knew! I was just checking if there were cabs”

  
  


“Suuure you were...” Tarah smirked a little “Do you know you lie so fucking badly for being an attorney?”

  
  


“Shut up”

  
  


“Make me”

  
  


Helen pulled Tarah by the shirt and kissed her, which actually worked to shush her for almost full ten minutes. The blonde grabbed her phone and called a cab, knowing staying with Tarah would be indeed a funny time.

  
  


***

  
  


Naoko and Allaryce were getting ready to meet Minnie at the café she worked at. Naoko was in the bathroom brushing her hair when her girlfriend appeared, hugging her from behind.

  
  


“You look lovely, kitty” Allaryce smiled and helped her by making the buns for her.

  
  


“Thanks” Naoko let her do “Are you ready already?”

  
  


“What do you mean? Don't I look ready? Are you saying I look bad or what?”

  
  


“No! I was just impressed because you took only half an hour” Naoko giggled.

  
  


“Don't tease, I could pull your hair” Allaryce smirked.

  
  


“Please do” Naoko teased back.

  
  


“We don't have time for that, sadly” Allaryce finished with the buns and bit on her girlfriend's shoulder.

  
  


“Auch! What was that for?”

  
  


“Quick punishment!" Allaryce giggled and went out to grab her purse and car keys.

  
  


“Babe, we should call the woman from the estate agency to check if we can go to see the flat tomorrow” Naoko put on her jacket.

  
  


“Yes, you're right! I'll call her on our way”

  
  


“No calling while driving, babe”

  
  


“You are so bossy today” Allaryce tickled her a little “I might punish you tonight for it”

  
  


“S-stop” Naoko laughed “We are going to be late... and about tonight, please do”  

  
  


“Mhhmm...” Allaryce smirked and kissed her “You are going to scream... or not”

 

“Does that mean a gag?” Naoko said after kissing her back

  
  


“Maybe it does, who knows”

  
  


“Come on! Tell me!”

  
  


“Nope, let's go. Move that beautiful ass out of my house”

  
  


“Who is the bossy one now?”

  
  


“I'm a dom, it's part of my natural behaviour, you know?” Allaryce laughed and walked to the car with Naoko.

  
  


It took them only twenty minutes to arrive, although Allaryce spent half of that time in finding a place to park the car. The city center was usually crowded; there were lots of shops, bars, cafés,... it was a very active city, both at day and night. Naoko felt very comfortable living there, since she liked to go out with Allaryce and visit new places, which both enjoyed actually. They always had something fun in mind to do, besides the sex I mean; they enjoyed going to museums, to watch drama plays or movies at the cinema or just to go to eat at an Indian restaurant. Naoko had lots of fun seeing Allaryce suffering a little with spicy food, because she was so used to it that could handle it perfectly, but that was not the case of the goth; she loved spicy food but could not eat it without crying a little. Luckily for her, that afternoon they were going to have a milkshake, not something spicy. The went inside the café and sat at a table, waiting for Minnie, who was talking to another waiter. Minnie saw them and hurriedly went out from behind the bar and walked to the table.

  
  


“Hello girls” Minny smiled wide and hug Allaryce, who had stood up to greet her friend.

  
  


“Hey! You look great!” Allaryce hug her back and lifted her a little from the ground.

  
  


“Thanks! You look great too” Minnie turned around and hug Naoko too.

  
  


“How was it like in Egypt? Did you have fun?” Naoko hug her back.

  
  


“Yas! It was amazing! And I got to see part of my family, so it was a lovely time” Minny smiled wide “Also my cousin had a baby, so I had the chance to see her before coming back here”

  
  


“Oh! Can we see?” Allaryce asked very excited as she loved toddlers and babies.

  
  


“Of course!” Minny showed them.

  
  


“So cuuuuteee!” Naoko giggled “I want one too, Allaryce”

  
  


“Hey wait” Allaryce laughed and kissed her cheek “we will, but not yet. I want to have some fun with you before that happens”

  
  


“You say it like having a baby is going to be the end of your life” Minny laughed as she sat at the table.

  
  


“Well, it actually is somehow. Like, I wouldn't be able to have sex with her everywhere and whenever we want” Allaryce said as she looked at the menu.

  
  


“And also I wouldn't be able to be as loud as I am now” Naoko suddenly blushed “w-well, I'm not saying I'm loud, I mean... I mean that we would have to keep it down..:”

  
  


“Sure” Minny smirked a little.

  
  


“But I definitely want to have a kid or two, but it's too soon yet” Allaryce smiled at Naoko, which was reciprocated.

  
  


They spent a while talking about Minny's trip to Egypt and how life was going for them all. The pink haired one was so happy that Naoko and Allaryce were moving together soon, and proposed them to have a welcome party whenever they move to the new flat. The goth was happy with the idea, and they began to plan the food and drinks and who to invite. They also told Minny about Helen and Tarah and all that happened, which made her freak out for a while. But finally, the interesting topic that Allaryce wanted to reach came up.

  
  


“So... she is coming” Minnie looked at them both.

  
  


“That's so cool! I mean, you have been dating for a very long while!” Naoko smiled wide “I'm so happy for you both!”

  
  


“Yes, we have been together for a whole year, so I'm excited, but also very nervous”

  
  


“And... did you talked to her?” Allaryce raised an eyebrow.

  
  


“Talk about what exactly?”

  
  


“Don't fuck with me, Minny. We both know what we are talking about”

 

“Mind to share, please?” Naoko was confused “What are you two talking about?”

  
  


“Erm... I... I didn't find the courage to... you know...” Minny mumbled.

  
  


“She didn't tell her how much she fucking wants to get a gag on her mouth and get spanked until her girlfriend's arm falls off” Allaryce said after drinking a little of milkshake.

  
  


“What the fuck?!” Naoko hit Allaryce's arm “Don't talk about that so loudly! And also oh my god, how can you say such things so casually?”

 

“As I said before, it's part of my nature” Allaryce laughed.

  
  


“Enough!” Minny was blushing a lot “Yeah, I didn't tell her I'm a sub yet”

  
  


“What are you waiting for?”

  
  


“Well, Allaryce, it's not as easy as it seems”

 

“I don't think so. You open conversation and say 'Hi, how are you, boo? By the way, I want you to do me super rough because I'm a sub', you see? Easy” Allaryce chuckled.

  
  


“You are such an asshole” Minnie rolled her eyes.

  
  


“Minny, you should tell her tho” Naoko looked worried for her “If you don't tell her about what you want, it's like she doesn't know who you really are, and that could be hurtful for both”

 

“Yeah, and not in the good hurtful meaning”

 

“Shut up, babe” Naoko hit Allaryce again.

  
  


“You'll be punished for all of that” Allaryce smirked and caressed Naoko's leg with her foot under the table.

  
  


“Can you two stop flirting in front of me? It's uncomfortable” Minnie looked away.

  
  


“Aaaaaaw you are jealous!” Allaryce teased as she moved away her foot from Naoko.

  
  


“Y-You should talk to her anyways” Naoko said after clearing her throat “I think it's important to be honest in a relationship”

  
  


“I know” Minnie looked down “but I don't know if she will react well to that”

  
  


“You won't know if you don't try” Allaryce smiled a little and hold Minny's hand, wanting to support her friend “whatever happens, we will be here. I mean, she loves you, doesn't she? She will accept it. And if not, she's an asshole who won't ever truly enjoy sex in all her life”

  
  


“Thanks” Minny smiled and hug Allaryce “Can you both do me a little favour?”

  
  


“Sure, spit it out”

  
  


“I want you two to be there with me when we meet”

  
  


“Are you sure about that?” Naoko asked “It's your moment, and it's not going to be as romantic if we are there”

 

“But I'm so nervous that I don't know if I'll be able to meet her if I go alone”

 

“Fine, we will go with you” Allaryce smiled sweetly “just tell us the time and we will pick you up by car”

  
  


“Thanks! You are the best, girls!” Minny smiled happily.

  
  


“But in exchange” Allaryce begin to say “I won't pay for our milkshakes today”

 

“Fiiiiiine” Minny laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen goes to Tarah's house.

During the taxi ride, Tarah and Helen barely spoke to each other; the redhead's mind was filled with confused thoughts and questions that she wanted to ask to the woman sitting next to her  _ “Helen and I are going to my house right now, and she kissed me before, even touched my ass...Does that mean we are in a relationship? Is she my girlfriend? Are we just friends with benefits?...Are we even friends?...I don't know what she thinks about this...But I'm afraid to ask her and she doesn't want anything else besides friends with benefits...” _ Tarah looked down. Helen caressed her arm softly while looking at her, quite worried.

 

“Are you feeling alright? Does something hurt?”

 

“Yes, I'm fine, it's just...” Tarah sighed “I don't know what's going on”

 

“What do you mean?” Helen payed the taxi driver and went out.

 

“I mean..” Tarah went out too and walked to her house's door “I mean between us, Helen”

 

“Between us?” Helen looked at Tarah and stopped her by grabbing her hand “Isn't it clear?”

 

“Not for me” Tarah shrugged “We never said anything specific, we just said we liked each other before all this crazy stuff happened, we now eventually kiss and you touch my hand like now and... I'm very confused”

 

“You are so silly, Tarah” Helen giggled.

 

“W-woah, so rude”

 

“Come on” Helen got closer to Tarah's lips, getting a little dominant “If you are so desperate to date me, you just have to ask me”

 

“Why me?” Tarah blushed looking at her lips “I want you to ask me, now”

 

“So demanding” Helen smiled “Do you want to be my girlfriend, Tarah?”

 

“You didn't need to call me out, for fucks sake” Tarah chuckled.

 

“Well, yes or no?”

 

“Yes”

 

Tarah kissed those lips that she wanted to kiss so desperately; Helen was very attractive, and the redhead was not immune to her beauty. Helen kissed her back, hugging her. It felt so freeing to be able to kiss Tarah without wondering what others would think. They pulled away from the kiss, and Tarah looked at those green eyes that stole her heart.

 

“We could go inside”

 

“Yes, that would be great” Helen bit her own lip.

 

They both went inside, and even though the blonde was a second ago only thinking about sex, now she was in awe. Tarah's flat was small and messy, but that was not what caught Helen's attention; it was the amount of breathtaking paintings that were hanging on the walls and resting on the floor. She walked towards one of them, which had a little girl on it with a cat. Her mouth was wide open, astonished by Tarah's huge talent. The other woman was blushing, looking at Helen wandering around and admiring her paintings.

 

“Oh my God... You are so talented, Tarah!” Helen smiled wide.

 

“Thank you” Tarah giggled a little “I have more in my art room, even though all the house seems like the art room actually. I paint wherever I feel inspired”

 

“Can I see the others, please?”

 

“Of course, follow me” Tarah began walking “By the way, for dinner we could order something... I don't really know how to cook”

 

“Ordering food is alright with me, whatever we eat will be better than the hospital's food” Helen chuckled as she followed Tarah.

 

“Indeed”

 

As they walked, Helen kept looking around. Tarah's house was an intimate portrait of herself; it was messy, very artistic and cozy. As a clean freak, she thought that the mess would bother her, but on the contrary she was very pleased. Even though she had never been there, she felt like it was a place she had visited before, since Tarah's personality was in every inch of the house. Once they arrived to the art room, the redhead turned on the lights, revealing lots of paintings, some finished and others in process. Helen looked at them deeply impressed; her art was very touching, it had a soul, and the colours were so warm that she felt happy looking at them. Just then, she realised that there was one hanging on the wall. It was a red-haired woman, holding a baby in her arms, but she did not have a face. Helen was confused, that painting in particular made her feel kind of sad; it was completely different than the others. She turned around and found Tarah looking at that portrait too, guessing Helen's thoughts.

 

“It's my mother” she said “She passed away a while ago, when I was very little”

 

“I'm sorry Tarah, I didn't know” Helen looked at her girlfriend, who had a sad expression.

 

“I don't like talking about it. I painted that as a therapy, thinking it would help me to heal a deep wound, but actually it made it worse”

 

“Is that why you couldn't finish it?” Helen asked as she got closer to Tarah.

 

“No” Tarah looked down “I can't remember her face anymore”

 

“Oh, sweetie” Helen hug her tightly “If you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you. But you can talk about it whenever you feel ready okay?”

 

“Okay, thank you” Tarah hug Helen back, feeling a little comforted in the hug.

 

“And about your art...It's really amazing, Tarah. I love it! You have lots of talent!” Helen caressed her cheek, trying to cheer her up.

 

“Of course I do” Tarah giggled “Thank you, it means a lot actually”

 

“No, thank you for showing me. I really appreciate it” Helen smiled “Have you thought about exposing them in a gallery?”

 

“As I told you once, I'm broke” Tarah sighed a little “I would love to make a living out of painting, but that's so difficult”

 

“But you are more talented that lots of artists that are rich and famous! You should seriously consider it, Tarah”

 

“It's not that I don't consider it, I consider it, but then I look at my budget and it's impossible”

 

“It's not impossible” Helen smiled sweetly “Since my father is going to prison, I inherited everything”

 

“What do you m-...No, Helen. I couldn't let you do that”

 

“Why not? I could buy a nice place in the city center, we decorate it and we transform it in your gallery. I have enough money for that, and I would love to do that actually. You not only have talent, but also you saved my life, Tarah. I owe you a big one, and the gallery isn't as big as saving a life, but I want you to be happy”

 

“H-Helen, I... I don't know what to say. I mean, that would be a dream come true, but it's a lot of money and... and are you kidding? Of course it's enough, it's more than enough! You would actually safe my life, because I hate my actual job” Tarah bit her lip “But as I said, it's too much”

 

“For fucks sake, I'm awfully rich right now, Tarah. Just say yes, damn it” Helen smiled, actually a little embarrassed to say mean words.

 

“I...I...” Tarah hesitated for a moment “Okay, yes, let's do this!”

 

“Yes!” Helen smiled wide.

 

Tarah hug Helen tightly, leaving lots of kisses on her cheek. Helen laughed and kissed her on the lips. They both kissed each other, and like it happened the first time, the kiss turned from sweet to deep and messy. It was obvious that they both wanted each other sexually, and now there was not anything to stop them from being together. Helen lifted up Tarah and laid her on the drawing table, pinning her to it while still kissing her passionately. Tarah's left arm, when being pinned, hit hard a can of paint, making the liquid fly towards Helen's face. The blonde opened her eyes wide when she felt the cold, oily substance on her cheek and pulled away. Tarah looked at her and laughed hard.

 

“P-Paint bukake”

 

“You are so silly” Helen laughed hard too, understanding what just happened.

 

“W-we should go to other room” Tarah kept laughing while wiping Helen's cheek with a tissue.

 

“You still haven't shown me your bedroom” Helen smirked a little.

 

“I'll gladly show you” Tarah smirked back and hold the blonde's hand.

 

They both walked to the bedroom, and Helen took advantage to observe her girlfriend's cute ass; she could not help it, that butt was a good one. Once inside the bedroom, Tarah turned around and pulled Helen by the shirt, kissing her again. The lawyer corresponded the kiss, pulling her close too. Their clothes fell on the ground as they undressed each other, craving to feel their skin together. Helen grabbed the red curls and pulled her girlfriend's head to the side, leaving room for her to kiss and suck. It took a second for Tarah to submit; she let Helen do whatever she wanted. She placed her hands around the dom's waist, clawing on her back from the pleasure she felt. Those kisses were like a drug, they made her want more and more. Helen licked the pale skin full of freckles very slowly, enjoying the feel of Tarah's fast pulse under her tongue. The redhead's nipples got hard just by that, which Helen noticed when she pulled her even closer. She smirked, pleased to see her girlfriend submitting like that; as Tarah was kind of a brat, she expected her to sass or fight back a little, but actually she was so obedient and honest that made Helen's sadistic side even hornier. She laid the redhead on the bed and put her hands over her head, which rested on the messy curls. The dom caressed Tarah's lips with her thumb, which was suddenly touched by the sub's tongue. The pink lips got around the finger, sucking it softly as the wild, brown eyes looked at the blonde with lust. A soft huff scaped Helen's mouth as a shiver run down her spine.

 

“W-wait a second, Tarah. We need a safeword”

 

“Okay, Mistress” Tarah said after pulling out the thumb from her mouth “I have the perfect one for you”

 

“Mind to share?”

 

“Culprit” Tarah smirked a little.

 

“I like it” Helen smirked back and kissed Tarah's mouth side “Don't forget it”

 

“I wouldn't dare” Tarah kissed her.

 

“Good” Helen kissed her back.

 

The dom's hand went down, caressing her neck, collarbone, and finally arrived to the small breast. Tarah's back arched as she felt the blonde's fingers tighten around the nipple, pressing it firmly. She moaned and closed her eyes, drowning into the ocean of pleasure and emotions. Helen went down slowly, leaving kisses where she touched before, until she arrived to the other nipple. Her tongue played around it, making the sub moan more, which drove the dom crazy. Her long hand slid down, getting between Tarah's legs, and caressed her wet slit. Her middle finger moved around, trying to find the spot that would drive the sub crazy, and she found it; she knew because Tarah arched her back more than before and begged for her to move her hand faster.

 

“Please, Mistress, touch my clit more...I want you so badly”

 

Helen bit her own lip; she really enjoyed how honest she was. She moved her finger faster until she felt Tarah squirming a little, feeling close. She put away her hand and caressed the sub's leg. The redhead opened her eyes, frustrated.

 

“Why did you stop? I was so close...” Tarah moved her hips, needy.

 

“Because I want to” Helen got closer to Tarah's face “I don't want this to end so quickly”

 

“Oh, I see” Tarah bit her own lip.

 

“No, you don't” Helen grabbed her shirt and improvised a blindfold.

 

“Oh my God...”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoko and Allaryce go to see some flats and one of them receives an unexpected call.

**__**Naoko was getting dressed to go to visit the possible flats while Allaryce was carrying on writing her fantasy novel at her office room. She wanted to try a new hairstyle, but she was not able to do it alone, so she called Allaryce to help her from the bathroom.

 

“Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe” Naoko shouted from the bathroom.

 

“Whaaaaaaat?” Allaryce shouted back, wondering what she wanted.

 

“Can you come and help me?”

 

“Why don't you come here, I help you and make you come?”

 

“Not that kind of help, silly!” Naoko laughed “I need help with my hairstyle”

 

“Don't call me silly!” Allaryce chuckled and walked to the bathroom, wearing her underwear and a t-shirt only.

 

“What the hell?! I thought you were getting dressed! We are going to be so late”

 

“Yeah” Allaryce helped her with her hair “I needed to write a new chapter for the story or the editor would be mad as fuck at me”

 

“If you didn't play so many video games, it would have been done”

 

“Hey” Allaryce raised an eyebrow and spanked her girlfriend “Don't be so bossy, actually all of the times I play videogames is with you”

 

“Auch” Naoko pouted a little but soon giggled “Touché”

 

“Then no complaining” Allaryce finished with her hair “I'm like your personal hairdresser by now, you always call me for help”

 

“Well, you are talented with your hands” Naoko smirked.

 

“Oh, feeling playful?” Allaryce smirked too and pulled her closer.

 

“We don't have time now, babe”

 

“You said that yesterday too, jeez” Allaryce sighed “Don't heat the food you aren't gonna eat”

 

“I'm sorry” Naoko kissed her cheek “After seeing the flats, we can come back and have some fun, okay? I'm quite pent up too, to be honest”

 

“That sounds great” she smiled at the cheek kiss “I have been thinking of some plays we could try”

 

“Oh, new ones?” Naoko was excited “Tell me about them, please!”

 

“It's not that exciting if you know bout them beforehand, kitty”

 

“You know I'm not fond of surprises and I'm a curious kitty, so please tell me. But before, get dressed or the state agent will be mad”

 

“Okay, I'll get dressed, but I'm not telling you” Allaryce giggled and spanked her once again.

 

“Who said don't heat the food if you aren't gonna eat it?”

 

“Payback!”

 

Allaryce went to her bedroom and got dressed with a long, black dress and a matching pamela hat. She also grabbed her sunglasses and went downstair to Naoko, who looked at her while giggling a little.

 

“Feeling a little Supreme today?”

 

“On Wednesdays we wear black” Allaryce kissed her.

 

“You always wear black, nerd” Naoko said after kissing her back.

 

“I know, and it suits me, problem with that?”

 

“No, not at all” Naoko smiled “I like you wearing black clothes, I think you look elegant”

 

“I'm not going to tell you about the new plays even if you compliment me” Allaryce smirked.

 

“Shit, I got caught!” Naoko laughed and walked to the car with her girlfriend.

 

After 4 hours of visiting lots of flats, they arrived to the last one. Allaryce and Naoko were quite disappointed, since all the houses that the state agent showed them were small, without natural light and had lots of problems; they were tired and their hopes not so high anymore, but they wanted to give an opportunity to the last one. As soon as they arrived, them both were in awe as the house was beautiful and big. It was a cottage, surrounded by garden and trees, which they both loved. The state agent opened the main door and invited them to go inside. Naoko and Allaryce walked around while talking about the possibilities of the house.

 

“Holy shit, this kitchen is huge! I could cook lots in here!” Allaryce smiled wide.

 

“Yeah, and there's plenty of space for the cats to play around, I like it!”

 

“Yes! I like this one! I thought we wouldn't find any that was worth it, but this one fulfills all my expectations and more!”

 

“Let's go to see the rooms upstairs” The state agent said.

 

“Sure” They followed her.

 

When they were in the second floor, Allaryce went inside a room and looked up as she smirked.

 

“This room is lovely, I like how high the roof is... This has many possibilities for suspension”

 

“B-babe, don't say it so loud” Naoko blushed “But you are right”

 

“Come here, I'll lift you to check if it'll be alright”

  
  


“Wait, Allaryce!” Naoko hold onto her girlfriend tightly when she lifted her up “Put me down!”

 

“Just a second” Allaryce giggled and kissed her “It'll be alright, this is officially the playroom”

 

“You could know that without lifting me!” Naoko was still holding onto her “You just wanted to carry me”

 

“You love to be carried” She chuckled and put her down “I like this house, what do you think?”

 

“Yes, I really like it!” Naoko smiled “It's a yes for me”

 

“For me too” Allaryce smiled wide.

 

Naoko went to talk to the state agent about the paperwork and all the stuff they had to do while Allaryce went out since her phone began to ring.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Allaryce, it's Minny”

 

“Oh, hi! Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, well, no, I'm not!” Minny was very nervous.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I know I told you that Gina was coming this weekend, but her flight got changed”

 

“Woah, I'm sorry, Minny. Is she coming later than expected?”

 

“No... she'll arrive this afternoon”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allaryce and Naoko go to help Minny.

“The fuck?! That's like now?” Allaryce raised her voice, which made the state agent and Naoko turn around.

 

“I-I know! I know! I'm so... I'm so anxious Allaryyyyyyce!!” Minny whined “She's coming in two hours more or less, and I'm not ready. She won't like me like thiiiis, I can't do my hair properlyyy, I just went out of work, I smell of frieeees”

 

“Okay girl, first of all, calm your titties” Allaryce sighed “We are going to your place, you get changed and pretty. We still have two hours, and there's only forty minutes from your house to the airport. She'll also have to pick her luggage, which gives us more time. So chill, please”

 

“Are you sure we can do it?”

 

“Yeah, leave it in my hands” the goth smiled.

 

“The last time you said that sentence, your cat almost ate my rats”

 

“No complaints or you bring your own ass to pick up your girl”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

“You are really silly sometimes” Allaryce chuckled “Bye”

 

Naoko went closer to her girlfriend to ask what happened, and the goth explained her about Gina arriving soon. She finished all the arrangements with the state agent and both jumped in the car. Naoko was excited to meet Minny's girlfriend, both of them were actually. Minny showed them a few pictures of her only; Gina was not comfortable with her pictures being shown. When Minny began dating her, they had not seen each other yet in pictures, which was something that confused Naoko and Allaryce. It was quite fast; they met in an online game, became friends fast and a month later they were already dating. Minny justified herself saying that they were soulmates, and that they had connected in the very first minute, but that was not enough for her friends, specially Allaryce who had lots of doubts about it. For her, falling in love without seeing the other person is impossible, but Minny told her that she fell in love with her personality. It seemed that she always had an answer for her two friends when they made complaints, which only demonstrated more how reckless and naïve Minny can be. The truth is that she felt lonely, she never had a girlfriend before and her two best friends being in a relationship did not help to diminish her desire of having a girlfriend. It was a shock though when Gina first sent a picture, because it was two months after dating and completely unexpected. She died her hair green and showed it to Minny, who was surprised at how beautiful she was. Allaryce was still suspicious, thinking that maybe Gina was fake; it made her doubt that if she was that pretty, why did not she send a picture before? But Minny justified her girlfriend again, which became something regular. Gina was very proud of herself, bossy and always made clear how easily she could get a girl when she was at university. However, from Minny's point of view, she was confident, outstanding and knew how to love herself, which made the goth roll her eyes often.

Allaryce parked the car in front of Minny's house, and when she was about to go out, Naoko grabbed her hand.

 

“Honey, I know that maybe it'll be awkward to meet Gina, but please, try not to make weird faces or be too cold, okay? We don't really know her, we shouldn't judge her for what Minny might have told us”

 

“That will be difficult, but you are right, I don't want to ruin Minny's moment” Allaryce kissed Naoko “I'm afraid she could hurt her, that's all. You know I'm protective”

 

“I know, babe” Naoko said after kissing her back “It's great that you want to protect all of us, but remember that kids learn by standing up after falling”

 

“You are right again, but I don't want any of you falling, especially you”

 

“Aaw babe, you are the best” Naoko smiled tenderly and kissed Allaryce once more “Get to know Gina, and later you can judge her, but give her a chance, please. Would you do that for me?”

 

“Of course” Allaryce kissed Naoko back“I would do anything for you, kitty. You know I love you”

 

“I love you too. Now let's go to help Minny to get ready”

 

They went out of the car and made their way to Minny's apartment. The door was open, so they went inside, and as soon as they did, it was obvious that their friend was more than nervous. There were clothes everywhere, laying on the floor and furniture, and her two rats were playing with a sock. Allaryce grabbed one of the rats and caressed its head, talking to it with that voice she made for babies and animals, and sometimes Naoko. Her girlfriend walked to Minny's room and saw her lying on the bed, frustrated and naked.

 

“Hello, Minny” Naoko smiled, which had the power to calm everyone around her “You need help to pick an outfit, don't you?”

 

“Naoko” Minny hug her tight “I don't know what to wear, and I don't know if I should wear pretty underwear or not, I don't know her intentions”

 

“Well, you have been dating for a while and you both like each other, so it's quite probable that you two will have sex, or at least some innuendo of it”

 

“I know... but if she doesn't have that intention and I'm wearing sexy lingerie she might think I only want sex”

 

“And isn't it that what you want?”

 

“Shut up, Allaryce!”

 

“Just wear whatever you feel confident in” Allaryce smiled and put the rat on her head “And if she calls you out for wearing sexy lingerie, then she's an asshole”

 

“Babe” Naoko looked at her girlfriend.

 

“I know, I know, but it's the truth. I'm not saying that she's one already, but if she thinks that about Minny then she is” Allaryce fed the rat on her head a little treat.

 

“Anubis is going to be jealous when we go back” Naoko giggled.

 

“I hope she doesn't bite my head” Allaryce giggled too.

 

“Girls, can you help me please?” Minny was a little impatient “We don't have too much time”

 

“Okay, Naoko helps you to pick clothes and I do your makeup” Allaryce pointed to the lingerie in the floor “and put that lingerie on, it suits you”

 

“Thanks, girls” Minny smiled and let them do.

 

Once she was ready, they all left to the airport after Allaryce put all the clothes in the closet, perfectly folded; she was a little obsessed with order in the house, even if it was not hers. Night had fallen already when they reached the building, but luckily they were on time as the plane Gina was on had just landed. Minny was a bundle of nerves; she wandered quickly from one side to the other, which was making the couple dizzy. Allaryce grabbed Minny's arm and made her stand next to them, but it did not last much. The doors finally opened, and Gina came out, looking around for Minny. The pink haired girl ran fast towards her and hug her tight, which was corresponded.

 

“I c-can't believe y-you are here” Minny was sobbing from happiness.

 

“Me neither, I couldn't wait to see you” Gina smiled.

 

“This is like a dream”

 

“You are cute” Gina laughed and kissed her.

 

After some time of hugs and kisses, Minny lead her girlfriend towards Allaryce and Naoko. The goth was trying her best to not judge her, but it was difficult. Despite that, she offered her hand to Gina to shake it.

 

“Nice to meet you, Gina. I'm Allaryce, one of Minny's best friends. And she is Naoko, my girlfriend”

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you both” Gina looked at Naoko “I like your hair”

 

“Thank you” Naoko smiled “Was the flight alright?”

 

“Yep, more or less. It was long, but at least there were not many babies on board”

 

“We could go together to have dinner, what do you think?” Minny asked to all.

 

“Sure” Allaryce shrugged “What kind of food do you like, Gina?”

 

“Everything except Italian food”

 

“Great” Allaryce said with sarcasm, but the green haired woman was not aware of it, only the other two were.

 

“We could go to a Mexican restaurant, I heard there's one quite famous near the centre”

 

“Good idea, Minny! I love Mexican food!” Gina smiled.

 

They all got inside the car, Minny and Gina at the back. They both were chatting about all kinds of stuff, from the flight to videogames. Allaryce took the opportunity to whisper at Naoko.

 

“Kitty, are you okay? You have been quiet for a while with me”

 

“No, I'm not okay, I'm upset” Naoko whispered back and looked through the window.

 

“Upset? With me? Is it because I was sarcastic with her?” Allaryce was confused.

 

“No”

 

“Then what did I do?”

 

“You should know it, Allaryce”

 

“Woah, you really are upset to call me by my name”

 

“Indeed I am!” Naoko raised a little her voice, but the other two did not even notice.

 

“What the hell did I do? I don't know”

 

“Put that lingerie on, it suits you” Naoko imitated her girlfriend's voice.

 

“Really? Come on, it was just a comment, kitty”

 

“It's not only just a comment when you say it to your ex” Naoko frowned.

 

“She's not my ex, we didn't date. We just had sex often in the club, you know it. And that was before knowing you”

 

“Well maybe you didn't have romantic feelings for her, but it's not comfortable for me hearing you say such things to someone you once liked” Naoko sighed.

 

“Babe” Allaryce sighed too and moved her hand to touch Naoko's “I'm sorry, I said it without thinking. It won't happen again, I promise”

 

“Okay” Naoko hold Allaryce's hand back “I'm sorry for getting so jealous, but I felt really uncomfortable, you know?”

 

“I would have felt the same if it was you who said it to someone else, so no worries. You know I only have eyes for you, don't you?”

 

“I know, sorry. I trust you” Naoko smiled a little.

 

“I trust you too. Are we okay now?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Great” Allaryce smiled and kissed Naoko's hand.

 

The Mexican restaurant was indeed a famous place in the city, but they were lucky and it was not too crowded that night as it was not weekend yet. Allaryce found a place to park in a parking lot five minutes away from the restaurant. As soon as they got out of the car, she grabbed her girlfriend by the waist and kissed her long and sweet, as an apology. Naoko happily kissed her back, wanting to apologize too for fighting. Gina and Minny began walking, and the green haired woman was chuckling.

 

“Are they always like this?”

 

“What do you mean?” Minny looked at her.

 

“This...passionate” Gina chuckled again.

 

“Yeah, and even more” Minny giggled “They are cute tho, it makes me happy to see them so in love. They are moving together soon, I think today they were going to see flats”

 

“Oh” Gina answered, not really interested “Is your house far from here?”

 

“Not really, my flat is quite centric. It's ten minutes walking from here actually” Minny smiled “Why?”

 

“Because I'm quite tired from the flight” Gina looked at Minny “I think I'll be sleepy soon, even more from the time difference”

 

“I understand, it's okay. We can go directly home after having dinner”

 

Minny leaned closer to get a kiss from Gina, but she did not notice, apparently, and looked around, enjoying the lights of the city. Allaryce saw that as them both were already walking behind them. She looked at Naoko to make a comment, but Naoko shook her head and told her to not judge her yet. They went inside the restaurant and took a seat at a table in the middle of the room. After they ordered, Allaryce wanted to start a conversation to get rid of the awkward silence between Gina and Minny.

 

“So, how is it where you live?”

 

“I'm from a small village, but my parents and I moved to the big city of my country when I was ten. That was great because I went to a school where I made lots of friends. I also made more friends in high school and university” Gina smiled.

 

“Sounds great. So you are quite popular, aren't you?” Allaryce said after grabbing a nacho full of cheese from the plate that the waiter had just left for them.

 

“Yeah, you could say so” Gina grabbed a nacho too “I was more popular in university though, specially with girls”

 

“Oh really? So cool” Allaryce said, her voice full of sarcasm “So you got to fuck lots there?”

 

“You could say so, yeah” Gina raised an eyebrow “Why do you want to know?”

 

“Just to pass time until they serve me my taco” Allaryce shrugged, but she actually was getting quite pissed off “By the way, I'm curious about something. Have you ever heard about the term bdsm?”

 

“Of course, I'm not a child” Gina chuckled “It's that awful thing some people do instead of having normal sex. To be honest, I wonder what's wrong with that people”

 

“What do you mean exactly, dear?” Allaryce faked a smile, and both Minny and Naoko were aware of how angry she actually was.

 

“Well, you know, something has to be wrong with that kind of people. I mean, who the hell can consider themselves normal or mentally healthy if they have pleasure by being abused? And even more the ones who abuse, it's like horrible that they feel good abusing their partners. I think they don't feel good with themselves and their bodies, so they compensate it with ropes and stupid and dangerous stuff”

 

“Nice talk” Allaryce looked at her watch and stood up “Oh sorry, I didn't remember, I had something important to do. Let's go Naoko”

 

“Oh what a pity!” Gina looked at them “But you ordered food already”

 

“Here” Allaryce gave Minny some money to pay for their food “You can ask them to put it to take away, so you have lunch for tomorrow”

 

“W-wait Allaryce, where are you two going?” Minny was confused and nervous to be alone with Gina so soon.

 

“Oh, you wanna know?” Allaryce looked at Gina straight in the eyes “I have to go home and abuse my girlfriend” She grabbed Naoko's hand, who was blushing brightly, and they both went out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allaryce teaches Naoko a lesson.

Once she closed her house's door, Allaryce leaned against the wall. Naoko caressed her arm softly, wanting to comfort her girlfriend. After the fight at the restaurant, they both walked to the car and when they were inside, the goth began crying. She hated to cry in front of anyone and avoided to do so even if it was Naoko the only one with her. Allaryce could be direct, strong and sassy, but she was also very sensitive, specially with some certain topics; abuse was one of them. For that reason, it broke the sub's heart to see her crying like that. However, she decided to not say anything until they got home, so Allaryce could calm down a little and have a moment with her thoughts. As soon as she felt the caress on her arm, the goth looked up at Naoko.

 

“I'm sorry for embarrassing you...”

 

“Hey, no need to apologize” the sub smiled a little “If you want to talk about it, here I am”

 

“I don't want to, I don't want to think about that disgusting asshole anymore” Allaryce sighed “How can she say stuff like that without thinking about it deeply?!”

 

“Boo, calm down” Naoko caressed her cheek, wiping a tear away “You know you are not hurting me, neither do I to you”

 

“I know”

 

“And you know I love you a lot”

 

“I know, and I love you lots too” Allaryce hug her tight “I don't know what I would do without you, or what would have happened to me if I didn't find you, kitty”

 

“I'm here and you found me, so why think about what could have happened?” Naoko kissed her “I want to see that beautiful smile you have, come on”

 

“Bossy” Allaryce giggled a little.

 

“There it is! Yay”

 

“You are so cute” the dom kissed her “Thank you, I feel a little better”

 

“Well...” Naoko pulled the black dress a little, moving her girlfriend closer to her “I could help to make you feel even better”

 

“Oh, I see” Allaryce put her arms around Naoko's waist “How would you do that?”

 

“Wait for me in the couch, I'll show you”

 

She bit the dom's lip softly and left to the bedroom. Allaryce giggled a little and went to the living room. The two cats were there, cuddling each other in the corner of the couch. She touched their heads lightly and waited for her girlfriend, curious about what she had in mind. The goth was not fond of doing anything sexual when she was upset, because her mood might ruin the play, but they both were pent up and Naoko was very seducing. Moreover, it was not often when the sub took the lead and prepared a play, so Allaryce did not want to throw that special moment to waste. After a short while, footsteps could be heard; it was Naoko wearing heels. That sound was enough to make the dom bit her own lip, more curious than before and sending her sad thoughts away. The door to the living room opened and Naoko appeared, posing sensually for her girlfriend. She was wearing a Japanese school uniform that the goth had bought for her as a birthday present. Naoko loved it, but when Allaryce gave it to her she told the dom that the present was actually for herself as she had a huge kink with uniforms. She shrugged and told Naoko that it was a shared present, which made the sub laugh at how cheeky Allaryce was. The uniform suited her a lot, and even more as she was wearing her buns as usual. The goth smirked as she saw her girlfriend walking towards her and sit on her lap.

 

“Do you like what you see, Mistress?”

 

“I love it” Allaryce caressed Naoko's legs “you are so hot...”

 

“I need you to teach me a lesson... I think I will missbehave”

 

“Do you? What is going on in this naught kitty's head this time, huh? I might have to punish you hard”

 

“Indeed, I will do something very naughty. You'll have to stand up tho”

 

“Sure” Allaryce stood up and looked at the sub, wondering what she would do.

 

“Good girl” Naoko smirked, spanked Allaryce and ran away.

 

“H-Hey! Did you just...” The goth chuckled a little and ran after the sneaky kitty.

 

The sub was fast but Allaryce had longer legs, so she eventually caught her. The dom grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall. Naoko panted a little from running, but the main reason was the adrenaline rush she was on for having misbehaved so much, craving for her punishment. Allaryce pressed both her wrists hard against the wall, and before the sub could say anything, she kissed her deep and passionate. Their tongues caressed each other, with hunger, which made them both moan into the steamy kiss. The kitty's left leg raised to wrap itself around Allaryce's, trying to pull her closer; she needed to feel her even more, she wanted everything from her Mistress. The dom pulled away from the kiss and picked her up, bringing her to the bedroom.

 

“Sit on the bed, now”

 

“Y-yes, Mistress”

 

Naoko obeyed and sat on the bed. Allaryce grabbed the black, silky blindfold and put it on the sub's face, which filled her with excitement. She could only hear some noise the dom was making, opening and closing drawers. When the goth took off the blindfold, Naoko was impatient, but her wait was definitely worth it. Allaryce was standing in front of her and lifted the sub's chin using a whip. She was wearing a white blouse, half open, and a black pencil skirt. Under the fabric, it could be seen a suspender belt holding up the black, semi-transparent stockings which covered the dom's beautiful legs. On her feet, she had put on black stiletto heels, and her black hair was tied in a tight ponytail. She also had put on her reading glasses, which were the typical glasses of the teacher stereotype. Allaryce bought them on purpose as she wanted the perfect glasses for a dom, and Naoko could not be happier with the choice. Actually she had a huge kink with teacher-student play, and her Mistress too, so it was a win-win play. The submissive's eyes could not look away from Allaryce, who had a very pleased smirk on her face.

 

“Do you like what you see, kitty?”

 

“Don't use my words back on me, that's unfair”

 

“I'll do whatever I want” Allaryce raised the sub's chin more “Now get up”

 

“Yes Mistress” Naoko smirked.

 

“Here” the dom sat on the edge of the bed and pointed her own lap “bend down here after taking off your panties”

 

“T-that's embarrassing, Mistress” Naoko blushed and yelled when she got hit with the whip “O-Okay”

 

“Good girl” Allaryce raised the skirt and caressed her buttcheeks, warming them up “You have missbehaved a lot. Not only you talked to me with no respect, but also you spanked me. This isn't something I'll let go without punishment”

 

“Y-yes Mistress”

 

Allaryce smirked again and spanked Naoko, who moaned softly at the first hit. The embarrassment was there and it made her even more horny; she would never admit it, but actually being exposed for her Mistress like that and at her mercy was a big turn on for her. The dom spanked her once more, increasing the strength she put into it. The pale ass was becoming red and bruised as more spanks were delivered, making her go wild. Allaryce stopped and caressed the buttcheeks.

 

“Lay on the bed, on your back. I will teach you a lesson on how to obey”

 

Without talking back, Naoko laid on the bed, ready for her Mistress. It usually took her longer to submit, but Allaryce was displaying a big domination power at the moment, making her fall into subspace. The dom grabbed the black ropes and tied the sub's wrists together and then to the headboard. She made Naoko bend her legs and raise her hips, so she her head, arms, knees and feet were touching the bed, but not her stomach, chest or thighs. Allaryce grabbed the whip and caressed the kitty's arched back, from her scapula to her ass. She then put the blindfold again on Naoko and also headphones, so she was deprived from two important senses. The dom hit the red buttcheek with the whip, making the receiver jolt and moan, wanting more and more. Allaryce caressed where she had just it and waved the whip once more. She positioned herself between Naoko's legs and gave a quick lick to the sub's slit, causing a very lewd moan come out from the kitty's mouth. She firmly grabbed Naoko's thighs and pulled her needy pussy towards her mouth. Her tongue moved slowly on the clit, making her girlfriend desperately horny. Suddenly, Allaryce began eating her sub fast and rough.

 

“Aaah aaaah f-fuck aaah f-fuck m-me aaah!!”

 

The dominatrix put her tongue inside the naughty, wet vagina and moved it in and out before going back to lick the swollen clit. Naoko's moans became high-pitched as she moved her hips and pulled on the ropes.

 

“Aaah!! Ahh M-Mistress aaah c-can I cum? Aaah”

Allaryce reached the headphones and took them off “No, you can't”

 

She kept licking as firm and fast as before, making Naoko cry from pleasure and hopelessness, trying to hold back the orgasm that was impatiently waiting to happen.

 

“P-please Mistress aaahhh l-let me cum!!!” Naoko whimpered “I-I'm sorry aaaah about b-before aaah p-please Mistress!!!”

 

“Cum, now”

 

Allaryce licked her clit as rough and fast as possible, making her girlfriend moan really loud as she released, her hips moving in spasms without control. Once she came, Naoko panted heavily.

 

“T-th...thank you, Mistress”

 

“Do you think I'm finished? You wanted to cum, didn't you? Now you'll have it”

 

The dom went back to lick Naoko's very sensitive pussy, making her yell and squirm. She became especially sensitive after a big orgasm and edging, so that added pleasure was a torture actually. Allaryce grabbed her legs firmly so she could not move her hips away from her. Naoko was trapped like a fly in the spider's web, but this spider was the most sadistic one could find. The expert tongue kept working, making Naoko cry from both pleasure and pain. When she felt that the sub was reaching her limit, Allaryce stopped slowly. She caressed her thighs sweetly and went up to her buttcheeks.

 

“I think you learnt your lesson, kitty”

 

The goth kept caressing her legs and where she had spanked hard before, making Naoko come back slowly from subspace. She took off the ropes and the blindfold. Allaryce kissed her girlfriend long and sweet.

 

“Good girl” She wiped the tears away.

 

“Thank you, Mistress” Naoko smiled and kissed her again.

 

“Are you alright? Did I hurt you too much?” Allaryce caressed her back in comfort.

 

“It was awesome, but the pleasure torture was... I was about to say the safeword, not gonna lie. But holy shit, I loved it” she giggled.

 

“I'm glad” Allaryce kissed her cheek.

 

Naoko flipped them, getting on top. She bit the dom's lip softly and looked at her straight in the eyes.

 

“I think I should thank my Mistress for letting me cum” she smirked.

 

“Indeed” Allaryce smirked back.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarah and Helen's morning gets interesting.

Helen woke up due to the sun sneaking through the curtains and pointing directly to her right eye. She covered her face and turned around, upset as she was having a fantastic dream in which she won a trial. Her nose began tickling a little, like something soft was playfully touching the tip of her pointy nose, inviting her to open her eyes. Tarah was at the end of the red curl that made Helen open her eyes, sleeping like a rock while snoring softly. Helen giggled and kissed her cheek, waking up the redhead.

 

“Morning, sleeping beauty”

 

“So rude” Tarah smiled lazily and laid on her side, facing Helen “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yes, and you?” Helen caressed the tiny nose, full of freckles that looked like a constellation.

 

“I slept great. Did I snore as loud as last night?”

 

“What do you mean? Was that you? I thought there was a lorry parked right outside the window all night long” Helen laughed.

 

“So ruuuuuuude!!!” Tarah sat up and hit Helen's face with the pillow, initiating a pillow fight.

 

The lawyer hit her girlfriend with her pillow while trying to avoid the hits, but it was difficult since Tarah was moving fast. Helen took advantage of the situation and grabbed the redhead's pillow and pushed her down to the bed, lying on top of her.

 

“You can't escape now”

 

“That's not fair at all!” Tarah giggled “I guess you won, but you cheated”

 

“I don't see you complaining about having me naked all over you”

 

“Well, the pillow it's kinda separating our bodies...Get rid of it”

 

Helen put the pillow away “Better now?”

 

“Yeah... much better” Tarah bit her own lip “Don't caress my leg like that if you don't want anything sexy right now”

 

“Is it turning you on?” Helen smirked and caressed her thigh, moving her hand towards the crotch “Oh, it is indeed turning you on”

 

“Are you going to do something about it, Mistress?”

 

“I'm going to fuck it” Helen pressed her hand firmly on her girlfriend's pussy “And I will do it roughly”

 

“Holy shit... yes, please”

 

The blonde kissed Tarah's neck while moving her hand on the wet crotch. She was opening her mouth to bite the neck when the doorbell rang. Allaryce and Naoko were at the door, carrying bags filled of food and healthcare stuff for Tarah.

 

“Caaaaarroooooooooooot! Wake uuuuuuuuuup!” Allaryce yelled as she knocked on the door “Wake uuuuuuuup”

 

“Babe, don't be so loud. You'll wake up the neighbours. And maybe she is sleeping too”

 

“It's fucking late, she should be awake and also the lazy people in this neighbourhood”

 

“It's only 12 o'clock” Naoko chuckled.

 

“It's already 12 o'clock” Allaryce chuckled too.

 

Tarah rolled her eyes when she heard all of that. She then opened her eyes wide, realising that Helen was there and they did not know about it and also that they were both naked.

 

“Oh my god, get dressed, now” Tarah whispered as she stood up, rapidly putting on the first clothes she found.

 

“Okay” Helen whispered back and quickly got dressed as well.

 

“Taaaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?” Allaryce yelled again, getting worried. She looked at Naoko “I hope she's alright”

 

“Fuuuck, stop yelling!” Tarah yelled back and went to open the door.

 

“Holy shit, I thought something was going wrong! Why did you take so long to open the door?”

 

“I was busy!” Tarah blushed.

 

“Busy, huh? Were you touching yourself thinking about Helen? She makes you so horny, doesn't she?”

 

“Oh my god” Tarah hid her face with her hands, deeply embarrassed. It was then when Allaryce and Naoko saw Helen, standing behind her, blushing too.

 

“Shit” Allaryce blushed a little but laughed “Sorry, Tarah. Morning, Helen”

 

“Hey” Helen waved her hand a little.

 

“Excuse my loud girlfriend, she doesn't know how to keep her voice and thoughts” Naoko said as she pulled Allaryce's head down a little, making her get in the Japanese apologizing position.

 

“It's okay” the blonde smiled.

 

“It's not okay” Tarah mumbled.

 

“Come on, we are together, Tarah”

 

“You are together? Oh shit carrot, I'm so happy!” Allaryce hug her.

 

“Thank you and fuck you” Tarah laughed a little as she hug the goth back.

 

The visiting couple left the bags on the counter, and the goth began to place everything at their place. Naoko walked towards Helen and smiled.

 

“Thank you for staying with Tarah. We were both worried for her staying alone after everything. Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yes, thank you. It's a pleasure to stay with Tarah, and her art is wonderful so being with her while she draws is lovely”

 

“I know right! She paints very good. She was the best in class, even better than me”

 

“Oh true, you were classmates! Tarah talked to me about you” Helen smiled “I'm sure your art is great as well”

 

“Not really, but I enjoy drawing whenever I have free time”

 

“Don't be like that, babe” Allaryce kissed Naoko's cheek and looked at Helen “She draws manga like no one else! And she's awesome at painting too”

 

“It's not so good” Naoko blushed “and you only like the manga I draw because it's lewd”

 

Allaryce shrugged “I love it, that's it”

 

“You two are a very funny couple” Helen giggled “Have you been together for long?”

 

“Yeah, it's been a while. We are buying a house to move in together”

 

“That's great, congratulations!” Helen smiled wide.

 

“Thank you, Helen” Naoko smiled back.

 

“Thank you for the food” Tarah said after calming down from the embarrassment “We won't have to go out to buy things”

 

“No problem, we wanted to help you. Are you feeling alright?”

 

“Yeah, Allaryce. No worries” Tarah chuckled “You sound like a mom sometimes”

 

“Well, Naoko calls me mommy”

 

“What the- I don't!” Naoko blushed brightly.

 

“Oh God” Helen laughed.

 

They went to the living room and sat on the couches.Since they came out of the hospital, they had not talk much, just a few messages to check if Tarah was doing alright, so they had lots to talk and catch up. It was then when the redhead remembered something she wanted to ask about.

 

“Naoko, wasn't Minny's girlfriend coming soon?”

 

“She came already, last night. But...” Naoko looked at Allaryce.

 

“She's a bitch” Allaryce frowned.

 

“Woah, what happened?”


	22. Chapter 22

“Allaryce is completely convinced that Gina is abusing Minny psychologically”

 

“Absolutely, and I’m afraid since Minny can be very naïve sometimes, especially if she is infatuated with someone” Allaryce sighed “And I feel bad because we left them alone”

 

“Don’t feel bad, I mean, they would have ended up being alone, you know?” Tarah held the goth’s hand “If something happens, it’s not your fault at all”

 

“Do you have any piece of evidence about Gina abusing Minny?”

“No, not yet, Helen. But she behaves in a weird way from Allaryce’s point of view, and I believe her not only because she’s my girlfriend, but also because no one better than her knows how an abusive and manipulative person behaves.”

 

“You all know that even if you know well about it Allaryce, it’s only your words against hers. We will need something more if we want to go against her”

 

“We? Are you going to support us?” Allaryce smiled.

 

“Of course, I mean, I’m a lawyer so I will take part in this and help you and your friend”

 

“Holy shit Tarah, you were right! She’s amazing”

 

“Allaryce don’t embarrass me again please” Tarah giggled as she blushed.

 

“So, do you think if we have some evidence we can sue her?”

 

“Yes, I do believe we can, Naoko. And I’ll be Minny’s lawyer if she wants to take part in this too. Because if Minny doesn’t want to cooperate, we have nothing to do”

 

“You are right, we need to convince Minny first, but that’s not easy to do” Allaryce sighed “I just hope nothing bad happens to her”

 

“Babe…” Naoko kissed her girlfriend’s cheek sweetly.

 

“We won’t get anything from worrying beforehand, so want to help me prepare some lunch for all?” Helen asked Allaryce “You could distract yourself a little”

 

“Thank you, I’ll help you”

 

They both stood up and went to the kitchen, chatting while peeling some vegetables. Naoko and Tarah stayed at the sofa, catching up a little after some time without talking much. It was then when them both overheard the conversation of the ones in the kitchen, talking about going shopping together. 

 

“They seem to get along well, I’m glad” Naoko smiled “Allaryce seems to have cheered up a little, she was very worried”

 

“She has a heart of gold even if she’s sassy sometimes” Tarah chuckled but then opened her big, brown eyes wide “Oh God...What did we do...”

 

“What did we do?” Naoko was confused.

 

“Naoko, they are becoming friends”

 

“Yes, I know. Don’t you like that?”

“They are both doms”

 

“Holy shit”

 

“Yeah, holy shit. And Helen is not as experienced as Allaryce still”

 

“Your ass is in trouble” Naoko giggled.

 

“Just wait, because Helen has very sadistic ideas, so imagine those two heads working together”

 

“Both our asses are in trouble” 

 

“Whose ass is in trouble?” Allaryce said, smirking as she stood just behind Naoko.

 

“N-No one’s, babe” Naoko blushed, but not dared to turn around.

 

“So I’m not as experienced but I’m sadistic huh?”

 

“H-Helen!” Tarah turned around “How long have you two been here?”

 

“Enough to hear that you are worried for your asses. Allaryce told me that you would be talking about naughty things and… bingo”

 

“W-we weren’t talking about naughty things! We were just talking about you two being friends”

 

“And the bad influence you would be to Helen” Tarah mumbled.

 

“Bad influence? Do you agree, Helen?”

 

“Not at all, Allaryce. I actually think we could go to a sex shop later so you help me with some shopping I have to do”

 

“That sounds great” Allaryce smirked again “I have plenty of experience it seems, so I will recommend you the most painful toys”

 

“Stooooop” Tarah blushed brightly “You two are the worst oh God!”

 

“She’s so embarrassed” Helen laughed.

 

“I told you she would be” Allaryce laughed too.

 

“Wait, you two were joking?” Naoko looked at her girlfriend.

 

“Yeah, we were, but we could actually go shopping or to the club tonight” Allaryce kissed Naoko’s cheek “We just wanted to embarrass you a little”

 

“So mean” Tarah crossed her arms on her chest “You two better cook something good and take us to the club, now I want to go”

 

“You look adorable when you are upset” Helen chuckled and ruffled Tarah’s hair a little “I’ve never been in that club neither, so for me it’s a yes”

 

“Great! Now let’s keep cooking, I’m hungry”

 

“You are always hungry, babe” Naoko giggled.

 

“One word more about me and you’ll get punished in the club tonight” Allaryce whispered and bit her sub’s ear.

 

“Y-yes Mistress” Naoko blushed.

 

The two doms went back to the kitchen. Allaryce was curious about how Helen was as a dom; she actually wanted to know everything raunchy about her friends, as the horny head she was, but sometimes she kept her mouth shout. However, this was not one of those times.

 

“So tell me, Helen, how is it with Tarah in the bedroom?” Allaryce asked as she put pasta in the pan.

 

“So straightforward” Helen smiled “It’s good so far, although we are taking things slow as I want to discover our limits and stuff”   
  


“I see...But did you have a sub before?”

 

“I did, but it was a male and it didn’t work much. You know, men have that stupid conception that they are the dominant by nature and a woman being over them hurts their fragile virility”

 

“Holy shit, I should have known you before, girl. I agree with you at 100% rate” Allaryce chuckled “I just asked to make sure you knew the basics”

 

“The basics? What do you mean?”   
  


“The consensual, safe, etcétera thing” The goth looked at her “I’m not a huge expert neither, I think we are all still learning and we never know it all, but that’s something everyone should know”

 

“Yes, I understand what you mean. And yes again, we have a safeword and we have established the hard limits as well as checked none of us has any illness” Helen smiled “I agree with you again, people who pretend to know it all, especially in this world, only demonstrate they know nothing”

 

“You are absolutely right” Allaryce cut some more vegetables “About the safeword, can I know which one is? Mere curiosity”

 

“It’s culprit now, in the beginning it was fire, but since we fought and all that stuff, I thought the best was start from zero” Helen mixed some ingredients with the pasta “And yours?”

 

“Osiris, because I’m a nerd lover of Egyptian mythology” Allaryce chuckled “But I like your idea from starting again. Not gonna lie, I didn’t like you at all when Tarah told me about the fight, but now I understand. I can be very judging sometimes, I’m sorry”

 

“Hey it’s perfectly fine, I would have thought the same if a friend of mine told me that. I behaved like an asshole, but now I try to amend my mistakes”

 

“You seem like a good person, Helen. I’m glad you are alright after all”

 

“The one who is glad it’s me, because if you two didn’t come, we would be dead or worst, still there. Thanks for saving our lives”

 

“You are welcome, and I don’t want you to feel you owe something to us or anything like that, okay? We didn’t do it in exchange of anything”

 

“Let me invite you two to have dinner tonight at least”

 

“Deal” Allaryce smiled.

 

The lunch time and afternoon went by fast as they were all having fun; they chatted about many different things, of course that included kinky stuff, and also played card games. The night time came and Allaryce and Naoko went back home to get ready, since both wanted to get changed to go to have dinner and to the club. Once Helen and Tarah were alone again, the lawyer realised something.

 

“Tarah, I don’t have clothes to go out. I actually have no clothes of mine here besides the ones I’m wearing”

 

“The funny thing is we haven’t been aware of it until now, because we spent all the time naked”

 

“True” Helen laughed with Tarah “Do you have anything like a dress that’s a little big for you so it fits me?”

 

“I have something better, my Mistress” 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allaryce, Naoko, Helen and Tarah meet to go to the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> I want to thank you for the support you give me with your hits, kudos and comments. I feel so welcomed in this website and it makes me happy that so many of you are enjoying it!   
> Thanks for being there ❤️

Naoko and Allaryce were at home getting ready to go out with Helen and Tarah, as they agreed. The goth was doing her makeup in the bathroom while her girlfriend was choosing what to wear. Naoko tried some dresses, but none of them seemed to convince her  _ “Allaryce is way taller than me, so it doesn’t really fit me...Should I wear a top and black pants, like a more casual look? But it’s the club…” _ She found a long black dress and put it on  _ “This looks like a wedding dress somehow, even though it’s black. She’s always been a fan of Victorian clothing, and it really suits her. She would look lovely in a wedding dress actually… I hope she asks me to marry her someday, because I would say yes. Although maybe she doesn’t want to marry, I don’t know much about it… How much do I know about Allaryce? Do I know everything?... Maybe not, but I’m too shy to ask…” _ Naoko sighed a little. Allaryce saw her in front of the bedroom’s mirror and hugged her from behind.

 

“I think you will be too warm in that dress in the club, kitty” Allaryce kissed her cheek “I would recommend you something lighter”

 

“But nothing fits me, I’m too small” Naoko pouted a little “And you have bigger boobs than me, so the tops don’t fit my tiny chest”

 

“Hey, I like your tiny chest” The goth smiled sweetly “Choose one, I’ll make some quick adjustments so it fits you”

 

Allaryce grabbed a black top and passed it to Naoko “This is the smallest one I have”

 

“Thank you, babe” Naoko smiled and kissed her.

 

After getting dressed, Allaryce did Naoko’s makeup and they were finally ready to leave. They got inside the car to go and pick up Tarah and Helen. The goth seemed to be calm and excited about going out, but Naoko kept thinking about the idea of not really knowing everything about her girlfriend. Allaryce noticed that she was very quiet.

 

“Babe, is everything alright? Are you sick or something?”

 

“Oh no, don’t worry”

 

“I worry, and you know I do” Allaryce smiled softly.

 

“That’s the point, boo” Naoko looked down “I don’t know how much I know about you, and I’m worried because you know a lot about me. I would like that you opened up to me more often and tell me about what you like”

 

“I have no problems with that, kitty. You can ask me whatever you want, I’ll answer. I trust you and actually I have opened up to you more than anyone else”

 

“It’s not about me asking, I just…” Naoko didn’t know how to phrase it “I just want to know everything about you, even the tiniest detail”

 

“Baby, I think you know more than what you think” Allaryce giggled “What do you want to know exactly? I mean, this must come because you don’t know the answer to certain questions”

 

“More or less.. yeah” Naoko blushed “What are your future plans?”

 

“I want to keep my job, move in with you in our new flat and spend my life next to you” Allaryce giggled again “Cheesy, huh?”

 

“I like your cheesy side” Naoko smiled “So… what do you think about the traditional relationship?”

 

“Traditional relationship? You mean children and stuff?”   
  


“Yeah, all of it”   
  


“I think it’s alright, you know I want children, but not yet. I think we need to save up a lot of money first so we give them a proper life, you know?”

 

“I agree” Naoko looked through the window “I like the idea too”

 

The sub was still curious about the marriage, but she had enough for the moment. She relaxed, knowing that Allaryce trusted her was all she needed to know. On the other side though, the goth was very nervous at the moment  _ “Fuck, that was close! I’m lucky to be good at making straight faces, because otherwise she would have totally caught me!... I hope she doesn’t suspect anything, and I will have to hide the ring box better at home, just in case… She really is like a cat, so smart!” _ . Some time passed when they finally arrived to Tarah’s. The other couple was already waiting for them in the street. Allaryce parked the car and them both got in.

 

“Hello ladies, ready to have dinner and then some fun?”

 

“Yes! We are super excited! And it’s Helen’s first time in a BDSM club!”

 

“You really sound excited” Naoko giggled.

 

“Helen, won’t you be too warm? It’s warm inside there”

  
“Thank you, Allaryce, but I want to wear the jacket at least while we have dinner, I get cold easily”

 

“We can eat inside the restaurant, we don’t have to eat at the terrace. We don’t want you to catch a cold”   
  


“Don’t worry, I’m alright with it. Besides, Tarah can’t smoke if we eat inside”

 

“What the carrot should do is stop smoking already”   
  


“Hey, don’t call me carrot neither speak about me in third person as I wasn’t here!”

 

Naoko giggled “Allaryce is right, you should quit that unhealthy habit”

 

“At least I only smoke cigs, I know someone here that tried more stuff”

 

“Who? Allaryce?”

  
“Tarah, you are dead”

 

“What does she mean, babe?”

 

“Nothing, honey”

 

“It’s not nothing, Naoko, she even tri-”

 

“Oh for fucks sake, Helen, shush her, please!”

 

“Hey! No-”

 

Helen kissed Tarah and she indeed shut up, which made the other two laugh at how effective it was. When Allaryce parked the car, they all walked to the restaurant, which was quite full. They were lucky enough though to find a free table for four at the terrace, and as soon as they sat down, Naoko asked her girlfriend about what Tarah ment before.

 

“It’s not much, really. I used to smoke cigs before and then quit, but I tried smoking shisha”

 

“Shi what?” Naoko asked “What’s that?”

 

“It’s like a water pipe, but it didn’t contain nicotine, just fruity stuff”   
  


“Oh” Naoko giggled “Sounds good actually. And the cigs are worse, Tarah”

 

“I know, I know! But it relaxes me”   
  


“What relaxes you is weed, be honest” Allaryce said, wanting revenge. 

 

“Do you smoke weed, Tarah?” Helen looked at her.

 

“Well…. sometimes…” Tarah blushed and looked away.

 

“I tried it once, but it tastes awful” 

 

“Kitty? You smoked weed? I didn’t know”

 

“I just tried once, boo. And never again”

 

Dinner time passed smoothly, with some nice chat and laughter. Even though they were at the terrace, Helen was sweating due to the jacket. Allaryce insisted many times on her taking it off, but no matter how warm it was, the blonde kept it on. Naoko whispered to her girlfriend if she thought that Helen was sick, but the goth shook her head. They were both curious, so Allaryce directly asked.

 

“Helen, why don’t you take off the jacket?”

 

“Come on, I think they should know” Tarah chuckled.

 

Helen glared at Tarah and then looked at the other couple, blushing softly “Tarah dared me to wear… to only wear some lingerie to the club, so I can’t take the jacket off”

 

“Oh shit” Allaryce laughed “I think that Tarah will be punished for that later”   
  


“Indeed she’ll be”

 

“P-punished?!” The redhead opened her eyes wide “We didn’t say anything about that!”

 

“Did you really think that I would let you dare me with something so embarrassing without a proper punishment for it?”

 

“Now that you say it…”

 

“You’ll get it as soon as we get in the club”

 

“That will be fun to see, and also the first time we’ll see Helen in action” Allaryce chuckled.

 

“What are you thinking about doing, Helen?” Naoko was really curious; she might be shy, but her sub side won that time.

 

“Well, I’ll make her lay in the…”

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarah, Helen, Naoko and Allaryce finish dinner and go to the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> I created a Ko-fi page so you can support me and my writing, if you want to. I want to become a full-time writer, so your donations would help a lot!
> 
> Here is the link: https://ko-fi.com/talesofalesbian
> 
> Thank you so much ❤️

“Helen stoooop! It’s so embarrassing!”

 

“Well, I guess you’ll have to wait until we are there, ladies”

 

“You are blushing so much, carrot” Allaryce laughed “We were just kidding”

 

“Yeah, we don’t want to know actually” Naoko laughed as well.

 

“I thought you were on my side, Naoko! I don’t know if I like it that you all met, now you’ll always tease me”

 

“Come on, don’t pout” Helen kissed Tarah’s cheek “I’m sorry, but you’ll be punished sooner or later, that was not a joke”

 

Once they paid, they got back inside the car to go to the club. Helen was actually nervous as it was her first time in such a place; she was not scared, but she wondered if she would feel comfortable surrounded by such a sexual atmosphere  _ “I just hope no one does scat or something too heavy in there, I don’t know if I’m ready to see certain things. I think I can trust them, so if they say it’s great then it is” _ . Allaryce looked through the rear view mirror.

 

“Are you okay, Helen? Any concerns about the club?”   
  


“Can you read minds?” Helen chuckled “It’s my first time going to a BDSM club, so I’m a bit agitated in a good way but also wondering what it’s going to be inside”

 

“There’s a bar, a dance floor, some couches, dungeons with equipment you can use, there are also some private rooms” the goth smiled “It’s kind of a luxury place, so don’t worry. There is nothing dirty, and the owners take a lot of care so the place is safe and clean”

 

“That was a huge relief, thank you. Do you pay the entrance ticket before or after getting inside?”   
  


“It’s a club, so you need to pay once a year to access it, which is great because it’s more affordable. You will be a guest from us, so don’t worry about paying” Naoko said after turning around a little to face Helen “If you like it and want to go often, you can become a member. Let’s say tonight is like a trial for you, so you know if you would like to join or not”

 

“Great! Thank you for all the information, girls. I wouldn’t want to seem the noob I actually am” Helen giggled.

 

It took Helen a second to stop being nervous to be amazed as soon as they entered the club; it was far greater than what she could imagine. It was not very full, the music seemed nice and the people inside seemed really cool. She could not stop looking around and feeling amazed at some clothing designs the club members were wearing. Tarah looked at Helen and giggled at how cute she looked, like a child in Disneyland for the first time, although it was actually an adult at BDSMland. Allaryce went for drinks with Naoko as the other couple walked around, the sub giving a guided tour to her girlfriend. The goth sat on a stool at the bar and looked to Naoko.

 

“Kitten, I’m quite worried for Minny. It’s been a while since we heard from her, and the last time it didn’t end well”

 

“I’m worried too, boo. But there’s nothing we can do right now, so enjoy the moment, okay? We’ll call her tomorrow or something”

 

“You are right, but I won’t apologize, it wasn’t my fault that we had an argument”

 

“I know, I know. But sometimes you have to swallow that pride of yours, because it’s better to say sorry even though it wasn’t your fault than not hearing about Minny again”

 

Allaryce kissed Naoko’s forehead “I guess you are right again, but it wasn’t my fault”

 

“I know”

 

“And Gina is an asshole”

 

“I know”

 

“And she is the one who has to apologize”

 

“I know, babe” Naoko kissed her “Stop thinking about it, please. Try to enjoy tonight, it’ll be fun for sure”

 

“Yeah, it’ll be fun to see how Helen reacts to the shows” Allaryce giggled.

 

“Indeed, and I love that giggle of yours”   
  


“I love you tho” Allaryce kissed Naoko.

 

Naoko kissed her back “I love you too” she grabbed two of the drinks “We should stop being so cheesy in such a place”

 

“You are right” Allaryce laughed and grabbed the other two.

 

When the first show began, they all sat on a couch to see it better. Helen’s eyes could not look anywhere else but at the stage, where two boys were performing a shibari show. She thought that the rigger was extremely talented, it felt like he was doing magic with his hands as he could tie a perfect knot in seconds without hesitating a second. The attorney was not very fond of ropes, actually. But she was enjoying the show a lot. Once it finished, she looked at Allaryce.

 

“That was great! He was so fast with his hands and his movements were so smooth!”

 

“You seem so excited” Allaryce giggled “I’m glad you liked it”   
  


“To be honest, I expected heavier shows, like live sex and stuff like that. This one was very beautiful to watch”   
  


“There is live sex, but not always. Normally, the people who go on stage that work for the club never do very explicit stuff, it’s just acting and planned acts. It’s the club members who perform the heavy shows, as you call them”

 

“I see… I guess I could try”

 

“What?!” Tarah opened her eyes wide “Wait, wait, wait. I think you drank too much, Helen. Are you for real? This is far more crowded than when we got in”

 

“I won’t deny I’m a little drunk, but it seems exciting”

 

“I didn’t know you had a thing for exhibitionism, Helen” Allaryce chuckled “And you should take that coat off already, you will suffocate”

 

Helen stood up and took the jacket off, revealing a very transparent, black lingerie. Tarah swallowed; she had lent her the lingerie set, but as Helen changed in the bathroom, she had not seen it until that moment. Just then, she got so turned on that the idea of performing something on stage was not so crazy anymore. Moreover, the redhead was a huge exhibitionist, even though she played dumb with Helen, just in case. 

 

“This feels much better” the attorney smiled and sat down again “So, should we do something, Tarah?”

 

“Fuck yes… I mean, yes, Mistress” Tarah bit her own lip.

 

They both kissed each other in a very passionate way, which was surprising for Allaryce and Naoko, who thought Helen was the shy type. But actually, once the blonde got into the Mistress role, she was not shy anymore. She kissed Tarah while sliding her hands down, touching one of her boobs over the bra. The redhead moaned softly into the kiss, getting very wet just from doing that in public. The other couple looked at each other, both confused and horny; they were both big voyeurs, so seeing that elicited their underwear to get wet. Helen pulled away from the kiss and grabbed Tarah’s arm.

 

“Let’s go on stage. I have to punish you”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minny wonders if she should call Allaryce when she gets a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> I hope you had a nice week! This is a friendly reminder that I opened a Ko-fi for you if you want to support my writing in an economic way. If not, it's perfectly fine! It makes me so happy that you read my story! 
> 
> Here is the link: https://ko-fi.com/talesofalesbian
> 
> Thank you ❤️

_ “I don’t know what to do… I probably should call her and just apologize for what Gina said, but it’s her opinion too and all opinions should be respected… She wasn’t that offensive, I think.... Maybe Gina is right and Allaryce is just too sensitive or something.... I mean, she doesn’t react well to opinions that she doesn’t share, and she can be too emotional…”  _ Minny thought as she was preparing some drinks to bring to the table number 3. Her mind was a huge mess, she did not know what was right anymore. She and Gina spent the days after the argument talking about it, even though Minny did not really want to, but the green-haired woman was really annoyed. At some certain point, Gina even told Allaryce had some mental issues or something because her reaction and her ‘hobby’ were not normal, and Minny eventually began doubting about what was right and wrong. She did not want to disappoint Gina, but neither loose her best friend. And about BDSM, she had not dared to confess she was into it, since her girlfriend might have left her.  _ “Maybe I should tell her about it, because it’s like I’m lying to her if she doesn’t know… Am I cheating for not telling her? Oh God, I don’t want to cheat… But I’m scared of her reaction..” _

 

“Has someone told you that you have a very nice ass?”

 

“G-Gina!” Minny turned around, surprised “What are you doing here?”

 

“I wanted to see you, but you don’t seem happy about it”

 

“Oh no, I mean, I’m happy. It’s just that you scared me a little”

 

“Ugh, okay. Emm… have some free time now? Like a break”

 

“Yes, I do. I haven’t taken my break yet, why?”

 

“Want to take the break together?” Gina smiled.

 

“Sure, sounds good” Minny served the table and went out with her girlfriend after taking off her apron.

 

As they were walking out, the pink-haired woman was very nervous  _ “Is this one of those moments of ‘we need to talk’? Oh fuck, maybe she found out I’m kinky and she wants to talk about it… She sure found out I lied to her”. _

 

“You okay? You seem distracted”

 

“Yes, it’s nothing. What do you want to talk about?”

 

“I just wanted to tell you that I have found a new job”

 

“Great! I’m so happy for you! You wanted a new job, so it’s perfect” Minny smiled, relieved it was not what she thought “When do you have to start?”

 

“Tomorrow morning”

 

“But that’s just impossible, you are still here in the city, how will you do it?”

 

“I think you didn’t get it, you are kind of dense today” Gina chuckled.

 

“Sorry, I really am dense sometimes” Minny blushed, embarrassed.

 

“What I meant is that I found a job here, so I can stay with you forever”

 

“Really?! That’s awesome!” Minny smiled wide and hug Gina.

 

“Ouch, my breasts are a little sensitive today, be careful”

 

Minny pulled away “Sorry, did I hurt you”

 

“Yeah, be careful please” Gina sighed.

 

“Okay, sorry” Minny looked down “Em, so… we could go and look for a place for you after I finish my shift. There are cheap apartments in this area”

 

“What do you mean? I thought I could live with you, at your place. Is it a problem for you? Maybe I shouldn’t have accepted the job if you don’t want me to be here. I did it to make you happy”

 

“No no, you can stay, of course. I just thought that maybe you wanted some privacy, that’s all”

 

“You don’t need to make excuses if you don’t want me with you at your house”

 

“It’s not an excuse, you can stay, I’m serious”

 

“I don’t understand you sometimes, Minny. You just don’t speak your mind and that’s not good. Tell me what you think honestly, because I’m not a mind reader”

 

“I’m saying the truth, I want you to stay at home” Minny smiled “Thank you for looking for a job here to make me happy, I’m very grateful for it”

 

“Okay, you are welcome. Well, I think your break is over, so I’ll leave. I’ll cook something to eat for lunch. Do you fancy meatballs?”

 

“I’m vegetarian, Gina. I told you”

 

“Hey, don’t accuse me of not paying attention to you or something like that, you didn’t tell me, I wouldn’t have forgotten”

 

“I wasn’t accusing you, hun. I told you tho, on Skype, before you came here”

 

“You were accusing me, I know what is an accusation and what isn’t. I’ll leave home, I don’t wanna fight Minny. Jeez, sometimes you get in such a bad mood, like your psycho-kinky friend. Bye”

 

“Bye… I’m sorry...” 

 

Minny went inside and run to the bathroom, wanting to cry alone  _ “I made her angry again, she’ll leave me, she’ll leave me for sure… I should control myself, I’m behaving like a stupid girl… She did that for me and I wasn’t even grateful from the very beginning, and I didn’t offer her to stay in the first place… I’m the worst girlfriend ever… I will apologize again when I’m back home” _ . 

When her shift ended, Minny walked back home. She entered and it smelled deliciously, she did not know what it was exactly but it seemed to be great. Inside the kitchen, there was Gina, who smiled when she saw her girlfriend.

 

“Hun, I want to apologize for what happened before, I’m really sorry”

 

“It’s okay, come here” Gina kissed her “Do you like what I did? I cooked some veggies with seitan”

 

“You are the best, thank you” Minny smiled and kissed her cheek “Didn’t you cook some meat for you?”

 

“Nah, I’ll eat the same as you, don’t worry. By the way, I can help you fix some stuff you wanted to fix here, like the washing machine”

 

“Would you? That would be really cool, because I have to go to the laundrette every weekend and it’s a shit”

 

“Sure, I’ll do it this weekend, okay? I’ll do everything for you” Gina smiled and kissed her again.

 

“I’ll go set the table” Minny smiled happily and went to the living room, convinced that her girlfriend was the best she could have in her life, and that Allaryce was completely wrong about Gina.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the party.

Her delicate hand moved graciously, applying the right pressure on the lips, painting them in a soft pink. Naoko loved her job, she thought it was a way to help the families ease the pain of losing someone and to give a nice end to the dead. The process however was not always as beautiful as it sounds, sometimes she had to face corpses in a very bad state, but she still loved to help people. It made her happy, complete, to be of help in such a painful situation. She often said it was not a physical job; it was a job for the soul. Even though she was very focused on applying makeup to the woman she had laying in front of her, the headache was there. Last night at the club was quite crazy, and they all drank way too much; the truth is that Naoko drank because she did not think she would have to work the following day, but she got a call in the morning asking her for a favour; a woman of a high social position killed herself by eating pills, and the boss wanted Naoko to prepare her as she was discreet, professional and careful in the corpse preparation. Nevertheless, her hangover was strong, and she was looking forward to going back to Allaryce's  _ “Oh God, my head…  Why did you have to choose today to die, Mary? You could have waited a day or two”  _ she frowned a little and softly massaged her temples  _ “I wonder if Allaryce will be awaken already, probably not”  _ she giggled  _ “such a sleepy girl… she calls others out for sleeping until late, but she spends all day wanting to sleep” _ . Naoko smiled sweetly thinking about her girlfriend  _ “I can't wait to move to the new flat, and today we are going to buy the furniture. I'm excited! I'll call her so she can get ready on time”.  _ She grabbed the phone and called her girlfriend, putting the call in speaker mode. After some tunes, Allaryce picked the call.

 

“Baby?” Allaryce had a very raspy voice “Where are you?”

 

“I'm working, babe”

 

“What? Working? Fuck, what day is today?!”

 

“It's Sunday, you don't have to come here” Naoko chuckled.

 

“Oh shit, you scared me” Allaryce sighed “Wait, then why are you there?”

 

“I told you before leaving, but I guess you were too sleepy. A woman killed herself and I was asked to prepare her”

 

“Sorry, I don't remember, kitty” she smiled softly “will you be home soon? I'll prepare lunch”

 

“Yes, I'm about to finish. We have to go after eating to buy the furniture, so it would be great if lunch is ready when I come home”

 

“Sure! I'll get up now th-aaah fuck”

 

“What's wrong?!”

 

“My head hurts as hell” Allaryce chuckled softly “we had a blast yesterday, although now that I think of it I don't remember much…”

 

“Me neither. Baby, I have to end the call, talk to you later. I love you”

 

“I love you too, kitten” Allaryce ended the call and walked to the bathroom.

 

***

“My head…” Helen looked at herself in the mirror, touching the bags under the eyes that she had. She grabbed pills for the headache and body cream. 

 

“What the fuck happened last night? I'm so sore…” Tarah whimpered.

 

“I’m really sorry, I went too far. Come here, take the pill” Helen gave Tarah a glass of water and the pill.

 

“My butt hurts so much, I can't even sit” Tarah pouted after taking the pill.

 

“I shouldn't have been so harsh on you” Helen caressed Tarah’s arm softly.

 

“It's not only your fault, I didn't say the safeword.”

“Let me give you a massage. It'll make you feel better” 

 

“Hhhmmm… It does feel good, it's cold and smells sweet” Tarah relaxed “Do you remember exactly what happened last night? Because I just remember kissing, drinking, going on stage and then waking up here”

 

“I have flashes in my mind too, I don't remember it all. We really drank too much, that can't happen again”

 

“Miss perfect can't handle a hangove- auch! Hey!”

 

“You shouldn't tease the person who is massaging your swollen butt” Helen chuckled “I remember the same as you, but also the taxi ride back home. We kissed in front of the driver and you tried to have some fun at the back, and he kicked us out. I'm so embarrassed”

 

“Holy shit” Tarah laughed “I can't believe we did that. Did you pay him?”

 

“No, he drove away fast”

 

“At least it was free”

 

“Tarah”

 

“What?”

 

“That's not okay, I'll contact the taxi service tomorrow and go to apologize and pay”

 

“You really are polite” Tarah giggled “I just remembered that Allaryce had a fight with a man, but I don't remember who he was and why…”

 

“Wait… I remember it! Oh my God, it was hilarious. Allaryce fought him becau-” Tarah's phone rang and Helen grabbed it “speaking of the devil”

 

“Pick the call and put it on speaker mode, please”

 

“Sure. Hello Allaryce, how are you?”

 

“I feel like shit, my head is going to explode. How are you both? Did you get home safely?”

 

“Yeah, we did. Although I can't even move, you remember what we did on stage?” 

 

“What? Don't you remember what you did, carrot? It was great actually” Allaryce chuckled.

 

“Please, tell me that we didn't do anything too embarrassing… I hope there wasn't anyone from the lawyer’s office”

 

“I mean… you fucking hit her with an evil stick”

 

“I did what?!”

 

“At the beginning, you were soft but as soon as the alcohol kicked in, you began taking suggestions from the people watching”

 

“Holy shit, Helen” Tarah chuckled “I know why it hurts so much now”

 

“I'm really sorry, the evil stick is very intense…” Helen kissed Tarah's head “By the way, who give the idea of me using that?”

 

“Me” Allaryce laughed.

 

“You are so fucking mean! Why did you do that?!”

 

“Because you were yelling that everyone’s ideas were soft and they were all pussies”

 

“Shiiiiit”

 

“Anyways, do you remember something else?”

 

“Hhhhm… no, not really. I remember getting in the car and going back home with Naoko”

 

“Did you drive?! You were drunk!”

 

“Hey hey chill, lawyer. I wasn't drunk when I drove back home, I wouldn't ever put Naoko in danger. We went back home way after you, we spent a while in the club and then went home” 

 

“Sorry” Helen smiled a little “How is Naoko?”

 

“She's working, they called her in. Although she'll be home soon, so I should keep cooking lunch. This afternoon we will go to buy furniture for the flat, do you want to come with us?”

 

“I can't even sit thanks to you, asshole. How do you think I can get in a car?”

 

“That's true. Do you want to come to Tarah's then for a coffee or something after you buy everything?”

 

“Okay! That sounds good! See you later!” Allaryce ended the call.

 

***

 

Meanwhile, Minny was trying to call Allaryce.

 

“Hello, I’m sorry I can’t pick your call now! Leave a message after the tune or call again later! Beeeeep”

 

“...Allaryce, it’s me, Minny. I just wanted to tell you that I’m going to confess Gina all the truth” 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoko goes back home the next day after the party.

By the time Allaryce was finishing cooking lunch, Naoko arrived. She took a moment to admire the door, which she had taken for granted all this time, but now it seemed important to her; who knew how many more times she would cross it and step on the dark wooden floor. They were going to move soon, and even if she was excited, this house was important to them both as they created lots of memories inside. The first time Naoko was invited to go was after a month of dating Allaryce, and on the contrary of what you may think, it was not too long for the goth; for her, her house was a sanctuary, a place to be calm and rest, and also a very personal space, so she did not like to invite people who she did not know well and long enough. However, after one month of officially dating Naoko, and many more being sex partners only, she let her come to her house. Since that moment, the house became their love nest, and their safe place. But actually, they themselves were a home to each other, and they spent all the time they could together. Of course they had their own lifes and met other people like friends and family, but they had the other one in mind all the time they were apart. There was a strong bond between Naoko and Allaryce since the very first moment, but it became stronger when the sub began spending more and more time inside that house. To be fair, it was a little bit useless that Naoko kept paying her apartment’s bills, since she spent a little time there, but they thought it was too soon to move together back then. Although that changed as you all know, that’s why the tall door acquired a new meaning and importance for Naoko. She caressed it softly, a tender smile on her lips, and went inside. Her small feet made the wood crack a little, it was not a new house, but that is exactly what Allaryce liked about it; she thought that old houses have personality and power. Naoko left her keys on the table next to the door and walked through the long, narrow corridor towards the kitchen. A bigger smile appeared on her face when she saw Allaryce cooking, singing to the music she was listening to. She had headphones on, so she was not aware that her girlfriend was behind her, standing against the wall and looking at her tenderly as she sang. The chorus came, and the goth began passionately singing “Und der Haifisch, der hat Tränen, und die laufen vom Gesicht, doch der Haifisch lebt im Wasser, so die Tränen sieht man nicht!” and it was when she tried to headbang that she turned around and saw Naoko, who was giggling. Allaryce blushed and took off her headphones, wondering how much her girlfriend had seen. Guessing her thoughts, Naoko answered her question.

“I have just arrived, my wild German girl” she smiled and kissed Allaryce’s red cheek “I love it when you sing in your mother tongue”

“You know I get passionate with my favourite group” the goth smiled and kissed Naoko.

“Why do you wear headphones tho? You were alone”

“Because the beat and drops can’t be appreciated without headphones” Allaryce chuckled.

“I see” Naoko then smelled the food “Hmmmm… it smells so good! Did you make curry?”

“Yeah, I thought you would like it. How is your stomach? Does it hurt from yesterday?”

“It’s alright, I took medicine. What about you? It seems like your headache went away” Naoko giggled.

“No medicine heals my headaches better than Till’s voice” Allaryce giggled and served the food on the table “But I did took medicine as well”

They both sat at the table and began eating. The goth was a very good cook, she loved cooking actually, and she made an effort to become even better since Naoko spent more time with her. Allaryce had lots of hobbies and passions, she could not just have one. She loved to cook, dance, sing, draw, write, sports, especially karate and aerial acrobacy, among others; she had lots of energy and dreams, qualities that Naoko admired as she never got bored when being with her girlfriend. Same happened the other way round, the goth enjoyed being with Naoko a lot, because she gave her the calm and support she needed. They equilibrated each other and give the other one what they needed. 

“By the way, kitty” Allaryce drank some water after they both finished eating “Helen and Tarah offered us to go after buying furniture to Tarah’s place, just to have a tea or something. Do you want to go?”

“Yes, that’s okay with me. Although… nothing, let’s go” Naoko smiled.

“What’s wrong, kitty? You know you can tell me” Allaryce held her girlfriend’s hand.

“I know, it’s nothing important” 

“It’s important because it’s coming from you, so tell me please”

“I just thought that after shopping we could have sex” Naoko blushed and looked away.

“Ooooh” Allaryce giggled and looked at the clock “There’s still one hour and a half until the shop opens, so we can do it now”

“Baby, I know how we are and that’s not enough. We will just forget about the time like always” Naoko chuckled.

“Okay, listen. I wash the dishes super fast and then we shower together. We will be getting ready, so we safe time and water. Think about the planet, kitty. We will be having eco-friendly sex”

“You are such a nerd” Naoko laughed “But I like your plan”

“Great, make your way to the shower and wait for me, I’ll be there in a second” Allaryce smirked and kissed Naoko’s cheek.

It took only ten minutes to wash the dishes, Allaryce was fast cleaning and even more when she had better plans and not much time left for them. Meanwhile, Naoko had undressed and taken off the tiny braids she was wearing that day. She put on music and got inside the shower, turning on the hot water. The transparent liquid fell on her face, shoulders, chest, wetting it all, making it softer and shiny; Naoko loved to shower, it was relaxing and she often spent it singing. But today, she did not have time for singing. Allaryce sneaked in, hugging her girlfriend from behind and pulling her closer. It surprised Naoko a little, but she smiled as soon as she felt the long, soft hands of the one she loved caressing her sides, enjoying the touch of her wet skin. A huff escaped Allaryce’s lips before she bit them, getting turned on to see Naoko wet and naked; even though they had been together for long, the sub’s body always made the dom horny and awakened lots of feelings and sensations as it was the first time. She kissed Naoko’s neck while imprisoning the small breasts in her hands, making the sub moan and move both hands on Allaryce’s hair, exposing all her body to the dom. Suddenly, the music changed to a very sensual song, which was one of the goth’s favourites.

“You put this playlist on purpose, didn’t you? You know it turns me on”

“Indeed I did it on purpose” Naoko smirked.

“You know that I don’t need music to get turned on, don’t you? Only you are enough to make me wet” Allaryce whispered in the sub’s ear.

“Oh fuck, Mistress… That was both hot and flattering”

“I’ll show you” The dom moved Naoko’s hand to her crotch.

“...You are so wet” Naoko blushed softly “And warm”

“You too” Allaryce whispered and turned her around “You make me so horny, kitten”

“Mistress… you turn me o-”

Naoko could not finish the sentence; Allaryce’s lips landed on hers, trapping them in a passionate, deep kiss. The sub fought for dominance, moving her tongue on the other one, but she surrendered fast as the goth pinned her wrists against the wall. The water now fell on them both, but instead of cleaning them it made them feel even more dirty than when they stepped in the shower. Soft moans and pants could be heard despite the music when Allaryce caressed Naoko’s nipples. She grabbed her sub’s hair and made her kneel.

“You know what to do, kitten” 

“Yes, Mistress”

Naoko placed her arms around the dom’s thighs once she placed one feet on the water tap, stopping the water and giving better access for the sub to her pussy. Pulling her closer, the sub moved her arms and then softly kissed Allaryce’s slit, teasing her, which made the dom grab Naoko’s hair.

“Do you want to be punished, kitten? Suck and lick it properly”

The sub smirked and took out her tongue slowly, caressing the dom’s clit softly, making her impatient. But all of a sudden, Naoko attracted more the pussy to her mouth and began roughly sucking and licking it. Allaryce moaned and tilted her head to the side without taking her eyes off Naoko, who was looking at her straight in the eye while pleasing her. 

“Fuck mmhh… that’s so good, kitten aah” Allaryce moaned “You c-can take it a little slowlier mmmh you know?”

“ii on haf al di atnoon (We don’t have all the afternoon)” Naoko tried to say as she licked her dom’s clit.

Allaryce giggled a little and moaned “You are right, mmmhhh”

A few licks more and the goth was close to cumming, moving her hips while pulling Naoko closer to her pussy by grabbing her hair tighter. The sub moved her long tongue fast and firm, wanting to please her dom, who had her eyes closed and mouth opened, finally reaching the orgasm. She put her leg back down and made Naoko stand up to kiss her deeply, tasting herself in the sub’s tongue. 

“Good girl” Allaryce praised Naoko after pulling away from the kiss.

“Thank you, Mistress”

“Now, it’s your turn. You know how much I like to do this, so you already know how it works. Place your hands on the wall and don’t move them from there, you know the consequences”

“But Mistress-”

“But nothing. Turn around and place your hands on the wall, now”

“...Yes, Mistress” Naoko bit her own lip and did what she was told to.

“Spread your legs” Allaryce ordered.

The dom’s hands moved downwards, caressing every inch of skin before reaching their goal. She spread the lips using two fingers, and moved her right hand on the pussy, rubbing the clit fast. Naoko moaned loudly, arching her back from the pleasure she was feeling. She loved that position, because she could see all her body and Allaryce’s hands moving on it, making her horny. Although it felt really good, she felt that her own breasts were lacking attention, so forgetting the rules, she moved one hand to caress her left breast. Allaryce pinned Naoko’s sneaky hand back to the wall and spanked her hard, which was more painful due to the wetness on her butt cheeks. The sub moaned, both in pain and pleasure.

“M-Mistress, it hurts”

 

“You knew the rules and the consequences perfectly well beforehand. Don’t complain now” Allaryce spanked her once again, harder.

“Aaah Mistress!!” Naoko shut her eyes “I-I’m sorry, I just felt that my breasts were craving some attention…”

“Oh, so do they want attention?” The dom pinched both nipples hard.

“AAAH!” a yell escaped Naoko’s throat “It hurts, M-Mistress”

“Of course it does, that’s why you are dripping wet now”

“That’s not…” The sub looked down on herself and saw her whitish fluids going down slowly on her thighs “Oh fuck…”

“You are such a naughty kitten, wanting your Mistress to hurt you real good” Allaryce bit Naoko’s earlobe as she pinched the nipples again.

“Aaaah Mistress! I’m sorry, please fuck me!”

“hhmmm, I love it when you beg, but I think you can even do it better than that”

“Mistress, I’m really sorry for misbehaving, please fuck me hard and rough. I’m a naughty brat who craves for your touch and punishment”

“Such a good girl all of a sudden, you must be really desperate to cum”

“Yes, I am, Mistress” Naoko was blushing brightly, which Allaryce could tell easily just by looking at her pinkish ears.

“Maybe I should make you edge and leave you this horny all the afternoon”

“Please no, Mistress. Make me cum, please, I need it so badly”

“Okay, naughty kitten. Don’t cry after tho”

“Why would I- aaah!!”

Allaryce rubbed the needy clit faster than before using more than one finger to make it rougher, which sent the sub straight to a huge, strong orgasm. But that was not the end, the dom kept moving her hand firmly and roughly, making Naoko squirm and scream; that was Allaryce’s favourite way to torture the sub after being a brat, and she wanted to check if she would last more than last time under that punishment. Without taking away her hands from the wall, Naoko moaned and cried, trying hard to not bend down, resisting the punishment as she knew she well deserved it. It was such a weird feeling, a mix of pain and pleasure that was beyond any other torture. It was indeed hard to resist, all her body squirmed and her legs wanted to close, but she stood still like a good girl. Allaryce smirked and rubbed even faster, making Naoko cum for the second time, but now it made her moan louder than before. The dom put her hand away from her crotch and put it in front of Naoko’s face.

“Look at this amount of white cream you left on my hand, you are getting even more naughty day after day” The dom whispered sensually in her ear “You made my hand so dirty, so now you have to clean it like a good girl”

“T-Thank you, Mistress…” Naoko said, out of breath “I’ll obey”

“Good girl”

The sub’s tongue licked Allaryce’s hand, cleaning the cum out of it. Not only it was embarrassing to do so, but also hot and messy. Naoko loved it, and she was proud of herself for having resisted the punishment. Even though she was too shy to admit it, that one had been one of the best orgasms she ever had until that moment.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allaryce and Naoko go to see some furniture. After that, they visit their friends.

“I like this sk..skü… who the hell can pronounce this?”

 

“I don’t know, you are the German here” 

 

“This is not German, it’s Swedish” 

 

“I know, but your language is as complicated”

 

“Excuse me? You have symbols that are hella tricky to write”

 

Allaryce and Naoko were laughing while walking through the labyrinth of corridors that the popular Swedish furniture brand has in all stores, and this one was not an exception; they both were trying to follow the yellow arrows painted on the floor, but it was difficult as they got distracted looking at everything. Allaryce was a big enthusiast of home decoration, and so was Naoko. They sometimes went to furniture or decoration shops just to look and have fun imagining how they would decorate their dreamt future house, but now it was real; they were going to actually decorate their house. On the contrary of what you may think, dear reader, Allaryce was the one who wanted the house in white and pastel colours, but Naoko thought it was a bit too mainstream even if beautiful, and she wanted a house with dark colours. They almost never argued, so they found a solution that they both liked: having the house in grey and white, dark wooden floor and pastel accessories with plants inside. However, the playroom was a complete different affair. It would not be in white or light colours, they wanted the walls in red and the rest in black. Allaryce had some shops in a list where they could find furniture for that special room, but that would be another day.

 

“Woah, this bed looks comfy!” Allaryce laid on it.

 

“Babe, you can’t do that, it’s for exposition, and the- what are you doing?!” Naoko blushed.

 

“I’m just making sure it won’t break, we need a hard-wearing bed that can handle our constant activity”

 

“Don’t move your hips like that! There are people looking!” Naoko covered her face.

 

“They are all waiting to know if it’s good enough, because they don’t dare to do this” Allaryce stood up “People, it’s a good bed!”

 

“You are so embarrassing, and silly” 

 

“Don’t lie to me, you like me because I’m a huge dork”

 

“That’s true but…” Naoko looked at her and whispered “Is it good or not?”

 

Allaryce laughed “It is, it’s great” she kissed her blushing girlfriend.

 

Naoko kissed her back “We are getting it” she gave the pencil and piece of paper to the goth “Write down the name, please”

 

“You know I’m not going to give back this pencil, right? It’s cute”

 

“You can keep it, cutie” Naoko giggled.

  
  


Once they had all the furniture chosen and noted down, Allaryce and Naoko went out of the store. They were going to buy everything online as the goth’s car was not big enough to carry all the stuff they wanted to purchase, so that day they only got the names of the items to begin planning how the rooms would look like. After sitting in the car, Allaryce began driving to Tarah’s place, happy to meet the other couple. Her phone rang all of a sudden, she had a new message. Naoko looked at her.

 

“Babe, I think you got a text just now”

 

“Yeah, I heard it, but it’ll be work so I don’t really want to read it”

 

“But maybe it’s Tarah”

 

“She would have texted you first”

 

“That’s true” Naoko looked at her own phone “I don’t have any messages”

 

“So it isn’t her” Allaryce smiled “Anyways, my phone has been ringing all this time, I got quite a few messages, but I didn’t read any”

 

“Babe! You should read your messages”

 

“You know I hate it, I only use my phone to scroll through Instagram, Tumblr, Pintere-”

 

“Messages are important, even more when you are working on a book, babe. It could be the editor”

 

“Fine, let’s read them” Allaryce chuckled “Grab my phone and read them aloud, please”

 

“But it’s your phone, it’s your privacy”

 

“I just gave you permission, it’s alright”

 

“Okay, Mistress” Naoko laughed and grabbed her girlfriend’s phone from her coffin-shaped bag “It was a message from the plumber, they are going to have everything ready this week!”

 

“That’s some good news!”

 

“Holy shit babe, you have 46 unread messages!”

 

“Just scroll down, I bet 90% of them are just dumb messages from the work group chat”

 

“Babe…” Naoko looked at Allaryce “You have one voice message from Minny”

 

“...What does she say?”

 

“She… She said she was going to tell Gina about her being into BDSM”

 

“And? Nothing else?”

 

“No, she didn’t say anything else” Naoko sighed “I’m worried”

 

“Minny is old enough to know what she does. I’m so fed up of telling her how things are and she just gets rid of my advice and does reckless things, and later she comes to me with all the drama. I’m so fucking fed up. If she is stupid enough to have told that asshole that she’s into BDSM after the conversation we had, then what can I do? Clap clap her actions? I mean, what the fuck does she expect from me with that message? To say, hey I’m so happy for you! Let’s just forget that your girlfriend was rude as fuck to me and you didn’t even call to talk about it!”

 

“Babe, calm down, don’t get angry when you are driving, please” Naoko caressed Allaryce’s leg.

 

“Sorry, kitty. But it makes me go mental. You know I have always been by Minny’s side when she’s been in trouble, and now she does this and tells me just that after all that happened. I’m done”

 

“But she’s your friend, and she sure is in trouble. She doesn’t see how things really are because she’s in love with Gina”

 

“How many times did I tell her that Gina was not good for her? And she hasn’t listened even once, I’m really tired”

 

“I know, love, but I’m worried”

 

“It’s useless to worry for her, kitty. She doesn’t do anything to change her situation, and she always gets angry at me when I tell her the truth and later comes to me crying saying I was right. She has to grow up and learn how to solve her stuff”

 

“Babe… But what if she hurts Minny? I’m seriously worried”

 

“If she didn’t call, it means she’s okay. I know her”

 

“Okay…”

 

Even if Allaryce was sure Minny was alright, Naoko kept overthinking and worrying for her. She knew why her girlfriend was so angry; she tried so hard to protect her friend from Gina lots of times because she knew what was coming, but Minny dismissed her opinions. Allaryce was fully aware of what it entails to be in an abusive relationship, since she was in one years ago, and she did not want her best friend to end up in one. But even after talking about her experiences and opening up to Minny, she did not convince her to break up with Gina. It was arduous and extremely painful for Allaryce to talk about her past, and Minny undervalued it, so the goth was fed up. Nevertheless, Naoko wanted to help her, even though she was pissed off too at how she behaved with Allaryce.  But deeply inside her, she knew Minny was not as okay as her girlfriend thought. 

The sun was about to set when they reached Tarah’s place. The other couple were on the sofa, relaxing and waiting for Allaryce and Naoko to arrive.

 

“Hangover?” Asked the goth to Tarah when she opened the door.

 

“Is it that obvious?”

 

“You have eye bags, carrot” Allaryce giggled and kissed her cheek “Hello Helen”

 

“Hello!” The lawyer smiled and stood up to greet them both.

 

“Please tell me you have tea and pills, my feet are killing me. We walked a lot this afternoon”

 

“Yes, come with me, Naoko” Tarah smiled and went to the kitchen.

 

“How are you feeling?” Allaryce asked Helen after sitting on the sofa and getting comfy “You look way more refreshed than Tarah”

 

“It’s the expensive creams, but don’t let them fool you, I’m destroyed” Helen laughed “And I don’t remember much”

 

“Same happened to us, we drank too much… Next time we should just ask for one drink and that’s it” 

 

“I vote for that”

 

“Then the debate is closed” Allaryce hit her own leg like judges do.

 

“That was funny” Helen laughed again. 

 

“I wonder what those two are talking about, they are both laughing so loud” Tarah chuckled as she prepared the tea.

 

“I like to hear Allaryce laughing and getting along with more people than us both” 

 

“Me too, she finds it difficult nowadays to trust new people”

 

“Yeah, and we just had a conversation about Minny in the car. Allaryce is done with her, but I’m still worried”

 

“I understand you both, but don’t worry about stuff that you can’t solve, Naoko. It won’t make you good. Minny has always come back to ask for help, and this time won’t be an exception”

 

“I’m not so sure, Tarah. She voice-messaged Allaryce to tell her that she was confessing her sub side to Gina”   
  


“After all that happened? She’s crazy”

 

“I know right?! And I keep worrying”

 

“I’m sure Allaryce is worrying even if she says she doesn’t, you know how she is. She always worries and cares too much for everyone. If something bad happened, she’ll go for Minny”

 

“Yeah… But what if we are too late?”

 

“Naoko, stop worrying. Let’s enjoy this afternoon together and have some fun talking about the crazy shit that happened last night. Now, come here” Tarah smiled and hug Naoko tight.

 

“Okay” Naoko hug her back just as tight; she needed that hug so much.

 

“By the way, do you remember what we did on stage? Like… all the time we were up there?”

 

“Are you sure you want to know it?” Naoko chuckled “I don't remember everything, but some parts”

 

“We need to know, my ass is so badly hurt” Tarah chuckled as well “let's go with them”

 

The two subs went back to the living room, with glasses and a tea kettle on their hands. Allaryce let Naoko sit on her lap, and even if Tarah would have liked to do the same, she really could not, so she laid on her stomach. While Naoko took the pill, Allaryce began the long-awaited conversation.

 

“So… what do you remember? Because the only clear memories I have are telling Helen to hit you with the evil stick and then you both going home”

 

“You remember more than me then” Tarah chuckled “Helen remembers that you had a fight”

 

“Me? Why? With whom?”

 

“Well…” Helen tried not to laugh “there was a guy saying that he didn't believe in aftercare and you shouted at him that he could move his Christian Grey’ ass out of the club”

 

“Babe” Naoko laughed “That's so typical of you”

 

“I have no regrets”

 

“Of course you don't” Tarah laughed as well.

 

“I mean, why would I regret it? Assholes like him need to learn”

 

“I agree, Allaryce. But you didn't have to threaten him with a whip”

 

“Oh shit” Allaryce laughed loudly “I think it was totally necessary”

 

“That's funny… do you remember anything else?” Naoko looked at Tarah and Helen.

 

“ermm…” Tarah blushed “I don't know if you both want to know this”

 

“Now that you said it like that, I want to know it even more. Spit it out, carrot”

 

“...Naoko gave oral to you”

 

“I did what?!” Naoko blushed brightly.

 

“You did that?” Allaryce smirked while looking at her girlfriend, who was hiding her face, wishing it was a joke.

 

“Shut uuuuup it's embarrassing”

 

“It happened before we went on stage. Naoko was already a little bit pissed and it seems like you both got horny by seeing us make out, so… you offered to please Allaryce, and we left to the stage to give you some privacy, and also avoiding getting more turned on, because it was hot, I'm not going to lie” Helen took a sip of her tea like she was talking about the weather “It was very hot, actually”

 

“How can you say that with such a straight face?” Tarah looked at her girlfriend impressed.

 

“I'm a lawyer”

 

“I know?” 

 

“I studied how to keep poker faces”

 

“Why don't I remember that?!” Allaryce sighed, very frustrated “it's the first time we do something like that and I don't remember anything”

 

“We are not doing it again”

 

“Naaaoookoooo pleeeasee” Allaryce tickled her.

 

“Hey! H-Hey! No!” Naoko laughed.

 

“Don't begin to fuck in front of us” Tarah chuckled as she looked at her friends.

 

“Why not? We could have fun together”

 

“Allaryce, no” Naoko looked at her.

 

“I was joking, jeez”

 

“You weren't and we both know it” Naoko giggled as her girlfriend began whistling softly, trying to avoid the truth.

 

“Oh! Do you remember how we finished the night at the club? I mean what we did before going home”

 

“No, I don't remember much, sorry” Allaryce smiled a little at Helen.

 

“I do! I remember that you both got down of the stage and Tarah wanted to have more drinks, but you stopped her”

 

“Thank God I did”

 

“...You stopped her because you wanted to make her drink from the floor”

 

“Oh my God…Tell me I didn't make her do that…”

 

“No, the waiter didn't let you” Naoko giggled “he said he didn't want to clean the floor again in one night”

 

“Ugh, that's a little bit disgusting” Allaryce laughed.

 

“I'm sorry Tarah” Helen chuckled.

 

“It's okay, it seems like we had tons of fun there”

 

“Yeah, we should go again next week, but we also should control ourselves a little bit” Naoko smiled.

 

“It's a BDSM club, babe. Let's go wild again next Saturday!”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minny makes a confession.

Minny was walking around her apartment, wondering how she should tell Gina about her kinky side  _ “How should I approach it?... Will she get mad?”  _ She bit her lip  _ “Hmm… Hey, Gina, do you know what? I’m a sub!.......No, I can’t say that! Hmmm… Gina, honey, we need to talk. I like bdsm… No.... Ugh! This is so difficult!... Maybe I shouldn’t say anything? Like sex is quite boring now, but at least she is with me…”  _ Minny sighed and ruffled her own hair. It is never easy to tell the truth when you have been hiding it for more than a year to the person you are dating, even more if that person hates what you are into. That was exactly Minny’s situation, and it took her all morning to choose her words properly. She was well aware that a bad approach to the topic would end up in rejection and probably break up, and she did not want that. She loved Gina, even though everyone around her thought she was not a good person; but for Minny, she was sweet and caring, and was harsh sometimes because Gina loved her. However, she was conscious that sometimes her girlfriend had hurt her, thus she thought that her friends might be right about Gina, but at the end of the day Minny was still dating her and accepting her behaviour because that is what made her be Gina. The truth is that before knowing her, Minny did not let anyone say anything mean to herself, but for no understable reason, she let Gina do that. She lost all her bravery, her personality and now she was losing her friends, but Minny was not aware of all that; she was being manipulated and mentally abused without her noticing, because that is how it happens. She was afraid of Gina’s reactions because the way they fought gave Minny anxiety attacks and hurt her deeply. To avoid that, she just apologized every time and renounced to her freedom. This time was not an exception, she thought; she knew that Gina would get angry and she would have to look down and say sorry. But on the contrary, it went better than expected… or completely worse. When Gina finished her work shift, she went home to find a fidgety pink-haired girl laying on the couch in the middle of the living room. She looked at her confused and asked her if she was alright. Minny bit her lip and said the most feared sentence in a relationship:  _ we need to talk. _ Gina wondered what could it be, since she thought they were alright. But just looking at Minny, she knew something was wrong and bothering her, so she chose to sit in front of her and listen.

 

“I need to tell you something but you might break up with me” 

 

“Did you cheat on me?”

 

“Oh no! I would never do that, Gina!” Minny opened her eyes wide “It’s not something I did, it is something I… I like”

 

“I don’t see why you are so nervous” Gina shrugged “If you like something, it is okay. I mean, why would I bother or break up with you because of that? It’s stupid. Tell me.”

 

“Mmmmh…” Minny looked away, feeling her stomach become a huge knot.

 

“Tell me. I don’t have all day to sit here looking at you, I have stuff to do, you know?”

 

“Sorry…” Minny looked at her and began sobbing.

 

“Hey” Gina sat next to her and hug her “Don’t cry please, it makes me sad. Just tell me, I promise I won’t get angry or break up with you”

 

“You promise me?” 

 

“Yes, now say it. It can’t be that bad”

 

“I… I’m into BDSM, Gina… I’m submissive”

 

Gina opened her eyes wide. To be honest, it was not like she did not expect it at all; she had her doubts since Allaryce confessed she was into it and Naoko too. The truth is that she had done some research about it, and found some information she liked; the dom, in power of everything and the sub, obeying all the dom says. Of course, she did not fancy the submissive role, it was the power in dominance that she found quite interesting  _ “This way I can get Minny to do all I say… It isn’t that bad that she likes this sick shit. I better agree to it so I have total control over her. Life can’t get better, can it?” _ Gina smirked and looked at her girlfriend, who was sobbing.

 

“I’m okay with that, I’ll do it for you. You are my girlfriend and I love you. I want to make you happy, Minny”

 

“A-are you… are you serious?” Minny looked at Gina with her eyes full of hope and gratitude, which made the green-haired woman smirk again.

 

“Of course, I’ll be your… dom? Is it said like that?” Said Gina, even though she knew perfectly what it was.

 

“Exactly! I’m so happy, Gina. Thank you so much!” 

 

“Call me Your Highness from now on” 

 

Minny nodded and kissed her girlfriend, feeling really happy about how it all went. She kneeled in front of Gina and looked down. “ _ I am all yours from now on, Your Highness _ ” Minny recited, ready to belong to her girlfriend. The new dom grabbed her wrist and took her to the bedroom. Having laid Minny on her stomach, she took off her shorts and spanked her.

 

“That’s what you like, don’t you?”

 

“Aah...yes, Your Highness”

 

It hurt badly as the spank was too hard and Minny’s butt was not prepared for that, but despite that, the sub endured it, thinking that bad feedback would make Gina stop wanting to be part of that  _ “After all, she is doing this to please me, what a good girlfriend”  _ Minny thought while smiling a little. Another hard spank came and it made her grab the sheets, it was painful. It was when Gina spanked her again that Minny realised an important thing they missed; they did not have agreed on a safe word. She thought that it did not matter much as Gina would stop for sure if she told her it was too much. But actually, that was not how it went.

 

“G-Gina, it hurts”

 

“I know, that’s what you like, isn’t it? I bet you are wet”

 

“Stop spanking, please. It hurts”

 

“You ask me to do this and now you want me to stop? Oh wait, is this how it works? Stop means more? Okay” Gina smirked and hit her ass hard again.

 

“AAH! Gina please!” Minny whimpered.

 

“Thank Your Highness for this”

 

“...Thank you, Your Highness”

 

“Such a good girl, that’s how I like you to be”

 

Gina took off Minny’s underwear and licked two of her fingers. She put them both inside the sub’s vagina and moved them fast and deep as she saw in a porn video, making Minny yell. It did not feel good, it was too rough, she was not even wet enough for that, but Gina could not care less. Luckily, the dom pulled her fingers out fast and smirked as she got a new idea.

 

“I won’t let you cum, you slut. You will have to please me, I’ll use you that way”

 

“Yes, Your Highness”

 

Minny sighed, relieved that it stopped. Once Gina laid naked on the bed, Minny got between her legs and licked her pussy. That felt good, pleasing her new Mistress was amazing, something she could get used to. Her mind was filled with thoughts about making Gina cum and be a good slave for her. Seeing her enjoy oral sex so much made Minny forget about what happened just before, and she was happy to have reached her goal. The green-haired woman panted after cumming, and looked at Minny.

 

“This is good, isn’t it?” Gina smirked “You have pleased me very good, now I have to go to do some work” She stood up and got dressed.

 

“Yes, Your Highness” Minny kept laying on her stomach as she was not able to sit “Can you give me a hug?”

 

“A hug? You didn’t deserve that.” Gina grabbed her chin “Don’t you even think about masturbating. You are not allowed”

 

Minny nodded “Okay, Your Highness”

 

“Did you like it? What we did?”

 

“...Yes, Your Highness”

 

“Good” Gina left the room, leaving Minny on the bed feeling very sore  _ “She is indeed a very rough dom… I guess it felt rough because it’s been a while since I did it that way… However, I wanted some aftercare, but I can’t ask her much, it was her first time doing this. She’ll get better, I’m sure. She doesn’t want to hurt me, she just did what she thought I would like...She’s great” _ Minny smiled and went to the bathroom, not aware of how bad it  all actually was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't support in any way rape or abuse. This chapter is not made to be hot, but to reflect an abusive relationship.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarah and Helen see each other after a while of being apart due to Helen's job.

The next week was as slow as molasses in January for Tarah; Helen was busy preparing a trial, so she was at her place and barely showed any living signal. After so much time away, the attorney had lots of pressure on her shoulders as she was expected to keep her good rates. Because of that, Helen threw herself into her next trial, which was one of the most difficult trials she ever had to take part in; this time, she had to defend a man against his wife, who had abused him both physically and psychologically. It was never easy to win this type of cases, because for some stupid reason men are believed to be stronger than women, and when a man is beaten by his wife, no ones believes him or they laugh at his face, which is horrible. Sexism affects us all, in a way or another, laughing at the face of some men and killing women all around the world. Helen was well aware of the difficulty, but that empowered her even more; she was determined to win, so she spent every day of that week making sure everything was well prepared and that the other attorney would have no chance of going against her. As you may fathom, that meant she had not seen Tarah during that time, which means only short phone calls and no sex at all. However, the night before the trial Tarah called her to cheer her and tell her that she was convinced about her victory, and also to promise her that they would have sex after it. Helen was excited for that, but she had to keep her mind in the trial. It was very important for her, that trial would make a difference in her professional career. 

Helen was inside the room, waiting for her turn to speak, and Tarah was looking at her from the audience seats. The redhead was nervous for her girlfriend, but she also felt happy to be there again, watching Helen do her best in a trial like how it was at the very beginning. Tarah sighed, feeling so in love with her  _ “That blouse really suits her, and the skirt too… she’s so beautiful… Also that ponytail makes her look even taller, and it’s so well made that not even a hair comes out of it… she’s indeed the perfect definition of perfection.” _ Tarah woke up from her daydreaming when Helen stood up, it was her turn finally. She recited her well-planned discourse and tried her best to defend her client. The trial was so long that Tarah began believing that his ass acquired a square shape from sitting there, but she was way more worried for Helen than for her own ass, literally. It had been four hours when the judge was about to dictate the sentence.

 

“I declare Mrs Graham culprit!”

 

A wide smile formed in Helen’s face and she quickly turned around to find Tarah, who was also smiling, proud of her girlfriend. When everyone left the room, the attorney walked towards her girlfriend and hug her tight.

 

“Congratulations, honey. You fought very hard and I’m really proud and happy”

 

“Thank you” Helen smiled and kissed her “I’ll have to go to my office now to leave all the paperwork, but after that we can leave and go to a nice restaurant to celebrate it. I’m hungry after so many hours”

 

“Me too” Tarah chuckled “Can I come to your office?”

 

“Sure, come with me”

 

They both went towards the lift and then up to Helen’s office. Once inside, Tarah looked around. She was very curious, even a little nosy sometimes, but Helen was alright with that. The office was spacious, with a wide window that went from side to side of the room. There were some plants on the floor, next to the desk and the seats, and others on the bookshelves. It looked like a very clean place where one could feel relaxed, but Tarah knew that Helen did not relax at all inside there.

 

“You have beautiful views of the city from here” 

 

“Yes, but I’m too busy when I’m here to look through the window and admire the sight” Helen smiled a little and rested her backside on her desk.

 

“You look exhausted, want to go another day to the restaurant?” Tarah said as she caressed her girlfriend’s hand.

 

“No, I’m okay. I really want to spend some time with you”

 

“Aaaaaw you missed me”

 

“You are so silly” Helen chuckled “But yes, I missed you”

 

“I missed you too, I’m not going to lie” Tarah pecked her lips “I think I promised you something after the trial, didn’t I?”

 

“W-what? Here?” Helen hesitated for a little bit “No one will come, so… yes, you promised me something very good”

 

Tarah bit her own lip and kissed her Mistress, who eagerly kissed her back. It was obvious that them both had missed each other, emotionally and sexually. The redhead spent all that week masturbating a lot actually, but nothing felt enough for her; she needed Helen. That kiss felt like they had been a year without kissing, it was full of feelings and lots of lust. Tarah could not wait anymore, so she got closer and began humping Helen’s leg while they kissed. The blonde placed her hands on the sub’s waist, pressing her more against her own leg, wanting to feel her eagerness. She could feel Tarah’s heart beating fast against her chest while she kissed her neck, which was full of tiny freckles that looked like stars in a summer night sky. Helen bit it and froze when she heard the door opening.

 

“...Helen?”

 

Tarah jolted when she heard that manly voice calling her girlfriend’s name, and even more when she saw the look that Helen had in her eyes; her eyes were wide open and looking at whoever was at the door.

 

“M...Mathew?”

 

“Oh my… Sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt anything, I’m really sorry” Mathew blushed as he looked away.

 

“What are you doing here, Mathew?” Helen looked at him very confused, even more when she realised he was carrying a flower bouquet.

 

“We can talk later, I’m sorry, I should have knocked”

 

“No no, come in” Tarah was intrigued about why Helen’s ex came all of a sudden to see her.

 

“Yes, come in” Helen said.

 

“Well… First of all, congrats for winning toda-”

 

“Mathew, stop with that. What do you want now? We broke up long ago, what are you trying?”

 

“Helen, please, I need to talk to you. It’s been a while since we last saw each other and yesterday a friend told me about what happened with your father and George. I wanted to make sure that you are alright”

 

“I’m perfectly fine, thanks”

 

“Helen… I came here because for a moment I thought that you could be dead. I want to talk about our break up, I want you to know tha-”

 

“We talked about that long enough, didn’t we, Mathew? You didn’t want to marry, you didn’t want to share your life with me”   
  


“That’s not it! Helen please, listen to me”

 

“I don’t get why you want to talk about that now”

 

“Because I couldn’t stand the idea of you dying without knowing the truth behind our break up, Helen!” Mathew sobbed.

 

“The...truth? Which truth?”

 

“Helen… we are on the same side… I didn’t want to marry you, not because I didn’t love you, but because I couldn’t do that to you. I really loved you, you were my best friend, but… I didn’t want to marry you neither have sex with you because… I’m gay”

 

“You are what?!” Helen opened her eyes wide again.

 

“Gay, I’m gay, Helen! That’s why I said no when you told me about getting married. I couldn’t accept, you would have married someone that couldn’t love you in that way, even if I tried I really couldn’t. I’m sorry, I was too afraid to talk to you about it because of your family and all that happened in your life, but when I knew about what happened to you and your girlfriend, I felt like you would understand me and forgive me for being an asshole who didn’t dare to be honest and chose to break your heart. I’m really sorry”

 

“Mathew…” Helen smiled a little as a tear rolled down her cheek “It’s all alright”

 

Helen hugged him tight, forgiving him immediately. She understood him perfectly, and all her hate went away. Tarah looked at them and smiled sweetly, touched by his speech and seeing her girlfriend getting rid of all the bad feelings she had stored deep inside. 

 

“So… she’s your girlfriend?” Mathew smiled as he looked at Tarah.

 

“Yes, she’s Tarah” Helen smiled.

 

“Nice to meet you, Mathew. I would say that I heard good things about you but I don’t use to lie” she chuckled.

 

“It’s fine, I deserved it” Mathew chuckled as well “I’m glad you are both safe”

 

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah, I do, why?” 

 

“That’s cute! Hey Helen, we could go to have dinner tonight all together! What do you say?”

 

“Well, I have no problem if Mathew and his boyfriend agree” Helen smiled.

 

“It would be a pleasure, that way you’ll meet Marco. I’m sure you two will get along very good, Tarah”

 

“Yay! Then it’s a plan!” Tarah smiled wide “Now we should go tho, because I haven’t seen her in a week and I need some certain stuff, you know?”

 

“Tarah!” Helen blushed brightly.

 

“Oh my” Mathew laughed “Sure, sorry again for interrupting. I’ll call you later to talk about the restaurant and time to meet”

 

“Alright, thanks for telling me the truth, Mathew.”

 

“It’s what I should have done time ago, so you don’t need to thank me. Have fun” He winked and left after giving Helen the flowers.

 

“How could you tell him that you wanted to have sex, Tarah? It was embarrassing”

 

“Instead of wasting your energy on scolding me, punish me or something” 

 

“You are incredible” Helen rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

 

“Incredibly hot. Now, let’s have sex” Tarah chuckled and kissed her.

 

Helen kissed her back and smirked “Take off your shorts”


	31. Chapter 31

“M-My shorts?” Tarah stuttered, not actually expecting her girlfriend to ask her that kind of stuff in her office.

 

“Of course” Helen smirked “Did you think I was kidding? You just teased me and thought I wouldn't react for real?”

 

Tarah simply nodded while blushing.

 

“Such a naïve girl we have here” Helen grabbed her hair and pulled it, making her kneel “I'll tell you what we will do”

 

“Ouch… yes, Mistress” Tarah bit her own lip.

 

“Good girl. You'll undress completely, I'll lock the door and I'll fuck you against the window”

 

“B-But everyone will see! There's an office building in front of this one and even if it's high, someone in the street that looks up could see!”

 

“Shut up, little girl” Helen pulled her hair again “Don't act like you won't like to be seen. I know how much you love behaving like the little slut you are in front of others. You like that people see the horny mess you become when you are fucked rough”

 

Tarah bit her lip again, getting wet due to the dirty talk of her Mistress. Helen was indeed a sadistic dom, who also enjoyed being very hard and rough. In the beginning, she held herself a little as she did not know Tarah's limits, but now… a wild animal woke up, unstoppable and fierce. 

She went to lock the door while Tarah obeyed her Mistress' orders and undressed. She left her clothes on the couch and waited for new orders. Helen turned around and smirked “look how wet your panties are, little slut. Only some dirty talk can get you like this” she said, and grabbed the messy underwear. Folding it, she made it a ball “Now, you are mine to play. Let's remember the rules, bitch”. Tarah nodded, getting really horny “Always obey Mistress, be grateful for what Mistress does and only cum when allowed”. Helen smirked, proud of how well she was training her sub. She caressed her cheek while whispering a praise in her girlfriend’s ear. The dom touched Tarah's neck, going down slowly “do we remember the safe word?”. The redhead nodded again “Yes, Mistress. It's culprit”. Helen praised her again and the real fun began. As she had stated before, she made the sub face the window, resting her hands on it. Tarah could see the people walking up and down the street, busy, being slaves of their lives; but she was free, enjoying her time with her Mistress. Being able to be oneself, not hiding at all, is something truly freeing; that's what BDSM is, being free in a safe space. Helen got behind her and whispered three words that made Tarah shiver:  _ I bought something. _ Two days ago, she was so stressed preparing the trial that she decided to take a break. Not wanting to take a long time on it, Helen decided to look through the internet instead of going for a walk or something else that meant going out. But oh dear, what a big mistake is to think that scrolling up and down a sex toy shop’s website would be fast. As she was too shy to go to a sex shop, Helen began to buy online, which ended up in spending more than she expected. Nevertheless, she did not regret it; it had been a while since she wanted to try some toys, but she was not sure if Tarah would like it or not. But now, seeing her freckled skin reacting to the thought of introducing a new toy had Helen thinking how worth it buying all the toys actually was. The sub waited patiently for her to come back near her, as she went to grab the new purchase. All she could hear was her girlfriend opening her bag and moving her hands inside, searching for whatever she bought. Tarah bit her lip  _ “I wonder what she got, and she bought it for me… I’m so lucky! Also it means that she has been thinking about this while being busy, so naughty! Although I’m glad I wasn’t the only one looking forward to this” _ she giggled. But soon, her little laugh became a gasp when she felt Helen standing behind her again. Her long hands caressed Tarah’s sides after placing the sub’s hands up the window. That way, the pinkish nipples perked up, as she was aware of how exposed she was to her Mistress. Helen grabbed her boobs and caressed them, making circles and then pressing both nipples softly between her fingers. Tarah moaned as she moved her hips, eager for something more. What she did not know is that she was going to get more than expected, but she discovered that soon. Helen bit her earlobe and whispered  _ look down, between your legs _ . Tarah did as she was told, and her big brown eyes became even bigger when she saw a transparent pink strap-on popping out.

 

“Oh my God, Mistress… Thank you”

 

“I think you deserved a treat for behaving so good all this week” 

 

Helen pressed the strap-on against her slit and ordered Tarah to rub herself on it, which she obeyed immediately. Her little moans and whimpers made the dom want to fuck her rough already with the toy, but also watching her desperately humping it was such a turn on too, and she needed to be prepared before the penetration could happen.

 

“No one can hear you, so you can moan as loud as you want”

 

“Mmmmhh okay M-Mistress aah mhhh”

 

Grabbing her hips, Helen made Tarah bend down a little. She grabbed the lube bottle she had left near then and put some on her hand. She rubbed a little the sub’s clit, pulling a lovely moan out of her, and then out two finger gently inside her. Tarah moaned again, she was so wet and horny that both fingers went in easily. Being aware of that, Helen tried to put a third finger inside after a while. She moved the fingers up and down, back and forth, pounding on her sub’s vagina, driving her crazy. Tarah had a very sensitive vagina, so she loved the stimulation she was getting, and Helen was well aware of that. Suddenly, the fingers were removed from inside the sub, but instead of whimpering, she became more excited for what it was about to happen. Helen put lube on the dildo until it was slippery and teased Tarah’s entrance a little, wondering if she wanted it. The redhead moved her hips up, exposing herself more to Helen, which was a crystal-clear signal of how much she wanted that. Since there was no doubt, the dom penetrated the needy pussy with the pink dildo, making Tarah release a loud moan and her nipples to perk up even more than before. It felt amazing for the sub, and she wanted more, so she moved her hips and tightened her insides around the toy. Helen bit her own lip, not expecting such a hot reaction. She grabbed Tarah’s arms, pulling them on her back and moved her hips fast, firm and rough. The sub’s eyes closed tight while moaning really loud and moving her hips more.

 

“Do you like this, slut? You are fucking it so hard”

 

“aaah aaah y-yes Mistress aah aaah mmmmhhh so good”

 

“There is more for you tho” Helen smirked.

 

“Aah w-what? AAAAH MHHHH!” 

 

Tarah’s moans became even louder when Helen pressed a button, making the dildo vibrate. It was too good to last longer, so the sub asked for permission between messy moans. Luckily for her, permission was granted, so she came and creamed all the dildo with her hot cum. Helen pulled it out of her after stopping the vibration mode. She hugged Tarah, caressing her arms sweetly.

 

“How are you?”

 

“My throat is sore” she said in a raspy voice “but fuck, it felt so good. Thank you Mistress”

 

“You are welcome. You came so much” Helen kissed her blushing cheek “Now, it’s my turn, and I have always wanted to do something. Don’t worry, you’ll be sitting while doing it, so you can rest your shaky legs”

 

“Yes, Mistress. Can you give me a minute to catch my breath, please?”

 

“Of course, I’ll clean this while you sit, and I’ll bring you some peach juice”

 

“Thank you, Mistress” Tarah smiled sweetly.

 

Helen went out after covering the toy properly and walked to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Tarah laid on the couch and looked around Helen’s office  _ “I wonder if she will think about what we are doing and did here when she works. That would be hot”  _ she bit her lip  _ “It was so hot to be fucked with a strap-on while she was wearing a pencil skirt and heels, holy fuck… I can’t imagine how hot it’ll be when she’s naked...Fuck, am I getting turned on again? I’m incredible” _ she chuckled to herself. Just then, the dom came back and looked at her.

 

“Are you alright?” She handed the sub the glass filled with peach juice.

 

“I’m perfectly fine” Tarah took a sip of the juice “Woah, this shit is good! I can feel how expensive this was”

 

“Oh God” Helen laughed “Well, it’s indeed good quality juice”

 

“It’s so good, thank you” Tarah laughed too and finished it “now, what do you want me to do?”

 

“Oh” Helen put the toy back on its box and then inside her bag, and got back in her dom mood “Come here”

 

Tarah nodded and walked towards her Mistress, who had sat on her comfy seat after taking off her previously rolled up skirt. She put one leg on the chair’s arm and smirked while looking at Tarah.  _ I want you to kneel under my desk and please me with your mouth _ she said, which made the sub blush and nod, eager to make her feel great too. So she obeyed, kneeling where she was told to, and, without losing eye contact with her Mistress, she licked her clit over the lace panties. Helen moaned softly while looking at her work hard to please her, turning her on a lot. After some licks, Tarah pulled the panties to the right and admired how beautiful her dom’s pussy looked, all wet and shiny. She sucked the clit and then moved her tongue firmly on it, fucking it fast and then slow, making Helen moan and push her hips more to the sub’s mouth, feeling really good. Tarah knew how much her Mistress enjoyed clit stimulation, way more than in the vagina, so she focused on it. When her path became faster, Helen moaned louder, feeling close to cum already, so Tarah kept moving her tongue and sucking on the sensitive clit, which became a little bigger as she played with it.

 

“aaah I’m close, don’t stop!” Helen moaned loudly and grabbed the red curls tightly.

 

After releasing, the dom panted and Tarah stood up to kiss her deeply. They both hugged and checked if they were alright. The sub smiled, sitting on her girlfriend’s lap.  _ I really liked it, honey. You are so good and know how to please me so well, thank you  _ Tarah said and kissed her soft cheek very sweetly. Helen smiled and told her how good of a sub she was, and how hot it was to see her enjoy it all. They both kissed each other softly while saying how much one loved the other, both enjoying the aftercare.

A few minutes later, they got dressed and messaged Mathew to meet at a restaurant nearby. When he messaged back agreeing on the place and time, the two women went out of the office to head to the accorded place. Once in the street, Tarah looked at Helen, who was chuckling.

 

“Why are you laughing, honey?” she asked, confused.

 

“Just look up” Helen said while laughing.

 

The redhead looked up and she knew exactly what her girlfriend was looking at; her office window. Tarah’s jaw dropped when she saw that all windows were painted in a way that you could see through them from inside the building, but from the street they were just mirrors so the sky was reflected.

 

“You lied! You told me people could see me! I was so embarrassed! No one really saw me, not even from the other building! So cheeky” Tarah hit Helen’s arm, who was laughing loudly.

 

“Are you disappointed or what?”

 

“What?!”

 

“Oh come on, you were so turned on thinking people could actually see you”

 

“So meeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaan” Tarah hit her arm more while laughing loud as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> Thank you for all your support! I really appreciate it.  
> If you want to economically support me, you can do it through my Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/talesofalesbian


	32. Chapter 32

Naoko was sitting on Allaryce’s lap, in front of the computer; they were looking for other furniture and decoration stuff for their flat. Everything was almost purchased and decided, the only thing that was left at the moment was the playroom, so Allaryce wanted to check a page that a friend recommended to her. Once in the web, they scrolled down and got interested in too many tools and furniture. To be fair, it is very difficult indeed to choose when you want to buy pretty much everything, especially if it is BDSM stuff.

 

“We should be realistic and adjust our purchases to our budget, because this isn’t cheap. If we buy lots of stuff, we won’t have enough money to pay the rent this month”

 

“Oh, come on babe, we have enough for everything. We have been saving up and we have extra payments this month. Also this furniture is like the rest, it may be expensive but it’ll last years and years, and I’m pretty sure we will use all of it a lot”

 

“Allaryce, you know you are an impulsive buyer. I need to tell you to adjust to our budget because otherwise you’d buy lots and then we would run out of money. I know we will use the furniture, and I want all of it too, but at least one has to be realistic”

 

“I know what I am, you don’t need to remind me all the damn time” Allaryce sighed.

 

“Did I offend you?” Naoko looked at her girlfriend worried.

 

“Yes. It hurts me that you tell me that. It’s not like I don’t care about money, I do care. I calculated our budget and we can buy some of these, so it’s not impulsive. I’m trying to improve”

 

“I’m sorry, honey. I should have asked if you knew how much money we had” Naoko smiled a little and kissed her cheek sweetly. 

 

“It’s okay, you have all the right to think like that about me with money. I have been always very impulsive in every aspect, especially with spending money. It offended me a little because I’m trying to change, that’s all. I’m not angry, love”

 

“I should have asked though. Let’s keep looking through the website”

 

“Yep!” Allaryce kissed Naoko’s shoulder.

 

“Woah… this one looks tricky”

 

“And this one looks like a TV” Allaryce laughed loudly “Welcome to the kinky news, the forecast for today’s weather is wet and slippery in the area of pussy”

 

“You are such a dork” Naoko laughed too.

 

“I’m your dork tho” the goth whispered.

 

“Yes, you are “ a soft blush appeared on her cheeks “I like it when you whisper”

 

“Oh, like this?” 

 

“Yeah… you have a sexy voice” the sub bit her lip and decided to tease her girlfriend.

 

“...Are you grinding on me? So cheeky” Allaryce smirked.

 

It was very difficult for the dom to resist her girl when she showed how much she wanted her, so Allaryce slided her hands and caressed Naoko’s inner thighs slowly while the other woman kept moving her hips. The sub was only wearing a top and panties, so the view was very suggestive and hot. It was like a crystal jar filled with candy in front of the eyes of a child; you want to reach it and eat it, but you also want to prove yourself and to the delicious candy that you can resist it. However, that is a dangerous game, even more if your sub is a huge brat like Naoko, so the competition to turn on each other began. Allaryce moved her hands closer to her sub’s crotch, but did not reach it. On the other side, Naoko kept grinding, moaning as she knew how much her moans turned on her Mistress. Allaryce suddenly grabbed Naoko’s boobs and whispered  _ Are you done teasing me, baby girl? _ . The sub moaned for real that time, both horny and frustrated; the dom knew her weak spots, and one was being kind and saying pet names at the same time. It was easier for Naoko to be a brat when her girlfriend had a rough attitude, but when she was gentle… that was impossible to resist. The sub felt her pussy get hotter and twitch at her Mistress’ words.  _ It would be a pity to not let your Mistress touch that beautiful pussy of yours, princess. But you need to beg for it first, like the good girl I know you are _ . Naoko bit her lip hard, she was aware that Allaryce was playing dirty, like always. But the truth is that it is pointless to resist the candy when you actually want to eat it… or let it eat you. The sub spread her legs open and blushed  _ Mistress, please, touch me. Use me, play with me. I need you so badly _ . The dom’s hands caressed the erected, pierced nipples under the shirt as she whispered  _ Good girl _ . Her long, cold fingers played with the steel jewelry, making Naoko moan while moving on her Mistress’ leg, humping it.

 

“If you fuck my leg like that you’ll cum soon… and I want to play more with you”

 

“Mmmhh… What should I do, Mistress?”

 

“Turn around and take off your panties”

 

“Yes, Mistress”

 

Naoko turned around and sat again on her dom’s lap, facing her as the sadistic Mistress smirked. Allaryce grabbed her ass, pulling her closer and kissed her passionately. The sub moaned at the sudden action, she did not expect it, but she was not complaining at all: she loved to kiss her Mistress, even more when those kisses were as passionate as that one, filled with lust, love and a huge need to feel each other. The dom caressed Naoko’s tongue with hers slowly while rubbing her right hand on her crotch, making the sub moan into the kiss as she tried to kiss back. Naoko’s pussy was so wet that Allaryce found it hot as fuck; she enjoyed being aware of the effect she had on her girlfriend. The dom pulled her hand and lips away from the sub, making her whine a little.

 

“Open your mouth, I want you to taste how delicious you are”

 

The sub nodded softly, embarrassed but highly turned on, and opened her mouth for her Mistress. Allaryce smirked and put to fingers inside the small mouth, and soon she felt Naoko’s tongue caressing them. She looked at her Mistress while licking and sucking on the fingers, making the goth bite her own lip. She did not know why, but it was really hot when Naoko did that, even more while keeping eye-contact with her. Allaryce decided it was enough, she needed to fuck her girlfriend. She pulled her fingers away and rubbed her sub’s clit fast and firm. Naoko moaned loud and placed her arms around her Mistress’ neck, feeling too much pleasure to keep balance. That move let Allaryce pull up the sub’s top and lick one nipple, making Naoko moan even louder and her pussy throb.  _ You are so hot, kitten _ said the dom before giving a strong suck to the pinkish nipple, which was rock-hard. The sub moved her hips more while grabbing her Mistress’ hair, feeling so close to cum.

 

“Can I cum, please Mistress?”

 

“Yes, cum for me, kitten. I want you to moan as loud as you want, don’t hold yourself back. Your moans are so hot, baby girl”

 

Once said that, Allaryce moved her hand faster on the sub’s crotch and sucked on the other nipple. Naoko moaned loudly  _ mmmmhh aaahh ahhh Mistres I’m aaah c-cu aaaahh AAAHH _ , each moan getting more and more high-pitched as she reached a delicious and powerful orgasm which made her body shake. Allaryce smirked when she felt the hot cum on her hand and while looking at Naoko, she licked her long fingers clean. The sub blushed as she panted, not able to look away; the view was too sexy. 

 

“W-what do you want me to do to you, Mistress?”

 

“I want you to fuck me with a toy” Allaryce bit her girlfriend’s lip.

 

Naoko blushed and stood up “In the bedroom, Mistress?”

 

“Yeah, in the bedroom, kitten”

 

“Yes, Mistress”

 

Allaryce stood up too, but when Naoko was about to reach the door, she pinned her to it and kissed her deeply. The sub kissed her back, placing her arms back around her Mistress’ neck. They made their way to Allaryce’s bedroom while kissing each other, stopping a few times to breath and walk some more. The dom took off her own clothes fast as her sub grabbed the strap-on and lube. Naoko put it on and got on top of her Mistress, looking at her body.

 

“You are so gorgeous, Mistress”

 

“Thank you, kitten” Allaryce smirked and kissed Naoko’s neck “I’m so wet for you, you turned me on a lot with your moans before, princess”

 

“Fuck, that’s hot…” 

 

Naoko kissed her and left some kisses on her Mistress’ body, going down. She licked her slit once she was between her legs and then focused on her clit. After lubbing her fingers, she put two inside her dom’s vagina, gently. Allaryce moaned at all the pleasure she was getting; being fingered while getting oral sex was indeed very stimulating.  _ Put it in _ moaned the dom when she felt she was ready for the toy, but the toy was bigger than expected. When Naoko put it in, she did it very slowly to not hurt her Mistress. Nevertheless, Allaryce’s vagina was not in the mood for it that day, so it hurt.

 

“Aah, butterfly!”

 

Naoko immediately took it out and looked at her girlfriend.

 

“Was I too hard?”

 

“No, kitty, you were perfect. But my pussy seems to not want to play with toys” Allaryce sighed, frustrated with herself.

 

“Don’t be harsh with yourself, love” Naoko hugged her and kissed her tenderly “Someday we will be able to do this, don’t worry. It will be okay”

 

“Thank you, baby. I love you so much” she hugged her back, tight.

 

“I love you too, my love” Naoko smiled and caressed her cheek “Want to take a relaxing bath?”

 

“Sounds lovely” Allaryce smiled sadly.

 

“I’ll give you a back massage”

 

“That sounds even more lovely” she giggled.

 

“That’s the smile I wanted” Naoko giggled too and kissed her “Don’t blame yourself, okay? We still have lots of great sex, we don’t need toys inside you if you are not ready yet”

 

“I know, I just wanted to know if I had overcome my past, seems not” Allaryce sighed.

 

“You are doing great, let’s wait a little more” Naoko kissed her forehead “I think you just need to relax and don’t think it’ll hurt. I’ll have to distract you next time with something you like”

 

“Yeah, if I think it’ll hurt beforehand it will indeed hurt. And distractions sound always nice” 

 

“Do you know what sounds better? An aftercare bath filled with kisses and a massage that I promised you”

 

“You are right again, kitten” Allaryce smiled sweetly and kissed her, grateful for having such a supporting and caring girlfriend. 


	33. Chapter 33

Naoko was walking home after work since she had a different timetable than Allaryce that day. She was glad that the street was not too hectic and the smell of the grass after the rain was really pleasing. The weather was quite cold, but that did not bother her; she actually hated hot days so it was perfect. The trees had almost no leaves and the sky was grey, which made Naoko remind how close Christmas was actually. While looking around, she noticed that she was close to Minny’s job. She had not seen her nor knew anything from her for some weeks, so she thought about going in and talk to her. As she entered the café, she saw that it was not crowded as she thought it would be, which was a relief as that meant Minny would not be too busy for a chat. Naoko sat at a table and darted around trying to find her. It did not take more than two minutes for Minny to appear; she was preparing a sandwich for a customer. Once she gave it to him, Naoko stood up and walked to the bar.

 

“Hello Minny”

 

“W-Woah, you scared me” Minny looked around “are you alone?”

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“Just wondering...erm...what do you want, Naoko?”

 

“I want to talk with you, do you have a moment?”

 

“I guess… What do you want to talk about?”

 

“We haven't seen each other in a while neither texted each other, it's like the earth had swallowed you or something”

 

“I have been busy”

 

“I can see you don't want to talk. Sorry for bothering you with my friendship” Naoko turned around and walked towards the main door.

 

“Wait, Naoko” Minny ran after her “Please… wait”

 

“I thought you didn't want to talk” Naoko looked at her again.

 

“I'm sorry, it's complicated… Could we go somewhere more private?”

 

“Sure? I was heading home actually, so we can go there”

 

“Fine, I have some hours free”

 

When they were near, Minny looked at Naoko confused since they were in Allaryce's direction. 

 

“I live here now since I stopped paying my rent, we are going to live together. So this is my house for the moment”

 

“I don't think she'd be alright with me coming”

 

“Why do you think that? Anyways, she's working”

 

“Because I haven't replied to her messages or anything, I was rude”

 

“I'm not going to lie to you, you were very rude. But as I said, she's not home right now, and she won't be until dawn, so you can come in”

 

“So… how have you been?” Asked Minny once they were both sitting on the sofa.

 

“Minny, what's wrong? You didn't talk to us and you acted all suspicious at the café”

 

“Gina made me promise her I wouldn't talk or see you both”

 

“What the hell? Why?”

 

“As I said, it's complicated. She agreed to be my dom but she set some rules”

 

“And there's a rule that doesn't let you talk to us”

 

“Exactly”

 

“That doesn't sound good at all, Minny” Naoko looked at her worried.

 

“She's trying to improve in her dom role, and she did that for me. She only asked me that in exchange so…”

 

“She told you that, didn't she?”

 

“Yeah, and it's true. She rather had a normal relationship, but she got into BDSM for me”

 

“Okay, first of all, BDSM is normal. Second, what is not normal is that she prevents you from talking to us”

 

“She said that Allaryce is a bad influence as she gets angry quite fast, but Gina has nothing against you”

 

“Allaryce got angry for a reason, Minny. She's the best person I have ever met. She's kind, sweet and caring. Don't you dare to talk bad about her in front of me”

 

“Sorry, Naoko”

 

“Wait what? Since when are you like this? I mean, talking bad about your friends and apologizing in such a straightforward way?”

 

“Naoko I…”

 

“I'm home, kitten!” Allaryce went in “I finished earlier, want to go for a wa- what the fuck is she doing here?” 

 

“I can explain” Naoko stood up and walked near Allaryce, who was standing at the door. 

 

“I want to talk with you in the kitchen, now”

 

“Babe, I was walking home and I went to visit her at her job, she didn't look alright so I wanted to talk to her” Said Naoko when they were alone at the kitchen.

 

“This is my house still, Naoko. You can't just bring people in without asking me first, and even less if it's Minny. I wouldn't mind if it was Tarah or Helen, but not her”

 

“Allaryce, please, listen. She's going through something heavy. She didn't reply to you or phone you because Gina told her not to, she's manipulating Minny”

 

“Fuck…” Allaryce rubbed her own temples “Okay, I'll talk to her. I understand your reasons, but please tell me next time”

 

“I will, I promise”

 

“Good” Allaryce kissed Naoko very sweetly and went out.

 

“Allaryce, I'm sorry I didn-”

 

“Naoko told me what happened, Minny. How did all of this start?” Allaryce sat in front of her.

 

“I told her about me being a sub and she agreed to be my dom, and she is making an effort to improve. After some days, she asked me to follow one rule, and that it would be the only thing she would ask me”

 

“And it was not talking to us, wasn't it?” Allaryce raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, but she did it beca-”

 

“No, Minny. She did that because she's manipulating you. She's isolating you so you won't run away. That's abuse, not a BDSM thing. She is toxic”

 

“But she's doing all that for me, to fulfill my BDSM dreams”

 

“What exactly are those dreams?”

 

“She behaves like a dom, she acts dominant in bed and out and she sometimes does stuff without asking me or things I don't like, but that's just part of learning”

 

“Do you tell her that you don't like it? Because otherwise it's not learning”

 

“I… I don't want to hurt her”

 

“Hurt her? I hope that you say the safeword at least”

 

“We don't… we don't have one”

 

“You don't have a safeword?!” Allaryce hit the table “What the fuck, Minny?! How the fuck it's that a BDSM relationship?! It doesn't respect the SSC, you don't have a safeword, there is no trust! Don't you dare to call an abusive relationship BDSM! I can't believe you are in that situation, didn't I show you what all this meant?!”

 

“Babe, please, calm down” Naoko touched Allaryce's hand “you are right, but don't yell, please”

 

“Sorry Naoko, but it drives me nuts”

 

“Allaryce I... I'm sorry” Minny began crying “you are right, I just don't know how to get out of this. I feel guilty because I started it…”

 

“Minny, it's not your fault that Gina took advantage of your kinks to manipulate you. What is only your fault is not ending it. I'll go talk to her” Allaryce hug Minny “I won't let her hurt you anymore”

 

“T-Thank you” Minny hug Allaryce back and cried on her shoulder.

 

“Promise me you won't ever suffer and not tell us about it, we can help you. You don't have to do this alone”

 

Minny nodded “I promise”

 

“Now I'll go talk to that asshole” Allaryce said while going for her car keys.

 

“Babe let me go with you, I don't want you to go there alone” Naoko grabbed her girlfriend’s arm.

 

“Okay, but Minny stays here”

 

“I won't move from here” Minny said and she smiled softly “be careful, please. And… I'm sorry about all I thought about you, Allaryce. You are a good person”

 

“I know, I'm the best” Allaryce chuckled and went out with Naoko.


	34. Chapter 34

It was a very fancy restaurant, which Tarah was not used to; it is not like she did not enjoy being in those kind of places, but she felt uncomfortable at the expensive prices and the behaviour etiquette. Actually all the eyes were on her, since Helen, Marco and Mathew were wearing stylish clothes, but Tarah was wearing jeans and a shirt with the number 666 on it. However, the redhead did not care much about it, she was more focused on the conversation, which was fluid and funny. When the two women arrived, their dinner dates were already there, sitting at a table. Helen was quite nervous to get to know Marco; she was not fond of meeting new people, she had a shy nature. Once inside, Tarah looked around and complained to her girlfriend for not telling her about the clothes she should wear for the occasion. Helen laughed softly and reminded her the reason why they did not have time to go back home: sex. When they all were sat, Tarah broke the ice by asking Marco a bunch of questions about himself and his curious accent. 

 

“I’m Spanish, but my mother is Italian, so my accent is influenced by both languages” Marco explained.

 

“So you lived in Spain? How did you two meet then?”

 

“Well, it was a little bit of a coincidence, Tarah” Mathew chuckled “We met due to legal reasons”

 

“Exactly, Mathew was the lawyer in my family’s side as when my grandmother died she left a huge fortune, so, as you can imagine, there was a big fight between her siblings for the money. She did not leave a will, she just left a note saying that we should solve it ourselves”

 

“That sounds difficult” Tarah said after taking a sip of wine.

 

“It was, but we won it and got a big part of the money” Marco smiled “The 90% of it was donated to charity, I wanted to do something good with the money that got my family to break”

 

“I’m sorry that happened” Helen smiled a little “But the good thing is that you made a good deed. I’m sure the ones who got your money are very happy now”

 

“I hope so, I wanted to do something for others”

 

“Seems like you got a sweet boyfriend, Mathew” Helen chuckled “I’m glad”

 

“Thank you. I’m glad as well that you have a nice partner now, you two look really good together”

 

“Thanks, Mathew”

 

“Sorry, I will go out before they bring the food. I need to smoke” Tarah stood up.

 

“Really? Now?” Helen looked at her.

 

“Yeah, someone got me busy all afternoon without a break, so I need to smoke”

 

“It’s okay, I need to smoke too” Marco said as he looked for his cigs.

 

“Great! No worries tho, I can give you one”

 

“Thank you, I don’t know where I put mine” Marco giggled “Let’s go” 

 

They both went to the restaurant’s entrance and sat on the stairs of the house next to it. Marco exhaled the thick, grey smoke and looked at Tarah while smiling.

 

“Mathew told me you reminded him of me because you were straight-forward, which I am as well”

 

“Yeah, people tend to tell me I speak before thinking, and I can’t blame them for it. I know what I am, but I don’t hurt anyone doing it” Tarah chuckled “I say what I think, but I’m never hurtful towards anyone”

 

“Same, I’m honest to a certain point”

 

“I get you, yeah” Tarah threw a little bit of ashes on the floor “You two look very cute together, but I have the feeling that you are not what you seem”

 

“What do you mean?” Marco looked at her confused.

 

“I mean… I saw the mark of a collar on Mathew’s neck when he moved his arm to help you find your cigs”

 

“Oh, you are such an observer” Marco laughed.

 

“I’m an artist. I observe everything” Tarah smirked “So are you kinky?”

 

“Yeah, we are”

 

“Who is who?”

 

“I’m the dom, Mathew is the sub, but we switch sometimes”

 

“That’s fun” Tarah giggled “Helen and I have never switched, she’s always the dom and I’m fine with that”

 

“Oh, so you are kinky as well?”

 

“Yeah, didn’t Mathew tell you?”

 

“No, Mathew has always been very respectful towards his past with Helen and did not want to tell me anything about her that was too private”

  
  


“Oooh, that’s lovely” Tarah smiled “Well, now you know, we are kinky as fuck”

 

“That’s great” Marco laughed “Is it why you both got a little late?” 

 

“Yeah” Tarah laughed “We were quite busy”

 

“Should we go back inside with them? I miss Mathew”

 

“Aww so clingy” Tarah nudged Marco, which made him laugh.

 

“We are, very clingy, the clingiest gays in the city”

 

“I bet it’s the universe” She stood up.

 

“And you’d win the bet” Marco walked back in with his new friend.

 

“You took long, what were you two doing?”

 

“Oh, boo, we were having amazing straight sex we both love and enjoy” Tarah laughed.

 

“You are so silly” Helen laughed.

 

“Your question was the silly one actually, we were just chatting” the redhead kissed her girlfriend “By the way, they are kinky too!”

 

“Oh God” Mathew blushed “Why did you two talked about that?”   
  


“Hey, don’t look at me, I didn’t start the conversation. Also, I told you to put makeup on your neck and you didn’t, that’s how Tarah knew what we are into”

 

“Yeah, and it’s okay, I mean, we are kinky as well” Tarah smiled wide.

 

“Tarah” Helen blushed “We are in a restaurant”

 

“Oh, excuse me, but you didn’t mind it while we were in your office fuc-” Tarah said but Helen covered her mouth.

 

“That’s so hot” Marco laughed “We should try it in your offi-” Mathew covered his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

“You two are the same, jeez” Tarah chuckled.

 

“That’s why it didn’t work” Helen took a sip of wine.

 

“Well, and because I was gay” Mathew took a sip as well.

 

“It’s getting creepy how much you two are alike, you do the same actions at the same time” Marco looked at them both.

 

“Changing the subject” Tarah smirked “What’s your favourite play?”

 

“We like ropes, mainly” Marco smirked too “And sensorial deprivation” 

 

“That’s so cool” Tarah listened to Marco very interested “How does it work between men?”

 

“Mmmhhmm… I don’t know how to answer exactly, but for example it’s fun to put a chastity belt on his dick while I over stimulate his nipples”

 

“Woaaah that sounds very exciting” the redhead kept listening “tell me more, please”

 

“He likes it when I whip his ass while being tied up”

 

“Guys, can we stop talking about my dick and how I enjoy being pleasured?” Mathew was blushing deep red.

 

“Yeah,it’s making me uncomfortable as well” Helen said after clearing her throat.

 

“It’s okay, finally we found people who can understand us” Marco said.

 

“It’s not okay” Mathew looked down on himself quickly and then looked back at his boyfriend.

 

“Oh” Marco smirked and slided his hand under the table.

 

“Guys, we are still here, remember?” Tarah laughed “There’s a bathroom just behind us”

 

“You should consider going, we will wait” Helen was trying not to laugh at how uncomfortable Mathew looked.

 

“Yeah, we go, now” Mathew stood up and quickly walked to the bathroom while dragging his boyfriend with him. 

 

“Those two are like teenagers”

 

“You provoked that, little minx” Helen chuckled.

 

“I have no regrets, darling” Tarah laughed “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m checking my phone for job messages or emails”

 

“Okay” the redhead grabbed her phone “Oh fuck!”

 

“What’s wrong?” Helen looked up from her phone’s screen.

 

“Listen: Hey Tarah, we talked to Minny this afternoon and it seems like Allaryce was right. We are going to her house right now because Allaryce wants to have some words with Gina. If it’s possible, we would like to meet you both tomorrow as Minny wants to take Gina to court. I think it’s going to be okay, but in case I don’t text you by midnight, this is the address…”

 

“Are they going?!” Helen opened her eyes wide.

 

“That’s what it says. I’m worried, not going to lie” Tarah sighed.

 

“Me too, we should go, just in case. They saved us, so we should be there for them”   
  


“I agree with you, let’s go” Tarah said while writing a note for Mathew and Marco “I can’t wait until midnight to know if they are alright”


	35. Chapter 35

Allaryce made for the wooden door with the number 3 in it; it was Minny’s apartment. She was determined, there was no doubt in her mind about what she was about to do. Naoko, who was walking by her side, was in the same situation, although she was not very good with words, so she decided to let Allaryce talk first. Behind the door, Gina was watching TV peacefully, not aware of what was coming, or better said, who was coming. It had been quite a nice day for the green-haired lady; she went to work and did the usual, which was not much, and then went back to the apartment she was sharing with Minny and which she did not plan to leave. So, when she heard a knock on the door, she thought it was her girlfriend, who should have been home many hours ago. Gina had texted her, she even went to pick her up from the café, but all she found was uncertainty about where Minny could be, as none of her workmates had a clue. Having done that, Gina considered her “girlfriend’s duties” done, and chose to wait for Minny to arrive  _ “Anyways _ -she thought-  _ Where could she go? Nowhere. She has no one besides me, thanks to my persuasion and talent. I wonder what we will do tonight, maybe she has some ideas on how  could keep making her submit to me. She’s so mine, it almost makes me feel bad for her… Nah, actually not. She’s a slut who likes being abused, so she has what she asked for. It’s not my fault to be the best girlfriend and please her disgusting desires and fantasies”. _ All her cockiness and self-assurance flew away as soon as she opened the door to find what she most feared: another self-confident person who knew exactly what she was; Allaryce. The goth went inside as fast as a lightening after pushing Gina, who stumbled to try not to fall pathetically on the floor. It was obvious how angry Allaryce actually was; every part of her body was sending out aggressive signals; her eyes were staring at Gina intensely, her muscles were tight, her shoulders seemed bigger and her legs were separated exactly under the shoulders, which made Gina realise how confident of herself Allaryce was. After a few seconds, the goth broke the tense silence.

 

“I knew what you were from the very beginning, but Minny wouldn’t believe me”

 

“Me? What?” Gina made a face, mocking her rival.

 

“You may be stupid, but I’m not. Minny told us everything, how your relationship is and how you made her take distance from us both. That’s psychological abuse, Gina, and there will be consequences”

 

“And how do you plan to do that? Hitting me? Beating me until I bleed? I remind you that you know martial arts and you can’t attack me unless I attack you” She smirked, satisfied with herself.

 

“Oh, you don’t need to cry already, she’s not going to hit you” Naoko said, standing next to her girlfriend “We are not going to hurt you, we came here to do something worse”

 

“Ugh look at me, I’m shaking”

 

“You will be shaking, I promise you that you’ll shake so much as soon as you are standing in a trial room” Allaryce walked closer to her “Because Minny is going to report you to the police, and we will be there to testify”

 

“You have nothing against me, it’s her word against mine. This will go nowhere and you both know it. What’s more, everything will continue the same as Minny has no guts to report me. She’s a coward, and I actually did what she told me to do”

 

“She never told you to abuse her” Naoko frowned “Because that’s what you did”

 

“Well, it’s true that I manipulated her, and I fucked her rough. But she seemed alright with it, and she never said no”

 

“Not saying no doesn’t mean yes, Gina. Also if someone is under psychological abuse or manipulation, they don’t dare to contradict their abuser”

 

“Pfff good luck with that argument, because even if it’s true, no one in the jury will buy it”

 

“You seem so satisfied with yourself, huh? Because that smile will soon go away” Naoko stared her straight in the eyes.

 

“I am, very satisfied. Not only I manipulated Minny until she’s completely mine, but also I will get to keep doing it and even harder when she comes back. She’s MINE, assholes”

 

“I’m going to use all my energy going against you, Gina. I won’t rest until you are far away from here, in jail, and Minny doesn’t have to see you again” Allaryce got closer to her face “I won’t stop until we make justice”

 

“Such a nice speech, but who will believe you?”

 

“I will” Helen got inside the apartment “I will be Minny’s lawyer, and I’ll make the jury believe it”

 

“Who the fuck are you and how did you get in?” Gina opened her eyes wide.

 

“We are their friends, and the door was open” Tarah appeared from behind Helen “And she’s the best lawyer in the city, so consider it to be over already”

 

“I don’t give a damn about her being the best lawyer, you have no proof”

 

“You are wrong again” Helen showed her phone “We recorded everything as soon as we overheard the conversation, and believe me, there’s enough to win the trial. You made it so easy for me actually, thank you Gina” Helen smirked.

 

“Give me that fucking phone, now!” Gina yelled.

 

“Or what?” Tarah crossed her arms.

 

“Or as soon as I see Minny, I’ll make sure you don’t ever see her again”

 

“Dare to lay only one finger on her and I will go to jail as well” Allaryce grabbed her by the shirt “And this is a fact, not a threaten”

 

“Allaryce, calm down” Helen touched her friend’s shoulder “Don’t give her what she wants. If you hit her, we will lose points”

 

“It’s true that you are clever and a good lawyer” Gina chuckled “See you in court” 

 

“You better not run away, coward” Allaryce let her go and stormed out of the apartment, followed by them all, except Gina.

 

Once outside, Naoko and Allaryce thanked both Tarah and Helen for going there and recording everything; it would be indeed necessary and useful to win the trial against Gina. After making sure Allaryce had calmed down a little bit, they all left the place. Minny was nervously waiting for her friends, afraid of what Gina might have done to them. She knew Allaryce and Naoko were both strong, but her girlfriend was just crazy. However, all her thoughts fade away as soon as she heard the main door opening and her friends appeared in the living room. Minny quickly walked to them and hugged them both, thankful for all the help. The couple smiled and hugged her back, happy to be able to help her.

 

“How was it?”

 

“The good thing is that she confessed and we have it recorded, we all have a copy of the audio just in case” Naoko said “But you can’t go home tonight, Minny”

 

“Yeah, she’s dangerous, even more now that she’s mad. You can stay here with us until all this is clear” Allaryce caressed Minny’s cheek “You can’t go to work until it is safe, you understand it?”

 

“Perfectly, I’ll call my boss and tell her about it” Minny smiled softly “Did she hurt you?”

 

“She wouldn’t dare” Allaryce chuckled a little bit “But please, stay here with us and block her phone. If she calls you, don’t answer. If you get a text from an unknown number, don’t answer. Just stay here and please tell us whatever happens, okay?”

 

“Okay, thank you girls” 

 

“You are welcome. Now, we should plan a meeting with Helen to prepare the trial” Naoko took out her phone “We have lots of work to do”

 


	36. Chapter 36

“We should make sure all of us share the same version in order to make it more solid and don’t let the other lawyer feed on possible loopholes” 

 

Helen looked up from her notebook after talking, finding Tarah, Naoko, Allaryce and Minny staring at her in confusion. 

 

“How are we going to do that? Like… we all know what happened, it shouldn’t be difficult to tell the same story” Naoko pointed.

 

“You would be surprised of how tricky memories get especially when you are under pressure” Helen looked at them all after standing up from her couch “Believe me, we will all be under massive pressure”

 

“Okay so we should make like an outline of what actually happened?” Allaryce asked while caressing her girlfriend’s leg, which was resting on her lap.

 

“More or less. We all have our own version, because we lived the story in different ways, so to say. The thing is that we shouldn’t contradict each other. As an example, if one of us says that Gina hit Allaryce when we went to Minny’s flat and another says it didn’t happen, we are lost”

 

“Boo, this is so obvious, we know no one hit anyone” Tarah sighed as she laid her head on the armrest of the couch, which was in front of Naoko and Allaryce “There are no possible loopholes”

 

“But what if Minny says Gina hit her and we never saw that? There’s no witness. So the only way for the jury to believe her is provide proof, witnesses or we will have to agree on Gina being a violent person”

 

“This is all so difficult” Minny ruffled her own hair out of nervousness while wandering around Helen’s living room “It’s going to go wrong. I don’t know if we should do this. What if Gina says something that makes the jury doubt our versions? What if she says I was the one hurting her? What if she says I made her do it? What if she-”

 

“For fucks sake, stop doubting, Hamlet!” Allaryce grabbed Minny’s wrist, making her sit on the couch “It’ll be okay. Helen is an excellent lawyer, we all will be there to cover your ass and it’s obvious that Gina is an asshole”

 

“And also, sorry if I offend you, Minny, but the fact that you are a black person also helps you as it could be racism. I’ll investigate if she ever behaved like that with her other partners and if it has something to do with a racist behaviour” 

 

“Now that you say it, she sometimes made racist comments, not only about black people but she actually did…” Minny frowned “I’m definitely going to go against her and win this trial. I was doubtful before, but now I’m really angry. I haven’t realised her motivation to hurt me until you pointed that out, Helen. We have her!”

 

“Yes!” Naoko smiled wide “You will have justice, Minny! All of us will! And we will be there to support you all the time”

 

“Thank you so much, girls. You are the best” Minny smiled sweetly.

 

“Group hug!!!” Tarah jumped on Minny to hug her and the others followed, all of them well aware that they were only one in this.

  
  


***

  
  


“Congratulations Minny!” Said Allaryce, Helen, Naoko and Tarah out loud as soon as Minny arrived.

 

“Thank you, girls! I can’t believe this is finally over, it was a very stressful situation”

 

“And long as fuck, it’s been months” Allaryce chuckled “But it’s been so worth it, now you’ll be able to go back to your routine and wear that ugly waitress uniform”

 

“I thought you had a kink with uniforms” Naoko teased her girlfriend.

 

“Only if you are the one wearing them” The dom smirked and kissed her.

 

“Looking at you both, it’s quite obvious what you have been up to this first week in your new house” Tarah laughed “But it’s lovely, I really like it. You did an amazing job”

 

“I agree, it’s such a beautiful garden” Helen looked around.

  
“Now that we are all here, should we give you a house tour?” Naoko smiled.

 

“Of course! I’m excited!” Tarah smiled wide back and walked in.

 

“You should teach her good manners about entering a house after the owner” Allaryce smirked to Helen.

 

“Indeed, I will make sure she learns about it soon, no worries” Helen smirked back.

 

The house was divided in two floors. At the bottom, there was a very spacious kitchen, decorated in white and wooden colours, with plenty of space to cook and eat. It also had a bar to hold some parties, as it was near the door that lead to the pool and garden. Allaryce wanted a big kitchen as they both loved to cook, so they invested a lot of time and money in having their dreamt kitchen. All their friends were amazed by it except Tarah, who could not care less about cooking and kitchens. In the same floor, there was the living room and a bathroom, both illuminated by natural light during the day. “ _ Naoko and I are like cats, so we wanted a house that had lots of big windows. We like to lay on the couch and cuddle under the sun, now that it’s still cold outside” _ Allaryce explained to them and proceeded to go upstairs with all the group. After seeing the big bathroom and their bedroom, which was also quite big, Tarah looked at them while crossing her arms.

 

“Okay, stop fooling around, where’s the playroom? I wanted to see that the most!”

 

“Such an impatient brat” Allaryce laughed “We left it for the end of the tour on purpose, to create expectation, and we indeed achieve it”

 

“It’s hidden, we did that to have some privacy when family visits us. We wouldn’t like our parents to find out about it” Naoko blushed.

 

“A hidden playroom?! That’s so cool!” Tarah walked around, trying to find it.

 

“Is it like a competition in which we have to be the first one to  find it?” Minny asked.

 

“We could do that, yeah. The first one discovering where it is gets the big beer in the fridge” Allaryce chuckled.

 

“The beer is for me then” Said Minny after grabbing a portrait that was on the bookshelf “There is a red button behind this”

 

“Fuck, you are so clever” Allaryce opened her eyes wide “The beer is for you, indeed”

 

“Press the button, press it!” Tarah impatiently stood next to the piece of furniture.

 

Naoko laughed and pressed it, which made the bookshelf move a little bit; it was a hidden door that lead to the playroom. After a group  _ ooooh _ , they all went in. The playroom was decorated in velvet red and black tones, which gave it a sexy atmosphere. There was a king size bed in the middle and a bunch of toys, ropes and other furniture that made them all drop their jaws. Helen went in with Tarah following her, wanting to have a look of everything and also get ideas. Naoko saw Minny standing without moving.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked sweetly.

 

“I just… I think I need some time away from BDSM” Minny looked down “After all what happened, I feel like I shouldn’t do this”

 

“Wait what?” Allaryce looked at her friend “Minny, BDSM was never the problem here, it was your partner. I understand that you want some time before you have a new girlfriend or a sex encounter, but don’t hold your kink side in. There is nothing wrong with you, okay? You are great with all your kinks and stuff”

 

“I agree with her. It is true that sometimes there is people who don’t really get what this world entails or how it actually works, but that doesn’t mean you won’t find anyone else. Besides, you are beautiful and sweet, I bet lots of doms would kill to have a sub like you” Naoko caressed her friend’s cheek “Everything will be okay, Minny. You don’t have to feel bad about what you are, because it’s part of you”

 

“Also being kinky it’s the fucking best, would you put that amazing world aside just because an asshole tried to make you feel bad about it?” Tarah sat on the bed “If you put part of you away because of her, she wins this”

 

“I haven’t thought about all that… “ Minny hesitated for a while “I think you are right, but I need some time to find my own happiness so I don’t depend emotionally on anyone else ever again. I don’t want to have a partner for a while, both romantically and sexually”

 

“And that’s perfectly understandable” Helen smiled “You are so strong, Minny. You got this”

 

“I know I am the best” Minny chuckled, which made them all laugh with her, happy to see her with hope in her eyes again.

 

“Now we should go down to the garden and let the party begin” Allaryce looked at Tarah “If I was you I wouldn’t sit there or Helen will have it veeeery easy to punish you for not being a polite guest”

 

“Oh fuck” Tarah stood up and rushed out the door, making them all laugh again.

 

“You shouldn’t have warned her” Helen smirked at Allaryce and went out with Minny.

 

Naoko looked at Allaryce once they were alone “Being in this room makes me horny”

 

“Same here, but we will have to wait until they are gone” Allaryce kissed her “We can’t be bad hosts, can we?”

 

“You are right, although I would totally stay in here right now” Naoko giggled.

 

“Have some patience, kitten. Now, let’s go out. You go first” 

 

“Thank you, ba- auch! Hey, that’s not fair!”

 

“It was just a spank, come on” Allaryce laughed.

 

“You made me go first on purpose”

 

“I always do”

 

“Cheeky” Naoko chuckled and they both went downstairs with their friends to begin the celebration, which would hold more surprises than expected. 


	37. Chapter 37

* * *

~~~~

They were all sitting in the garden, having fun chats and some food, when the sun set. Minny stood up after looking at her watch and told her friends she had to leave; she had to go to work early the day after, and she wanted to be well-rested as it had been a while out of work. Allaryce insisted on her staying there for the night, but Minny rejected as she knew they would spend a long while chatting and probably drinking, so she finally left. 

“It’s the four of us only again” Tarah drank a sip of beer “Feels like the night we went out to the club, although I would have liked that Minny stayed with us”

“She is a responsible person, not like you” Allaryce chuckled “You have a shift tomorrow morning and here you are”

“So mean” Tarah stuck her tongue out “Luckily, I will quit my job soon”

“You will what? Why?” Naoko was confused “Have you found another job?”

“Kind of” The redhead giggled and looked at Helen.

“Yeah, kind of” Helen giggled back.

“Okay, okay. Can you two stop the cheesy staring and tell us what’s going on?” Allaryce raised an eyebrow.

“We are going to open an art gallery to exhibit Tarah’s art”

“What?! That’s fucking amazing! Why didn’t you tell us about it?”

“Because we had to be there for Minny, not celebrating this” The redhead explained “But now you know!”

“I’m so happy for you, your art is amazing. When we went to art lessons together I always thought you had a special gift for painting and drawing” Naoko smiled.

“Aaaaw thank you, your art is great as well”

“It’s been a while since I drew anything, we have been quite busy with the house and Minny”

“And having sex like rabbits” Tarah laughed.

“You talk like you didn’t fuck” Allaryce smirked “I’m sure you two can’t stop having sex neither”

Helen blushed a little while drinking some wine, remembering about what happened lately. Since the day they did it in the office, it became an habit; Tarah went to pick her up from work, but they always ended up doing it. There was something in having sex at the office that spiced it up for them both, maybe the risk of getting caught or the implied roleplay of boss-secretary that they played. She crossed her legs unconsciously, the memories playing on her head were very… stimulating. Tarah also had a wild head at the moment, remembering the new things they had been trying recently. They bought new toys and experimented with new scenarios. Helen was not the kind of dom who likes owning many toys or clothing, she was more inclined to the psychological play on its own, but Tarah wanted to give a try to add some fun. The redhead remembered how her dom pressed the wand on her pussy while she was tied up to the bed, how good it felt and how dominant Helen looked. She also crossed her legs, which Allaryce noticed.

“Seems like I hit the nail on the head… or in the crotch”

“Are you a 14 year old?”

“No, carrot, I’m quite older and I totally guessed what you two have been up to” The goth smirked “I would like to hear more about it tho”

“More?” Naoko blushed “Babe that’s private”

“Oh, come on, we are open about our kinky side. We have actually seen all of us somehow in action”

“Touché, and it wasn’t that bad” Helen let out after finishing her wine glass.

“Whu-what?!” Tarah choked on her beer “Are you an exhibitionist?”

“It seems like I am”

“I’m an exhibitionist too, not going to lie” Allaryce smirked “Although Naoko doesn’t, so we don’t do anything too public”

“Well I’m shy” Naoko blushed “But if it’s just a small thing…”

“Woah you are all such perverts”

“Excuse you, carrot?” The goth raised an eyebrow again “You are the biggest exhibitionist I ever knew, at least you were”

“Are you?” Helen looked at her girlfriend, surprised.

“Maybe…” Tarah mumbled, looking away.

“Maybe? Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

“Because I was afraid of your answer or judgement”

“I wouldn’t judge you, what the hell. I’m into BDSM too, I have my own kinks, so sharing them would be good”

“You are right… I will make you a list!”

“Okay girls, thanks for coming to the couple therapy session, now pay me” Allaryce laughed.

“You are such a dork” Naoko laughed too.

“How dare you call me a dork?” The goth looked at her in a very dominant way “You are such a brat”

“I’m not, I was joking!” Naoko blushed brightly “I was just playing, and I meant it in the good way”

“Maybe I should punish you in front of them so you learn your place once and for all”

“Yeah, you should” Helen bit her own lip softly.

“Are you a voyeur too?” Tarah asked her girlfriend.

“A big one”

“I’m discovering a lot today”

“So are you serious about it? You want me to punish her in front of you?” Allaryce smirked.

“B-Babe” Naoko blushed brightly.

“You need to be punished and learn who owns you”

“Go for it” Helen said “I would love to see it honestly”

“Then we should move the fun to the playroom” Allaryce stood up and grabbed Naoko’s arm.

There was an awkward silence while they all were on their way to the playroom; the last time they had a kind of sexual group activity they were drunk, but now they were perfectly sober. There was no excuse, they were there because they all wanted it. For Naoko, Tarah and Allaryce the situation was quite familiar; years ago they had given threesomes a try, but it was experimental and nothing serious. However, it made their trust grow and also their friend relationship stronger. For them it was a successful experience, but it is not always like that; Allaryce had had not so fortunate encounters, love and feelings made it all go wrong, but that is another story to tell, and I will do, just not now. Where were we…? Oh, yeah, the awkward way to the playroom. Helen was the only one who had no experience in sharing or opening her sexual encounters, but she was excited for it. Nevertheless, she was nervous, being a dom for Tarah was good but that was another whole new level. “ _ Will I have to be a dom for Naoko too? I don’t know anything about her limits or kinks, she doesn’t talk much about it… Also, how are Allaryce and I going to do this together? Will we take turns?... I’m not sure if I want to play with Naoko. She is shy and looked uncomfortable to expose herself. I hope she is truly okay with this… I know Allaryce is not only experienced but also she appreciates her girlfriend a lot, so she wouldn’t do anything Naoko didn’t agree with” _ Helen thoughts were interrupted when Allaryce, after opening the playroom’s door, asked the blonde for a minute talk. Tarah and Naoko went inside and waited not-so-patiently for the doms to talk to each other.

“Helen, I want to make some points clear before this starts. The first is, are you completely okay with this?”

“Yes, I am. I would have said it before if I didn’t want to” Helen smiled “What about you?”

“I am alright with it as well, although I want to set some rules, if you don’t mind”

“Of course, go for it!”

“Well, I think a foursome isn’t what I had in mind, let me explain myself. I want us all to have fun together but me with Naoko and you with Tarah, separately” Allaryce smiled a little “I don’t want to put pressure on Naoko, she’s shy and also has limits you don’t know, so I don’t want to put her in an uncomfortable situation”

“I understand and that’s a relief actually” Helen chuckled “I was wondering how we could make this work and if Naoko would be alright with me playing with her, and also I like to focus on Tarah, so this is perfect”

“So you were considering banging my sub, huh?” Allaryce smirked, playfully.

“Don’t get me wrong, she’s gorgeous, but I’m not sexually interested in her. I have a wild redhead of my own that needs to be tamed” Helen smirked back.

“Oh, I see” Allaryce laughed “You both can use all the material you want in the playroom, there are condoms in the closet’s drawer for the dildos and stuff”

“Thank you, although I’m not big on toys, to be honest”

“How so?” Allaryce was truly confused.

“I prefer focusing on the mindset play itself, I want to be enough for her. I feel like if I use toys or clothing, she’ll miss it when it’s not there”

“Do I sense a little bit of insecurities there? Helen, you are more than enough, that doesn’t mean you can’t use materials. Not only they are fun to use, but also it helps to spice things up and also experiment with your sub’s kinks and limits” Allaryce smiled sweetly “You are a great dom, you are better than that replacement insecurity shit”

“Maybe you are right” Helen smiled “It’s so easy to open up to you, you always know what to say and straight to the point”

“I guess I know how to find g-spots” Allaryce smirked.

“Nevermind, you really are a teenager in your head” Helen laughed.

“A horny teenager actually!” 

“Thank you, Allaryce. You are a good friend” Helen hug her “Now we should go and make those two learn their place”

“Indeed” Allaryce hug her back “Do you want me to begin first? We kind of owe you a show, you gave us one so…”

“That’s completely okay with me, yes!” Helen smiled wide “I’m excited to see  it”

“Then get a nice place to sit, because you may get dizzy” Allaryce smirked and went inside the playroom, followed by Helen, who was really looking forward for it.

As soon as Allaryce entered the room, the atmosphere changed, and all of them noticed; She was not the friend they were talking to before, she was in her domspace. Her look, her body language, her aura… all of them were screaming “ _ dom _ ”. Tarah walked next to her girlfriend and took a seat, looking forward to whatever was going to happen. Even though she was very curious about the two doms chat, that was not where she had her thoughts at the moment. Naoko was sitting on the bed, waiting for her dom to guide her, to punish her, to do whatever she wanted. She was completely at her mercy, and Allaryce knew it perfectly. The dom made her stand up by placing a finger down her sub’s chin and softly pulling up. She stood behind her and undressed her slowly, exposing her body to the two spectators, who were amazed by the magic the other couple had; just a slightly touch and Naoko was in the subspace, ready for her Mistress. No words needed, no threatenings, no hits, just body language. It was like watching a ceremony, a ritual, there was something mystic in it. Allaryce tilted Naoko’s head to one side and, while kissing her neck softly, she took off her bra, which fell at the sub’s feet. “ _ Stand here, be a good girl” _ whispered the dom. Naoko nodded and waited without moving a single muscle. Allaryce grabbed a few black ropes and made for her sub again. After taking off the panties, she began tying her up. Slowly, she slided the ropes in a masterful way; it looked like snakes slowly climbing on Naoko’s body, biting on her skin gently, making her mind fly away. The dom left kisses on her neck, collar bones and lips as she tied her girlfriend, making sure she felt appreciated and comfortable. Allaryce had one big rule: BDSM had always to be safe. The big majority of doms care for safety, but she was obsessed with it; she always made sure Naoko was alright, physically and psychologically before, during and after the plays. This time was not an exception, even though they had a little audience, the dom behaved like always. She would not push Naoko’s limits that day, she would not take her out of the comfort zone; she knew her sub was giving in in her exhibitionist fantasies, so the dom chose to reward her. Allaryce tied the last knot at Naoko’s back, she checked the ropes were tense enough but not too hard, and then whispered in her sub’s ear  _ “Are you alright?” _ . Naoko nodded again, wordless, her mind full of freedom and expectation. Allaryce grabbed a blindfold and placed it on the sub’s face, thinking that it would be better for her so she would be more comfortable and also feel the pleasure in a more intense way. The dom opened Naoko’s mouth gently and placed a gag, finishing the preparations. Although it was the first time she was exposing her sub like that, Allaryce knew Naoko’s body language perfectly; if she wanted it to stop, the dom knew how to read that on her body. Gags have their own magic; it keeps the sub from talking, from being able to say the safe word, but they love it as it shows how much they trust their dom...and because it is sexy as fuck. Allaryce walked to the other side of the room and pulled a rope from inside another closet, taking out a toy both Tarah and Helen recognised, a sybian. She placed it before the bed, in front of the other couple and got closer to her sub.

“Let’s prepare that beautiful pussy of yours, shall we?”

“Mhef mefhef”

“I guess that’s a  _ Yes, Mistress” _ Allaryce smirked.

After Naoko nodded in agreement, the dom went back to stand behind her; she was not the main attraction at the moment, so she chose to stand in that position; she wanted to show how incredible her girlfriend was, how good she took it all, how lucky she was to have her. Some people may think doms are selfish or want to reinforce their dominance for egocentric reasons, and they could not be more wrong. I am not saying some doms may be, but the vast majority are there for fulfilling their sub’s fantasies and deepest desires, as well as their own of course, but the main focus is the sub. Allaryce was exactly like that, willing to make her sub experience the biggest pleasure she could offer her. The dom touched the perky, pinkish nipples while licking and biting the sub’s neck. Naoko moaned and arched her back, enjoying the touch, especially when her Mistress played with her nipple piercings. She cupped the little breasts in her big hands and massaged them, pulling more moans from her sub’s throat. Helen and Tarah could not look away from them, it was too hot. The redhead could feel her panties getting wet, she was imagining it was her who was in Naoko’s place and Helen on Allaryce’s, so of course her body reacted. Helen quickly glanced on her girlfriend and noticed she was getting as horny as her. She smirked and whispered  _ “You are enjoying the view, aren’t you?” _ , which made Tarah blush and nod while biting her own lip  _ “It is so hot” _ . Allaryce noticed they were both mumbling, so she looked at them and talked, softly not to startle Naoko.

“Is everything alright, girls? Still want to stick around here?”

“Yes, sorry” Helen smiled.

“Okay” Allaryce smiled back and got back to it.

Naoko moved her hips, pressing her butt on her dom’s body, wanting more. Not wanting to lose the opportunity, Allaryce ordered her to spread her legs a bit. Once the sub did so, the dom slided her hand down, caressing her sides, the ropes and tummy, to finally land on the soaked pussy that was desperately asking for attention. Her middle finger massaged the throbbing clit, which welcomed the touch. Naoko moaned louder, resting her head on the dom’s shoulder, letting her do whatever she wanted to her body. Allaryce moved her finger downwards, lubed it with Naoko’s wetness and went back to the clit. She put a little bit more of pressure on it and speeded up the pace, making the sub moan way louder. Naoko moved her hips back and forth, giving her dom a signal that she wanted some more; her insides were craving for Allaryce’s skilled fingers. After checking she was indeed soaked, the dom gently put two fingers inside Naoko, thrusting into her. Allaryce smirked and bit her sub’s earlobe before talking to her  _ “You are enjoying this a lot, aren’t you kitten? You really love your Mistress’ fingers inside you. Just listen to yourself, such beautiful moans and groans… You are dripping wet, soaked, also you are drooling. You are so hot, kitten. I might reward you with one of your favourite toys we recently purchased, would you like that?” _ . Allaryce had her own way to check how Naoko was while turning her on, and dirty talk was one of them. Naoko nodded, curious about which toy she was talking about and also wanting more than just fingers. The time came for the sybian to appear on scene; Allaryce guided her sub to it and made her sit on the dildo. Once Naoko had sat on it, she realised what it was, and she could not be happier; she really loved that naughty machine  _ “That’s what they pay engineers the money” _ she said, jokingly, when she saw it for the first time at a BDSM shop. Allaryce turned the device on after immobilizing her sub’s legs. Naoko arched her back while moaning even louder than before, which made the rest get even wetter. Tarah could feel her body begging for attention; she wanted Helen to touch her, to dominate her like Allaryce was doing to Naoko, to be completely at her will. The other dom was also looking forward to get in action, it was difficult to stand still when you feel a huge need to fuck your girlfriend roughly. But they both waited, wanting to see what would happen next. Allaryce grabbed two metallic nipple clamps, something that looked like an electric battery, and looked at Helen and Tarah.

“Get ready, this is just the beginning”


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> I'm going on a holiday, so I won't be able to upload for two weeks.

“Just the beginning? Are you going to use those on her?”

 

“Oh no, these are for you, Helen” Allaryce gave her the device and the clamps “It’s your time to get in action, isn’t it? It must be boring to be just watching us”

 

“I beg to differ, it’s not boring at all, but not gonna lie, I’m looking forward to it” she smirked “Tarah, stand up”

 

The other sub stood up, obeying her dom; she was curious about the toy and what Helen had in her mind at the moment. Allaryce whispered in Helen’s ear, which made her smirk and nod. Tarah’s curiosity was growing, getting really impatient, but she did not dare to talk or ask what they were whispering; having two sadistic doms in a room filled with toys was as hot as scary, so she chose to behave. The goth walked back towards Naoko and kneeled behind the sybian to kiss her sub’s shoulders to let her know she was there. Helen undressed Tarah and looked at her in the eyes.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Yes, my Mistress” Tarah smirked “Do whatever you want to me”

 

Helen kissed her sub softly after the clamps on the couch for later, teasing her; she was planning on being very sadistic with her that night. Moving her hands down on Tarah’s body, she could feel how eager the redhead was, since just the smallest touch made her huff. All of a sudden, Helen made her kneel in front of Naoko, who was a drooling mess, riding the sybian non-stop. Tarah swallowed, it was such a hot view indeed. The blonde dom grabbed two pairs of handcuffs and put one of them on Tarah’s wrists. Then, she grabbed a X shaped leather piece and, having put the other pair of cuffs on her ankles, she connected all her lower and upper limbs on her back, immobilizing her. Helen thought that despite not being keen on toys, she was really enjoying trying all that stuff. Allaryce smirked watching the other two, and whispered in Naoko’s ear “ _ I have a surprise for you, my little girl. I’m going to take your blindfold off _ ”. Once she nodded, Allaryce took it off and Naoko saw Tarah just in front of her, biting her lip. Both the subs blushed, facing each other was hot. Helen stood up.

 

“Which drawer did you tell me they were in?”

 

“That one” Allaryce pointed it as she stopped the sybian with the other hand, making Naoko whimper in disappointment “Hey, don’t be sad, kitten. I have something better for you”

 

It was when Tarah opened her eyes wide when Naoko realised that something good was going to happen. Helen had in her hands two dildos and two strap-on belts. Allaryce took off the restraints on Naoko’s legs and helped her to get off the sybian. She made her kneel again, placing her back in front of Tarah. Helen handed the other dom one dildo and a belt and placed the other one on herself. She then kneeled behind Tarah and kissed her neck.

 

“Guess what we are going to do?”

 

“You… You are going to fuck us while facing each other”

 

“We have a wise ass here” Allaryce smirked “Indeed, your dom is going to fuck you while you see me do the same exact thing to my beautiful kitten”

 

Allaryce carefully took off the gag from Naoko’s mouth and caressed her jaw “I want you to be able to moan loud, princess”

 

“Yes… yes Mistress” Naoko bit her own lip as she tilted her head to one side, wanting to be kissed.

 

Allaryce smirked and kissed her passionately while Tarah was watching them. However, her attention was driven to her own dom when she put a finger inside her. The redhead moaned, she had been wanting attention all that time and she finally got it. She moved her hips, eager for more, making Helen smirk. She moved her finger up and down, pushing on the roof of her sub’s vagina, which she know that made her feel really good. Tarah answered to that with a loud moan “ _ More, Mistress, more _ ”. Helen put another finger inside her and whispered “ _ You are so wet, I don’t know if it is because you are a big voyeur and enjoyed watching or because you are a big exhibitionist and now you enjoy being exposed… What is clear is that you are a massive pervert, my slut _ ”. Tarah blushed and her insides twitched; hearing her dom talking to her like that made her so horny that she could not control herself anymore. Allaryce put on the belt and the dildo and looked at Helen, waiting for her to tell if Tarah was ready. The blonde dom smirked the goth, and them both penetrated the subs at the same time, making them moan along. Naoko looked at Tarah, her eyes filled with lust and pleasure, and she saw that the other sub was exactly the same mess as her. Helen grabbed the redhead’s curls and pulled on them, making Tarah look at Naoko in the eyes. Allaryce smirked and pulled on Naoko’s hair as well, making sure they both faced each other all the time. Both doms were expecting the subs to enjoy watching and being watched, but they did not expect what followed; Naoko and Tarah began making out, melting in a passionate kiss filled with moans. Not only it was quite shocking for Allaryce and Helen, but also it was fucking hot to see them enjoying themselves so much. As a result, both doms began thrusting harder and faster into them, provoking the kiss to get more steamy; the subs’ tongues moved around each other clumsily, getting very messy. Nevertheless, it was not only the subs who were doing something unexpected; the doms had an ace up the sleeve: the dildos were actually vibrators. They both turned them on, which made the two subs moan really loud and break the kiss. 

 

“M-Mis-Tress aah aaah hhhmmmm can I aaah cum aah please?” Moaned Naoko, trying hard to speak.

 

“C-Can I hmmmm aahhh too?” Tarah begged as well.

 

Both doms smirked and reached their sub’s pussy to stimulate their clits, granting them permission to cum. Very loud moans and groans went out of Naoko’s and Tarah’s mouths while they came, both of them were a mess of drool, vaginal fluids and sweat. Both doms stopped the vibrators and pulled out of them. Allaryce took off the ropes of Naoko and caressed her body sweetly. Helen looked at the other dom.

 

“Are you going to leave it here for tonight?”   
  


“Yeah, Naoko looks tired and she almost reached her limit, so I’m taking her to the bath for some aftercare” Allaryce smiled sweetly while looking at her sub, who was resting on her, panting and still with her mind lost in subspace “But you both can continue the fun in here, use whatever you want”

 

“Thank you, good night” Helen smiled.

 

“Good night, have fun” Allaryce smiled back and picked Naoko up in her arms with care.

 

The goth walked to the bathroom and sat Naoko inside of it. She turned on the warm water and took off her clothes. Sitting behind her girlfriend, she cuddled her and kissed her cheek.

 

“You did so well, my kitten. You have been a very good girl, Mistress is proud of you”

 

Naoko smiled, still not able to speak. She tried to slide her hand down on her back, wanting to please her Mistress, but Allaryce stopped her, placing her arms back at the front.

 

“Hey, sneaky kitty” the goth giggled “No more fun for tonight, okay? Let’s both relax”

 

Allaryce kissed her cheek repeatedly, leaving very soft and tender kisses while caressing Naoko’s arms, bringing her back slowly to reality. Once her consciousness came back, Naoko looked at her girlfriend and whispered “ _ I’m cold, babe _ ”. The goth smiled sweetly and hugged her tighter, giving her warmth.

 

“How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?”

 

“I’m alright, thank you for today… I really liked it” Naoko giggled softly and kissed Allaryce’s arm.

 

“I love you so much”

 

“I love you too”

 

Naoko looked over her shoulder and they kissed each other sweetly, both enjoying the tender feeling. 

 

Meanwhile, in the playroom…


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> I'm finally back from my break, so from now on there will be a new chapter every Sunday again.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and for reading.

Tarah was looking around, opening all the drawers she could find while Helen was sitting on the bed.

 

“Woah… they really spent a lot on equipment, there are lots of toys in here, some that I hadn’t seen in all my life”

 

“Indeed” Helen smiled softly “Do you… like having toys?”

 

“I do, but for the moment I’m very happy that you bought that strap-on. I loved it when you brought it to your office and well… you know” Tarah giggled and turned around, realizing her girlfriend had a sad expression in her eyes “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes… But there’s something I haven’t told you”

 

“Should I get worried?” the redhead sat on the bed next to Helen.

 

“Oh no, not at all” she made a short pause, trying to find the words “I… Erm…”

 

“Helen”  


“What?”

 

“You are making me very nervous, you know?”

 

“Sorry” Helen blushed slightly “Do you remember when we couldn’t see each other for a little bit?”

 

“Yeah, I do… This is making me even more nervous” Tarah bit her lip, expecting the worst.

 

“I… I spent a lot of money on toys online… And when I say a lot, I really mean it. But I never told you, besides the strap-on, because… “ Helen looked down on the floor “Because I’m scared that the toys will be better than me, that they will make you feel better than what I can offer you with my body. Before entering the playroom, Allaryce and I had a chat. She told me that I’m better than this stupid insecurity, and in that moment I really believed it. But… I can’t help it but feel that I’m not enough to make you feel good”

 

“I-....I don’t know what to say, and this is weird because I always have something to answer…” Tarah took a deep breath, smiled and caressed her girlfriend’s soft cheek “Hey, you aren’t less than any toy. I didn’t know you felt like that. What left me speechless is that you were bottling up all those emotions, not that you bought many toys”

 

“I know, I know it’s not healthy to do so, but I didn’t want you to see me as someone insecure because I-”  


“Because you are the dom?”

 

“...Yes”

 

“Honey, you don’t need to be that type of untouchable dom, you know? I love you because you are a beautiful woman full of feelings, not because you are a sadistic dom or anything like that. I mean, I love your dom role, but that’s what it is: a role. Outside of that, you are a human, which means you have flaws, and that’s okay!” Tarah held her hand “Please, don’t ever bottle up stuff inside you, share it with me. I’m here for you”

 

“Tarah… I…” Helen smiled softly as a tear fell on her lap. It was very difficult for her to express her feelings, and it made her feel relieved that Tarah was so comprehensive “I love you”

 

“I love you too, silly” the redhead kissed her sweetly, happy that her girlfriend was learning to open up, finally.

  


***

 

The next morning, Naoko, Helen and Tarah were sitting outside in the garden having breakfast. There was an awkward silence that only the chirps of the birds on the trees dared to break. None of them knew what to say, it was somehow embarrassing; it is true that at the club they saw the others do stuff, but they were severely drunk. However, this time they were completely sober, which made things a little bit uncomfortable once the lust went away. Sometimes, when one is horny, the brain does not think rationally, neither balance the consequences some acts can have when rationality kicks back in, and that is exactly what had happened. As usual, Allaryce was the one breaking the ice, so she chose to speak to ease the tension when she came back from the kitchen; she was making fresh orange juice for all.

 

“Well, let’s not start sucking each other’s dicks quite yet”

 

“Oh fuck, Allaryce, that was such a bad time for that reference” Tarah laughed.

 

“It worked tho, I killed two birds with one stone: I broke the silence and I made your embarrassed face change into a laughing one”

 

“Babe..” Naoko was blushing but also laughing “It did work but holy shit”

 

“Can someone explain me what’s going on?” Helen was confused, as she did not get the joke.

 

“It’s from a film” Allaryce chuckled as she sat down next to Naoko “I don’t think it’s your type, you wouldn’t like it”

 

“Okay?” Helen raised one eyebrow.

 

“It’s too violent, honey. That’s why she said you wouldn’t like it”

 

“Oh, I get it. Sorry, I’m still a little bit embarrassed, I can’t believe what we did last night”

 

“Since there is a huge elephant in the room, I’ll talk about it” Allaryce took a sip of her glass of orange juice and looked at them over her black, cat-eye shaped sunglasses “It was sane, safe and consensual, so we didn’t really do anything wrong. Is it uncomfortable? Yes, it is. But at the end of the day, we are friends who happen to be kinky. We did what we wanted at that moment, and that’s all that matters. We had fun, period. Now, are you two staying for lunch?”

 

The three other women looked at the goth astonished, they were all surprised of how easy she put it and her easiness to talk about that sort of stuff. Helen really admired Allaryce, for she was all she wanted to be, personality wise: she spoke her mind without fear, never with the intention of hurting someone, and also she was very self-confident. The goth had the ability to turn the biggest drama into a funny situation, and it was what all of them needed. But it is not gold all that glitters; Allaryce was not feeling her best at the moment, tho if she showed that it would not have been good to ease the tension. She was concerned about her girlfriend, as in the morning she noticed she was sore from playing the previous night. If there was something Allaryce could not forgive herself for, it was hurting Naoko in any way. Even though her girlfriend had told her many times that she was alright, the goth was still feeling bad about it.

 

The other women saw Allaryce as someone strong and the truth is that it was actually like that, but as much as she would like to be untouchable, she had a very soft side; she was kind of broken inside, which started when she was a teenager. She never fully recovered, after so many years she still had that dark tiny monster inside her head who was always hungry. Naoko had helped her to feel better, and if it was not for her who knows what would have happened to Allaryce. At the moment, the goth could feel she was walking on a safe path, but it was not like that some years ago; she got into a very toxic relationship, which almost buried her alive. That person fed on Allaryce’s insecurities so badly that it could have driven her to madness. Both her inner monster and that woman joined together to make a zombie out of Allaryce; she was alive, but she did not feel like she was at all. It was like living on a body that is not yours, you lose the ability to control it since it is being manipulated; reality does not seem the same anymore, you do not see it through your eyes, your point of view. You look at yourself in the mirror and the image is blurry; you see the ghost of someone, but it is not you. Although you know it is killing you, you feel happy when that person is happy with you, when you please her. It is destroying you, but you can not help to feel relieved to be accepted by that monster. But if you look closer, inside your eyes, you can see a tiny version of who you were, sitting on a corner, chained, wanting to be free. But even if you want, you can not move; you do not have the key for the chains because the monster took it away. Nevertheless, it is possible to run away; Allaryce was strong enough to face that person, ask for the key and free herself. Even though years had passed, she was still trying to recover; she had continuous nightmares, memories coming to her head all the time, a song playing loudly in her head since the very first second she opened her eyes in the morning; her head was always crowded with thoughts that bombed her sore mind. One of her insecurities on which that woman fed on the most was her fear of hurting others. For that reason, she was feeling like shit seeing how she hurt Naoko with their last night session. She heard that soft, poisonous voice in her head saying “ _Oh, aren’t you just like me? I was right, you see? You hurt all of us and then victimise yourself. Allaryce, Allaryce… there is no hope for you_ ”. While the other three women were chatting, the goth left the glass on the table and looked at her reflection on it; tiny, distorted and… empty. She stood up and walked fast to the bathroom. Naoko and Tarah knew there was something wrong, so the redhead looked at her friend concerned.

 

“Is Allaryce alright? Maybe the juice hurt her” said Helen, alien to Allaryce’s situation.

 

“I don’t think it was the juice, honey” Tarah sighed “She… she is dealing with stuff”

 

“Stuff?”

 

“She has depression” Naoko said while looking away “She has improved a lot lately, but she has days in which she can’t cope with it. Added to that, she thinks she hurt me last night”

 

“I-I didn’t know” Helen opened her eyes wide “I thought she was alright, I mean, she gave me that impression. She always knows what to say to cheer everyone, and she gave me really good advice about my insecurities”

 

“Well, she’s kind of proficient when it comes to deal with that, that’s why she can understand you, but I don’t think any of us can feel her pain” Naoko bit her lip “I will go talk to her”

 

“Tell us if we can help” Tarah held her friend’s hand “We will stay here just in case you two need us”

 

“Thank you” Naoko smiled softly and went upstairs to the bathroom in which her girlfriend was.

 

When she opened the door, all she could hear were sobs. Allaryce was sat on the corner, on the floor, curled up hugging her legs. Her black hair covered her face, which was wet and dirty from the ruined makeup. Naoko sat next to her, not too close to disturb her, but close enough so she could feel that her girlfriend had just sat next to her. They both stayed some minutes in silence, not knowing what to say, until Naoko spoke.

 

“Babe… I’m here”

 

“...Sorry” Allaryce sobbed.

 

“You don’t need to apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong” Naoko said softly and sweetly.

 

“I hurt you, I know I did”

 

“You didn’t. I didn’t say the safeword, so it means you didn’t cross my limits. I really enjoyed it”

 

“...You don’t need to lie to make me feel better”

 

“I’m not lying to you, I never would” Naoko caressed the dark mane with care “If I say that I’m okay it’s because I really mean it”

 

Allaryce sighed.

 

“Babe, I think you should seek help. You can’t fight all of this on your own, I think-”

 

“I’m not going to therapy!” Allaryce looked at her through her hair and tears “I’m not mad!”

 

“No one said you are mad, I said maybe someone could help you to make it easier”

 

“I don’t need to go to a doctor that doesn’t know me so he can give me some pills to ease my pain!” Allaryce raised her voice “I’m strong enough to handle this!”

 

“Babe, you are strong, but you should consider-”

 

“I’m not going to take fucking pills! What would everyone think of me?!”

 

“Is it so important?” Naoko looked at her straight in the eyes “Pills do help people. You don’t think about it twice when you take medicines for body pain, and this is exactly the same”

 

“It isn’t the same, I don’t want to end up with a drug addiction” Allaryce regretted having said that as soon as it came out of her mouth “Wait, I didn’t-”

 

“So I’m a drug addict, that’s what I am?” Naoko stood up “Well, now you did hurt me”

 

“Wait, Naoko, I didn’t mean that. I didn’t mean it like that” Allaryce stood up “I’m sorry, I’m just scared about what my parents would think if I did that, if they knew about it all”

 

“Maybe that would be a good idea, you know?” Naoko opened the door “I want to help you, I really want to”

 

“Please, don’t leave. Please, stay with me… I’m so sorry” the goth began crying again “I just sound like that bitch… I became her, I became what I hated… Maybe you should leave before I hurt you like she did to me… I don’t want to hurt you… ”

  


“Oh, babe” Naoko hug her tight “You aren’t her at all, you are a kind and sweet soul. One difference between you and her is that you are not malicious, you don’t hurt others intentionally. We all hurt people sometimes, it is impossible to get along with everybody and be all happy and pleasing all the time. Let me help you, please”

 

“O-okay… I just don’t want to hurt you, I don’t want you to feel like I feel. I want to make you happy”

 

“You do make me happy, you really do. I love you, and I love all of you, your good and your not so good moments. I’m here, I’ll always be”

  
“I love you too”

 

Naoko smiled tenderly and kissed her shaky lips while embracing her. Allaryce hugged her back while reciprocating the kiss. It was in those moments in which Naoko realised how lucky she was; others just got the chance to see her girlfriend’s sassy and jokey side, but she got the whole of her. They were both each other’s safe place. It did not matter how rough the path could be, they would always be there to hold each other’s hand and walk across it while building a safe net under their feet; if one of them fell, the other would be there to rescue her from her own darkness. Love is supporting each other and it is not perfect; it is healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an important one, not only for the sake of the story, but also for me. Mental health is important, and I hope this helps someone in some way. If you think that you are in a relationship with a manipulative partner, please ask for help. Also seek help if you think you may suffer any mental illness, it is important.  
> I hope you liked my chapter and that you are alright.  
> Thank you.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> Thank you for all the likes, comments and reading my novel. It really means a lot!
> 
> I leave here two links, one is my Ko-fi if you want to support me with a coffee, and the other is my Twitter account, in which I'm quite active!
> 
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/talesofalesbian
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mistress_Tales

Tarah and Helen were waiting at the garden, hoping Allaryce was feeling better after talking to Naoko. 

 

“Do you think we should go and check on them?”

 

“I don’t think so, Naoko knows how to handle the situation” Tarah sighed “I feel so sorry for Allaryce, I wish I knew how to help her”

 

“I think that you make her smile and laugh, and that’s always good” Helen smiled sweetly “you know how to listen to someone too, so I think she’s lucky to have such a good friend as you. I hope I can become a close friend to her as well, because I really care about her and I would love to be there for her”

 

“You are a sweetie” she kissed her cheek “I think we should leave now, Allaryce probably wants some space”

 

“Yes, I agree. Shall we leave a note? I don’t want them to think that we are upset or anything like that”

 

“You are right. I’ll go and try to find them and tell them we are leaving, okay? Wait for me here”

 

Tarah walked inside the house and went upstairs after looking around the base floor. She stood at the end of the stairs, trying to hear them talk so she could know where they were, but everything was silent. “ _ Where can they be?”  _ she thought  _ “If this house wasn’t fucking huge, it would be easier to find them quicker.” _ . Just then, she heard a door closing at the other side of the floor, so she walked slowly towards it. When she reached the south side of the house, she saw Naoko and Allaryce together inside their bedroom, talking softly while holding hands. Tarah smiled a little bit, glad to see they were doing fine. She softly knocked on the door frame, catching their attention.

 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt. Helen and I have to leave, we have to go sign the renting contract for my gallery and get the keys, so we can’t stay for lunch”

 

“Oh okay! When will you go there for the first time?” Naoko asked.

 

“I think we will go today, you two are more than welcome to come, although right now it is just an empty place” Tarah smiled sweetly and looked at Allaryce “Hey, I-”

 

“You don’t need to say anything” Allaryce smiled softly and walked towards her “Sorry for everything, I didn’t wan-”   
  


“Shut up and hug me” the redhead giggled.

 

“Such a demanding carrot” the goth laughed and hugged her tight “We’ll come later then”

 

“That’s great” Tarah hugged her back “If you need anything, we are both here for you, okay? I know Helen and you aren’t super close yet, but she cares”

 

“Thank you, I really appreciate it” Allaryce kissed her forehead “I care about you too, so be careful on your way home”

 

“We will! Message us later before you come just in case, we have to go buy some furniture and paint, so let’s make sure we are at the building”

 

“Sure, text me the address later. We’ll be there” the goth smiled sweetly.

 

“Okay! See you” 

 

“See you!” Naoko smiled.

 

Tarah closed the door and went downstairs. Helen was on her phone, attending a business call as it seemed from far away. The redhead looked at her through the big windows of the living room, admiring how beautiful her girlfriend was… and also how hot she looked when she talked seriously about work. Her blond hair was moving softly with the breeze and her dress joined the dance, exposing her leg to the sun. Before she realised it herself, Tarah was biting her lip and playing with one of her red, curly locks, getting turned on at her girlfriend’s beauty. Helen ended the call and looked up, finding Tarah observing her.

 

“Are you into stalking me again?” she joked as she stood up from the wooden chair.

 

“I really am, I forgot how pleasing it is to look at you when you aren’t aware” Tarah joked back as she made for her girlfriend.

 

“Should I call the police?” Helen placed both her hands on the sides of the redhead’s face.

 

“I think you know ways of punishing me yourself” Tarah chuckled as she rested her hands on her dom’s hip bones.

 

“I really do, but we have some plans before that” Helen kissed her and bit her lip.

 

“That was mean” she giggled “Very mean. How am I going to look at the estate agent while all I think is about you fucking me and me fucking you?”

 

“I think you know ways of keeping a straight face when you find it convenient” she smirked.

 

“Not only you mock me, but also you want me to put a  _ straight _ face? I’m too  _ gay  _ for that”

 

They both laughed and walked to Helen’s car, which was parked outside, both excited to get the keys and horny for the celebration that would come later. 

 

Meanwhile, upstairs at the bedroom, Naoko was sitting on the bed next to Allaryce. After talking, the goth felt much better; she now knew that she should open herself more and that her situation might have a solution, which was relieving for her and also for Naoko. 

 

“Do you want me to go downstairs to get you a glass of water?”

 

“No, thank you. I’m fine” Allaryce caressed her girlfriend’s soft arm “I’m sorry I ruined the day”

 

“You didn’t ruin anything” Naoko looked at her “It is important to talk about mental health, and it doesn’t ruin anything. On the contrary, I think this was very good for all of us. I can understand you more now, you learnt that it is useless to build a wall around you, and Tarah and Helen now may be able to be part of your life in a supportive way”

 

“I’m very lucky to have all of you, I really am” she kissed her girl’s hand “I think I need some distraction now, it has been enough serious talk for today already”

 

“Do you accept suggestions?” Naoko giggled “Because I may know exactly what you need right now”

 

“Ooooh” Allaryce smirked “That kind of suggestion… Yeah, tell me”

 

“You totally read my intentions” she giggled again “I think sex boosts the mood and it is beneficial in many ways so… I think you need some BDSM right now to make you feel in power again”

 

“That sounds very sensible indeed. What’s on that cheeky mind of yours?”

 

“I think some roleplay would work, so you can distance a little bit and get in that marvelous domspace” Naoko stood up “Do you remember about that boss lady roleplay we talked about some months ago? The one of a dangerous, rich lady that owns half of the city and has a lover waiting for her to come back home”

 

“Oh I do, I really do” Allaryce stood up too “Go to the playroom while I get dressed”

 

Naoko bit her own lip and went to where she was told to. She looked at herself in the mirror of the room and chuckled  _ “I didn’t remember I’m wearing joggers and a plain shirt, I don’t know how she finds me attractive this way. It’s actually a very old shirt, look! A hole! Shiit, it is a very big hole! I’ll have to throw it away. It’s a pity, this one was so comfy” _ she thought, but her internal monologue was interrupted by the sound of heels stepping on the floor of the playroom, which made her very excited; she loved it when Allaryce wore high heels. When she turned around, she saw her girlfriend in a latex, black pencil skirt, a white shirt and black, shiny heels. Naoko swallowed, almost being sent to subspace just with that outfit. Allaryce pretended to not see her while she was talking on the phone.

 

“I want it for tomorrow morning, no excuses. You better have the money or I’ll kick your ass out of the police department, and you won’t like to not have their protection anymore. I’m busy, bye” she put her phone away and then looked at Naoko “Hello, beautiful”

 

“H-Hi” she stuttered, being impressed by her realistic acting, which sent shivers down her spine “You look so hot, damn”

 

“Oh no no, when did I teach you to say such ugly words?” Allaryce put a finger under Naoko’s chin “Care to say that again?”

 

“Sorry, I meant that you look very hot, Mistress” she blushed and looked at her dom in the eyes “I missed you, you were away during a whole month”

 

“I missed you too, my princess” she smirked “I hope you didn’t have plans for today, because I’m planning on keeping you very busy”

 

“I wouldn’t dare to make plans when I know my Mistress is coming back from her long business journey”

 

“Such a good girl you became, huh? That’s lovely” Allaryce looked at her sub’s body “I thought you would wear something more spicy tho”

 

“I-I’m sorry, Mistress. I didn’t know the exact time you would come home”

 

“It’s alright, princess. Are you attached emotionally or anything to that shirt?”

 

“Not really, I was thinking about throwing it away before. It has a big hole under the arm. Why, Mistress?”

 

Allaryce did not answer to the question at that moment. She moved her hands down on Naoko’s chest, grabbed the shirt and pulled her closer. She kissed her roughly, making the sub moan, and then tore the shirt apart, exposing Naoko’s boobs. As you may guess, that catapulted her to subspace; such dominance and roughness made her the horniest. Allaryce pulled away from the kiss a little bit just to whisper  _ “For this” _ . Naoko felt her knees going weak, so she grabbed her Mistresses wrists.

 

“Be careful, princess. I haven’t waited a whole month to fuck you to see you faint” she smirked.

 

“I-I…” Naoko was almost speechless “F-Fuck me already, please”

 

“Please what? Mind saying that again?”

 

“Please, Mistress” she blushed.

 

“Good girl”

 

The dom grabbed her sub’s arm and made her sit on the bed. She took off her joggers, leaving her in her knickers only, and pushed her shoulders to make her lay on the bed. Looking her from above, she took off her own shirt and got on top of her to kiss her again. The messy, deep kiss was soon accompanied by moans coming from both women, who had their arms wrapped around each other. Allaryce could feel how Naoko was moving her own hips in desperation, wanting to be touched, but she was feeling quite sadistic. She pulled away and pinned the sub to the bed  _ “You have missed me lots, I see. I think a little bit more of waiting won’t harm” _ she said and moved to get out of the bed. Naoko pouted a little, but she did not dare to complain. Allaryce grabbed a paddle and took off her skirt. She told Naoko to spread her legs open and get closer to the headboard. After the sub obeyed, the dom put on Naoko’s wrists and ankles the cuffs that the bed had attached to it. She then sat in between her legs and caressed the fair legs with the paddle, looking at her sub in a very dominant way. It was obvious that Naoko was enjoying that since her knickers were getting wet already, leaving a stain that was very visible. Allaryce smirked at that and rubbed the paddle just slightly on her sub’s pussy, over the underwear. Naoko moaned, both in pleasure and frustration; she needed more than that. The dom bit her own lip and then hit the vulva with the paddle, making the sub moan louder.

 

“Such a naughty princess, you really enjoy it, don’t you?” Said Allaryce, both to make her girlfriend horny but also to check if she was actually enjoying it.

 

“Mmhmm” Naoko moaned while nodding in agreement.

 

“I really love to hear you moan, it makes me feel even more sadistic”

 

Allaryce hit her pussy once again, slightly harder but not too much, pulling another loud moan from the sub. She then put the paddle away and took off her own underwear, exposing her naked body to the horny sub, who could not look away. The dom smirked and whispered  _ “You’ll have to wait a little more. I bet you are very hungry, so I’ll be good with you and put you to eat” _ . Then, she sat on her girlfriend’s face and, while pulling her hair, said  _ “Eat” _ . Naoko did not wait a second to obey; she licked her Mistresses pussy slowly, from down to top and vice versa. She began doing it softly, alternating licks and gentle sucks, making Allaryce moan. After a little while, Naoko moved her tongue faster and putting more pressure on the perky clit. The dom moaned louder and moved her hips while lowering herself more so the sub could have better access to her pussy. Allaryce moved one of her hands and touched one of Naoko’s pierced nipples, which always worked to make the sub moan loud. The dom could feel the vibrations of the moans on her crotch as well as the increasingly faster licks, making her moan louder as well. When she felt she was quite close, Allaryce pulled away her pussy from Naoko.

 

“I think it’s time to get you some reward”

 

“T-Thank y-you, Mistress” she was panting.

 

Turning around, Allaryce got on top of Naoko, sitting again on her face. She smirked and while pulling her sub’s underwear to the side she said  _ “It’s now the turn of my favourite number… sixty-nine” _ . She then leaned down her head and licked Naoko’s soaking pussy, which was very grateful for the attention it was getting. The sub moaned loud and got back to eat her dom. The room was filled with the sound of moans, licks and sucks, and the atmosphere was charged with lust. Allaryce felt close to cum again, so she had to stop licking for a little while. Naoko knew what that meant, so she pressed her tongue harder on the clit while speeding her licks. The dom moaned loudly as she arched her back, reaching a very strong orgasm.  _ “S-Stop licking, princess” _ she said when her clit got sensitive  _ “Good girl” _ . Naoko smiled at the praise and stopped, waiting for the dom’s next move. Allaryce panted a little and then went back to eat her sub. Her licks were rough and fast, but not too hard to hurt Naoko. She really enjoyed pleasing her, and hearing her sub moan was indeed very hot. Allaryce kept eating her until Naoko came, moaning loud as well. She then took off the cuffs of all limbs and cuddled her girlfriend, putting an end to the play. The goth kissed Naoko long and sweet.

 

“How are you feeling? Are you okay?”

 

“I am” Naoko panted and answered after a little bit, as she was coming back from her subspace “And you?”

 

“I’m in heaven right now” Allaryce smiled and kissed her again “I love you, baby. I love you so much”

 

“I love you so much too” Naoko caressed her cheek “Feeling better?”

 

“Yeah, you were right. This is exactly what I needed” she chuckled “After we rest a little bit, do you want to go to our favourite restaurant for lunch?”

 

“I would love to. We should take a shower as well”   
  


“I agree” 

 

They both laughed together and cuddled closer, enjoying the moment of tenderness. Just in that moment, Allaryce’s phone vibrated on the floor; it was a message from Minny. 

 

_ “Allaryce, I have big news, please call me asap. xo, Minny” _


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> last week I could not make it to write and post this chapter, but here it is!
> 
> New chapter in a week.
> 
> Thanks for reading and your patience.
> 
> Att: A.

That morning, Minny went to work as she told her friends. She was quite excited to be back after so many month of stress due to the trial against Gina. As she walked, she looked around, having a feeling of freedom and being safe that she had missed so much. All these positive feelings grew when she went inside the café she worked at; her workmates had thrown her a small welcome back party before the opening time. Minny felt so grateful that she cried as everyone hugged her, and then laughed when they gave her a muffin with a candle to celebrate her coming back. But after that, they all had to open the café and get to work, including Minny. She spent the morning serving coffee and talking to the usual customers, who asked her where she had been all those months. But one of those chatters was interrupted when someone entered the place; Minny heard a very sensual voice coming from behind her, requesting her attention. She turned around and saw a very tall, beautiful woman who was wearing a very elegant outfit. Her hair was short, straight and blonde, and it matched the golden earrings that could be seen through the hair as she moved her head while talking. Her eyes were blue, but had a yellowish brown in the middle, and on her lips she was wearing a shade of red lipstick that looked classy and expensive. It took a while for Minny to come back to Earth after admiring the woman she had in front of her, who was trying to communicate without any success. 

 

“Excuse me? Are you okay?”

 

“Sorry, sorry. I’m a little distracted this morning, erm… Can I help you?”

 

“I see” the woman chuckled lightly “I was asking if I can leave this flyers on the counter for people to pick”

 

“Sure, go for it! What are they about?” Minny was still hypnotised with the woman’s beauty.

 

“My company and I are going to carry out a casting for a new play I wrote. We are interested in hiring new actors to give an opportunity to people who haven’t got the chance yet”

 

“That’s amazing! I’m actually an actress” Minny blushed “Well, I tried more than anything… I studied drama as a degree, but I’m too shy to go to try-outs as I’m not very experienced”

 

“Then this may be your chance” she gave her one flyer “It’s tomorrow afternoon, do you think you will be able to make it?”

 

“Yeah, thank you! I’ll be there” Minny looked at the flyer and then looked back up to the woman, who was making for the door “Wait, what is your name?”

 

“My name?” she turned around “Come tomorrow and I’ll tell you” she winked and left the café.

 

Minny blushed so hard that a workmate asked her if she had the flu. She was so nervous every time she had to go to an audition that she did not dare to go inside the building, but this time it was much… better? worse? She just developed a crush on the playwright! She put the flyer inside her pocket and went back to work, trying to take that wink away of her thoughts, but she was finding it quite arduous. She texted Allaryce to tell her the big news. 

 

At noon, Minny got a surprise visit; Tarah and Helen went inside the café. She went out from behind the counter to hug them both and ask them what they were doing in there.

 

“We just came back from Tarah’s old job, she doesn’t work at that fast food place anymore”

 

“Really? Congrats!” Minny smiled “But, why did you quit? Did you win the lottery?”

 

“Kind of” Tarah laughed “Helen and I are opening an art gallery so I can exhibit my stuff. It’s actually near here, we were on our way there and decided to stop for a coffee and check on you”

 

“Oh God, that’s so amazing! I’m so happy for you! I’ll come and visit as soon as you open it”

 

“That will take a while, we have to buy the paint, furniture and decide how we are going to display her art” Helen smiled sweetly at Minny “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m great, thank you. If you need any help, it me up. I’ll help you both gladly”

 

“Thanks Minny” Tarah smiled wide and then looked at the blackboard on the wall “Can you serve us two coffees with cream, please? Make mine larger, I need some caffeine in my veins”

 

“On my way!” Minny chuckled and served them the two beverages “I hope I see you soon”

 

“You’ll see us very often, actually. We are addicted to coffee, especially her” Tarah stuck her tongue out to her girlfriend.

 

“That was worth some spankings later” Helen smirked lightly and walked away to pick a call.

 

“I think I just screwed it up, I won’t be able to sit for a while” She laughed “By the way, we are meeting Allaryce and Naoko later, would you like to come with us? We may go to have lunch together”   
  


“I would love that, text me the time and place, I’ll be there” Minny smiled.

 

“Greeeat! Bye” 

 

Tarah went out of the café and found Helen waiting for her while resting on the wall, talking on the phone. The redhead stood next to her, not wanting to interrupt, but also wondering who she was talking to as she seemed very happy. She ended the call and held her girlfriend’s hand.

 

“Let’s go?”

 

“Yeah, is everything okay? Was it from work? I thought you had a free day today”

 

“Oh no, it was not from my job” Helen smiled as they walked “I just got a confirmation for a booking I made last night”

 

“Booking? What?” Tarah looked at her confused “Where are you going?”

 

“Well” she stopped walking to face her girlfriend “We are flying next weekend”

 

“W-We? What do you mean?”

 

“You look scared”

 

“Yeah, because planes terrify me” Tarah blushed “I know I never told you”

 

“I can’t believe it. The rebellious, punk girl scared of planes” Helen chuckled “It won’t be that bad, and I didn’t tell you the reason”

 

“If you are going to mock me, I will bite you” Tarah chuckled “Sorry, tell me what this all is about”

 

“I managed to find where my mom lives and it’s quite far away, so we have to take a plane”

 

“Wait wait wait wait” the redhead opened her eyes wide “Your mom? You found where- how? When? And you want me to come with you? It is too early to process all of this”

 

“Honey” the blonde laughed and kissed her “Calm down, I can explain. Since that incident with my father happened and I got to know all the truth, I had been trying to find my mother, I want to talk to her and get some answers. I think I judged her badly, so I want to get in contact. It was difficult to do so, since she isn’t in any social network. I had to contact my family and after a lot of questioning, one of my uncles told me her location.”

 

“Holy shit, I didn’t even notice about this all” Tarah took a sip of her coffee “I mean, it’s great and I’m very touched that you want me to come to this big event, but are you sure you don’t want to be alone with her?”

 

“I am sure, completely sure actually. I want her to meet you and you to meet her” Helen blushed lightly “Besides… you really know how to calm me when I’m stressed, and it’s going to be a stressful journey indeed”

 

“Aaaaawww you are soooo cuuuuteeee, look at you all blushy-blushyy”

 

“You won’t be able to sit in a month” Helen whispered in her ear and kept walking.

 

“That’s not fair! Hey, you! Don’t walk so fast with those beautiful, long legs!”

 

Helen laughed and held her hand again. After a while, they made it to the place which was going to be the gallery. They got inside, both excited for it. Tarah looked around with a big smile on her freckled face, which made Helen stare at her sweetly, feeling her heart warm in her chest seeing her girlfriend’s dream come true. The redhead touched the column that was in the middle of the room and turned around.

 

“I know which painting I want to put in here already”

 

“Which one?” 

 

“My mom’s portrait. I have been working on it lately” Tarah smiled a little.

 

“She would be so proud of you, I’m sure” Helen hugged her and kissed her temple.

 

“I wish she was here to see it herself, that’s why I want to display her portrait in here. You can see all the room if you stand in here”

 

“Tarah…” Helen wiped away one tear “You are the sweetest”

  
  


“I didn’t want to make you cry, sorry” Tarah caressed her girlfriend’s arm.

 

“I’m alright, it’s just… I admire you so much” she kissed her.

 

Tarah kissed her back and hugged her, feeling grateful for having Helen, who gave her the chance to be a full time artist and have her own gallery and, on top of that, who loved her more than anyone else. Helen looked at her tenderly and suggested to go to pick the paint for the walls, which Tarah agreed to. Before leaving, the redhead texted Allaryce and Minny about the time and place to meet for lunch. It was being a good day so far. 

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, I bring you big news.
> 
> I created a blog on Wordpress, in which I write about lots of diverse topics, but mainly about BDSM and sex education. 
> 
> I also created a podcast that will deal with more or less the same topics, but in a different way.
> 
> Here there are the links:
> 
> Wordpress: https://antaleslair.wordpress.com/
> 
> Podcast: https://soundcloud.com/tales-of-a-lesbian-blog
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mistress_Tales

Tarah, Naoko, Helen and Allaryce were sitting at the restaurant, waiting for Minny to finish her shift at the café, all of them very hungry. It did not take long for her to arrive, but for them it felt like ages; when one is hungry, even a minute feels like a year.

 

“Hello girls, sorry for making you wait. It got really busy the last hour” Minny sat at the table, next to Allaryce.

 

“Hey, how was your first day? Did you see my call?”

 

“It was good and yeah, sorry, I couldn’t call you back. We got a bunch of customers wanting to get sandwiches”

 

“I would kill for one right now” Allaryce chuckled “What did you message me for? You said it was something important”

 

“It is!” Minny smiled wide “I have an audition for a role in a new play!”

 

“Wait, are you an actress?” Helen asked “I had no idea, congrats!”

 

“Kind of, I mean, I am but not active”

 

“She’s embarrassed to go to castings” Allaryce nudged her friend “But that changed, I see”

 

“Yeah…” she blushed “I met the playwright at the café and she invited me to go and give it a try”

 

“Ooooh so the reason for you to go has a name” the goth smirked.

 

“Don’t be mean babe” Naoko giggled “But I’m curious, who is she?”

 

“I don’t know her name… I asked her but she told me to go to the casting and she would tell me”

 

“Woah that is what I call flirting” Tarah smirked and laughed “Such a teasing woman”

 

“Do you think she was flirting?” Minny blushed again.

 

“I think so, if I may give my opinion” Helen said “I think that was a huge flirting strategy to play it hard to get so you would go”

 

“Yeah, I agree” Allaryce nudged her friend again “Someone is going to have a romance soon”

 

“W-Well, we don’t know for sure” Minny hid her face behind her hands.

 

“Oh yeah we do know, you are going to have a romance with that mysterious woman and you are going to beg for her to fuck you” Allaryce smirked as she kept nudging Minny.

 

“Excuse me” said a waiter who was standing behind the goth “Do you know what you want to drink?”

 

All of them blushed hard except Tarah, who had noticed him and she was laughing out loud. Helen grabbed her girlfriend’s leg, trying to tell her to stop laughing, which was very effective.

 

“I want a strawberry fizzy pop, thank you” said Naoko while looking down at the table, embarrassed.

 

“White wine for me” Helen uttered after putting her hand back on the table.

 

“I want a coke” Tarah wiped the tears on her face from laughing.

 

“Me too, but without sugar, please” Minny stated, trying to hide her blush.

 

“I want water with gas” Allaryce said and smiled to the waiter, who was blushing for what he had heard and left as fast as he could.

 

“Allaryce, try to keep it down when we are in restaurants, please” the blonde said but chuckled a little bit “His face was funny”

 

“Sorry” the goth chuckled as well “I bet he won’t come to ask anything else, it’ll be another waiter or waitress”

 

“It was hilarious, I love seeing such a dom as you blush that hard” Tarah laughed.

 

“Hey!” Allaryce kicked her leg softly under the table.

 

“Auch! Hey!” the redhead kicked her back.

 

“Are you two children or what? Behave” Naoko scolded them both.

 

“So  _ behave _ , huh? So disrespectful” Allaryce smirked “I may have to punish you in front of everyone in here”

 

“S-Sorry, Mistress, please don’t do that” she blushed.

 

“Girls, I don’t want to get kicked out of here so please, let’s change the topic” Helen took a sip of the wine another waiter just brought her.

 

“Yeah, talk us about the mysterious women, Minny” Tarah smiled.

 

“I don’t know much about her” Minny sighed “She came to leave some flyers, told me she wrote the play and that’s pretty much it”

  
“But how did she look like?” the goth asked.

 

“She was taller than me, had blonde hair but not natural like you, Helen. It was platinum blonde, and it looked so good with the earrings she was wearing and the makeup. She looked very sophisticated and elegant. She was gorgeous, I haven’t seen anyone like her”

 

“Sounds like you have a huge crush on her” Allaryce teased.

 

“Shit, of course I have a crush on her! She’s so beautiful and her voice was sexy and-”

 

“You have a massive crush” Tarah chuckled.

 

“When are you going to see her?” Helen inquired.

 

“Tomorrow afternoon. I mean, the audition is tomorrow, I hope I can see her there” Minny smiled a little “And I hope to have the courage to talk to her”   
  


“You can do it, Minny” Naoko smiled sweetly “Break a leg!”

  
  


***

 

Minny went inside a towering building, she was twenty minutes early. She wandered around the first floor, looking for someone who could tell her where she had to go, but she did not see anyone in there. After going upstairs, she found an open door that had a poster on it with the title of the play. She smiled wide, relieved to have found it before it was too late. A young man came out from that room and saw her.

 

“Hello, are you here for the audition?”

 

“Yes, sir!” Minny blushed “I mean, yes, yes I am”

 

“Hey, it’s alright to be nervous. Even the most experienced actors feel nervous before acting” He smiled kindly “Can I know you name?”

 

“Minny, I’m Minny” she smiled back, glad that he was so nice to her.

 

“Great, Minny” He wrote her name down on a list “You’ll have to wait a little bit, there’s quite a big queue. If you don’t mind, go to the waiting room for actors, it’s down this corridor. You’ll find water and some food in there, feel free to grab whatever you need. Someone will come and tell you when it’s your turn”

 

“Okay, thank you”

 

“Your number is 203, alright? So your turn will be when the person calls for numbers between 200 and 205”

 

“Understood, thank you” Minny smiled nervously.

 

“Break a leg, Minny!” He smiled, touched her shoulder in a friendly way and left back inside the room, closing the door after him.

 

She walked down the corridor and went inside the room that the staff man told her. It was quite crowded, but it was alright as the room was very spacious and no one was talking loudly. A woman that was near the door made for her, asked her audition number, gave her a sticker with the number in it and told her she could leave her belongings in the locker number 203. Minny thanked her and went to leave her bag and coat in there. She had put a lot of effort on her outfit and makeup that day; she wanted to impress the woman she met the day before, if she had the chance to see her. The previous night, she could not sleep as she was nervous for both meeting her and the audition, so she spent the time learning the lines behind the flyer and trying to pick an outfit. She tried on all her clothes and all the combinations she thought that looked good, and finally chose a peachy coloured T-shirt and a black skirt. She put on thigh-high stockings in black as well, and a matching collar. Her pink hair was braided in a big braid that fell on her right shoulder. “ _ I hope she likes this look. It’s not elegant like she is, but it’s cute and aesthetic… I shouldn’t be thinking about this, I need to rehearse!  _ “

 

An hour and a half passed and Minny was still waiting. She was sitting on a chair, with a cookie on her hand while she was saying the lines in her mind. There were people in the room waiting as well, but she was afraid that she would not be hired for the role as so many people had already auditioned. Her train of thought was broken by a woman that entered the room, calling her group of numbers. She felt her stomach clench, her mouth go dry and her knees shake, but she tried to be brave and go for it. Minny walked next to the other people that were going to try out for the play, and she observed they were equally nervous. She smiled a little feeling that they were all on the same boat, which relieved her. The woman who called them made them wait outside and told them they would go in one by one, since the auditions were individual. They all sat on the chairs outside the room, waiting impatiently. Minny sighed “ _ I’m so done with waiting already… I hope she is inside the room so I can see her…  _ “Only ten minutes later, she was asked to go in, and she could not think about anything else besides the casting at the moment; her stage fright came back after many years of being suppressed, and it hit her like a train. Minny took a deep breath and went inside the room, accompanied by the young man that she met earlier who was encouraging her. She smiled and walked on the stage until she stepped on the red cross that was on the wooden floor. Minny took another deep breath and turned around to look at the stalls, but the lights were bright and she could not see anyone. That made her feel relieved in a way, as there was no one in sight observing her, but on the other hand, she wondered how many people were there in the darkness. She heard someone asking her name, her number and then to begin saying the lines she had learnt. Minny swallowed and found the courage to begin talking.

 

Some minutes later, she went out of the room. Whoever was at the stalls, thanked her and told her that if she gets chosen, they would call her on the phone. Minny sighed and walked back to the waiting room to grab her coat and purse, still feeling nervous about the audition “ _ I wonder how I did… I tried my best at least, so I can’t ask myself more. I just wished I could have seen her there, but I have to leave already. _ ” She opened her locker, grabbed her belongings and walked down the corridor to go downstairs. Minny was proud of herself for having auditioned, but she was feeling quite blue as she was hoping to see the playwright. Anyways, she walked past the desk at the first floor and went out the door.

 

“You were great, Minny”

 

She turned around, recognising the voice. The woman who came to the café the day before was standing against the wall, smoking a cigarette. Minny opened her eyes wide, happy and surprised to see her there. She was as elegant as yesterday, wearing a black and white suit with a silk blouse underneath. 

 

“I thought I wasn’t going to see you” Minny admitted and smiled shyly.

 

“That’s why I came here, there’s only one door so sooner or later you would go out” she smiled back “I wanted to let you know that your performance was outstanding. You really have talent for this, Minny”   
  


“Thank you so much, that means a lot” she blushed “Wait, were you inside the room?”

 

“Yes, I was. I bet you couldn’t see me with so many lights”

 

“Yeah… It was all darkness” 

 

“Okay, listen. I’m not allowed to do this, but since I’m already breaking the rules for not being inside the casting room right now, I think I can break another one. The casting director is the one choosing the actors and actresses for the other roles, but I choose the main one, as it’s my play. I’m going to be honest with you, if you don’t mind”

 

“Of course, go on”

 

“I don’t care whoever comes here to audition, the main role is yours”

 

“What?! For real?!” Minny was utterly shocked.

 

“For real” she chuckled and exhaled the smoke “I have never seen such truth in acting as when you did it. It really impressed me, you have what I wanted for the protagonist so the role is yours”

 

“Thank you so much, I don’t know what to say” she was shaking from excitement.

 

“Don’t thank me, thank yourself. You are a great actress, Minny. My team will call you to tell you the details of it all, okay?”

  
“Okay” Minny blushed a little, feeling very happy at the compliments she was getting from her crush.

 

“By the way, I promised you I would tell you my name” she smiled and threw the cigarette on the cigarette bin “My name is Nicole”

 

“Nicole? That’s a beautiful name”

 

“Thank you” Nicole smiled kindly “I have to go back inside, the staff may need me and I took a long break already. I’ll be looking forward to work with you, Minny”

 

“I understand, thank you so much again for the opportunity” Minny smiled, although she was a little sad to have to go.

 

“I told you, thank yourself” Nicole put her hand inside her own pocket and then gave Minny a business card “Here’s my number, for anything you may need. If you have questions, doubts or whatever, give me a call”   
  


“Alright, I will” she grabbed the card.

 

“Also” Nicole got a little closer to her and whispered “If you want to go for some coffee, it would be a pleasure to go with you. But don’t tell the rest”

 

She smiled once more and got back inside the building, leaving Minny standing there with her heart racing. 


	43. Chapter 43

Minny went back home fast, both shocked and excited for all that happened a while ago. She could not believe that she got the main role and also Nicole’s number along with an offer to go drink some coffee together. She left her jacket and bag at the hanger near the door and laid on the sofa. Putting her hand inside her skirt’s pocket, she made sure she had the business card and took it out to look at it. A wide smile formed on her lips as she read Nicole’s name on it. Even though she was full of emotions, the fact that she had not got any sleep since the day before began affecting her, making her fall asleep on the sofa. 

 

On the street, it was already sunset and she was late. Minny was walking rapidly on the city streets until she reached her destination, a cocktail bar that was decorated with neon lights inside. She stepped in and looked around while taking off her fluffy jacket, trying to find who she was meant to meet. There was a counter on the right and tables with sofas on the left, all under the blue and pink light the neons emanated, giving it a sexy and aesthetic vibe to the room. Minny walked to the back area of the bar which only had tables and sofas, and there she found her. Nicole was taking a sip of a dry martini while looking through the window. She was wearing a black, long dress with a cut on the sleeves that showed both her arms from the shoulder to the wrist, and another on the skirt, which let Minny see her leg as she had them crossed, one on top of the other. The view was already affecting the pink haired woman, who felt quite hot looking at such a gorgeous woman. She made for her with a smile, trying to hide her thoughts.

 

“Hi, Nicole”

 

“Hello, Minny” Nicole smiled “How are you?”

 

“I’m good, sorry for being late” she sighed a little “I didn’t know what to wear”

 

“It’s alright” she chuckled softly “You look great, but I bet you always do, no matter of the clothes”

 

“Thank you” Minny smiled shyly “Have you been waiting long?”

 

“Minny, it’s alright to be late, seriously. Don’t worry about it”

 

“But I feel bad for being late to our first date”

 

“Oh, this is a date” Nicole smirked a little.

 

“I-I mean” she blushed brightly.

 

“I’m perfectly fine with it being a date. I was hoping so, actually” she took a sip of her beverage “Do you want to drink anything? Order whatever you want, it is on me”

 

“Okay” she was still blushing a lot “I’ll have this one with redcurrant”

 

“A sweet one, good choice” Nicole stood up and went to order it.

 

Minny looked at her walking to the counter, it was mesmerizing to see such beauty move in that dress under the pink and blue lights. She felt like she was already drunk without even drinking, it felt like she was too gorgeous for this world. Nicole got back and sat again in front of Minny.

 

“Do you enjoy the view?” she smirked and passed Minny her drink.

 

“I really do” Minny admitted, feeling like the blush would not abandon her cheeks during all the evening “This is delicious”

 

“I’m glad, for both” Nicole chuckled softly and took a sip of her martini “Tell me, Minny. Are you single?”

 

“I am” she looked at her “Why?”

 

“Well…” she stood up and sat next to Minny. She whispered “Because I have really bad intentions with you, so I wouldn’t like it if I had rivalry”

 

“You don’t have any… No one can be compared to you”

 

Nicole smiled and caressed Minny’s hand, going up slowly to her shoulder. Minny looked at her beautiful eyes, but soon her attention was directed to her red lips. The other woman noticed and placed her hand on Minny’s cheek, getting closer to her. Their lips touched each other softly, shyly, but it was enough for the pink haired to feel goosebumps all over her body. Nicole noticed and seeing that Minny did not move away, she kissed her again, this time more passionately. A soft moan escaped both their mouths when the blonde moved her tongue to touch Minny’s. The kiss got more and more steamy, their hands touching all they could. “ _ Her skin is so soft… It feels so good to the touch _ ” thought Minny while caressing Nicole’s forearm “ _ I’m getting so horny, this isn’t good...”. _

 

“Are you alright?” asked the blonde.

 

“I am, sorry. I just thought that someone may see us”

 

“I don’t think so, besides, this is a gay cocktail bar. No one will come to say anything”

 

“Is it? I didn’t notice” Minny smiled “You kiss really good”

 

“The feeling is mutual” Nicole got closer to her “I hope I’m not alone in this, but… You made me really hot”

 

“You aren’t alone… I think I need a change of underwear”

 

“Oh” she chuckled, a little louder this time “I’m glad to hear that”

 

“You are really beautiful, Nicole” Minny looked at her in the eyes.

 

“So are you” she placed her hand on the other woman’s leg “We are alone right now in this side of the bar, and it’s dark… “

 

Minny bit her own lip and parted her legs a little bit, giving permission. Nicole sighed in excitement and kissed her with passion again. She moved her hand on Minny’s leg, getting under her skirt. She touched the wet underwear and rubbed her fingers on it, making Minny moan into the kiss. It felt so good, even if it was over the knickers. Nicole moved her lips to her neck and began leaving soft kisses which soon turned into more lustful ones. Minny spread her legs open and tilted her head to the side, leaving more space for Nicole to kiss. The skilled fingers moved the fabric away and touched Minny’s pussy, which was dying for it. She rubbed her middle finger very softly on the slit and then moved to the clit, making the pink haired moan slightly loud. Nicole moved her other hand and put two fingers inside Minny’s mouth for her to suck, trying to make her quiet. 

 

“Mmmhmmm…” she moaned while sucking on them.

 

“You are so hot, Minny…” Nicole whispered “I think I love-”

 

Minny fell on the floor. She looked around and did not see the bar, the lights or Nicole; it was all a dream. She sighed, very disappointed and wishing she could go back to that. However, she blushed when she noticed that not everything was gone; her underwear was as wet as in her dream. Minny blushed and sat on the floor, resting her back on the sofa. She spread her legs open and closed her eyes, recalling the hot dream. Her hand moved down the skirt as Nicole did in her fantasy, and she moved her fingers on her underwear, later under it. She imagined the kisses on her neck, feeling that tongue on her skin, while her fingers were rubbing her pussy at a fast pace. “ _ Nicole mmmhmmmm Nicole ahhh” _ she moaned. Her thigh muscles tightened as she orgasmed while the name of the other woman was on her lips, muffled in moans. Minny panted as she opened her eyes to see how wet her hand was after masturbating. She sighed and blushed “ _ How am I going to look her in the face after this? Not only did I have a wet dream with her, but also I masturbated to it… I wish I didn’t wake up tho, I would have loved to feel her on me a little more _ ”. Minny stood up, going to the bathroom to wash herself. When she was drying her hands, her phone rang. She felt her heart skip a beat and ran towards where her bag was hanging. She quickly grabbed her phone and answered the call without even looking at the screen.

 

“Hello Minny, are you home?”

 

“Oh, Allaryce, it’s you” 

 

“Jeez, you didn’t need to sound so disappointed” she laughed “Are you waiting for them to call you and tell you if you got the role?”

 

“No, I… I already got the role, the main role”

 

“What?! That’s awesome!! Naoko! Minny got the main role!!” She shouted.

 

“Congrats Minny!!!” Naoko could be heard from the phone.

 

“Thank you, girls” Minny smiled sweetly “The audition was a success an-”

 

“Say no more, we are coming to celebrate. We will bring food and drinks, okay?”

 

“Okay, sounds good. Tell Tarah and Helen too, maybe they want to join us”

 

“Greeeeat!” Allaryce smiled “See you in a while”

 

“See you” Minny ended the call. 

 

In almost no time, all of them were at Minny’s place. Tarah and Helen came straight from the gallery as they were working on the design and had spent all the day in there. They were tired but they wanted to be with their friends and also know everything about how Minny did at the casting. After the pink haired woman told them about the audition, she narrated in more detail what happened after outside the building.

 

“So she gave you her number? That’s great!” Tarah smiled wide “Did you call her?”

 

“Not yet” Minny blushed “It would be very awkward if I called her today”

 

“Why? She gave you her number for a reason, she wants you to call her” Helen pointed.

 

“Yeah, I know, but…” Minny looked away, embarrassed.

 

“Oh shit, did you masturbate thinking about her?!” Allaryce looked at her surprised in a fun way.

 

“How the hell did you know?” Minny blushed brightly.

 

“Because I know your body language very well and you just confirmed it”

 

“Shit” Minny hid her face “I did, I admit it. I had a wet dream and then when I woke up I masturbated”

 

“Ooooh tell us about the dream” Tarah teased her.

 

“Don’t be mean, she feels guilty enough already” said Helen.

 

“I do feel guilty indeed and now I don’t know how to look at her in the face”

 

“Come on, it’s not that bad” Naoko smiled sweetly “You can’t control your dreams and you like her, so what’s the problem?”

 

“I agree with her, there is nothing bad in having sexual attraction for someone” Allaryce grabbed her girlfriend’s hand “Before falling in love with Naoko, all I wanted was to bang her and I masturbated countless times thinking about her”

 

“Baaaabe” Naoko blushed and hid her face on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

 

“What? It is the truth” the goth giggled.

 

“I did too” Tarah confessed “I masturbated loads before dating Helen, she’s so attractive”

 

“Oh my God” Helen blushed “You never told me”

 

“I’m doing it now” the redhead smiled “You looked really good in those suits and well…”

 

“Okay girls, I have only one room, so take turns if you don’t want to share the bed” Minny joked, but all of them blushed “What’s wrong? I was joking”

 

“Well… that joke hit close to home” Allaryce said “We had a kind of sexual situation together when you left our house”

 

“You all have an orgy and don’t invite me? Rude” Minny joked again, laughing.

 

They all laughed, enjoying the trust they all shared and feeling no one should be ashamed of anything. Allaryce got closer to Minny and caressed her cheek sweetly.

 

“I’m so glad to see you smile, laugh and joke” she bit her lip a little.

 

“Aaaw Allaryce, don’t cry” Minny giggled and hug her.

 

“I hated seeing you suffer, you know?” said the goth between whimpers.

 

“I know, I know. I’m alright now, I promise”

 

Tarah smiled sweetly looking at them both, glad that Allaryce was more open to show her feelings and even cry in public. Naoko caressed her girlfriend’s back gently, thinking exactly the same as the redhead. When the goth calmed down a little bit, she looked at Minny.

 

“When I called you, were you expecting it was her?”

 

“Yeah, although silly me, because she doesn’t have my number. Her staff does, because they asked me my data, but I don’t know if she can have access to that”

 

“So the only way to meet her is you contacting her, right?” Naoko said.

 

“Exactly, but I’m very nervous, even more after you know… jerking off to a dream”

 

“Text her now” Tarah was excited “We all will be here to hold your back, so you won’t feel alone”

 

“N-Now? It’s a little late” Minny blushed.

 

“I bet she’s waiting for it” stated Helen “She gave you her number and told you she wanted a coffee date, what other sign do you need? She will be happy to get a text or call from you”

 

“Yeah, she was flirting all this time, I’m sure” Allaryce smiled “Come on, do it do it do it!”

 

“Fine, fine” Minny chuckled and grabbed her phone and the card “What should I say?”

 

“I would play hard to get too” Tarah smirked a little “Don’t be too obvious”

 

“But what if she doesn’t get it’s flirting as well?” Naoko said, worried “Maybe that’s not so clear over text, she may get the wrong idea”

 

“You are right, babe. Maybe something in between, like don’t say ‘hey I want to meet you because  I have a crush’ or ‘I think I may be able to meet you for a coffee, I have a free afternoon in my busy week’, because that’s not good either way”

 

“Then what do I say?” Minny sighed, finding it very difficult.

 

“Maybe you could say something like ‘Does next Saturday work for you?’ or something like that” Helen took a sip of her wine.

 

“Okay, I’ll try” Minny began texting as she read out loud what she was saying “Hello Nicole, is Saturday okay for that coffee?”

 

“That sounds great, actually” Allaryce smiled “It was very natural. The best is just be yourself”

 

“Let’s hope she answers soon” Minny was very nervous.

 

“I’ll go prepare some snacks while you wait” Naoko stood up from the couch.

 

“I’ll help you” said her girlfriend.

 

“Okay, thank you” Minny smiled and looked back at her phone.

 

“Try not to have sex in the kitchen you two” Tarah joked “Remember it’s open concept, we can see you from here”

 

“I can see you too from here so keep those hands away from your girlfriend” Allaryce teased back.

 

“Meeeean” Tarah laughed.

 

Once the snacks were ready, they all sat back on the couches and had a fun chat about their jobs, the gallery and the customers of Minny’s workplace. When they were all laughing due to a joke Tarah told, Minny’s phone rang. All of them shouted and then went for  _ pick it pick it pick it  _ and  _ put it on speaker _ . The pink haired woman grabbed the phone with shaky hands and answered the call, putting it on speaker mode after asking them all to be quiet.

 

“Minny?” said Nicole at the other side of the phone.

 

“H-Hello Nicole”

 

“Hi! I just read your message, I was in a meeting with the casting staff. We picked all the actors for the roles already, and no one had anything against you being the protagonist”

 

“I’m glad, thank you again for this opportunity” Minny smiled, so did all the others.

 

“Listen, about the coffee thing, Saturday doesn’t work for me. I didn’t want to tell you over text as it may sound rude”

 

“Oh… Okay” she sighed.

 

“Is it okay if we move it to another day? Saturday the staff and I have to make lots of calls and I have a meeting with the theatre people”

 

“Sure, which day would be good for you?” Minny was happy that she wanted to meet her and not cancel it.

 

“Sunday would be great. I’m thinking about a place I know that’s quite nice, although I’m afraid they don’t sell coffee there” Nicole chuckled softly “Would that be alright? I’ll send you the address”

 

“That’s perfect, I’m free on Sunday” she smiled.

 

“Lovely! I’ll be looking forward to it”

 

“Me too” Minny bit her lip in excitement.

 

“Good night, Minny” Nicole said in a sweet tone and ended the call.

 

All the girls were holding themselves back until the call ended to shout again, happy for Minny. The pink haired woman laughed while the other hugged her and teased her a little about having a date on Sunday with her crush. That week would feel very long for Minny; time passes slow when one waits.


	44. Chapter 44

As it was thought, the week went by extra slow for Minny; every shift seemed eternal and when she was at home she only thought about Nicole and how many days there were left to see her again. She went to help Tarah and Helen with the gallery when she finished working every day, wanting to lend a hand to her friends and also kill time. It was Saturday afternoon and Minny was painting the walls with Tarah while Helen was making some calls outside. 

 

“It looks great so far, I think we made a good job” she smiled wide.

 

“I think so too, you will have the most beautiful gallery of all the city” Minny hugged her.

 

“Yeah!” Tarah giggled as she hugged her back “Are you nervous for tomorrow?”

 

“Never have I been more nervous” she admitted “In a good way I mean”

 

“It’ll be great for sure” she nudged her a little “Wear nice underwear just in case”

 

“Tarah” Minny blushed but laughed “I will, although I don’t know what to wear. I wanted to wear something more elegant, but in my closet everything is aesthetically pleasing and with sentences on the shirts”

 

“You know you don’t have to change for her, right?” 

 

“I know, this time I’ll be me, I have learnt my lesson with that” she smiled a little “I just want her to go wow when she sees me”

 

“As long as you are yourself, I’m okay with going shopping for something that makes you more comfy to wear” Tarah smiled “I’m sure Helen will come”

 

“I’ll come where?” Helen said as she went inside the room.

 

“Minny has a fashion emergency, for tomorrow’s date”

 

“Let’s go shopping then!”

 

“I told you she would come” Tarah chuckled.

 

“You’ll have to help me tho. I don’t like shopping much, I do it through the internet to avoid going to those places”

 

“Leave it on my hands, I’ll pick the perfect outfit” Helen smiled and grabbed her bag.

 

They left the place and went to the mall in the blonde’s car. Having seen many shops,  Minny went inside one that had very beautiful clothes on display, and the couple followed her. She looked around and she found many clothes she fancied, but the price was too high. After complaining about it, Helen smiled and told her she would pay for it as payment for helping them for the gallery. Minny did not want to accept it, but the other woman insisted and being a lawyer made her very persistent. Tarah convinced her friend about accepting it as well, claiming that Helen was rich, which made both of them laugh. In the end, Minny gave up and accepted, so she began picking clothes she really liked and thought they were suitable for the date. She went in the changing rooms with the other two and began putting on the outfits she chose. None of them convinced her too much until she tried on a soft pink dress, which made her body look very nice. Moreover, pink was her favourite colour and it matched her hair. It was sleeveless and the fabric was silk, making it look shiny and cute. She was very happy with the decision, so she looked outside the curtain to call her friends. She saw Tarah and Helen talking while holding hands and smiling. The blonde put away one curl from her girlfriend’s face and then they kissed sweetly. Minny found it very cute “ _ They are so sweet, I hope I can be like that with Nicole someday. I haven’t been the luckiest in love, Gina hurt me for real, so I really wish this is the one… I shouldn’t be thinking about this, the shop is about to close and I need this dress. Also, why think about sad things when I can think about tomorrow? Gina is no longer in my life so she should be outside of my brain as well _ ”. Minny smiled, got changed back in her jeans and t-shirt and went out.

 

“I chose a pink dress” she said triumphantly.

 

“Yas!” Tarah looked at it “This is so cute and elegant, it’s a great choice”

 

“It’s very beautiful and I’m sure it suits you a lot” Helen smiled kindly.

 

“Thank you, I hope she likes it too”

 

“I’m sure she will, you are gorgeous, Minny. There’s no reason why she wouldn’t think that. Now give me the dress, I’ll go pay” Helen grabbed her wallet and opened it as she went to the paying point.

 

“What the- “ said Minny, seeing a little bit of what the blonde had inside her wallet.

 

“I told you, she’s rich” Tarah chuckled.

 

***

 

Sunday morning, very early. Minny was already wide awake and walking around her apartment “ _ Okay, focus. Prepare lunch, shower, eat lunch, brush teeth, do makeup, do hair, put on dress and then leave. Let’s do this _ ” she thought and went to the kitchen. She grabbed the ingredients to cook some pasta, which she thought it to be the best option as it does not smell much and would not give her a bad breath. Yes, dear reader, she thought about everything; she wanted to give her best for this date. She put the water to boil and then checked her phone, rereading Nicole’s message over and over, making sure she did not make a mistake about the time and place. Minny spent the day doing all she planned and calculating the time so she would not be late. For her makeup, she decided to go for a nude look but that looked beautiful, and for the hair she made two buns and let two curls free which fell on each side of her face. “ _ I think this looks cute, aesthetic and romantic, so it screams me but also sophistication _ ” she thought, proud of herself and her choices. Looking at the big clock she had on the kitchen wall, she realised it was time already to leave if she wanted to be punctual. Minny grabbed her bag, jacket, phone, keys and left her place. She opened the maps app and typed the address, beginning her journey to the date building. “ _ I wonder what she’s wearing, she’ll look amazing for sure _ ” she giggled for herself “ _ I can’t believe I’m going to have a date with Nicole, this feels too good to be true _ ”. 

 

Minny arrived to the place and she could not believe her eyes; she looked up and down, left to right, more than once, trying to convince herself that her mind was not playing games. She pinched her own arm, but she was wide awake; what she had in front of her was the cocktail bar of her dream. Minny stood in front of the door for a little bit “ _ This can’t be real… It feels like I’m in a movie or prank or something like that. This doesn’t happen to real people, like what the hell _ ” she was utterly confused “ _ It’s a coincidence, yeah, let’s think that’s what it is. Nothing else will be like in my dream, so it’s just a place I happen to have dreamed of. Maybe I had seen it before and that’s why, yeah, that’s it _ ”. After two minutes of trying to convince herself she did not have premonition powers, she went inside. She looked around, trying to find Nicole, but she did not find her. “ _ Oh, for fucks sake, don’t tell me she’s at the back side of the bar… _ ” Minny thought, getting paranoid about the dream. She walked there just in case, but Nicole was not there either. She sighed, relieved that it was just a coincidence and not something paranormal. A waiter asked her if she wanted anything to drink, to which she answered and then sat down on the couch, waiting for her date. Ten minutes passed and Nicole was not there. Minny checked her phone, no messages, no calls. She bit her lip, worried about her not coming at all “ _ What if she changed her mind? Maybe she regrets having agreed to meet me… _ ” Minny thought. But, just then, Nicole appeared; she seemed to be in a hurry.

 

“Minny! I’m so sorry, I couldn’t find a place to park my car. I was driving and I couldn’t text you, I’m really sorry. I’m glad you didn’t leave”

 

“It’s alright, it hasn’t been that long” Minny smiled, relieved that she appeared and she had a reason to be late that didn’t imply bad feelings.

 

“I’m sorry either way, please let me pay for your drink as an apology” Nicole sat in front of her.

 

“You don’t need to, really. I’m not upset at all, I promise”

 

“You should be” she chuckled softly “How are you? How has your week been?”

 

“It has been a busy week, actually. I’m helping some friends, they are opening an art gallery near my workplace, so I went there after my shifts”

 

“How nice of you” Nicole smiled “Also it’s really cool that they are opening their own gallery, they must be a very good artist”

 

“Oh she is! She is amazing, but she’s nervous as it is the first time she does something like this”

 

“Yes, I can see why she’s feeling like that. Excuse me I’ll go order something for me to drink, I had to walk from where I parked to get here and I’m thirsty” she chuckled softly again “Do you want anything?”

 

“No, thank you. I’m alright” Minny smiled.

 

Now that Nicole had taken off her long coat, Minny could see her outfit; she was wearing high waisted black pants that were not long enough to hide her ankles and heels. On the top, she was wearing a white blouse and a golden necklace that fell on her cleavage. “ _ I can tell that her favourite colours to dress are black and white _ ” Minny giggled as she thought  _ “She looks great _ ”. Nicole was back with a glass of champagne and sat again on the couch.

 

“You didn’t tell me how your week has been”

 

“True” Nicole smiled after taking a sip of her beverage “Very busy as well. I had to plan so many things regarding the play, it’s crazy”

 

“I’m glad you could meet me then, I hope I’m not bothering” she smiled a little.

 

“Absolutely not, I was looking forward to this” she said kindly “Your dress is very beautiful, it looks great on you”

 

“T-Thank you” Minny blushed “Your clothes are great too, they suit you”

 

“Thank you” Nicole took another sip of the champagne “Minny, I want to make something clear from the very beginning because I don’t want you to get the wrong idea”

 

“What do you mean?” her heart skipped a beat.

 

“I mean that I didn’t give you the main role in exchange of anything sexual. I’m saying this because that’s not my intention at all, so please don’t think of me that way. I wouldn’t ever take advantage of anyone’s dreams in exchange of sex or something like that”

 

“Oh, no, no. I haven’t thought that” Minny smiled “You didn’t give me that type of vibe, I can tell you are a good person just by looking at you”

 

“I’m glad to hear that” Nicole smiled back “So you can read people by just looking at them?”

 

“Well, being honest, I have been in a relationship with someone that wasn’t the best, so I have learnt to detect toxic people as soon as I see one”

 

“I’m sorry that happened to you” she smiled softly “are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, I am, don’t worry” Minny took a sip “Let’s change the topic, I don’t really like talking about her”

 

“I understand” Nicole made a kind of expression Minny could not read very well.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“No, it’s just that you said  _ her _ ” 

 

“It was a woman, yeah. Is there any problem?”

 

“No, not at all. It’s just… I had the feeling you would like women and it got confirmed”

 

“So you could tell I’m into women” Minny giggled “You read people too, I can tell”

 

“Sometimes I do” Nicole smiled, but her smile didn’t reach her eyes.

 

“Nicole, are you okay? You don’t look like you are”

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to say something I may regret later” she finished her drink and sighed.

 

“Whatever it is, I won’t judge you. I promise I won’t, so let it go” Minny was getting worried.

 

“Look, I will be honest with you. Since the day I saw you at the café, I couldn’t get you out of my mind. I know it sounds silly, because we don’t know each other, but I think you are very beautiful and I haven’t seen anyone like you. You have a kind of magical aura around you that attracts me. That’s why I said I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea, because I’m not saying this in exchange of your role in the play. I’m saying this because that’s what I feel”

 

“Oh wow” Minny blushed brightly “I-I don’t know what to say, I wasn’t expecting something this good to happen”

 

“What do you mean?” Nicole was blushing a little.

 

“The same happened to me, it’s like you put a spell on me. I can’t think about anything else besides you”

 

“Really? I’m happy to hear that” she smiled, but still looked a little sad.

 

“What’s bothering you, Nicole? I’m not going to tell anyone in the staff that you said this to me, don’t worry about that”

 

“That’s not what worries me, not the biggest part at least. It’s… something else”

 

“What’s it then?”

 

“I need to tell you something about me, something that every time I tried to flirt with a woman has made her run away. That’s what bothers me” Nicole took a deep breath, trying to find the courage to say it.

 

“As I said, I’m not going to judge you, so please tell me” Minny looked at her, waiting for an answer.

 

“I’m… I’m a transexual woman, Minny. That’s why I reacted like that when you said  _ her _ , because I thought that maybe-”

 

“That I would ran away because you are trans?” she smiled “Nicole, first of all, I’m pansexual, so I have no problems with that. Second, you didn’t need to tell me, or at least not until you felt comfortable enough”

 

“I just really like you so I wanted to be clear from the very beginning, just in case. I have had bad experiences, as I said” Nicole looked at Minny “I have had the whole surgery, but I wanted to tell you before you found out and thought I had lied to you”

 

“You aren’t lying to anyone, Nicole. You really don’t need to say it if you don’t want to. Did someone said that kind of things to you? That you lied to them?”

 

“Yes, it happened” she looked down.

 

“That won’t happen this time” Minny held Nicole’s hand sweetly “You are a woman, you always have been, before and after the surgery. You aren’t lying to anyone, because the truth is that you are a woman”

 

“Minny” Nicole’s voice was a little shaky, happy to have found someone that accepted her completely “That touched me, it really did”

 

“Do you want a hug?” she smiled kindly.

 

Nicole nodded and stood up to sit next to Minny, They both hugged, and the pink haired could feel how the blonde’s body relaxed leaving all the tension she had accumulated. Minny hesitated a little, but she found the courage to caress her back as they were hugging, trying to comfort her. When she did so, she felt Nicole’s body tensing a little again.

 

“Did that make you uncomfortable? Sorry” Minny blushed.

 

“It didn’t, really” Nicole smiled a little as she moved away from the hug “But being caressed by the person you… fancy...it gave me a goosebump”

 

“I understand” she smiled back while blushing brighter.

 

Minny was happy to hear that her crush was not one-sided, but she did not know what to do in that situation; she was not good in taking the lead, so she was waiting for the other woman to make a move. All of a sudden, she remembered about the dream she had and what they did. She felt herself getting warmer in her cheeks but also between her legs; having Nicole in front of her after having had a wet dream in that exact place had an effect on her that was difficult to hide. The other woman noticed and asked if she was alright, which Minny liked because it showed how caring she was.

 

“I’m fine, it’s just something funny and embarrassing happened to me recently”

 

“Really? I would like to listen to that story, if you want to share it” Nicole smiled, not leaving Minny’s side on the couch.

 

“Promise me you won’t judge me”

 

“I won’t, I promise” she raised a hand like she was in a trial.

 

“Okay” Minny giggled and took a deep breath “I had a dream about this place, which is crazy because I don’t remember having been in here before”

 

“That sounds like a premonition” Nicole chuckled softly.

 

“It does, although that’s the only thing that happened like in the dream” Minny blushed.

 

“What happened in it?” she inquired.

 

“I was late, not you, and you were sitting in this area of the bar. You wore a dress that was really beautiful, in black, and you were drinking a dry martini”

 

“That sounds like the opposite of what actually happened” she chuckled softly again “I don’t like dresses much, but if you say I looked good in that one, maybe I could give it a chance” she joked.

 

“You really did. But that’s not the biggest thing about the dream” she blushed brightly again “You… You kissed me in that dream and we began doing stuff that shouldn’t be done in public…”

 

“Oh” Nicole blushed “You had a wet dream with me?”

 

“I did, I’m sorry” Minny hid her face between her hands “Please don’t hate me”

 

“Why would I hate you? I’m flattered actually” Nicole was blushing a little.

 

“I’m glad, I didn’t want to seem a pervert” she smiled softly “Also you have been very honest with me, so I should be honest too”

 

“You just were, and very brave to confess about that dream”

 

“There’s one more thing I need to tell you. I waited too much to say it to my ex partner and everything got fucked up from that point, or before, I don’t know”

 

“Go for it, I’ll listen” Nicole smiled and paid all her attention to Minny.

 

“I’m… I’m into BDSM, I’m a sub” she looked at the blonde, waiting for a reaction.

 

“Oh, well” Nicole blushed “That’s nothing to be ashamed of, Minny. I’m okay with that I really am”

 

“Do you… like that kind of thing?” she asked, nervous.

 

“Me?” she chuckled and whispered in Minny’s ear “I’m very glad you are a sub because I’m a dom, a soft dom to be exact. It feels like we were predestined to be together”

 

“N-Nicole” Minny had a goosebump at the whispering and what she was saying.

 

“I need to know something before I decide to make a move. Do you feel more than a crush for me? I mean, do you want something serious or just one night stand?”

 

“Being honest, I want something serious and I really like you” she blushed again “I feel very attracted to you and I want to get to know you better”

 

“That was the answer I was hoping to hear” Nicole smiled, relieved.

 

Minny smiled back, thinking how lucky she was and how well the evening was going. She looked at Nicole, who was grabbing her purse and jacket. She looked at Minny and told her if she would like to go somewhere else, because she wanted to show her something. Minny agreed and grabbed her belongings too. It was slightly weird, because the pink haired was expecting a kiss or something of the sort, but instead of that they were both walking to Nicole’s car. Once inside, there was silence, just the music of the car playing. Minny did not know what to say, she was intrigued to where they were going. Her questions had an answer quite soon; Nicole stopped her car in front of the city theater, which was closed as it was Sunday. Before she could ask what they were doing in here, she saw the blonde grab some keys from her bag as she smiled “ _ Let’s go _ ” she said. Minny nodded and went outside the car, following her date. They walked to the back of the building, where there was a door for the staff. Nicole grabbed one of the keys and opened the door “ _ After you _ ” she said in a gentle way. Minny was excited, she had never seen the theatre from inside, which was something she was dying to do, and even more at that time when it was empty. Nicole turned on the lights and held Minny’s hand, who followed her. They arrived to a door and went through it, which lead them to a very dark place. Nicole guided Minny to a point in that room and then whispered “ _ Wait for me in here, don’t move _ ”. The pink haired woman agreed and waited patiently for the other woman to come back, well, maybe not so patiently. She was not a big fan of standing alone in the dark, but that did not take long. All of a sudden, the lights went on and Minny realized where she was; she was standing in the middle of the main stage, facing the stall. She smiled wide as she looked around, mesmerized with how magnificent the theatre was. There were details in gold and the curtains were velvet red. Nicole went back to where she left Minny and smiled.

 

“Surprise! I thought you would like it to come here. Here is where you are going to perform the play”

 

“In this theatre?! That’s amazing” Minny smiled wide, very excited.

 

“You look outstanding under the main light” Nicole walked closer to her “I didn’t bring you here only because I wanted to show you the theatre. I decided to come here because that bar was quite crowded and maybe that would have made you uncomfortable”

 

“Uncomfortable? What do you me-”

 

Before she could finish the sentence, Nicole kissed her. She put her hands on Minny’s cheeks, which were bright red, blushing like usual. The blonde moved away a little to look at her.

 

“This place is much more romantic for a first kiss than a bar” she giggled.

 

“It really is, it’s perfect” Minny smiled sweetly at her.

 

Nicole kissed her again, this time for longer. She put her hands around Minny’s waist, pulling her closer gently. Minny placed her hands on the blonde’s back, grabbing the coat’s fabric as the kiss got a little more intense. It was not like in her dream; it was way better. Nicole was not rough, she was gentle, soft and romantic, which was what Minny needed. In the past, she wanted to have a sadistic dom as a partner that was also hard, but now she felt that she needed someone as soft as Nicole was. She melted in the kiss, feeling her knees going weak, even more when the blonde gave her lip a tiny lick, requesting for consent. Minny parted her lips and gave the other’s tongue a soft touch, granting the permission. Nicole exhaled through her nose when feeling that, getting hot. She touched Minny’s tongue back, caressing it slowly, playing a gentle game with it. The other woman grabbed the coat harder, really enjoying that slow paced kiss that was turning her on more than anything else. Nicole pulled her mouth away and caressed Minny’s nose with hers.

 

“I really like you, Minny. A lot”

 

“I like you too” Minny smiled “You kiss even better than in my dream”

 

“I’m happy to hear that” Nicole laughed a little “Minny, I know that maybe this is sudden or too soon, and if you don’t want to I won’t do anything, I promise. But I would really like to make love to you, here and now”

 

“So gentle” she giggled while blushing “I would love to”

 

Nicole smiled and took off Minny’s coat and then hers. She put them on the floor, trying to make a comfy spot for Minny to lay down. She grabbed her hand.

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

“I am, very very sure” Minny smiled “I haven’t felt in the mood lately due to my last relationship, but believe me if I say that now I want it”

 

“Okay, but if you feel at some point that you want to stop, please tell me. If you say  _ stop _ I’ll take it as a safe word. I will stop, I wouldn’t do anything without your consent”

 

“That’s so hot, you can’t even imagine how hot it is” Minny bit her own lip “Your gentleness makes me go wild”

 

The blonde exhaled again and kissed Minny once more, passionate but still gentle. They both laid down on the floor, Nicole on top, and they kept kissing. Soon, the dom moved from the lips to the jaw and then her neck, leaving soft kissed that made Minny moan slightly, getting her excited. Nicole moved her hand down until she reached one of the other woman’s boobs and caressed it over the dress. Not wearing a bra, Minny would feel the touch very well, making her nipples harden and her hips move a little. She placed her hands on Nicole’s hair, pulling on it a little as she got more and more horny. The blonde moved from the neck to look at Minny while taking off her dress, leaving her in knickers only. Nicole smiled, seeing that she was wearing a matching coloured underwear, thinking it was sexy that Minny thought about the chance of this happening. She unbuttoned her blouse, letting her white bra be seen. Minny bit her lip, seeing how hot she looked that way. She sat up and took off the blouse from her, which made Nicole exhale once again. Minny caressed the blonde’s arms and then moved to the chest. She caressed one boob over the bra and then pulled the underwear down a little until the nipple was visible. She kissed and licked it, making Nicole moan and arch her back while pulling on Minny’s hair, which make the pink haired woman get even more horny; she felt like she wanted to hear her moan a lot. Nicole grabbed Minny’s arms and gently pushed her back to the floor, pinning her to it. She kissed her and then went down, leaving kisses on her chest. Both the nipples got attention; one was being sucked and licked while the other was touched, making Minny moan louder. Nicole enjoyed pleasing her a lot, so she wanted more. The hand that was touching the nipple moved towards Minny’s crotch, and slided under the fabric. Another exhale escaped Nicole’s nose when she caressed Minny’s slit, realizing how wet she was. She moved her hand up and down, gently pressing on her pussy. Minny moaned louder, thinking she would go crazy; it felt really good. Nicole then caressed the throbbing clit, making circles on it, pulling a lot of moans from the other woman. Minny looked at her, wanting to say something.

 

“N-Nicole mmhhmm I want to mhhmmm do aah do something too aahh mhhhmm to you”

 

Nicole smiled and nodded “Do you want me to take off my clothes?”

 

“I w-would love that” Minny answered, really looking forward to it.

 

The dom stood up and took off her bra, then her pants and finally her underwear. Minny observed her, amazed at her beauty; she looked like a goddess. Nicole took off her heels and got on Minny again. She took off the wet underwear and put everything to one side, leaving them both completely naked. She kissed Minny and caressed her cheek.

 

“Would my princess like a sixty-nine or is it too much for a first time?”

 

“It sounds perfect” Minny kissed her once more.

 

Nicole kissed her back and then turned around, exposing her pussy to Minny. The sub bit her lip, feeling very hot by having the pussy of the woman she liked right in front of her face to please. She licked it softly, pulling a moan from Nicole, who wasn’t expecting it so soon. The dom bended down and licked Minny’s pussy, enjoying the taste of it. They both began pleasing each other using their mouths, which was harder than it seemed since licking and moaning at the same time can be tricky. Minny moved her hips, feeling that she was very close. Nicole felt that and moved her tongue faster on her clit, wanting to make her cum. The sub had to take a break from licking to use her mouth to moan only, orgasming loudly. Since it was at the theatre, her moans could be heard all around it, making her both embarrassed and horny. Once she came, Nicole turned around to see her.

 

“Are you alright, princess? Did it feel god?”

 

“It felt amazing, Mistress” Minny smiled.

 

“I love that name” Nicole smiled back and kissed her.

 

“You didn’t finish, can I keep going?”

 

“Of course, princess”

 

Nicole moved to sit on Minny’s face. The sub placed her hands on the dom’s legs and went back to licking and sucking. Nicole moaned loud, even louder when Minny’s hands reached both nipples and caressed them. It took her a short while to feel she was about to orgasm.

 

“Mmmmm princess, lick a little harder, Mistress is going to cum aah mmmm”

 

Minny obeyed and put more pressure on the clit, moving her tongue in circles, fast. Nicole moaned really loud as she came, moving her hips and arching her back. Minny licked her slit and smiled to the dom. Nicole moved away to be on top of her and they kissed passionately, feeling each other’s taste in their mouths. Minny looked at her, feeling very happy. Nicole smiled and caressed her cheek gently.

 

“Is my princess alright?”

 

“Your princess is more than alright, that was amazing” she smiled.

 

“I’m glad I felt really good too” Nicole smiled back and whispered “Are you up for round two?”


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> first of all, thank you so much for your support, it means a lot that so many of you are reading my novel.
> 
> I wanted to let you know that I have created a CuriousCat account, so you can ask me questions on it about my novel or whatever. Here's the link https://curiouscat.me/AnTalesLair

The alarm went off and she tried to stop it with her hand, but she could not find it. In the darkness, her hand caressed the wooden nightstand, realising it was not familiar to her. She was confused, it was too early for her brain to think or remember. “ _ Where Am I? _ ” she thought, but her question soon got an answer. An arm got around her waist, gently pulling her close, and then she felt a kiss on her lower neck, which was followed by more kisses, going down slightly. Then, she heard a whisper.

 

“Good morning, princess”

 

“Morning” Minny smiled “I freaked out for a moment, I didn’t know that I was at your place”

 

“Have you forgotten about last night?” Nicole giggled softly and joked “I’m a little upset, I gave my everything to make you feel good”

 

“How could I forget about that?” she smiled “My brain takes a while to work when I wake up”

 

“Maybe it’s because you are exhausted from what we did” she caressed her cheek.

 

“I am, but I want more nevertheless” Minny turned around “Can we do it?”

 

“As much as I would like it, I have a meeting this morning and you have a job to go to, so we can’t” she sighed “But we can take a shower together” 

 

“If we shower together, we are going to be late” Minny giggled and caressed her arm.

 

“You are right” Nicole smiled and kissed her “Although I can’t think of a better reason to be late than you”

 

“Neither can I” she kissed her again.

 

“Minny…” she pulled her closer and kissed her for longer.

 

“Mmmm…” Minny moaned softly into the kiss.

 

“We should stop” Nicole sighed “I really want to, but we both have to go out of here in ten minutes”

 

“Ten minutes?!” she opened her eyes wide “Is it so late already?”

 

“Yes” she giggled a little “Let’s get ready, princess”

 

“If you call me that, we will be soooo late” she giggled and got up.

 

***

 

Helen woke up and found herself alone in the bed. She had spent that night at Tarah’s since it was closer to the gallery and they had to keep working on it before their trip. That is why she found it strange that her girlfriend was not besides her at the moment “ _ She’s maybe in the bathroom _ ” she thought, and stood up to go look for her. As soon as she was outside of the bedroom, she could smell something weird “ _ What is this?... It smells so badly… Like something… burnt! _ ” Helen ran to the kitchen, where the smell came from, thinking that the house was on fire. However, the only thing that had been on fire was the breakfast that Tarah was trying to cook. Helen tried not to chuckle when she saw her girlfriend cursing against something that resembled a pancake. She walked towards her and hug her from behind.

 

“This smells terrible” she giggled.

 

“I know, I was trying to make breakfast in bed for you but I suck at cooking” Tarah chuckled.

 

“I really appreciate it, even if it didn’t work” she left a kiss on her shoulder.

 

“We will have to go out for breakfast, like always” she sighed a little “I want to learn how to cook”

 

“It’s never late to learn something new” she smiled “But for now, the gallery is time-consuming enough for us”

 

“You are right” she turned around and hug her “We can go to your favourite place to have breakfast, if you want to”

 

“Why don’t we go to yours? I really liked those weird cereal bowls they make”

 

“I would love to! I will order one of those big bowls with ice cream!” she smiled wide.

 

“You’ll have lots of energy today after that, even more than normally” she chuckled.

 

“That means a lot of walls painted!” Tarah chuckled as well and kissed her.

  
  


***

 

Allaryce woke up before Naoko, like usually. She smiled and cuddled her closer, enjoying the feeling of having her between her arms. Allaryce was a clingy person, but that was alright with her girlfriend as so was she. Every morning since the very beginning meant a bunch of cuddles, kisses and talking about what they would do during the day. However, something important changed; before living together, they talked about when they would be able to see each other the next time, but now that was not necessary as they knew they would always go back to the same home at night, which made them both happy. Some people may find living together stressing or difficult, but for them both it was easy, natural, like they were really made to be together. It was way more difficult before, when they could not be together all the time, because they missed each other so badly when they were not able to meet for weeks due to their schedules. But now that was something that belonged to the past and they enjoyed that feeling of waking up next to each other every day. Allaryce smiled tenderly remembering about all of that and thinking about how lucky she was. She could see Naoko’s shoulder and neck, and a mess of black and turquoise hair, as some light entered dimly through the white curtains. Allaryce thought that Naoko had to have the sexiest neck in the world as she could not help herself when she saw it. She pressed a soft kiss on the back of it, which was the first of many kisses that got slightly more intense as they increased in number. Her tongue licked the soft skin, which made Naoko have goosebumps besides waking her up, but she chose not to move as she was enjoying feeling her girlfriend do all of that thinking she was not being noticed. Allaryce kissed the neck again and left a bite, which made Naoko moan and by doing so making it obvious that she was awake.

 

“Were you awake all this time?” Allaryce whispered.

 

“I don’t know if all of it, but enough to make me horny” Naoko turned around “How dare you to do that to me?”

 

“Wh- I thought I ha-” she freaked out a little.

 

“Hey, I meant it in a joking way. I gave you my consent for this, you can do stuff to me to wake me up. But now you’ll have to deal with the consequences” 

 

“I’m so up for dealing with them all” Allaryce smirked “Let me go to the bathroom first to brush my teeth”

 

“Babe, we have been together for years, I don’t really care about your morning breath anymore” Naoko giggled.

 

“I do, you know that I do. I’m not an angel like you that never smells badly or sweats or has morning breath, I’m like a demon” she laughed  and stood up “I’ll be right back!”

 

“You better be or this angel will sort herself out!” she stuck her tongue out.

 

“This demon will punish the shit out of that angel if she does that” Allaryce smirked and left to the bathroom.

 

Naoko stood up “ _ I could put something on for her while she brushes her teeth, I bet she would love that _ ” she thought as she walked to the dressing room. She opened her drawer and looked through the lingerie she had in there “ _ I don’t think any of this will surprise her anymore, I think it’s time for some lingerie shopping… Wait! I could wear something of hers! _ ” She smiled at her own thought and opened one of Allaryce’s drawers, the one that contained her jumpers. She looked at them, trying to decide which one to wear “ _ She has told me that I look really sexy in her clothes, so I think she will like this _ ” she smiled again “ _ Oh! This one was the one she wore in our first date, I remember it as if it was yesterday. She tried to look confident but I could tell she was as nervous as me. It was such a perfect day… I think I will wear this one, yes! _ ” She grabbed it with care not to mess up the rest, but as soon as she did so, something fell on the floor. Naoko jolted a little, not expecting such noise, and she looked down to see what was it. It was a wooden, small chest, but big enough to make a loud noise when it fell on the parquet. She was confused as she had never seen such a thing, or at least that she remembered, and Allaryce never mentioned having it neither. She wondered if she should open it “ _ It’s none of my business, but I’m intrigued… What’s inside?... I shouldn’t open it, it’s her privacy and I respect that, so I’ll leave it where I found it and grab another jumper. _ ” Naoko put the chest back inside the jumper and placed everything where she found it. She was about to choose another jumper when she heard Allaryce calling her from the bedroom.

 

“Naoko? Where are you?”

 

“I’m coming!” She ran back to the room “I wanted to surprise you by putting something yours on but you were too fast”

 

“Oh, wanting to wear my clothes, huh? That’s sexy, although you look very hot in those strawberry-themed pajamas” Allaryce smirked and pulled her closer.

 

They kissed each other, both without knowing that Naoko almost found her engagement ring.

  
  


***

 

It was night time of the same day. The group of girls had agreed to meet for dinner as Helen and Tarah wanted to tell them about the trip. These two were already waiting for the rest, drinking some wine. 

 

“I didn’t know you liked wine, honey”

 

“I just found out I do” Tarah chuckled “In such a fancy place I couldn’t order a coke, you know?”

 

“That’s true” Helen giggled “I’m so nervous about the trip, to be honest. I hope my mother doesn’t hate me”

 

“She wouldn’t have agreed to meet you if she did” she smiled sweetly and held her girlfriend’s hand across the table “Everything will be alright, I’ll be there for you if we need to run away. Besides, if it goes badly, we can enjoy a weekend holiday there”

 

“You always see the bright side, I love that about you” she smiled and kissed her hand.

 

“Get a room!” Allaryce said as she walked towards them, chuckling.

 

“You are a child” Tarah chuckled as well “Like if you both didn’t do worse in public”

 

“How dare you” Allaryce poked Tarah’s sides, making her laugh.

 

“Good night, Helen” Naoko smiled as she sat next to her “How have you been?”

 

“Hello, Naoko. I’m doing great, quite tired but great and you?”

 

“Me too, today was a little hard at work, but it always is. In the end, it’s Monday” she looked at Allaryce and Tarah, who were still playfully fighting “We are dating children”

 

“We really are, but it’s cute to see them like this. Them both haven’t had the best lives but still they have the energy to make everyone laugh and be happy”

 

“I  agree” Naoko smiled sweetly “I wouldn’t have them in any other way”

 

“Me neither” Helen smiled back.

 

“Now that they don’t hear us, can I tell you something?” Naoko whispered.

 

“Of course. What happened?”

 

“I found a chest this morning in Allaryce’s side of the closet and I have no clue about what’s in it”

 

“A chest? How weird” Helen whispered back “Have you asked her about it?”

 

“Actually I haven’t we got distracted after that and we had to run to work as we were almost late. We didn’t have the same lunch break time today so until ten minutes ago I hadn’t been able to see her again”

 

“Well, I don’t think it will be something that should worry you about, you know? You two have a lot of trust in each other so if it was something crucial she would have told you”

 

“I think so too, but why if it’s something silly she hasn’t told me?”

 

“Yes, I get your point…” Helen thought for a little bit “Hey, isn’t your birthday soon? Maybe it’s your gift! That would explain everything!”

 

“You are right!” Naoko smiled wide “Now I’m even more curious about it, but at the same time I don’t want to know yet”

 

“You’ll have to wait a little bit” she giggled “I was going to ask you if you wanted to celebrate it at the gallery, by the way. We will have it finished by the end of the month, so we could host your party”

 

“I would love to, it would be great! I bet Allaryce will like the idea as well, thank you”

 

“Anytime! We can talk about the decorations and stuff” Helen smiled.

 

“Yes!” Naoko was excited for it.

 

“Babe, what do you want to drink?” Allaryce asked.

 

“Oh, I haven’t read the drink menu!” Naoko smiled “Can you order for me? You know what I like”

 

“Of course, my love” the goth smiled back and told the waiter what they both wanted.

 

“Hello girls! Sorry to make you wait!” Minny appeared and sat at the table “The subway works so badly at this time”

 

“It’s alright, we have arrived a little while ago” Allaryce said and then looked at Helen “Now that we are all here, spill the tea, sis”

 

“Spills what?” Helen looked at her confused.

 

“She means that she wants to know what you wanted to tell us tonight” Naoko explained and giggled.

 

“Oh!” the blonde laughed a little “Tarah and I are going on a trip this Friday until Sunday”

 

“That’s lovely!” Minny smiled “Where?”

 

“Well…” Helen didn’t know how to word it.

 

“She found where her mother lives nowadays and we are going to meet her” Tarah said, wanting to help her girlfriend.

 

“Woah!” Allaryce opened her eyes wide “I’m so happy for you!”

 

“Thank you, I’m very nervous for it. So nervous that now that I’ve said it and it seems more real I’ve lost my appetite”

 

“That’s due to the massive cereal bowl you ate this morning, honey” Tarah chuckled.

 

“Don’t be mean, it was too good to not finish it” Helen blushed.

 

“Helen eating a huge cereal bowl? What did you do to her?” Allaryce joked “But I get you, Helen. I would be nervous too. It will be alright, I’m sure. I bet your mother is so looking forward to seeing you again” she smiled kindly.

 

“I really hope so” the blonde smiled back a little.

 

“Didn’t you have fear of flying?” Naoko said to Tarah.

 

“Oh shit I still do” said the redhead “I really do, but I’ll face that fear for her, this is very important so I want to go”

 

“You are so sweet, thank you” Helen smiled to her girlfriend.

 

“I’m so happy for you both” Minny smiled wide “Keep us updated, please”

 

“We will! Besides that place has awesome beaches so it’s going to be great” Tarah giggled.

 

“Wear sunscreen Tarah and be careful with exposing yourself under the sun”

 

“I will, mom Naoko” she chuckled “Don’t worry, Helen will take good care of me”

 

“Changing the subject, how is it with Nicole, Minny?” the blonde asked.

 

“It’s great, I’m really happy” she blushed and smiled “She’s very sweet and gentle with me”

 

“So are you two dating already?”

 

“I don’t know, Tarah. I guess so? We haven’t said I love you yet, but it’s been only two days so…”

 

“Yeah, maybe it’s soon to say so, although I know someone that said it quite early” Naoko giggled.

 

“So mean” Allaryce blushed a little “I really felt it”

 

“Aaaw that’s adorable” Tarah nudged the goth.

 

“Do you want another tickle fight?” 

 

“Oh shit no, no!” the redhead moved her chair away a little.

 

“And I don’t want to get kicked out of here before ordering, I’m hungry” Naoko chuckled.

 

“Can we wait a little bit? To order, I mean” Minny said.

 

“Of course, aren’t you feeling hungry?” Helen looked at her, a little worried “Are you sick?”

 

“No, it’s not that” Minny blushed “I’m wai-”

 

Just in that moment, the pink haired woman stopped speaking to smile as she saw what she was expecting to see, or better said,  _ who _ she was expecting. They looked in the same direction, and saw a tall, elegant woman going inside the restaurant.

 

“Holy shit, is that Nicole?!” Allaryce exclaimed.


	46. Chapter46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> this is a reminder of the social networks you can find me in:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/AnTalesLair
> 
> My blog: https://antaleslair.wordpress.com/ (Here there are all the links)
> 
> Podcast: https://soundcloud.com/tales-of-a-lesbian-blog
> 
> Curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/AnTalesLair

That same morning, when they were showering, Minny told Nicole that he was going to meet her group of friends for dinner later that day, and offered her to come along. The other woman was quite unsure about it at the beginning; she thought that getting to know them all at once could be a little overwhelming, but her girlfriend looked so excited about the idea of introducing her to the rest that she could no longer reject the invitation. However, she told Minny that she might be late as she had to go to the theatre to talk with the costume designers for the play, which seemed to not be a problem. So, back to the restaurant, there she was, walking towards the table where all the girls were. Nicole was nervous, she did not know much about them; Minny had told her that they were her friends and that is all. She did not know how they would feel about her going there without asking, maybe they were not okay with the idea, but again she could not say no to that cute smile her girlfriend had. She swallowed and smiled back.

 

“Hello, I’m Nicole. Sorry to be late, I hope I don’t bother”

 

“Of course you don’t, we didn’t know you were coming tho” said Allaryce, looking at her from top to bottom, admiring the outfit.

 

“I told her to come, it was supposed to be a surprise, I wanted you all to meet her” Minny smiled while blushing.

 

“It was a surprise indeed, I’m glad that you came, Nicole” Helen smiled kindly “My name is Helen, and she is my girlfriend, Tarah. I hope we can get along well”

 

“It’s a pleasure, nice to meet you two” Nicole smiled back, gently.

 

“I’m Naoko and this fashion enthusiast here is Allaryce, my girlfriend” she giggled.

 

“Sorry, your outfit is fucking awesome, I love it” Allaryce laughed “Nice to meet the woman who my friend here can’t stop talking about”

 

“Thank you” Nicole chuckled a little at the comment about Minny “Your outfit is great as well, I really like your pencil dress”

 

“Thank you” the goth smiled, happy to be complimented “Were you working until now? It’s hella late”

 

“Yes, I was. It has been a long day so I’m very glad to be able to sit and relax” Nicole smiled and ordered wine.

 

“Do you like wine as well? It’s my favourite drink to order” Helen commented “I’m glad someone else likes it too, besides Tarah who has recently joined the club”

 

“I really like it, yes. My favourite is white wine”

 

“We share the taste for wine then” she smiled.

 

“So, tell us a little about you, Nicole. We don’t know much about you besides how beautiful you are in Minny’s eyes” 

 

“Allaryce! That’s embarrassing, stoooop” Minny blushed.

  
“Well” Nicole chuckled a little “I’m a playwright, I really like writing and theatre, so I combined both of them. I am from Norway, but I came here when I was young. I have two siblings, who live there with my parents. They are lazy to move out of home”

 

“From Norway?! That’s so cool! Now it makes sense how tall you are, and such fair blond hair. It’s so pretty!” Tarah smiled wide.

  
“I dye my hair, actually. But I’m glad you like it” Nicole smiled gently “My original hair colour is exactly the same as yours”

 

“You are a ginger?! Yay! I like meeting more gingers, I don’t know why really… but I do!”

 

“That’s cute” she chuckled “I think it doesn’t suit me tho, that’s why I dye it. But it looks good on you, looks like a lion mane”

 

“I know right?! I’m a Leo so it makes sense!”

 

“What you are is a too excited lion cub that had too much wine for a night” said Allaryce while sticking her tongue out to Tarah.

 

“You are so meeeean, I’m not a cub!”

 

“You sure act like one, carrot”

 

“Stoooop” Tarah blushed and stuck her tongue out as well.

 

Nicole took the opportunity of them being distracted by the silly argument between Tarah and Allaryce to talk to her girlfriend, who was looking at them a little embarrassed.

 

“Are you okay, princess?”   
  


“I’m alright, and you? You look a little tired” she caressed her shoulder softly.

 

“That’s because I am” Nicole smiled gently “But I’m happy to be here and be able to see you again. How was it at the café?”

 

“It wasn’t bad. It was very busy so the time flew” Minny blushed “I couldn’t wait to see you again”

 

“Me neither, princess”

 

They got closer and kissed each other sweetly, which they had been longing for all day. That did not go unnoticed by the rest, who were looking at them sweetly, happy to see Minny genuinely smile again. However, the couple who was kissing was not aware that they were being observed, so they kept kissing each other, forgetting that they were in public. Allaryce smirked a little, but she did not want to interrupt them; she also enjoyed kissing Naoko so much that she forgot about the rest of the world. She looked at her girlfriend and whispered “They look cute together, don’t they?” which was replied by “Very cute, I can see Nicole is a sweet and gentle woman, and I’m glad because Minny deserved someone like this, someone who could make her happy”. Allaryce nodded in agreement “I don’t want to be rude but shouldn’t we tell them to stop?” whispered Helen to them “I mean, I’m happy to see them so in love but I think they both will be embarrassed if we don’t put them back to earth again”. Naoko coughed on purpose, which made the couple move away from each other and blush brightly when they realised they had been kissing for long.

 

“Did you catch a cold, my love?” asked Allaryce.

 

“I hope not, maybe it’s because I have been talking a lot today” answered Naoko, following her girlfriend’s game to make the other couple less embarrassed “It’ll be okay by tomorrow, don’t worry, gorgeous”

 

“I’m glad, I don’t want you to be sick for your birthday” the goth kissed her girl’s cheek “It’s quite soon”

 

“Oh! About that! Helen and I were talking about celebrating it at the gallery since it’ll be ready by then, what do you think?”

 

“It’s a lovely idea” Allaryce smiled, but Helen could tell that something bothered her “We can organise it all there and have a party”   
  


“Yeah! Are you coming too, Nicole and Minny?”

 

“Sure, if it’s after my shift I’ll go!” Minny smiled.

 

“Me too, if I’m free it would be a pleasure to attend to your birthday celebration, and see the gallery as well”

 

“You are so polite” Allaryce chuckled “I say it as a good thing, don’t get me wrong”

 

“Am I?” Nicole laughed a little.

 

“Yes, and it’s nice to have someone extra polite as me” Helen giggled “Tarah mocks me for it sometimes”

 

“I think I have heard her say a curse word twice only, and it wasn’t even strong enough to be considered bad” Tarah laughed.

 

“If you had to count the ones I say, you would die trying” Allaryce laughed as well.

 

“True” Naoko giggled “You say a lot of them, but it doesn’t bother me at all. I find it funny”

 

They had dinner all together and chatted for a long while. Nicole was really happy to get along with them, she found them all very friendly and easy to talk to. When it was late, they all decided to go back home, and they walked together to the parking lot where they left their cars. While they were walking, Helen grabbed Allaryce’s arm and pulled her to talk to her without being heard.

 

“Allaryce, are you okay with the gallery thing? I could see something was bothering you”

 

“Was it obvious? Shit” the goth bit her lip “I hope Naoko didn’t notice…”

 

“I don’t think so, but what’s wrong? If you don’t want to celebrate it there, you can tell me about it”

 

“It’s not that, I think it’s great to do it there and she seemed very happy about it” Allaryce looked at Naoko and saw her talking to Tarah, so she wouldn’t hear them “The thing is… I had another plan, a surprise”

 

“If you booked anything, we can make up an excuse and say the gallery isn’t ready to cover you”

 

“No no, I didn’t book anything yet” the goth blushed a little and looked nervous “I… I was going to propose to Naoko that day”

 

“Oh my-” Helen had to cover her mouth “Congrats!”

 

“Thank you” the goth smiled “I was going to take her to where we had our first date and wear the same clothes and then propose later on”

 

“That’s so cute, Allaryce” the blond smiled sweetly “Well, you don’t need to get rid of that idea. You can party at the gallery and then take her there and follow the plan. I bet if you do that she will be clueless about the proposal”

 

“You are right, actually! Let’s do that, we’ll talk about it to organize everything”

 

“Of course, call me whenever you want. If I’m busy I’ll call you as soon as I’m able too”   
  


“Thank you, Helen. You are fucking awesome” Allaryce hugged her.

 

“Anytime” Helen giggled and hugged her back.

  
  


***

  
  


It was Friday night and the two women were at the airport waiting for the beginning of the boarding. The youngest was still nervous about the plane even though her girlfriend had provided her cuddles, sweet words and a pill to make it easier for her. Nonetheless, just the thought of being up in the air wasn’t something Tarah liked at all. 

 

“You know, if we were supposed to fly, we would have been born with wings”

 

“Honey” Helen giggled “It’ll be better than what you think, and it’s only a four hour flight”

 

“Only?! That’s too looooong” she sighed “I will be very demanding when it comes to go to the beach and we better go”

 

“We will” she smiled, finding her girlfriend very cute “At least you can sleep while we fly, we are in the first class seats”

 

“I never dated you for the money but oh shit this is awesome” Tarah laughed “How are you feeling about this? Like seeing your mom and stuff”

 

“I’m nervous, I’m not going to lie to you, honey. But I have been waiting for this moment all my life. I never understood why my mother left without saying goodbye or never called me again”

 

“Now you know why” she caressed her girlfriend’s forearm “I’m sure she’ll be excited to see you again and how beautiful you have become”

 

“Why thank you” Helen smiled and kissed her girlfriend before the boarding finally started.


End file.
